Gentle Strength
by mockingjaybrandybuck
Summary: When Lyanna Estermont makes her way to the mysterious region called The Neck, her best friend may be the only one who can prepare her for a world where even young girls are forced to play the Game of Thrones. (JojenXOC)
1. To the Neck

**Author's Note:** The story begins approximately 8 years before the timeline of 'A Game of Thrones', but it will eventually catch up to present day Westeros over a number of chapters and the characters will mature accordingly.

Also, since FFN doesn't allow us to list more than 4 characters, while this story will primarily feature Howland Reed's family, we will also encounter a number of canon families, including the Starks and perhaps another family that "always pays its debts" :) The first chapter, however, primarily introduces us to the OC's family as they will play an important role as well.

_Special thanks to my betas, dancewithdragons and Eldest Tempest for their contributions. You've been wonderful to work with._

_Finally, thank you so much to Kage of RLyis from Camp NanoWriMo for creating the beautiful piece of art for this story. I absolutely love it._

**Chapter One - To the Neck**

_Plop, plop._

"What was that?" a little girl's voice rang out in excitement as she hurriedly flopped to the other side of the boat, hoping to spy whatever mysterious creature was lurking about. To her disappointment, all she saw were ripples in the green mossy bog.

"It's a frog, Lyanna, just a frog. Nothing to be scared of."

"I'm not scared, Father," she said bravely, unwilling to turn her head for fear that she might miss the next frog.

Lyanna Estermont was a girl of only five years, light blonde curls falling past her shoulders. Her skin was golden from her years spent in the southern Stormlands, and her eyes were always looking, always searching, for something new. Lyanna was a child ready for an adventure.

Her mother, on the other hand, was not, and she made it very clear that she misliked her daughter's curious nature.

"Honestly, how much longer do we have to endure this miserable swamp?" she griped, heaving a sigh. Alayne Estermont was a proud and dignified woman. Having been raised in The Reach, she was accustomed to lying in glorious gardens and slow rides in pleasure boats on the Mander, not swatting away bugs from her in this humid bog as they floated along towards The Neck.

"Darling, The Neck _is_ a swamp. So, to answer your question, a long time."

"Why would _anyone_ want to live here?" she murmured in disgust.

"Look, a turtle!" Lyanna screeched, oblivious to her mother's complaints, as she dove across the boat, rocking it. "A turtle, father! It's a sign! We're meant to be here."

Ser Andrew Estermont smiled, looking proudly at his daughter. "Yes, sweetling, I believe it is."

The Estermonts hailed from Estermont Island, where they ruled from the castle Greenstone in the region known as the Stormlands. Their house sigil was that of a deep green turtle on a pale green field, and there was nothing Andrew's daughter loved more than turtles.

Lyanna was mesmerized. She could swear the turtle was leading them down their path to their new home. The Estermonts were relocating to The Neck to start a new life and even though she didn't know why, she couldn't be more excited. There was just something telling her that this was where she was meant to be.

"It is not much farther, I don't think. The gate to Greywater Watch should be close by," her father observed.

"How will we find it, Father? Didn't you say it moved?" Lyanna inquired.

"That's right, honey. The keep itself moves, but the gate doesn't. When we get to the gate, someone will escort us inside." Sure enough, it was not long after that a moss covered gate appeared before them, the metal peeking through and shining in the sunlight.

"Who goes there?" called a man.

"It is Ser Andrew of House Estermont. I'm here at the request of Lord Howland Reed."

There was a moment of silence, then the voice sounded again. "Lord Reed is expecting you. Please, carry on. I'll meet you on the other side."

The creaky old gate opened, disrupting the water as it did. Moss fell from the iron bars, and Lyanna watched in wonderment as Greywater opened to them and their boat proceeded through.

"Hello," the man greeted, though where his voice came from, she could not tell.

He must have noticed her state of vexation as she searched for him, for he spoke once more. "Up here," he called, and Lyanna turned to look up at the top of the rock ledge above them.

"Oh, hello ser," she replied, smiling. He was a very small man, but he looked friendly enough. He smiled and extended his hand.

"My name is Harold Cray. Me and my family proudly guard the gates of Greywater for House Reed. Lord Howland has told us lots about your family. He is most excited to meet you, Lady Lyanna." The man hopped down from the stone and climbed into the boat. Lyanna quickly moved over so he could sit down beside her.

"He is?" she questioned, furrowing her brows.

"Oh yes, he and Lady Jyana are preparing a special feast just for you."

She gasped. "Father, did you hear that? A special feast_ just_ for _me_!"

Andrew laughed heartily before he spoke. "Yes, sweetling, I heard. I told you that you would like Lord Reed. He's a special man, and an old friend. I think you're going to like it here very much indeed."

"Yes, I believe so, father," she agreed. "Mr. Cray, will you tell me more about The Neck? Does Greywater Watch really move? Do you really eat mud? Are there people hiding in the trees?" She peered up at the trees surrounding them for good measure, just to make sure.

Cray laughed and shook his head. "Well, that is a rather lot of questions. Let's see... Greywater is the seat of House Reed, so I will let him tell you all about the mysterious tales of his home. Do we eat mud?" he laughed. "No dear, I'm sorry to say that those myths are false, though it's been said that some of the crannogmen, the people who live here, can _breathe_ in the mud."

"_They can_?"

The man chuckled. "That's what they say, child."

"Can _you_, Lord Cray?"

"Me? No, no. I'm just a normal, air breathing man. Now, what was that last question? Ah right, the people in the trees. It is possible. It depends on where you are, really. We are a smaller people. Small in number and," he pointed to himself, "small in stature."

"That's okay, ser, I am small too," Lyanna said. She pointed to the brush they passed by, specifically one of the front-standing bushes. She was no bigger than that bush, surely.

"Aye, but you'll grow, child. In no time you will have outgrown that bush and many more. Anyways, since we are small, we have learned to make ourselves invisible."

"You have?" she asked, tilting her head. Lyanna thought these crannogmen were wonderful.

Cray smiled. "In a way. We excel at camouflage, so intruders never see us coming. That is, until it's too late."

"What do you do with the intruders?" Lyanna wondered, eyes wide.

Cray paused and looked down. "That is a story for another day. Look, we're getting close to the Watch. See there, through the fog?"

And there it was. Greywater Watch, a three story wooden structure with a large front porch and a chimney boasting of dark grey smoke.

_Oh good, they have a fire_, she thought as she gave way to a shiver. Looking down, she noticed her skin was covered in goose pimples. She had been so engrossed in this new place that she hadn't realized how cold she had become. Her southern blood was not accustomed to the chill of the North.

"It doesn't look like it's moving," she said, disappointed.

"It's not moving right now, but like I said, I'll let Lord Reed tell you all about it."

Lyanna nodded, trying to remain calm, though her heart was racing. They were finally here.

"Well, I must get back to my post. You take care now, Estermonts. And Lady Lyanna?"

"Yes, Lord Cray?"

"Welcome to the Neck." Cray bowed low, then, and leaped from the boat, so that he could return to his station.

No sooner was he out of range, when Lady Alayne clicked her tongue. "I thought he'd never leave, the fool," she muttered.

Lyanna, ever ignorant to her mother's mood, was ready to jump out of the boat when her father caught her. "Wait, Lyanna, let me secure it first. Then you can get out."

"Oh," she breathed, "yes, father." Her whole body was shaking in excitement, the anticipation of meeting these new folk proving to be too much. Patience was not one of Lyanna's stronger virtues.

"My, you are excited, aren't you?" her father noted, seeing her antsy self shifting back and forth, eager to greet and be greeted by the Reeds.

"I am, father. It's so thrilling, is it not? To meet new friends? I do so wish to go."

"All right, dear," he said, as he firmly tied the rope around a log. "Here we go, give me your hand."

Lyanna was too excited to wait, and she ignored his hand as she jumped right off the side of the boat, onto the damp grass.

"_Lyanna Estermont_!" her mother cried. "You'll get your dress dirty. That dress came all the way from Highgarden, child, take care!"

"I'm sorry, mother," she replied quickly, looking down to where the hem was getting muddied. She lifted the skirt up over her ankles so it wouldn't be dirtied as they made for Greywater.

"Honestly, darling, I don't know why you put her in a dress in the first place," Ser Andrew stated.

"Because she is a proper lady, Andrew. And I'll not have her starting off making the wrong impression. What will people think?"

Andrew chuckled and thought to himself, _I'm more worried about what they will think of you_.

The three Estermonts walked quickly up the path, passing the wild flower gardens and smaller ponds surrounding the home. Lyanna's eyes were peeled for any moving creature, wondering if maybe, just maybe, she could find that turtle again.

"Lyanna?" her father said, breaking her out of her hunt.

"Yes, Father?"

"Would you like to do the honors?" He gestured to a large, green door.

"Oh yes!" she cried happily, raising her small hands to knock.

"You might need to try a little louder, child. These frogs are making rather a lot of noise."

But as she lifted her hand to try again, she heard the door latch creak. The door began to open. What she saw then was not the face of the older man her father had told her about, but that of a boy, not much older than she was. He had a mess of wavy, sandy colored hair, and lovely green eyes.

"Hello," he greeted in a soft voice. "I am Jojen Reed."

* * *

_Thank you for checking out my story. Let me know if you have any questions or feedback. _


	2. Stronger than you know

_Much appreciation to my betas Eldest Tempest and danceswithdragons for their assistance on this chapter._

* * *

**Chapter Two - Stronger than You Know**

The interior of Greywater Watch was not quite the grand palace Lyanna had imagined, but she didn't mind. The main room was tall, spanning the full three stories of the home. Lyanna admired the wooden walls adorned with lit candles, feeling it gave the home a sense of warmth. To the left was a large kitchen, with the smells of ginger and cinnamon wafting their way to Lyanna's nose. To the right was an inviting seating area with colorful green and blue blankets placed gracefully about. And the best part was the large stone fireplace, lit with a roaring bright orange fire.

"Please, please come in," a friendly deep male voice said from behind the door. When Lyanna turned around, she was met with the smiling face of the man she assumed to be Howland Reed, lord of Greywater Watch. He was smaller than her father, but his stature did not convey any weakness, only a more subtle form of strength. "Ser Estermont, it is so good to see you again. We've been awaiting your arrival." Howland Reed spoke with such warmth, yet commanded so much confidence and self-assuredness, that Lyanna instantly took a liking to him. She felt safe within these walls and could feel her initial nerves subside.

"Please, Howland, now that we are away from the Stormlands, there is no need for formalities. Call me Andrew."

"It's good to see you again, Andrew. And you must be Alayne? Welcome," he greeted, no less cordially. Her mother attempted a smile, though she was clearly uncomfortable. About what, Lyanna did not know.

"And this must be the young Lady Lyanna you have been telling me about," Howland said grinning wide, as he bowed before her.

Lyanna giggled. "Hello, Lord Reed! Thank you for having us. Your home is lovely," she replied.

"My, aren't you a sweet child. She really is as lovely as you said, Andrew. Those eyes, I don't believe I've ever seen that shade before. And those curls, aye, you remind me of my own daughter, Meera. Where is she anyway?'

"I'm here, father," a girl said, appearing quite suddenly. Lyanna turned to see Meera Reed, a girl of eight, who had dark brown curls that fell to her shoulders. She was wearing brown pants, a matching jacket, and something metal that hung from her pocket that Lyanna couldn't quite make out.

"Meera, this is Lyanna Estermont, daughter of Ser Andrew."

"Hello, Lyanna, welcome to Greywater Watch." Meera nodded at her with a smile.

"Thank you," Lyanna said, smiling. Her eyes lingered on the girl for a moment, and she gasped when she looked down. "You're... you're wearing _breeches_!" The words fumbled out before she knew it, and she could tell from her mother's expression that they were the wrong ones. Thankfully, Meera only laughed.

"Yes. I'm not fond of dresses, as I am a huntress and dresses don't do well in the swamp."

"Oh, I see!" Lyanna exclaimed, eager to make up for her mistake. "Sometimes I get to wear breeches too, when I play outside. But only on special occasions."

"Special occasions?" A boy's voice made her turn and blush. The boy called Jojen Reed had returned from the kitchen with a tray full of crackers and various meats she had not seen before.

"Lyanna, this is my son Jojen."

"We've met," he said, with a grin, shaking her hand again. "What kind of special occasions?"

"Huh?" Lyanna murmured, too taken in by his deep green eyes to think clearly. They were so… _different_.

"What sort of special occasions warrant a lady to wear pants in Greenstone?"

"_Oh_! Well, sometimes if a royal is coming to visit father, I get to climb trees to see how far they are to our castle," Lyanna said with a hint of excitement, but added, "It doesn't happen very often."

"Well, we have a lot of trees here in the Neck. Maybe we can climb some after dinner?" Meera suggested, seemingly much more interested than she had been before.

"No, that won't be necessary. Lyanna is wearing one of the finest gowns from Highgarden, and I'll not have her destroying it just to climb a tree," her mother interrupted, failing at her attempt to hide her disgust.

"Dinner is served," came a voice from behind. The voice belonged a strikingly beautiful woman with chestnut hair that was not quite as curly as Meera's.

"This is my wife, Jyana," Howland Reed informed everyone. "She is quite the excellent cook, as you shall soon see."

"You cook your own food?' Alayne Estermont was astounded. _Whoever heard of a highborn lady preparing her own food?_

"Well, who else is going to cook it?" Jyana asked.

"A cook!" Alayne said incredulously.

Jojen laughed. "We don't have cooks here, or maesters. We don't even have knights."

"Well, except for the ones at the bottom of the bog," Meera added, smirking.

"How did they get there?' Lyanna asked.

"They tried to enter the Neck by surprise." Jojen grinned. "They failed."

"Oh," Lyanna breathed, feeling nervous now. _What if she were to fall into the bog one day?_

"Come now, child, you must be tired. Let's fill that belly with some food. We'll have no need of tales for the rest of the night," said Lord Reed, casting his children a knowing look.

Dinner was delectable; there was a delicious meat stew and bread with fresh herbs, all right out of the oven.

"What kind of stew is this?" Lyanna inquired, nearly forgetting her manners. "It's wonderful!"

"Frog stew, mother's special recipe," Jojen told her.

Lyanna did not feel well all of a sudden. "Frog?" she whispered quietly, starting to feel a mixture of sadness and sick.

"Why yes, dear, they are plentiful in the Neck and Meera is an excellent frog hunter," Jyana added, patting her daughter on the back.

"Oh," she said, hanging her head. She tried not to let them see the tears forming in her eyes, but Jojen, who was sitting next to her, saw her dab a tear away with her napkin.

"Hey," he said tapping her arm. "I thought you liked it?"

"I... I did. It's just that I've never eaten a _frog _before. I... I just think they are such darling little creatures."

"You won't think they are so darling when they keep you up at night ribbiting. Then you will beg me to kill them," Meera drawled with a smirk.

"No, I won't!" Lyanna exclaimed, rather upset now.

"Lyanna!" her father lowered his tone in warning, "you are a guest in the Reed's home. They prepared this meal for us, don't be rude."

"I... I'm sorry," she said, her voice choked as she began to cry. "I… didn't… mean to be rude," she sobbed, barely intelligible as she buried her face into her napkin. Jojen was clearly perplexed, having never seen his own sister cry. The whole thing was quite disturbing really.

"Don't cry Lyanna, it's all right," he said, patting her back. "We don't get offended easily around here."

"It really _did_ taste good," she said sadly, "It's just…"

"Just what, dear?" Jyana asked.

"You don't... you don't eat _turtles_, do you?" There. The real issue was finally on the table.

"No, dear, we don't see that many turtles around here," Jyana replied reassuringly.

"Oh." Lyanna sighed with relief, feeling a little better.

"I wonder what they would taste like," Jojen mused aloud.

"Jojen!" Jyana reprimanded, glaring at her son from across the table.

"What?" he asked innocently, until he saw Lyanna's horrified face.

"You…you would eat a _turtle_?" Lyanna questioned exasperatedly.

"Well, I mean _maybe_, if it tasted good," Jojen responded awkwardly, unknowingly digging himself further into a hole. "Why? You wouldn't?"

"Jojen, the sea turtle is our house sigil, and Lyanna is rather fond of them. She spends most of her day trying to find them and rescue the ones that get washed up and trapped on land. I'm sure eating one is possibly the biggest abomination she can think of," Ser Andrew responded airily, trying to mend the atmosphere.

Jojen's face turned a deep shade of red, as he realized his mistake. "I'm sorry, Lyanna. Now I'm the one committing offense. I promise I will never eat a turtle in my whole life, I swear!"

His face looked so eager that she had to smile, however little it was. "It's all right. I guess we're just different," she said.

Jojen did not appear to appreciate that response. "Well, we're not _that_ different. We both like to climb trees," he said with a wink.

"Jojen, Lady Estermont made it quite clear that she does not want her daughter to climb trees tonight," Jyana Reed warned.

"Oh, but I want to, father, please!" A thought rang in her mind and she jolted up. "Oh, wait!" She whispered something in Jojen's ear. He pointed down a long hallway. "I'll be right back!"

"Lyanna, where are you going, child?" Andrew inquired.

"I will be right back, Papa!" she called over her shoulder, her voice trailing off as she ran down the hallway and shut the door.

A few minutes later, Lyanna walked out wearing long cotton pants and a light blue top that matched her dress, which was now folded neatly in her hands.

Jojen smirked, not knowing what to do with this unpredictable new girl.

"Can I climb now, father?"

"Lyanna, where did those pants come from?" her father asked.

"I was wearing them under my dress. I thought they would keep the bugs away," she explained, as her mother scratched the bottom of her own leg.

Jojen and Meera gave each other knowing grins.

"I don't see why the children shouldn't play, Alayne. Your precious dress is safe from harm. Let them go."

"Fine," her mother relented, not wanting to cause a fuss.

There was a wordless shriek of excitement, and the children ran out before Lyanna's mother could change her mind. Jyana called to them before they could leave the home, "Jojen, Meera, watch out for Lyanna. Be back in two hours!"

Once outside, the children walked for a few minutes, before Meera stopped at a magnificent tree, so high that Lyanna couldn't see the top. "Let's climb this one," Meera suggested.

Lyanna took a second glance at the tree and could feel her heart racing, as her hands began to shake, "Oh… I…"

"What's wrong Lyanna, I thought you liked climbing?" Jojen asked.

"I… I do. It's just... well," she stammered, "I've only climbed trees that high." She pointed to a normal sized evergreen by the water.

Jojen smiled and placed an arm around her shoulder. "Don't worry, we've climbed this one a ton of times, and the view from the top allows you to see all the way to White Harbor."

"_White Harbor!"_ she said unbelievably.

"Yes, look. I will go first and you can follow my footing," Meera said.

"And I will go behind you. I will stay really close and if you start to slip, I will steady you. I promise you, Lyanna, I won't let you fall," Jojen vowed. The look in his eyes was so confident that Lyanna felt herself relax. Jojen turned and placed his hands on both of her shoulders, as he had seen his own father do many times before. "I promise the view is worth it."

Lyanna couldn't deny a spark of excitement that ran though her body. "I guess I could try. If… If it gets too scary, can I go back down?"

Jojen smiled softly. "Of course. Any time you get scared, you just say the word and we'll go back. But I know you can do this."

"How do you know?" she asked, considering how they had just met hours before.

"I can just tell," he said, giving her a tender squeeze. "You're stronger than you know, Lyanna. You just need to take a chance. Think you can you do that?"

"Yes, I think I can," she said.

That was the moment she decided she liked Jojen Reed.


	3. A place to belong

_Here is the newly Beta reviewed Chapter 3_

**Chapter Three - A Place to Belong**

_Three years later_

"Meera, where are we going?"

"You'll see, come on," Meera said, gesturing her forward.

"How much longer?" Lyanna inquired, breathlessly huffing. They had been walking for nearly two hours, and it seemed that the deep tree covering of the Neck was dissipating. Lyanna realized it must have been a long while since she had seen sunlight, because the feel of the light breaking through the branches felt like a visit from a long lost friend. "How did you find this place?' she asked.

"Oh, you know, we were just wandering around while you were out dress shopping," Meera replied. The sarcasm in her voice was not lost on Lyanna. Meera had been rather accepting of Lyanna's desire to keep up in 'womanly dress' after she had arrived in the Neck, but she slid in a jab or two whenever she got a chance.

"I… my mother made me," she stammered, even though she really did want that new dress her mother bought in White Harbor. It was a beautiful garment, whose satin silk glittered in the sunlight and spun about her like a halo.

"Leave her be," Jojen defended, "Ly looks nice in dresses."

The compliment made her blush. "Thank you, Jojen."

"Well, you do," he said in earnest, giving her hand a squeeze. "I think we're almost there, look."

Up ahead was a clearing and suddenly there were no trees, only sunlight, rocks, and water. They had made it to the sea.

"Are we still in the Neck?' she asked.

"No, just on the edge. What do you think?" Jojen asked.

"_It's beautiful!_ Can we stay? Please, Jojen, can we stay awhile?"

Jojen grinned. "Yes, of course, that's why we packed a picnic lunch."

She walked to the edge of the large rock and sat down. "The water, I've missed it so much," Lyanna said to no one in particular. The sounds of the waves lapping against the rocks, combined with the smell of the sea salt in the air made her miss the days of scouting for sea turtles in Greenstone.

"You're thinking of home, aren't you?" Jojen said, sitting down next to her.

"What? Oh, no… I mean yes. It's only that I miss the sound of water. That's all."

"How does this compare to Greenstone?"

"Oh, this place is much more peaceful. Greenstone is always stormy, and we have no big trees to protect us from the wind. They call it the Stormlands for a reason. The sea is always churning there. The fishermen are twice the size of the crannogmen here, and I fear if they were any smaller then they might have flown overboard."

"It sounds lovely there." Meera smirked, sitting down beside her brother.

"It was, in its own way," Lyanna replied thoughtfully. "I kind of like the storms. They're exciting. I rather like falling asleep to them at night… or rather, I did…"

"Do you miss it?" Jojen asked, with a saddened tone to his voice. He had been sounding sad more often of late and she wasn't sure why.

Lyanna looked around and smiled. "No, not any more. I like it here… And I can't imagine being without you two," she said, leaning into his shoulder. That, at least, made him smile a bit.

"I think…" she continued, "I think this is my home now."

Jojen nodded and was quiet for a moment. Then he put an arm around her shoulder and said, "Good. I don't think I'd like it much if you left."

"Me either," Meera agreed. "You're like family now, Lyanna. Besides it's nice to have another girl around, even if you are more ladylike than me," she added, winking.

"Meera, stop picking on her clothes. She can wear whatever she wants," Jojen said defensively, squeezing Lyanna's shoulders.

"I was just kidding…" She laughed. "My dear brother, you are so touchy lately." It was true; something had changed in her baby brother over the past couple of years, and she wasn't sure what to make of it.

"It's okay, Jojen. I'm convinced I will get Meera into a gown before her next name day," Lyanna quipped.

"Is that so? Well, good luck with that. It's only a few months away," Meera drawled. Meera Reed had worn a dress a total of three times in all of her eleven years, and she had no plans to willingly do it again.

"I have full faith in you, Ly. If you are successful, I know our mother would be pleased all year."

"Jojen!"

"Turnabout's fair play, sister," he replied, tussling his sister's messy brown curls.

After lunch, they gathered up their things to leave. "We better get going. Mother said there was a special visitor coming," Meera explained.

"Who?" Lyanna asked.

"Don't know. She just said to be back before the sunset, and we've got a long walk ahead."

"Alright," Lyanna said, though she was loath to leave her spot by the water. "It's really wonderful here. Thank you for bringing me."

"We can come back, you know. Anytime you'd like. It can be our special spot," Jojen told her, helping her stand. Then, wrapping her in a hug, he whispered in her ear, "You belong here, Ly. With us, with me... From the first day, when you braved that tree, you just _fit_. I hope you know that."

"You really think so?" She was unconvinced. Lyanna had always felt a bit unsure as to whether she stood out as different from the tough and mysterious crannogmen. She wasn't ready to let go of playing dress up and dreaming of knights and castles just yet, but she desperately wanted to be accepted in her new home.

"Oh, Ly," Jojen sighed, placing a kiss on the center of her forehead, "You are a perfect fit."

The words were so sweet, and just what she needed to hear. She could hardly stop the tears from forming as she said, "Thank you, Jojen."

"_Lyanna_!" Meera called, causing them to break suddenly from their embrace.

"What is it?"

"Look!" Meera shouted, pointing to the water.

She didn't see him at first; he was huddled under an overhang in the shade. But then she saw his multicolored shell and tears filled her eyes once again.

"A turtle," Jojen breathed.

Lyanna really couldn't believe her eyes. "Not just any turtle, it's a _painted _turtle. He is the one who led us to the Neck that first night." She didn't know how she knew it; but she was absolutely sure he was the same little guy, who made her feel like she was meant to come here, that first night three years ago.

"You know, they say some painted turtles are gifted with special abilities," Meera said.

"No, I didn't know that," she replied. No one talked much about abilities or magic in Greenstone.

"Maybe he is your special turtle, Ly. I've certainly never seen him before." Jojen said.

"My own turtle." Truly there was nothing that could make a girl of eight years happier in that moment. She bent down to get a closer look at him and saw that he appeared to be staring at her. But when she reached her hand out to touch him, he moved away, and headed back towards the rock.

"Oh. I guess he doesn't want to be touched," she murmured, feeling disappointed and a little rejected by her 'special' turtle.

"Ly." Jojen pointed. "He's looking at you again." And he was. There was no second-guessing this time.

"It looks like he is motioning to you. Look, he keeps moving his head back and forth. Maybe he wants to show you something," Meera said.

Lyanna inched closer into the overhang and the turtle moved further in, finally sitting down with his head, pointing to something dark lying on the rocks.

"What is it?" she asked him, somehow expecting an answer.

"Pick it up, Ly," Jojen said.

Lyanna nervously reached her hand forward; almost worried he would reject her again or bite her. But he stayed still as she grasped her hands around the black items. There were two of identical size, almost like glass, but solid black and dull. She slowly brought them out and said again, "What is it?"

"I don't know," Meera replied. "Do you, Jojen?"

"No, I've not seen anything like it before. Maybe father will know."

"Yes. Put them in your bag, Lyanna, and we'll ask him later. We really should get back. The sun is starting to go down," Meera said.

"Okay, let me just say goodbye to him first," she said. "Ser Turtle?'

He did not move.

"I have to go home now. But I thank you for the… well, whatever _these_ are. I promise I will take good care of them. Will I see you again?"

She wasn't sure, but she thought she saw a little nod and smiled. "I hope so. Be well, Ser Turtle." Lyanna backed out of the overhang and when she turned to look back, he had followed.

He climbed out of the overhang and watched them for a while, before crawling back into his shell.

"Well, that was unexpected," Meera said.

"What does it mean?" Lyanna asked, still mesmerized by what had just happened.

"I've no idea," Jojen told her, shaking his head.

"Now we _have_ to come back," Lyanna said, sparing a last glance to the beautiful beach.

"We will, Ly," Jojen reassured her. "I know - we should name this place!"

"Oh yes, Jojen, I agree! But what?' Lyanna replied.

"Hm… Turtle Rock?" Meera offered.

"Turtle Beach?" Jojen suggested.

"Turtle Bay!" Lyanna exclaimed.

Jojen and Meera exchanged a glance and grinned. "Turtle Bay it is."

They were almost to the gate of Greywater Watch when they heard men's voices.

"Who is it?" Lyanna asked

"I can't tell. Jojen, can you?" Meera asked.

"No."

"Wait, I can climb," Lyanna whispered, more than ready to resume her former role as lookout. She climbed to the top of the tree nearby and immediately spotted a banner. "There's a banner, just there. It's white and gray, but I can't make out the rest."

Jojen and Meera gasped and in unison breathed, "It can't be." They began a straight run towards the gates, leaving Lyanna behind.

"Wait for me!" Lyanna cried, sliding down from the tree and chasing to catch up with them.

"Sorry, Ly. Hurry!"

She scrambled quickly, and they ran past the gate to see it was indeed the silver-and-white banner of the direwolf.

On the steps sat Howland Reed, laughing and talking with his special guest, Lord Eddard Stark.


	4. The Wild Wolf

Author's Note:_ Here's the newly updated chapter 4._

**Chapter Four - The Wild Wolf**

Howland Reed was immersed in retelling old stories when he noticed his children returning from their trip. "Ah, here they are, Ned."

The children approached slowly and respectfully, and for once, Meera looked a tad nervous.

"Hello, children. How are you?" Lord Eddard greeted. "You must be Meera," he said, reaching out a hand to the green-eyed girl, who managed to snap herself out of a rare moment of timidity to shake his hand.

"Yes, Ned, this is Meera. She was just a baby when you saw her last." Howland placed a hand on his daughter's shoulder. "Now she's grown to be one-and-ten. Wouldn't you know she is one of the most skilled huntresses in the entire Neck? When she brings out her frog spear, she puts grown men to shame."

"I bet she does," Ned Stark agreed with a grim sort of smile. "You remind me of my daughter, Arya. The first time she could walk on her own, she headed immediately for my sword. Fearless that one." Ned scratched at the dark whispers on his chin. "Though a little impulsive."

"Thankfully, Meera's bravery has developed along with a great deal of wisdom, otherwise I would not feel so comfortable letting her go out on her own," Howland said proudly.

Eddard nodded and turned to Jojen. "And you must be Jojen. How old are you, son?"

"I am eight, Lord Stark. It's an honor to meet you." Jojen fell into a low bow.

"And well mannered, I see," Ned observed. "Your father speaks quite highly of you."

"Oh," Jojen looked at his father with a broad smile. "Thank you Ser."

"Ned, this young lady is Lyanna Estermont, a girl of eight years as well. She's the daughter of Ser Andrew," Howland introduced the girl, who was now hiding behind Jojen's back. Lord Stark was the Warden of the entire North. She knew he was very important, and couldn't believe she was actually meeting him.

Ned's face showed a mixture of joy and sadness as he said, "_Lyanna_." For just a moment, he seemed to be in some far off place, but he quickly regained his senses and extended his hand. "Lady Lyanna, it is nice to meet you. Howland says you have adjusted to life in the Neck quite well."

"Yes, Lord Stark. This is my home now," Lyanna replied, as she gently shook his strong, calloused hand. She glanced over at Jojen, who was still smiling. "The Reeds have become my family."

"Aye. I fear you see less of your own family than you do of us. Ser Estermont must wonder at times if he still has a child," Howland said with laugh.

Lyanna wasn't sure how to respond to that. "I'm very happy here," she murmured, blinking slowly.

"That's good, child. Leaving your home can be difficult. I'm glad you have made a way here," Eddard Stark said.

"Children, Lord Stark is going to be staying for dinner. Why don't you go play while it is being prepared, and then I will call you in."

"Yes, Father," Jojen and Meera replied in unison, dragging Lyanna by the hand and pulling her to the back of the house.

Once they got to the backyard, Meera asked, "What should we play?"

"We could play Monsters and Maidens?" Jojen suggested.

"That's fine with me. Is that all right with you, Lyanna?" Meera asked.

"It's fine with me too, only, would you mind if I change clothes first? Mine are all dirty from being in the sun all day." Lyanna looked down at her fine gown, which seemed to sparkle in opalescent luminescence.

"Ladies are always so finicky about their clothing," Meera muttered, then sighed and smiled. "Aye, go ahead. We'll be back here."

"Okay, I'll hurry," she replied, running back to the house. After she changed, she headed back down the stairs and was preparing to go out the back door, but stopped short when she heard a man's sorrowful voice. Intrigued, she quietly approached the front door to see what was going on, then heard the voice of Howland Reed.

"Ned, it wasn't your fault. I was there too, remember? Lyanna was a strong-willed girl, and she was going to do what she wanted to do. She just got in over her head."

"My sweet sister… She would have made a powerful and gracious queen, had she only had more sense. I miss her a great deal, Howland." Eddard Stark's voice broke as he continued. "I was her older brother, I should have protected her, yet I failed her. I've never been able to forgive myself."

Lyanna inched closer to observe the men on the porch. They were both seated on the front steps and she could see that Lord Reed, normally so full of joy, looked quite concerned for his dear friend. "What could you have done? Rhaegar was the prince and the second most powerful man in Westeros. He saw what he wanted and he went after it. As for Robert… well, Robert has always been a strong, albeit foolish man, lacking in any form of self-control."

Ned shook his head. "Robert never knew the real Lyanna. He only saw how beautiful she was. He didn't realize how strong her iron will could be. They would have never worked in the end. He is one of my best friends, but I know she would never have tolerated his womanizing ways." He paused for a moment, contemplating something. "Rhaegar… I do believe he loved her, I just wished he would have gone about it differently."

Howland Reed sighed, shaking his head sadly. "Aye, he was surely taken with her. I supposed we'll never really know what led them to the Tower of Joy. Infatuation or love, whatever it may be, his decision destroyed many lives. Your sister's most of all."

_Beautiful, willful, and dead before her time_.

"Promise me, Ned..." he said, hanging his head in remorse, "those were her last words, as I held her bloodied body in my arms. Promise me." Eddard's voice shook as he continued to whisper the words "_Promise me_."

"And you've kept your promise, Ned. You've kept it true. Even though I can tell the toll it's taken on you has been severe. You've aged, my friend. This promise has taken much out of my oldest and dearest friend. How can I help you?" Howland asked, placing a hand on his friend's back.

"Howland, House Reed has served our family faithfully for over a thousand years. You saved my life at that tower and you've saved my hope long since then. You have done everything you can."

"Ly?" Jojen whispered quietly, causing her to startle. "What are you doing?"

As she turned around, he could see that tears were streaming down her face. "Jojen, why is he so sad?"

"What?" he asked, before seeing his father's arm around a mournful Ned Stark. "What did he say?"

"He was talking about another Lyanna. His sister, I believe. He said he failed to protect her... what is he talking about?"

"Oh," Jojen said, wrapping her up in a gentle hug. "That's a story for another time. It's nothing for you to worry about. I don't think that Lord Stark would want us to be listening to this." Glancing sadly at the men on the porch, he said, "We should go outside."

This was not the first time that she had been told 'this was a story for another time' and she was growing tired of the secrets. But she didn't want to upset Lord Stark by eavesdropping, so she quietly walked outside with Jojen.

The tone was much lighter at dinner that night, with lots of jokes and laughter, most of which the children did not understand. Still, Lyanna was happy to see that Lord Stark was feeling better. She just wished she could hear more about this other Lyanna, whom he clearly loved so much. Something about the way he described his sister led her to believe that this Lyanna Stark was special and she wanted to know more.

* * *

After dinner, Ned and Howland Reed headed back outside. "Jojen seems rather fond of little Lyanna," Ned said with a smile, pointing to the pair who were practicing balancing on a tall stone fence lining the yard. Jojen had placed his hands on her waist to steady her as she walked.

"Ah, yes, they became quick friends very soon after she moved here. I'm thankful for her, Ned. My son rarely smiled before she came along. After Greywater Fever nearly took his life as a toddler, his world has seemed very heavy for some reason and I am not quite sure why. He's always been wise beyond his years, but it's taken its toll. Ever since she came along, though, he seems more alive - more like a boy of eight than a grizzled old grandfather. I don't know what we would do without her."

Ned nodded. "She's a sweet girl. I'm glad she's found her place here. And the Estermonts? How have they adjusted?"

"Ser Andrew seems to have adjusted well. He is just happy that his daughter is happy. His lady wife is another story, though I do understand her disdain for this place… she left behind a castle and a reputation. Here she has neither. I don't think she appreciates this new life nearly as well, but she'll get used to it, I hope."

"I hope so too," Eddard said, looking back at the children. Just then Lyanna's foot slipped on a wet patch and she tumbled to the ground. Jojen quickly picked her up and hugged her tightly, placing a kiss on her forehead and stroking her hair. "Your son?"

"Yes?"

"Does he know?" Eddard asked.

"Know what?" Howland asked. Eddard gave him a knowing look and pointed silently to the two children embracing. "Oh," he said, then shook his head. "Heavens, I hope not. They are just children, Ned. I'm not ready to deal with that yet."

Eddard laughed. "Yes, I understand old friend. Well, I should be off." As he walked back to his men, he turned back to face his friend once again. "Howland, should the day come for a special wedding, I should like to witness that very much." And with that, he climbed atop his horse and was gone.

* * *

_Author's Note: The discussion between Ned Stark and Howland Reed was inspired by the Eddard X chapter in "A Game of Thrones"._


	5. Dreams or Nightmares?

_To Moon Lantern- I'll admit, I'm pretty obsessed with the R+L=J theory, but I definitely see your points about some other gaps re: how she got to the ToJ. Thank you for your review._

_If anyone wishes to discuss their view of the events at the Tower of Joy, I'd love to discuss it with you. Send me a PM and we can chat! There is nothing I geek out about more than what happened with Lyanna. _

* * *

**Chapter Five - Dreams...or Nightmares?**

_Two years later_

She shouldn't have come here. She knew it in an instant. For standing just a few paces away stood a tall, snarling lion with burnt, red hair. Lyanna was frozen. She tried to make her legs move, but her heart was pounding in her chest and she couldn't get her body to move an inch. She opened her mouth to scream, but nothing came out, only silence. Until the low growl of the lion sounded, walking slowly to her with its body hovering close to the ground.

_It's stalking its prey_, she realized.

_Is this it__?_ she thought, with a solitary tear rolling down her cheek_. Is this how it all ends_?

Suddenly, she could feel her legs unlock. Afraid to move too quickly and provoke her predator, she inched her body slowly to the left. Step by quiet step.

The lion followed. In a matter of moments, she began to feel dampness around her feet. Looking down, she saw that she had reached the edge of a river, the bank covered in moss._ Maybe I can swim away, maybe he can't swim._

But he seemed to read her thoughts, as he quickened his pace, unwilling to lose his prey_._

_It's now or_ _never,_ she thought as she jumped in, submerged in the thick, grimy water. Her heart sunk when she felt a second splash, much larger than her own.

Her heart was racing. _It'_s _over. _She tried her hardest not to think about what the end would feel like.

She tried to hold her breath under water as long as she could, but eventually she had to come up to the surface. And he was there, waiting, staring her in the eyes, with a look that almost made it seem like he was grinning_._

_Please, let it be quick_, she thought, as he pulled one of his giant paws backwards, showing off his sharp, deadly claws.

"Heaven help me," she cried, feeling utterly helpless.

He swung his paw down hard, and she closed her eyes and braced for impact - but it never came.

Instead, another loud growl blared as something jumped out of the water and dove at the lion's throat. A lizard lion, with green, coarse scales, landed the lion on its back, pushing it underwater. It opened its mouth, revealing hundreds of razor sharp teeth and bit down fiercely on the lion's neck. The lion let out a bellowing roar that caused the water to ripple, and swung his paw out, knocking the lizard lion to the river's edge.

Lyanna swam to the river's edge, where she could watch from a distance.

The two battled for what seemed like hours, and by the end, both were badly bloodied. She wanted to cheer whenever her protector got in a good blow, but she shuddered whenever the lion returned one, usually twice as hard. She could see that her defender was getting weak and tired.

Tears were falling freely when the lion went in for the last deadly bite to his neck.

* * *

When she opened her eyes, the river was gone and she was surrounded by the warm covers of her soft, comfortable bed. Her body was shaking uncontrollably. She tried to tell herself it was just a dream, but her heart kept racing and tears were spilling down her face.

Something just wasn't right.

It took a few seconds to make sense of the terror running through her head, but when a face popped into her mind, she suddenly understood.

"_Jojen!_" she cried, jumping out of bed and sneaking out of her bedroom, tiptoeing down the stairs and out of the house. When she was out, she broke into a run.

By the time she reached Greywater Watch, she was freezing, and she realized she was wearing no cloak or boots. She pounded on the door until it finally opened, revealing Meera's frightened face.

"Lyanna? What are you doing here?'

"Where is he?" Lyanna asked insistently, already walking into the house.

Meera pursed her lips. "Upstairs, in his room," she said, pointing, as if Lyanna had never been to his room before. "But, Lyanna, how did you know?"

That made her pause. "I don't know. I just…_knew_," she replied, running up the stairs, with Meera following closely behind.

As she pushed open the bedroom door, Lyanna could see the frightened, tired faces of Howland and Jyana Reed as they hovered over their son.

"Jojen?" Lyanna whispered meekly, moving cautiously towards the bed. She climbed on top and crawled to where he lay, shaking with what appeared to be a fever. "Is he sick?" she asked.

Howland looked down sadly. "No, dear, he's dreaming. We can't get him to wake up. He's been like this for an hour."

Lyanna took his sweaty, warm face in her hands and brought it close to her own. Placing their foreheads together, she gently stroked the back of his damp head and whispered the same thing over and over, "Shhh, Jojen, don't be afraid. I'm here, everything's going to be alright." Taking a deep breath, she whispered in his ear, "Come back to us Jojen. Come back, please."

She didn't know where the words came from, but after uttering the words over and over, she could feel his shaking begin to slow.

"Good, Jojen. Just come back from wherever you are," she whispered, while gently caressing his face. It was damp with perspiration and his skin seemed to be turning grey. She tried to calm herself, though the ten-year-old girl was terrified and had no idea what was going on. She resisted the urge to shake him awake, and instead continued to whisper, "Come on, Jojen, wakeup. Come back to us, _please_!"

She could feel his breathing slow and his rigid body start to relax. After a few minutes of coaxing, she heard him take a deep breath in.

"Ly?" he breathed. When she looked into his green eyes, she saw there was a mixture of fear and confusion in them.

She smiled, thankful that he was okay. "Hello."

Such a simple response for such a serious occasion, but it was all she could muster.

Jojen produced a weak smile. "Hello," he said, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her in closer for a hug. After a few moments, he noticed his father, Howland, was standing over the bed. "What happened?' he wondered.

"I don't know, son. It wasn't like the other times. Meera heard you shouting and said you were shaking, and we couldn't get you to wake up."

Jojen's face grew serious as he thought for a moment. "The dream, it just didn't make any sense. I tried to get away, to get out, but I just couldn't." He sat himself up in bed. "I was in this old castle and no one else was around. I kept walking around, opening doors, trying to find my way out. At first, there was nothing but blackness behind the doors, but then I started seeing faces. People who were dying, asking me to help them. But I didn't know what do to or how to help." He paused, biting his lip before proceeding. "Some of them died right in front of me." His breathing quickened as he continued. "I kept walking and trying every door. I've never been so scared in my entire life. Eventually, every time I tried a door, the person behind it was already dead. I felt like I failed. I sat down and was getting ready to give up, but I decided to try one more door."

He turned to look at Lyanna, whose eyes were huge with fear, "And you were there."

"I was?" she asked.

"Yes. You were there, and you told me to come home. I've never been so happy to leave a place in my life."

Howland hung his head, trying to hide how disturbed he felt at hearing the story of his son's 'green dreams'. "I don't understand it, but I'm glad whatever you did worked, Lyanna."

"I didn't do anything, Lord Reed," she replied modestly, flushing.

"You're too humble, Ly, you always…oh," Jojen paused and reached down to the end of the bed, feeling the fabric of the coverlet. "Why is my bed wet?" Lifting up the sheets, he saw what was_ c_ausing the dampness. "Ly, you're _soaked_! And you're covered in mud!"

"Oh," she said, blushing. "I accidentally fell in a pond on the way over. It was so dark, and I just didn't see it."

Meera was looking as well. "Where are your cloak and boots?" she inquired.

"I…I forgot them. I just ran out of the house as soon as I knew something was wrong."

Howland stared at the child. "How _did_ you know that something was wrong, Lyanna?"

"I…I don't know, really. I was dreaming, and when I woke up I was still really scared. Something just told me you were in trouble," she replied, unsure of how to explain herself, "So, I came."

Jojen sighed. "Well, I'm glad you did. I'm still confused about what happened tonight, but I'm glad you were here." He squeezed her tighter to him and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek, making her smile and relax a bit. It was her body that was shaking, now.

"Lyanna, you must be freezing in those wet clothes. We better get you cleaned up. Come on, dear." Jyana's warm, motherly voice tried to cover up the uncertainty and fear she was feeling over what just happened. Her husband had been having prophetic green dreams ever since he returned from the Isle of Faces years ago, and her son recently admitted that he had been having them, too, but there had been just a few and most were relatively benign. Over the past month, they had become more frequent. She did not like the direction the dreams were taking. Remembering Lyanna, she offered a hand to help her out of bed, but Jojen pulled her backwards.

"Don't go," he pleaded, worried.

"Jojen, she's shaking from those wet, cold clothes. Let me get her warmed up and then she can come say goodnight."

Jojen frowned, as he let go of the grasp he had on her shaking body.

"Sweetling, where are your parents?" Jyana Reed asked, finally noticing that she had arrived alone.

"In bed, I suppose," she said. "I didn't want to wake them, so I just… snuck out."

"I see. Well, if they wake and find their daughter missing, they will panic. Howland, will you send word that Lyanna is safe here at the Watch and that we will bring her home tomorrow?"

"Yes, dear," he said, kissing his wife gently and walking out of the room.

"So…so she can _stay_?" Jojen asked excitedly, suddenly looking much more like the boy he was, rather than his usual mature self.

"Can I really stay, Lady Reed?" she pleaded.

"Of course, dear. Now come, let's get some warm, clean clothes on that shaking little body of yours."

Lyanna emerged later, wearing one of Meera's long shirts, which fell well past her knees.

"Tell Jojen good night, sweetling, and I'll tuck you in. Meera's got a bed made up for you in her room."

Lyanna ran over and sat down on Jojen's bed. "Are you going to be all right, Jojen?" she asked, seeing his saddened face.

"I don't want you to go," he replied, pouting as he grasped her hands. "What if I have another dream?"

"She'll be right next door in Meera's room, son, don't worry."

But Jojen was nothing, if not determined...and stubborn. He pulled his best friend next to him on the bed and implored, "Please mother, please can't she stay with me? Just for tonight. I don't think I can sleep alone."

"Jojen…" his mother began.

"What's the harm, darling?' "Howland replied, walking back into the room.

"Howland," she murmured through clenched teeth, giving him a stern look. "I don't think it's _wise_," she whispered.

Howland glanced over at the two children giggling on the bed. "They're children, Jyana, you don't have to worry. Besides, I don't really want Jojen to be alone tonight. I don't know why Lyanna was able to bring him out of that dream, but I'd rather he not go through that again tonight." Howland knew the painful significance of many of his own green dreams and did not like the thought of his child son being tasked with such a burden at such a young age.

Just then, Lyanna walked over and tugged at her skirt. "Lady Reed, I promise we'll be good. We won't stay up talking or _anything_. Please can I stay? I don't want to leave him either."

Looking at Lyanna's sweet, innocent face, Jyana couldn't help but laugh. Clearly, she had no idea why the sleeping arrangement was less than ideal.

"Mother, please. Just for tonight," Jojen beseeched, his tone switching from adamant to pleading. He looked tired, with dark circles under his green eyes and his normally porcelain skin looked extra pale. It worried her.

"All right, Lyanna you can stay in here tonight. We'll take you home tomorrow morning."

The children both let out a shriek of excitement.

Jyana sat down next to her son and took his face in her hands. "If you need me, call, or have Lyanna come get us. Yes?"

Jojen nodded and leaned his tired head into his mother's chest. The gesture broke her heart. "I'm okay, mother. Just tired."

She stroked his hair and placed a kiss on the top of his head. "Lyanna, thank you for coming tonight. I'm not sure why you were able to help Jojen, when none of the rest of us could, but I'm very thankful for you, sweetheart. You two be good tonight."

"We will!" Lyanna beamed.

As Jyana walked towards the door to leave, Jojen's voice carried through the air, "Mother?"

"Yes, sweetling?"

"Thank you," he said earnestly, before turning over and embracing Lyanna. Jyana wiped away a tear with the back of her hand, watching them for a few moments before slipping out the door.

After his mother had left, Jojen asked, "Ly, what did you mean when you said you just _knew_?"

Lyanna tried to find words to describe what had happened hours before. "I don't really know how to say it. I was having this scary dream, and when I woke up, it felt like it was still going. I was still really scared, even though I knew I was safe in my bed. I just knew something was wrong, and then your face flashed before my eyes. I just knew I needed to be _here_." Lyanna paused. "Jojen, why did your father seem so worried about your dream? Doesn't everybody dream?"

Jojen looked down, unsure how much to say. "Well, yes, I'm sure they do, but not very many people have _green_ dreams."

"What are _those_?" Lyanna wondered, wide-eyed.

"They… they're different from regular dreams. They _mean _something. Do you know what prophecies are?"

"Like seeing the future?" she asked, feeling very confused indeed.

"Yes, or the past. Sometimes I see things that have already happened, or things that will happen in the future. I can't always tell the difference, so it's a little hard to interpret."

"Are they always scary, like the one you had tonight?" Lyanna wondered, concerned.

"No. Sometimes I see battles, sometimes I see things that happened in King's Landing, or things that happened back in the Dance of the Dragons."

"_Dragons_! You've seen _dragons_?!" Lyanna beamed, excited.

"Yes. I even saw the Targaryens who rode them."

"I couldn't even imagine… that's amazing, Jojen!" she exclaimed. "Do you ever see anything else?"

Jojen smiled, looking down at her eyes, which were now dancing with intrigue. "Well, sometimes I get to watch people falling in _love_." He knew that would make her happy, and was not disappointed when she let out a deep sigh.

"Really? That's so sweet… I wish _I _could see people falling in love."

Jojen was quiet for a moment, biting his lip nervously. He stroked her blond hair and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Maybe you will, someday."

Lyanna sighed again, blissfully happy. A few minutes later, Jojen remembered something.

"Ly, did you say you had a scary dream tonight?"

"Oh, yes, I forgot about that," she replied quietly, then proceeded to tell him about the lion, and being protected by the lizard lion. "It was terrible, Jojen. I was so scared, and I was certain the lion was going to eat me, but then he saved me."

Jojen couldn't help but grin at the story. "A lizard lion, you said? That's who protected you?"

"Yes, and he was wonderful. Why?" Lyanna asked.

"Ly, the lizard lion is our house sigil. Maybe it was _us_ who protected you. Maybe it was _me_," he murmured, pulling her close. He rather liked the sound of that.

But Lyanna suddenly felt very sad and looked away.

Confused by her frown, he lifted up her chin to make her look at him. "Lyanna, what's wrong?"

When she lifted her eyes, he could see they were filled with tears.

"Jojen, the lizard lion _died_. The lion killed him."


	6. A Proper Lady

Author's Note:_ Chapter six updated!_

**Chapter Six - A Proper Lady**  
_two__ years later_

"Here turtle," she called, running her hands along the water. She knew she had seen one around here somewhere, and she hoped if she could just remain focused enough on her turtle hunting, she could avoid having to go back inside.

Inside… where the Flint boys would be awaiting her arrival.

Her mother was _so_ excited to introduce her to Walder and Augustus Flint, the noble sons of Lord Torghen Flint of Breakstone Hill. Alayne Estermont was certain that either of the boys would make a _'suitable match'_ for her daughter. Now that Lyanna had turned twelve, her mother had gotten very interested in finding her a husband. Lyanna wondered if she wasn't just trying to get rid of her. Her father, on the other hand, seemed less interested in matchmaking, but he hated fighting and did his best not to provoke his wife.

Lyanna sighed. Maybe there were no turtles in White Harbor after all. It was a shame. Had she not been so completely miserable and homesick, this place really could be quite lovely. The water was crystal blue and the sun felt glorious on her skin. But it wasn't _home_.

Home was a hundred miles south where her _real_ family lived, in their floating, mysterious house that felt more like home than anywhere else.

She couldn't even write him. What was the point? Everyone knew that ravens couldn't find their way to Greywater Watch. They'd have about as much success as the knights lying at the bottom of the bog.

She missed it so much. She used to love the sun, but now it just felt strange. Not bad, but strange. The tall trees of the Neck enclosed them in like a canopy, so it was rare to see the sun. Hence why her skin had become much fairer, almost as pale as Jojen's.

_Jojen_. She would give anything to hear his voice again, or to be at the receiving end of one of his intense stares. Sometimes, she would catch him mid gaze and he'd blush, like he hadn't realized he was staring at her so intently. She wondered what he was thinking about that made him so completely locked in on her. She missed the feel of his lips on her forehead or his arms wrapped around her waist. There was nothing that made her feel more comfortable and safe than when she was with him.

It had been months since she had seen any of the Reeds. Ser Estermont was Renly Baratheon's cousin by marriage and bannerman, and his liege lord had requested his presence here in White Harbor to meet with Wyman Manderly.

That had actually been the best part of this trip. The man known as Lord Too-Fat-To-Sit-A-Horse was actually quite lovely. As her father put it, "he told it straight" and he made no qualms about demonstrating his support for Lord Eddard Stark. Even though her father was a supporter of his lord cousin, he deeply respected Lord Stark, so the two men got along well. Lord Manderly even found them the residence they were currently staying in, and Lyanna loved spending time with his granddaughter, Wylla. Everyone else in White Harbor seemed to care so much about appearances and putting on a good show. But green-haired Wylla spoke her mind, and Lyanna adored her for it, even though it frequently got her into trouble.

"_Lyanna_!" her mother shouted. "Come in for dinner."

She sighed and waved goodbye to the sea, thinking it better to get this over with.

The Flint brothers greeted her with broad, dumb grins as she approached the foyer of her home.

"Lyanna, this is Walder Flint and his brother, Augustus." The boys were at least a foot taller than her small frame, and nearly three times her width. Walder wore a smug smile, while his younger brother appeared to be more shy and reserved.

"How do you do, boys," she greeted, with a newly learned curtsy.

"Well, my lady," August replied, bowing.

"How do you like it here in White Harbor, Lyanna?" Walder asked. "Do the fine dresses of the White Isle suit your taste?" The boy looked so proud, as if he has crafted the precious dresses himself.

"They think me one of _those_ girls," she thought, "the ones who only think of fashion and knitting and marrying some gallant knight." Not that she didn't love wearing a pretty dress now and then, but her mother's obsession with making sure she was presentable was growing increasingly tiring. She thought about mentioning the lack of trees to climb, but she spied her mother eyeing her from the corner and said only, "They're fine. The dresses are fine."

"Come sit down, children," Alayne said, seeming very comfortable as hostess.

After the first course of mussels and lamb stew were served, Lady Flint inquired of Lady Estermont, "Alayne, however did you survive all of those bugs in the Neck? I heard there were horseflies the size of your _hand_!"

Alayne shuddered. "There are _all _kinds of terrible creatures in the Neck." Her mother looked thrilled to have someone to gossip with. "And the _women_! They wore the drabbest clothing. Some even wore _pants_!"

"Even the highborn ladies?' Lady Flint wondered.

"There aren't many highborn ladies in the Neck, just Jyana Reed and myself. Would you believe she cooks her own food?"

"_No_!" Lady Flint seemed shocked. "I can't even imagine. Why would she do that? Why not hire a cook?"

"She said her ancestors have always cooked and she sees no reason to pay someone to do it. She even _likes_ it," Alayne continued with a smug smile. "Maybe if she set foot outside of the kitchen, her daughter might look more like a lady and less like a frog."

The Flints roared with laughter.

"_Mother_!" Lyanna interrupted. "Meera is one of my closest friends. She does not look like a _frog_!"

"Lyanna, sit down. You're disturbing dinner," her mother said curtly.

"I heard the Crannogmen have green teeth from all the frogs they eat," Walder added laughingly.

"That's not true," Lyanna started. "They have perfectly normal teeth."

_Jojen has perfectly white teeth_, she thought to herself. She didn't think she had ever noticed that before.

And his eyes were the deepest shade of green...

"And _I_ heard they were dying off because the men smelled so bad from living in the bogs, so no crannogwomen would set foot near them," Lord Flint jested.

"_They smell fine_, Lord Flint!" Lyanna ground out. She remembered how Jojen smelled of mint and wood from the mint leaves he chewed to help his belly and all the time he spent telling stories by the fire. She could almost smell it now. With the combination of anger at her rude house guests and the flooding of memories, she couldn't decide if she wanted to scream or cry, so she did both. "And you're an _idiot_ if you believe all the lies people say about the crannogmen. They are _good _people!"

"Lyanna, sweetling, please sit down," Andrew Estermont insisted.

"No, I _won't_ sit down at a table of hateful people who talk _lies_ about my friends!"

The tension in the room was palpable, yet no one seemed to mind how upset she was becoming.

Lady Flint smirked. "Alayne, perhaps your daughter has spent too much time with the frog eaters. It seems they are wearing off on her."

Alayne nodded. "It grieves me to say it's true. I have no idea what nonsense Howland Reed's children are putting in her head."

Lyanna was fuming. "_Nonsense_? They are good to me, mother. They tell me I am welcome there and they _care_ about me. They love me." Tears were flowing freely, then. "That's more than I can say about _you_!"

"_Lyanna Jeyne Estermont_, do _not_ talk that way to your mother, young lady!" her father scolded.

That was the last straw. Her mother had always been critical and negative towards her, but her father used to stick up for her, yet now he was siding with her mother too?

Lyanna was defeated. "I'm sorry father, may I be excused?" she asked quietly.

Andrew quickly softened and said, "Yes, you may go. Tell our company goodbye."

"Goodbye," she said without ever turning in their direction. As she turned to run to her room, she heard her father say,

"Please excuse my daughter. Becoming a woman seems to be taking its toll on her. She used to be such a sweet child."

She was crushed. Lyanna was lonely and homesick and now even her father didn't like her. She fell on her bed and cried herself to sleep.

Hours later, her father knocked at her door. "Lyanna, may I come in, child?"

Too tired from crying, she couldn't bring herself to answer, so she remained silent. He gently pushed the door opened and saw her miserably sad, tear stained face, which was swollen and blotchy. He sat down on the bed and patted her back. "Lyanna, what happened out there? I've never seen you behave like that. What's got into you, child?"

Lyanna sniffled and wiped her nose with her sleeve, something her mother would have hated. "I'm sorry father, but I _couldn't_ listen to them talk about the Reeds like that. They are my friends. I thought they were _yours_ too…"

Andrew's face revealed the shame he was feeling. He was quiet for a moment as he sat thinking. "They are my friends, dear. I didn't like what everyone was saying either." He chuckled, then. "Perhaps if I had a fraction of the strength of my daughter, I might have spoken up as well."

"I'm not strong," she replied, still feeling defeated.

Her father shook his head. "Oh, yes you are, Lyanna. You just can't see it yet."

Lyanna couldn't help but smile. "Jojen told me that once. The first night we met."

"Well, he is a wise young man. It takes strength to stand up to people who tell lies, and it takes strength to be yourself, especially when it's not popular. I'd say, you are way ahead of me in both cases."

Lyanna sighed, "Mother hates me for it."

"She doesn't _hate_ you, she just doesn't _understand_ you. Darling, you can't speak against her like that, especially not in front of company. She was quite embarrassed. Do you think you can apologize?"

"For what?" she asked.

"For embarrassing her in front of her guests. You know she takes these things very seriously."

Lyanna could not care less about her mother's need for a good reputation in White Harbor, but she didn't want her father to think she was obstinate. "I'll try, papa. I'm sorry if I embarrassed you. I really am."

"It's okay." The pain on his daughter's face was weighing heavily on his heart. "Lyanna, you're not very happy here are you? You seem…different. I feel like I haven't seen my real Lyanna in a long time." His voice sounded so sad.

It call came rumbling out, as soon as he'd asked the question. "I'm _miserable,_ father. I miss home. I miss Jojen and Meera and the Reeds. I miss feeling comfortable and safe and _loved._"

Those words clearly stung. "But _I_ love you, Lyanna. Do you not know that?"

She hadn't meant to be dismissive. "I know, father, I'm sorry. I know you love me, I am just so _sad_ all the time. I just want to go home."

Andrew sighed. "You really hate it here?"

"I hate that it's not home."

Andrew paused for a moment, carefully thinking about his next words. "Well, my business tidings for Lord Renly are now complete. There really isn't any reason we can't go back…"

That got her attention. Lyanna sprung to life. "_Really_?"

Andrew laughed. "Yes, if it means that much to you. I can't bear to see you so miserable any longer. We can pack up and be gone by next week."

"Father, do you mean it? We're going home? Really?"

Andrew pulled his daughter's small frame to his chest and gave her a hug. "Yes, we're going home. If only your mother would be so happy about it."

Lyanna looked up and pursed her lips.

"Pray for me, dear. I'm going to need all the help that I can get when I break the news to her."

"Father?" she asked. When he glanced down and placed a kiss on his cheek, she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thank you, father. You are my white knight."

"Oh? Is that all it takes to be your white knight? Taking you home?"

"Yes. See, I'm not that difficult," she said with a grin. She was going _home._

* * *

Two weeks later, their boat docked at the northern gate of Greywater Watch. There they would get off and take a horse and carriage to their home in the Neck. But Lyanna had a stop to make first. She pounded on the door with all the energy she could, yet her hands still barely made a sound.

When the door finally opened, she saw Meera's face and flung herself at her, embracing her warmly.

"Lyanna! You're home!" Meera breathed, winded from the sudden hug. "We missed you. Jojen hasn't had anyone to defend him from my teasing with you gone," she said laughingly.

"Is he here?"

"Yes, upstairs reading, I think," Meera replied, and took note of how antsy she was to go upstairs. "Oh, go on. I know you want to."

Lyanna ran up the steps, but when she got to his door she suddenly felt nervous. She'd only been away for a few months, but something felt different. Her hands were a little shaky as she knocked on his door. She was disappointed when there was no answer. "Jojen," she murmured through the door.

"Yes?" he answered.

She frowned. This was not the reunion she had been hoping for. "Can I come in?"

"If you'd like."

_If you'd like_? No, this was not what she had hoped for at all. Her heart was pounding and she could not get it to calm down. Frustrated, she pushed the door a little harder than she meant to and it went flying, smacking the wall behind it.

"What the…?" Jojen lifted his head out of the book he had been reading, and when he saw who it was, his mouth dropped open. _That's more like it_, she thought.

"Ly, you're home. I…I thought you were Meera." He started to get up, to approach her. Her heart was racing with an excitement that she couldn't really understand. He came up to her slowly and silently, almost like he was afraid she would go away. When he finally reached her, he stood a foot away and just stared, taking her all in. Yes, there was that intense stare again. She used to be used to it, but this time, it made her feel jumpy inside. _Why are my palms so sweaty_?

Jojen finally spoke, raising a hand to cup her face. "You look…_different_."

"I do?" she replied. "How so?"

He glanced down her form and said, "You're… you're… bigger."

Lyanna's face fell. Had she gotten heavy? She placed a hand on her belly to see if it was bigger, and he laughed. "No, Ly, no. I mean you're _taller_. And…and…" This was the least articulate she had ever seen her best friend in the seven years she'd known him. Dropping his hands to her hips, he found himself staring again. "You look…more…more _womanly_."

"Oh," she whispered, blushing. "Is that a bad thing?"

"What?" he breathed, still clearly in a trance. "No, no it isn't. It isn't a bad thing at all. It's rather nice, actually." She had never seen his face so red before. "It's just… you look less like a little girl and more like a lady."

"Oh. That sounds nice," she said. She couldn't help but giggle when she saw how hard he was trying to not be obvious when he glanced at her chest, which was still quite small, but apparently more appealing than before she last left.

Finally, he reached her eyes and smiled. "You look beautiful, Lyanna."

It took her a moment to remember to breathe. It probably wasn't even the first time he had said those words, but it was the way he said it that made it so hard to think. When words finally entered her mind, she spoke again. "Thank you, Jojen. Do you like my dress? It's green, just like your eyes."

That made him smile, and seemed to break some of the tension between them. Pulling her in close for a hug, he whispered, "It's beautiful, too. But not as beautiful as you."

Her mind was spinning now and she couldn't think of what to say, so she just hugged him back. She was extra thankful when Meera knocked on the door to say her parents were waiting for her to come back. She wasn't sure how much of this her heart could take.

"I guess I better go," she said, noting the disappointment in his face. That wasn't new; he was always disappointed when she left.

Grasping both of her hands in his, he said, "You'll come back tomorrow?"

She placed a quick kiss on his cheek. "I promise." And then, reluctantly, she forced herself to walk out of the room with just one quick look back.

Meera followed, not missing her brother's utter dumbfounded expression as she walked out the door. "What…was _that_?" she asked, even though she fully suspected she knew exactly what _that_ was.

"He liked my dress, I suppose," she said, adding, "and he didn't want me to go, you know…"

"Lyanna," Meera said, giggling.

"What?"

"You're rhyming," Meera said before bursting into a fit of laughter.

"Oh," Lyanna replied, wondering if she should even try to talk the rest of the night, or just give words the night off.

"I'm glad you're back," Meera said. Her face grew a little more serious. "We really missed you. Did you have a good trip?"

She thought back to the misery of the past several months. "Well, my mother hates me, and I cried every night, but other than that, it was great," she retorted, feeling a bit of her bitterness come back.

Meera frowned. "I'm sure she doesn't hate you, and I'm sorry you were so sad, though, I'm not sad that you missed us, too," she said in return, giving her friend a hug. "Will you come back tomorrow and tell us all about it?" She glanced up at the stairs and laughed. "For his sake, the sooner the better."

Lyanna smiled, feeling that rush of excitement go through her body again. "Of course I will. And I'll try to leave the rhyming at home."

Meera laughed. "I'm sure you could read the 'Histories and Lore of the Great Houses' to Jojen and he would eat up every word."

"What do you mean?" Lyanna asked.

"Oh, Lyanna," Meera sighed, putting an arm around her friend to walk her out the door, "I'm glad to see you are still you."


	7. Worried

Author's Note: _Alas, I am finally caught up with the revised chapters. _

**Chapter Seven - Worried**

This was weird. She was so excited to get to Greywater Watch yesterday. She left on a high, with her heart thumping wildly in her chest and humming silly songs in her head, but now everything was just all _wrong_.

As promised, she had come back to visit first thing in the morning. She even wore her favorite dress. But Jojen had hardly spoken a word to her. When she got there, he was in his room, as always, reading a book, but when she went to give him a hug, it was so uncomfortable. He made small talk for a while and then excused himself to go back to reading_._

_What did I do wrong?_

Since then, she had been outside, cleaning fish with Meera, and frequently staring at nothing until her vision blurred and she forced herself to focus once more.

"What's wrong, Lyanna? Why do you look so sad?"

She looked down. "It's nothing. I'm fine."

"I don't believe you. Why aren't you with Jojen? I know you don't like cleaning fish."

It was true. The smell was terrible, and she didn't like the slippery feel that it left on her fingers, but it was better than feeling like her best friend didn't want to be with her anymore. "He doesn't want to talk to me," she murmured. "I don't know what I did wrong…" She was trying so hard not to cry. She felt like she had run to the top of the mountain, only to be pushed off the other side.

"Hmm," Meera huffed. "What's up with him? He was bouncing off the walls last night. Maybe he's just tired... You know, he has been acting funny ever since you left for White Harbor. Do you want me to talk to him?"

Lyanna wiped away a few tears. "No, I think I'll just go home. I'm just going to wash up inside."

Meera reached a messy hand out to stop her. "Lyanna, don't go. I'll go see what's going on with him."

"Meera, please don't. I don't want to get you involved."

"I really don't mind. Please, let me. Jojen can be really dumb sometimes, and moody, but please don't leave."

Lyanna couldn't think of a word that represented Jojen less than 'dumb'. He was smarter than anyone she knew. She forced a smile and stood up. "It's okay, I'll come back tomorrow. I have some unpacking to do anyway."

"Okay Lyanna. I would hug you, but, well, fish guts," she said with a small smile, splaying her hands to show the bloody mess on her fingers.

Lyanna couldn't help but smile as well. "I'm sure it would be the best hug ever_."_

_Other than Jojen's._

"Goodbye, Meera," she said, walking inside the house.

While she was washing her hands in the kitchen basin, Jyana Reed entered the room and raised a brow at her. "You're leaving, Lyanna? So soon? I thought you might like to stay for dinner. I'm making lamprey pie. I know you love it."

She did love it. In fact, it was her favorite dish, but she couldn't wait to get out of the house. At the same time, she also dreaded leaving. She couldn't imagine walking out that door and having to find the courage to come back and try again tomorrow_._

_Was it something I said?_ As she remembered, she really hadn't said much of anything, except for fumbling around her words. She glanced up at the stairs, and then looked back at Lady Reed and shook her head. "Oh, thank you, but maybe some other time." Forcing a smile, she gave Lady Reed a hug, said goodbye, and walked out the door.

She hadn't made it past the porch steps when she heard the sound of feet pounding on the floor, and the door cracking open. "Ly?"

When she turned around, she could see Jojen's face peering through, full of worry.

"Yes?"

"You're not leaving, are you?" he wondered, with hopeful eyes that pleaded, "_please say no."_

"I was… I should probably go."

"Ly, please don't go. I…I was hoping we could go back to Turtle Bay. I think your little friend misses you." He said it with a grin that tried to be sly, but underneath was saying, "_please don't be mad at me._"

She smiled. "Didn't you visit the bay at all while I was gone?"

"Once… but it wasn't the same. It's kind of _our_ spot, you know?" His words were sweet and she melted at the sound of them.

Her smile grew. "I guess I could go... Let me tell Meera."

"No!" he said quickly, then mended his hasty refusal by saying, "No, I was thinking that just the two of us could go." He was looking nervous again. "Would that be okay?"

"Oh," she said, "I suppose… are you sure Meera won't mind? I don't want her to feel left out."

Jojen glanced over at his sister, who was skillfully de-boning the fish and disposing of fish guts. "Her clothes are covered in fish juices," he said. "But I'll go tell her, just in case, okay?"

"Alright. That would make me feel better."

He had finally approached her spot on the top step. That's when she smelled it; mint mixed with burned wood. She inhaled his scent and sighed. She'd missed him today.

Placing a quick peck on her cheek, he murmured, "Great," and then ran off to talk to his sister. She wasn't sure what he said to her, but whatever it was made Meera smile. She nodded and uttered what looked like, "Of course. Have fun," followed by a wink.

A few moments later, he was back. "Wait here, just for a minute," he said, running inside. A few seconds later, he came out with a blanket and a basket full of all sorts of food; cheese, fruit, sandwiches, and what appeared to be sweets.

"You must be hungry," Lyanna noted with a smile. His only reply was a grin.

When they finally reached Turtle Bay, hours later, she was certain he regretted bringing such a heavy picnic basket, but he put on a good show by insisting he was fine.

She had tried to help at first, but then Lyanna smelled the fresh, salty scent of the sea and rushed towards the rocks, leaving Jojen to fend for himself.

A few minutes later, she heard the sound of the basket being set down quietly on the rocks, and then she felt his arms wrapping around her waist and his head resting gently on her shoulder. In an instant, all of those tingling sensations from the previous day were back - tenfold.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"For what?" she asked, completely forgetting anything that had happened that day.

Jojen placed a kiss in her hair and she could feel goosepimples rising like waves over her skin. "For being a bad friend today." Keeping one hand firmly on her waist, he gently caressed her arm with his free hand. Placing his forehead to the back of her head, she could feel him breathing into her hair. The feel of his breath on her neck sent shivers down her spine. Jojen had always been affectionate, even when they were kids, but this was different. She had never felt anything like this before.

_He's my friend. My best friend. Why am I feeling like this?_

She must have been lost in thought for a while, because he asked after her. "Ly?"

"What? Oh... you weren't a bad friend, Jojen."

_"_Yes, I was. I just… I've just been feeling so _weird_ lately. This morning I woke up and my head was just all over the place. I probably stared at the same page for an hour, and never read a single word. "

"What's wrong?" she asked, placing her hand on top of the hand that was gripping her waist.

He was silent for a moment. "I don't know, exactly. I've just got a lot on my mind."

Suddenly, she was afraid. Turning to face him, she brought a hand up to his cheek. "Are you okay, Jojen? Did something happen while I was away? Was it a dream? Please tell me what's going on."

Jojen smiled, pulling his head from her hand and cupping her frightened face in his. "I'm fine, don't worry. Come on, let's sit down and eat. I'm starving and I don't really want to carry that food back home with me."

She giggled and he smiled, both taking things from the wicker basket.

After they enjoyed the lunch of fish sandwiches and fresh lemon cakes, they put the food away and Jojen laid out a soft blanket against the flat rock they were sitting on. He flopped down on it, then invited her to come lay beside him.

She laid her head on his chest and sighed. "I missed you so much, Jojen. I thought about you every day."

"You did?" He was twirling one of his fingers around a tendril of her blonde curls.

"Mhm. I thought of you every time I went turtle hunting."

_And when I woke up and fell asleep at night, and every time I was forced to talk to a boy who wasn't you._

"Since when do you hunt turtles?" he asked.

"No, I just went _looking_ for them. I never found any, though."

"I haven't seen our little friend either," he admitted. "I mean, _your _little friend."

Glancing up at him, she smiled. "It's okay, he can be _our _friend. I'll share."

Jojen chuckled and placed a kiss on her forehead. "That's generous of you."

Lyanna rolled over on her back. "I was so _lonely,_ Jojen," she said, tears forming in her eyes. "It was such a pretty place, but I was _miserable_. I think being there made me a meaner person."

The serious look on her face made Jojen laugh. "Mean Lyanna? That's a first." He propped himself up to look down on her. "I hardly think that's possible."

"It's _true_!" she said adamantly, remembering how sad she had been in White Harbor without her friends. "I didn't like the person I was becoming there."

"Don't get upset, Ly. It's okay," he said, noticing a stray tear that had leaked from her eye. He wiped it away and placed a kiss where it had been. Then he kissed her other cheek and finally her forehead. "I missed you too… I know- Why don't we make a pact that we will never leave each other again?"

"I'd like that very much," she replied, grinning widely.

"Good, it's settled then," he said, giving her a squeeze. The close proximity was making her head spin, and she thought desperately for a way to move away from him, so she could breathe.

"We should look for our turtle friend,_" _she suggested_,_ starting to get up. Jojen groaned, not really having _turtle stalking_ in mind in that moment. They searched in all the usual places, under the overhanging, on the beach, and on the high rock where they saw him last, but half an hour later, there was still no turtle. She frowned.

Jojen laughed, walking up to her and pulling her into his arms. "You're disappointed, aren't you?"

"Kind of… I haven't seen him in a while. Maybe he moved on?"

"From you? Never. He's your special turtle," he assured, kissing her cheek. Honestly, he could care less about the turtle's whereabouts in that moment.

"Maybe so… Well, at least it's a pretty day," she said.

"Indeed. A pretty day, with a pretty girl," he murmured as he began to trace his fingers delicately down her sides from her rib cage, then down to her hip bones, gently running his finger up and down the same path until their eyes locked together in a deep gaze. Jojen smiled when he noticed her gulp. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"I, uh… yes…" she breathed, completely enchanted by his moss green eyes. She wasn't exactly sure what was going on right now, but whatever it was, she wanted him to _keep_ doing it.

"Good," he whispered, continuing to caress her sides while he placed a kiss onto her forehead, and then her nose and then…

"Ow," she winced. She regretted it immediately. His hands had migrated to the front of her hips, which felt nice, until he applied a little more pressure to her right hipbone.

"What?" he asked, concerned. "Did I hurt you? Gods, Ly, I'm so sorry." He lifted the bottom of her shirt to inspect the area. What he found was an ugly purple and black splotch, stating from the top of her right hip and reaching half way across her stomach. "Ly, what happened? How did you get this bruise?"

She quickly pushed him away and tucked her shirt back into her breeches. "It's nothing, Jojen. I just ran into a door, that's all."

"Why did you run into a door?"

"I…I just wasn't paying attention," she replied quietly.

He wasn't buying it. "Lyanna, what's wrong? What aren't you telling me? …Did somebody do this to you?" he asked.

"What? No, don't be silly. You know how clumsy I am," she insisted, slowly backing away from him.

"Come here," he ordered, reaching his hand out and motioning for her to come closer. "I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to upset you, it just looks really painful. That's a big bruise, Lyanna… I'm sorry if I hurt you. I didn't know."

He was worried, and his face wasn't doing a thing to hide it. "Please, Ly, don't pull away from me. I just want to make sure you're okay."

She really wanted to get out of there, to run away so she could hide her face. But she knew that would only make things worse. Cautiously, she came back and allowed him to wrap her in his arms.

"Promise me no one is hurting you, Ly." He could feel her nervous body shaking, but said nothing.

She took a deep breath to calm herself, then said, "I'm fine Jojen. Nobody is hurting me. Can…can we go back now?"

The disappointment was clear on his face. This wasn't what he had hoped for at all, but he knew he couldn't convince her to stay. "Yes. I'm sorry, Ly, I didn't mean to upset you…. Come on, let's go back."

"Thank you," she whispered, pulling away to help fold up the blanket.

"I guess we'll have to search for our turtle friend another time," he murmured, hoping the comment would make her smile.

"Yes, I guess so," she said in return, unwilling to look him in the eye.

The walk back was mostly silent. He tried to crack a few jokes or say anything to make her laugh, but to no avail. When they got back to the house, it was still daylight. "Can I walk you home?" he asked.

"No, it's okay. I'll be fine, and there is still plenty of light," she said sheepishly.

"By the Neck's standards anyway," he drawled, then pulled her in for a hug and breathed into her hair, a warm wind of his sigh caressing her cheek. "Ly, are you mad at me for asking you about the bruise? I wasn't trying to be nosy… I am just worried about you."

Lyanna could see the concern on his face. "I'm not mad, Jojen. Just… embarrassed. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" she said, kissing him on the cheek.

"You know you can tell me anything, right?" he insisted, holding her hand. "I'm not going to tell anyone."

She sighed, looking down. "I know. Don't worry, okay? I'm fine."

It pained him to let go of her hand as she walked away. It was the first time in the seven years of their friendship that he had ever sensed she was lying to him.

Jojen knew sleep was not going to come easily tonight.


	8. Secrets & Pain

_A/N_ \- _Thank you so much for all of the feedback, follows, and favorites over the past month. I apologize for the delay. I'm in graduate school, so things tend to take a little longer these days._

Thank you sarah0406, q, Miss Pooch, MilleniumEarl, and Moon Lantern for your reviews.

Moon Lantern - Will she become a ward of the Reeds? Stay tuned ;), As for show Jojen or book Jojen, probably a combination of both, though with more book Jojen leanings (though I definitely imagine Thomas Brodie-Sangster when I write :) And no, Jojen and Lyanna are not betrothed. That comment by Ned in Chapter 4 was only meant to reflect that he noticed there was something more then friendship going on between them, and that he could foresee it leading to something more.

A couple of you have asked about their ages. I'm basing this story more off of Jojen and Meera's age in the books, rather than the show, but I'm leaving some room for flexibility. So due to the timing of the some of the upcoming events, Jojen and Meera may not be precisely 13 and 16 by the time we catch up with the events in ACOK, but it will be close to that.

Special thank you to **_Eldest Tempest_** and **_eleventy7_** for editing this chapter.

Finally, a **trigger warning**, there is mention child abuse in this chapter. I hope I have handled it carefully, but I welcome any feedback if you feel otherwise.

* * *

**Chapter Eight – Secrets &amp; Pain**

The pain had been unbearable for a while, but now she just felt cold and numb. She had been running for so long that she could hardly feel the lower half of her body. It was probably better that way.

_Am I lost? How could I get lost? I have walked this path every day for the past seven years. How can I not be there already?_

_Plop, plop._

There was a splash in the pond to her right. Lyanna tried to avoid thinking about what might be causing the sound. There were far more perilous creatures in the Neck than frogs.

Then she saw the moonlight shining down on the back of the multi-colored shell.

_It can't be_, she thought to herself. _How did he get all the way down here? _She had to be at least ten miles from Turtle Bay.

_Or have I gotten that lost?_

As she approached, she saw that, indeed, it was her 'special turtle'.

Odd as it was, she felt comforted in seeing something familiar in the midst of being so terribly lost. "Hi, friend," she said, "any idea how I can get out of here?" Lyanna watched intently, desperately hoping he could help her get out of this mess.

He turned away from her and slowly moved out of the water, inching his way up to the top of a tall rock. He paused to look back, as if to ensure she was still watching.

"Yes?" she asked hopefully.

He turned back and pointed his neck straight in the direction of a thick patch of trees.

"That way?" she asked. She had no idea what was on the other side of those trees or if it was even safe to walk through. None of this terrain looked familiar.

_Maybe I am just really tired._

"Are you saying I should go that way, Ser Turtle?"

His only response was to dip his head.

"I guess that means yes. Thank you, friend. I really must go."

By the time she got to the door, she was exhausted, cold and frightened. She didn't bother to knock this time. Pushing the door open, she was surprised to find the living area empty.

_Where is everyone?_

It was then she heard the sound of whimpering. She held her breath, momentarily unable to move out of fear. Slowly she forced her legs to move and began her way up the stairs towards the sound. When she reached Jojen's bedroom door, her hand was shaking as she pushed the door open. The sight she saw was heartbreaking. Meera Reed was lying in bed with Jojen's head resting in her lap, with tears dampening her face, while his parents clasped one of his hands in each of their own.

"Please, Jojen, wake up," they said. They sounded so tired. It was clear they had been at this for a while.

"I wish Lyanna was here," Meera said, with a tone of panic in her voice.

"I'm here," she whispered, almost too quiet to hear. Seeing her best friend looking near death in his sister's arms made all remaining energy dissipate from her body.

"Oh sweetling, you look terrible. Please, come in," Jyana said, getting up to bring her into the room.

"I'm all right," she said, walking to the bed. Meera moved over so Lyanna could climb in and take Jojen's weak, convulsing body in her arms. It had been two years since she had last needed to do this and she hoped she had what it took to do it again. Though she wasn't quite sure what she was even supposed to be doing. "Shh, Jojen. You're safe. Wake up." She gently caressed his cheeks and pushed the damp hair away from his eyes. "Come on, Jojen, wake up."

It had no effect; in fact, his body started to shake even more.

"Please, Jojen. Please. I need you to wake up. Please." Her pleas were becoming more insistent. She could hear Jyana Reed weeping softly behind her. "Jojen, please. Why won't you wake up? Please, I need you to wake up." She said it over and over until the sound of her own words blurred together in her head. Lyanna was so tired, all she could do was rest her head on his chest, and pray.

A few minutes later, she heard Jyana's frantic voice. "Howland!"

"I know, my darling, I see it. Come on, Jojen." The anxious tone in Howland Reed's normally calm voice was evident.

"See what?" Lyanna asked, raising her head. And then she saw what was causing them to worry. Blood was slowly trickling out of both of Jojen's nostrils. She could feel her heart beating furiously in her chest.

Glancing at his parents, she saw that Howland had pulled his wife into his arms, consoling her as she cried. Seeing the normally strong and brave Reeds so shaken made chills run down her spine. _This wasn't good. Not good at all._

Turning back to Jojen, she pulled his face to hers, placing a kiss on his forehead, like he always did to comfort her. Pressing her forehead to his, she whispered, "I need you, Jojen. Please don't leave me."

Meera was sobbing loudly, no longer trying to be strong. Her brother had been her best friend long before Lyanna arrived. Lyanna knew she wasn't the only one who couldn't bear to live without him.

She didn't know what else to try. Nothing seemed to be helping. _It worked last time. Why is tonight any different?_

"My boy, my sweet boy," Jyana cried.

"Come on, Jojen. Come on, son. Hang in there." She could almost feel Howland's warm voice pouring over her. When she turned to his parents, she could see they both looked so helpless.

"How long has he been like this?" she asked.

Howland Reed shook his head sadly. "I don't know exactly. Not long after nightfall. Meera found him like this."

"Has he been having green dreams like this while I was away?" she asked.

Howland sighed. "He's had dreams, yes. But not fits like this. The others were merely ordinary dreams. I've never heard of anyone with Green Sight going through this." Howland paused and his voice began to quiver. "It's too much for him. My poor boy." Resting his hand on his son's damp forehead he said, "How I wish I could take it from him."

Meera spoke up, with fear in her normally brave voice. "Father, he isn't going to die, is he?"

Her parents were silent. It was the question on everyone's mind that no one wanted to address.

The shaking had slowed, but the blood was increasing. Lyanna knew that couldn't be a good sign. 'Jojen, wake up!" she screamed, beating her small hands on his chest. "Please. Please. Jojen, I love you." Without thinking, she grabbed his face and did the only thing her heart told her to do. She kissed him.

Her first kiss was with an unconscious, dying boy, with a bloody nose and dry lips. But she kissed him anyway. Her heart broke when she felt nothing. Taking a deep breath, she whispered in his ear "I love you", and then collapsed beside him. Her best friend was dying and she could do nothing to save him.

After a while, as the bleeding continued and his face became more pale, she lifted her head and placed another gentle kiss on his lips. She whispered in his ear, so that no one else could hear, "It's what you wanted, wasn't it? Last night, by the Bay. I'm sorry I couldn't give it to you then." She choked out, "I'm so sorry I couldn't save you." Lyanna could feel the desperation building in her chest. "Please don't leave me, Jojen. I don't want to be here without you!"

"Oh, Lyanna," his mother said, placing a hand on her back.

Lyanna looked up at her sadly. "I mean it. I'd rather be dead than live without him."

Jyana seemed too distraught to respond, looking to her husband for support. He placed a comforting arm around his wife and kissed the top of her head. "Lyanna, Jojen would never want that for you. He would do anything to protect you."

"And _I him_. But I can't, can I?" she shouted, feeling frustrated. She knew this was the end. She just knew. Leaning closer to his ear she whispered, "You are the best thing that ever happened to me, Jojen Reed. I will love you until the end of my days. I promise."

Defeated, she laid her head on his chest and gently stroked his hair, desiring only to make him as comfortable as possible. Wishing she could will herself to go with him.

Sleep nearly took her, when she heard a cough.

"Jojen!" Jyana cried out.

When Lyanna looked up, to her delight, Jojen had opened his eyes.

"Mother?" he asked weakly.

"My boy, you scared us so," Jyana said, reaching over to hug him.

"How are you feeling, son?" Howland Reed asked.

Jojen paused to take stock of his physical state. He was too groggy to know how he really was. "My head hurts," he said putting his palm to his forehead, "But I think I will recover."

It was then that he glanced down to recognize Lyanna, cuddled near his chest. "Oh hello, Ly," he said, pulling her up so they were face to face. "Ly, you're bleeding!" he exclaimed, noticing the drying blood on her nose and mouth. She hadn't realized that she had gotten blood on herself.

"It's not mine, Jojen," she whispered sadly.

He looked confused at first, but then he felt the presence of blood on his own face and began to wipe it off with his sleeve. The bleeding, at least, had finally stopped.

"Wait, Jojen, I will go get a cloth for you both," Jyana stated, walking quickly out of the room.

"Thank you, Mother." Jojen took a moment to glance around the room at his father, sister and best friend, who looked terribly frightened. "It was bad this time, wasn't it?" he asked. Noting his sister's red, blotchy face, he realized it must have been bad if Meera had been crying.

"It was," Howland spoke. "I am just glad you have returned to us, son."

"Jojen," Lyanna whimpered.

"Yes, love," he said, caressing her hair.

"I've never been so scared in my whole life," she muttered, crying into his already soaked nightshirt.

"Shhh, shhh, I'm all right. I'm sorry I upset you," he said, gently rubbing her back.

Jyana returned with warm, damp cloths for both and they proceeded to clean themselves up. But as Lyanna leaned forward to help him get the remaining blood, the back of her nightgown slid down and Jyana's voice again became fearful.

"Lyanna, what happened to you?"

"What?" she asked innocently.

"Your back. It is covered in bruises." Jyana said, leaning forward to inspect further.

"Oh dear," Howland Reed muttered, getting a look at the young girl's back himself.

"Oh, I-I," she stuttered.

"Roll over, sweetling, I want to take a closer look," Jyana said firmly. Lyanna reluctantly complied. Lifting the back of her shirt, Lady Reed gasped as she spied bruises covering her left side, from her shoulder down to her ribs. They looked new, still hot and red to the touch. "Lyanna, child, where did these bruises come from?

She could feel Jojen's body tense beside her as he glanced down at the ugly marks. "Ly?"

"I…I fell," she whispered quietly.

"Fell where, dear?" Jyana asked, feeling quite alarmed.

"Down the stairs at home," she replied sheepishly.

"Oh no, when did this happen, darling?"

"Tonight, when I was trying to get here." Her voice was getting shakier by the moment.

"How did that happen?" Jyana asked.

"I…I…" She couldn't seem to find the right words.

"The truth, Lyanna," Jojen spoke up, his voice stern, with a hint of anger. It was rare that he ever said her full name, which only made her more nervous.

"Um, well, I-I went to leave and I ran into Mother, who was coming out of the bath. She asked me what I was doing out of bed and I told her about you," she said, looking up at Jojen, who was frowning bitterly. "I told her I had a dream that you were in trouble and that I had to get here fast."

Lyanna gulped, looking down to avoid eye contact with any of the Reeds. "She-she said I was a foolish girl and that I should go back to bed. I told her I couldn't. That I had to get here and she told me if I didn't go back to bed, she would lock me in my room for the next day."

Pausing anxiously she added, "But I had to come, so, so I pushed past her. And…I guess I must have slipped and fell."

"Slipped… or were pushed?" Jojen asserted. It was more of a statement than a question.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"Jojen! That is a very serious accusation," Jyana said sternly.

"It was an accident!" Lyanna said.

"A day after you 'accidentally' ran into a door, leaving a huge ugly bruise on your belly?" Jojen replied bitterly.

"Yes, Jojen, please don't! You said you wouldn't tell," she cried.

"I don't understand. You fell down the stairs, suffering great harm, and still you made it here to us?" Howland asked.

"I had to!" Lyanna exclaimed, "But I think I got lost. It took forever to find my way."

Jyana was worried, "Sweetling, did you hit your head when you fell?" she asked, examining the girl's scalp.

"I don't remember, Lady Reed."

"You fell all that way, right in front of your mother, and she just let you run out the door? Where is she now then? And your father? Surely they must be worried," Howland Reed asked. The story just wasn't making sense.

"Father, he was asleep, and Mother… she…"

"She felt guilty for pushing you?" Jojen asserted.

"NO! Jojen, she didn't, she..."

"Say what you want, Ly. A bruise yesterday, falling down the steps tonight and nobody here to check on you," Jojen stated, his voice growing irritated with every word. "Not to mention that woman has never had a nice word to say to you. I cannot believe this was an accident."

Lyanna was crying again. "Jojen, please don't," she pleaded, giving him a look of desperation.

"What? Tell the truth? At least one of us should!"

Lyanna was too broken to respond. Instead, she hid her face in her hands and wept.

Jyana Reed sighed. "Is it true, child? Has your mother been hurting you?"

"Ly, you can tell us. You're part of our family too," Meera said, laying a calm, supportive hand on her friend's arm.

"Lyanna, it doesn't do you any good to cover it up. Just tell us the truth," Howland spoke.

"It was an accident, she didn't mean to. Please, please don't tell Father." She felt so anxious with everyone staring at her. "It…It doesn't happen very often. She is just really unhappy here and I think she blames me for us coming back to the Neck," Lyanna stammered, not realizing what she was admitting.

Jojen was furious. He wanted to comfort his friend, but he wanted to punch her mother right in the nose first. Anger was getting the best of him. He got up and began to walk towards the door. "I need a drink of water," he said, trying to leave the room.

_"Jojen Reed!_ Calm yourself and stay here with your friend. After all she went through to get here tonight, don't walk out on her now!" Jyana scolded.

Meera sat stunned and silent at the edge of the bed. She had never heard her soft-spoken mother talk that way to anyone, especially not to her children.

Jojen gulped. Anger was coursing through his veins and he could not bring himself to go back and comfort Lyanna right now. And he didn't dare look over at her frightened, sobbing form. He was certain his heart couldn't handle that. The anger and guilt, in combination with his mother's scolding, brought him to tears. "Mother?" he said sadly, with tears falling from his eyes. The boy who was moments ago so enraged, now looked utterly helpless, as if he could not remember how to move.

Jyana softened her tone and sighed. "Come on, son, let's talk outside." She stood and walked her son into the hallway. Once outside, he quickly fell into her arms. She could feel his body trembling.

"I know you're upset."

"I hate that woman," Jojen said.

"Jojen, 'hate' is a very strong word," she replied.

He frowned. "Well, I strongly hate her! How can she be so cruel? Lyanna is the gentlest person I know. How could someone do that to her?"

His mother shook her head. "I don't know, son. We need to get the full story. But I don't think she will open up anymore tonight." She paused to tilt his head up so they were looking eye to eye. "Jojen, I know you are upset and you have every right to be."

"I love her, Mother," he blurted out, surprising them both.

Jyana smiled. "You love Lyanna?"

He nodded. "And I just want to keep her safe. Mother, I love her so much, I feel my heart will burst!"

Jyana nodded in understanding, with a small glint of joy in her eyes. "I know you do. And you've always been a good friend."

"No, you don't understand. I love her. In the same way that you love Father," he said, hardly believing he was saying these things out loud - and to his own mother.

She was trying to rein in her smile, but this was the first positive thing she had heard all night and she couldn't help herself. "I know, Jojen. In fact, I've suspected it for a while now."

Jojen was shocked. "You have? How?"

Jyana let out a small laugh. "Oh, son, your love for her might be the worst kept secret in all of Westeros," she stated with a broad grin. "Or at least the Neck."

"Oh," he said, completely surprised, and somewhat disturbed that other people knew. _But does Lyanna know?_

"But, Jojen, I want you to listen to me. The sweet girl you love so much needs your support right now. Can you swallow your anger for now and be there for her?"

Jojen nodded, "I just don't understand why she would defend her mother like that. She's so mean!"

"Jojen, she is the only mother Lyanna has ever known. And you never know what kinds of spiteful things she might be saying to her. Alayne is a very miserable woman."

"That doesn't make it right!" he responded, defiantly.

"No, it doesn't. But don't take your anger out on Lyanna. She doesn't need that from you."

Jojen's face turned red and he hung his head shamefully. "I know. I…I'll apologize."

"Good. Are you ready to go back inside?"

"Yes, Mother," he replied, respectfully.

Jyana nodded and began to open the door, but Jojen reached his arm out to stop her. "Mother?"

"Yes, sweetling."

Jojen bit his lip nervously. "Do you think…do you think she might…um," he stammered.

"Return your affections?" she replied, with a grin.

He nodded.

"You'll have to ask her yourself," she said, patting him assuredly on the back.

"That's not very helpful," he said, beginning to feel knots forming in his stomach.

Jyana smiled. "Jojen, that's her story to tell, not mine. Besides, tonight I think you should just focus on helping her feel safe. You can discuss these other matters another time. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Mother."

Jyana nodded and pushed the bedroom door open. Lyanna had curled up in a ball and had cried herself to sleep. Meera sat next to her, rubbing the unbruised areas on her back, while Howland sat with his head in his hands.

Jojen walked over to the bed, climbed up and carefully pulled his best friend's body into an embrace. Looking at her fragile form, he wondered if this was really the same girl who had been plaguing his thoughts with visions of kisses and tender caresses over the past year. The one he lay in bed thinking about each night. Looking at her now, she seemed more like the girl of five he met years ago. He hated Alayne Estermont for breaking her spirit, but tried to push away those thoughts so he could focus on building her back up again. He kissed her gently on the nose and whispered, "Ly?"

Her eyes fluttered open, but he could tell it took every ounce of energy to keep them open. "Ly?" he asked again.

"Yeah?" she asked hesitantly. She looked nervous, as if she thought he would scold her again.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I'm so sorry for being so hard on you. I know this isn't your fault. I just hate the thought of anyone hurting you."

She sighed and yawned. "I know, Jojen."

"And I'm sorry that I let my anger get in the way of being there for you. You deserve better than that."

Lyanna frowned then. "You... you said you wouldn't tell anybody. You said I could trust you."

He closed his eyes and shook his head. "I know, you're right, I did. But you also told me no one was hurting you."

"Jojen," Meera spoke up. "Tread carefully."

"I-I," she began sheepishly.

Jojen sighed, realizing his anger was getting to him again. "No, Ly, I'm sorry. You don't have to explain. I have no idea what it must be like to live in your house with that…"

"_Jojen_…" his mother threatened under her breath.

"That…woman. And I'm sorry that I broke your trust. I promise I will do better next time. But please don't hide things like this from me."

Lyanna sniffled and her lower lip trembled. There was no right way out of this. She didn't want to discuss what went on at home and she didn't want to withhold from her best friend. She didn't know what to say. So she just uttered, "I'm really tired."

Jyana spoke up. "Of course you are, dear. Meera, would you go set up a bed in your room?"

"Yes Mother," Meera said, squeezing Lyanna's hand before leaving the room.

"No, I don't want you to go," Jojen said, pulling her closer, causing her to wince. "Oh, Ly, I'm so sorry. Did I touch a bruise?"

She nodded silently.

"Jojen, I think your days of slumbering together are over," his mother stated firmly.

"But, Mother!" he protested.

"Jojen, enough! You're two and ten now, almost a man grown. It's not appropriate for the two of you to share a bed anymore."

"I don't _care_ what's appropriate! I just want her to stay here with me." Jojen was ever defiant.

Jyana laughed at her son's insolence. "I'm sure you _don't_ care what's appropriate, and that is even more reason for her to sleep in another room."

"But what if I have another dream?" he asked.

His mother shook her head. "Are you going to use that excuse every night from now on?"

"What? I could. And do you and Father really want me to be alone?" he said, somewhat smugly.

"Would you like me to sleep with you tonight?" his mother asked sweetly, though there was an underlying tone that implied she knew exactly what he was up to.

"What? No, no, that won't be necessary," Jojen huffed, disappointed. It was rare he didn't win an argument.

"Jojen," Lyanna said quietly, "I think I would feel more comfortable sleeping in Meera's room anyway." She moved to get up, wincing from how stiff her body had become.

"Oh," he said, saddened and hurt that she didn't feel comfortable staying with him. "I just, I feel like you're mad at me. And I don't want you to go to bed that way." There was genuine fear in his eyes. "I... after tonight, I feel like I never know if I will wake up again."

"Jojen, don't say that, please," his mother pleaded, realizing he wasn't trying to influence her decision on sleeping arrangements this time.

"It's true, Mother. It's not the first time this has happened. And I can't stop it," Jojen said, turning towards Lyanna, who was sitting on the side of the bed. "Look, Ly, I'm sorry. That this is happening to you and that I got so angry."

Truth be told, she was still a little upset with him for telling about the stomach bruise. But more so she just felt very tired, and worried about what was to come. She took one of his hands in hers, looking directly into his worried eyes. "It's okay, Jojen. Really. I just don't feel like I can tell you what you want to hear right now. I don't know what to do."

"You don't need to figure all of that out tonight, sweetling. You'll be able to think more clearly after you get some sleep. Here, let's get you tucked in," Jyana Reed said.

Lyanna looked back at Jojen, who was sullen as ever.

"Jojen," she said, leaning over to kiss his cheek, "I'm glad you're feeling better. We'll talk tomorrow, yes?"

He nodded woefully. "I'm sorry Ly."

"I know. And I forgive you. Jojen, I know you are just trying to protect me. I am just too tired to make sense of all this right now. Please try not to worry."

He tried to smile. "I will try."

He was doing his best to be strong, but his chest was burning with everything he wanted to say to her. He watched as his mother carefully assisted her fragile body out the door. Every step looked so painful. By the time she reached the door, he could hear her soft whimpering. The impact of the fall, running in the cold and the stress of the evening were finally catching up with her body. The painful noises she was making broke his heart.

"Shh, sweetheart, I know it hurts. Howland, can you please help us?" she asked, motioning to her husband.

"Of course," he said, coming over and carefully picking Lyanna up in his arms.

She let out a painful groan when her feet left the ground and then lay her tired head in Howland's shoulder.

Jyana looked back at her son's worried face. "Goodnight, Jojen," she said, even though she knew it was the furthest thing from a "good night". "Try to get some rest. Are you sure you don't want me to stay?"

"No, Mother, that won't be necessary."

"Alright, darling. Sleep well."

When the door shut, he blew out the candles in his room and lay his head down on the pillow. The tension in his chest made him feel like he would surely burst into a million pieces. Jojen didn't know if he had ever been so passionately miserable in his entire life. Turning on his side to stare out the window, he whispered, "I love you, Lyanna Estermont", and closed his eyes in a futile attempt to sleep.

* * *

_A/N: Thanks for reading! The next chapter will not be so heavy, I promise! I know this chapter took a different turn, but it is all for a purpose._


	9. By the Moonlight

_A/N: Thank you to finnicko-loves-anniec, FireGuardian89, and rebecca-in-blue for your thoughtful reviews. I greatly appreciate your feedback._

_Special thank you to **Eldest Tempest** and **eleventy7** for your help with this chapter._

* * *

**Chapter 9 – ****By the Moonlight**

He couldn't sleep. All night long he tossed and turned. His head was aching, though not as much as before. As the night continued with little rest, he was becoming extra sensitive to every sensation, the cool air blowing through the room, the moonlight shining through the window and the sound of the frogs, ribbiting outside. But most of all, the emptiness he felt, not being able to comfort the girl he loved.

He missed her. Even though she was just next-door in his sister's room, he missed her deeply. And now she was angry with him for sharing her secret.

And she was in pain, so much pain. The sounds of her whimpering as she left his room haunted him.

How could anyone dare hurt _his_ Lyanna? The idea just seemed unfathomable. In his mind, she was perfect. Whether it was climbing trees in her breeches or twirling in a lovely gown, she was the most precious creature he had ever known. And now she was hurting and scared.

And he was alone.

Suddenly, he recalled a memory of a dream he had experienced just before waking. _Was it really just a dream? _He had to know if it was real. Getting out of bed, he threw a robe around his shoulders and made his way quietly out the door and toward Meera's bedroom.

Not wishing to wake his sister, he quietly pushed the door open halfway. Lyanna was curled up on her side, sleeping peacefully in the makeshift bed Meera had put together for her. He smiled, seeing the moonlight fall across her face and wondered if anyone had ever looked more beautiful. It wasn't until minutes later, when she sighed, that he realized he was staring.

_Right_, he chided himself. _I came here for a reason_.

Walking quietly to the side of the bed, he knelt down and tapped her gently on the shoulder, being careful to avoid the bruised area. "Ly?" he whispered.

It took a couple of tries for her to stir, finally opening her eyes to see his face. "Jojen, what is it? Is it morning already?"

He shook his head and whispered, "No, love. I just needed to see you."

She sighed. "Well, you've seen me."

He nodded, reaching over to stroke her cheek. "You look lovely in the moonlight."

"Thank you," she yawned, not fully awake. "Was there something on your mind?"

Suddenly, he was nervous. He remembered why he came, but he couldn't figure out how to ask the question that was occupying his mind.

"I…uh…how are you feeling?" he mumbled.

Lyanna frowned, feeling confused. "You woke me up, just to ask me how I was feeling?"

"No…I…I…" This wasn't going well. And he really wanted this to go well. "Ly, I…just really…I missed you, that's all." He hung his head, already feeling defeated, and disappointed that he couldn't say what he needed to say.

She sighed again, never being able to resist a sullen Jojen. Glancing over to Meera's sleeping form, she whispered, "Come on, get in," and lifted her covers to invite him into bed with her.

Jojen smiled brightly. "Really?" he asked, almost forgetting to whisper.

"Shhh, yes, but keep quiet. I don't want to wake Meera."

"Okay," he said eagerly, quietly sliding in, but remaining awkwardly on the edge of the bed, unsure of how close she would allow him to be.

"Jojen, what are you doing over there? _Come here_!" she said, opening her arms to him.

"Oh, I didn't want to risk hurting you, anymore than I already have," he replied nervously.

"You didn't hurt me, Jojen. The stairs did."

He wisely bit back any mention of her mother just then, too afraid that she would tell him to leave. "Where can I hold you that isn't bruised?"

"Here." She carefully arranged his hands around her waist and rested her head across his chest.

"Are you in a lot of pain?" he asked.

She shook her head. "Your father made me some sort of cream that really helped the pain. I went right to sleep."

"Until I woke you up."

She shrugged. "That's all right."

"I'm really sorry, Ly," he said, kissing her forehead gently. "I didn't realize you were going through so much at home."

"Jojen." She started to pull herself away.

"Please don't. You don't have to talk about it. But you're my best friend, Ly. I can't help but worry."

Lyanna sighed for what felt like the tenth time tonight. "Your father is planning to talk to my father tomorrow."

"Are you worried?" he asked, though he already knew the answer.

"I'm scared." When she glanced up at him he could see her lower lip trembling. "Jojen, how can I go back home after he finds out? Mother will be furious. And Father, he hates doing anything to upset her."

Jojen paused to think a moment. "Maybe you can stay with us for awhile. Until things calm down at home," he said, carefully brushing her hair out of her eyes. "Would you like that?"

Lyanna nodded, "Yes, I'd like that."

"Good, Father can be very…persuasive. Hopefully, he can arrange something. Anything to keep you away from _her_." He could hear the anger creeping back into his voice.

"Jojen, she's really not always like that. It's only happened a couple of times."

"What, she only threw you down the stairs a couple of times?" he muttered bitterly.

"No! That's not how it happened. I only meant that she's only…" Lyanna couldn't bring herself to say the words.

Jojen's heart softened when he saw the tears forming in her eyes. He knew this was difficult for her. "Only what, Ly? You can say it."

It felt wrong to say it out loud. As if she were breaking some code of secrecy and dishonoring her family. She sniffled, "she's only…struck me," — every word was torturous to say, but she forced herself to continue — "She's only struck me a couple of times."

"Including the bruise on your belly?" he asked.

"No…that time she pushed me," she replied innocently.

"Ly," he protested.

"She didn't mean to! It was an accident. She's miserable, Jojen, and she wants to leave the Neck so desperately. She was happy in White Harbor and she blames me for us coming back here. She said she just wishes I weren't so much trouble."

Jojen snickered, "If she thinks you're trouble, what does she think of Meera?"

"Don't ask," Lyanna muttered.

"Ly," he said, gently tilting her chin up to look into his eyes. "It's not okay for your mom to treat you like that. You know that, don't you?"

She tried to pull her head out of his hands, but he wouldn't let her move. "I… she said, if I would just behave…"

"No," he said sternly, no longer caring to whisper. "No Ly, there's no excuse for what she did. You didn't deserve that. Please, you have to know that." He was pleading, trying hard to swallow the anger that was burning in his chest. "Please Ly, tell me you know it's not your fault."

But she couldn't bring herself to speak. Tears were spilling out of her eyes and all she could do was nuzzle her face into his chest and sob.

And he let her. He knew she wasn't ready to admit the truth. Maybe she didn't believe it herself.

"Ly, I would do anything to make sure nobody hurt you like that ever again."

He could barely make out her mumble of "I know," into his nightshirt.

"I love you, Lyanna."

There they were. The words he had wanted to say all night. All year, really. Though this was not precisely how he had planned to say them.

At first, he wondered if she had actually heard him, for she remained silent and still for quite a while. And he worried if perhaps it had been the wrong time to say it. But slowly, she lifted her head up to meet his, a faint smile on her lips, and wiped away her tears. "You love me?'

Jojen placed his forehead to hers, so they were nose-to-nose and murmured, "I do."

"I…I love you too Jojen," she whispered, hoping he couldn't see her blush.

"Really?' he exclaimed, almost giddy.

She nodded, looking into his green eyes. "I love you more than anyone else in the whole world."

"Even your father?" he asked, surprised.

"Well, almost," she giggled.

"I can accept that." Placing a kiss on her nose, he continued. "Ly, there's something I wanted to ask you."

"What?"

"I had a dream last night."

"Oh no, another one?" she said, feeling fearful.

"No, no," he said, caressing her hair. "No, not a _green dream_, just an ordinary dream."

"Oh." She relaxed. "What happened in your dream?"

"Well, it felt like I was floating outside my body, watching what happened when I _was _having a green dream last night. I saw Father and Mother and Meera, and then I saw you." He paused, again feeling nervous. "And I thought…I thought that maybe I saw you kiss me." He paused to look at her face, which was turning red. Finally, he worked up the nerve to ask what he really needed to know. "Ly, did you kiss me last night?"

"Um." She bit her lip and looked away. "I suppose?"

"You suppose that you kissed me?"

She nodded. "I don't know why I did it. It just felt like the right thing to do. I suppose I thought it might help bring you out of your dream." She paused, frowning, "But nothing happened."

"What do you mean?" he asked, concerned by the disappointed look on her face. "What happened?"

"Nothing. Nothing happened. You just lay there, shaking and bleeding and nothing got any better." She paused to look him in the eye. "I thought you were going to die, Jojen."

"Oh." Undeterred by her fear and no longer concerned about his own health, he tucked a tendril of her blonde hair behind her ear before asking, "What did it feel like?"

She sighed, looking down to avoid his gaze. "I didn't feel anything. It was like you weren't even there."

"Well that's unfortunate," he said, gently stroking her cheek. "Ly?"

When she looked up, she was startled by the intense stare on his face. "Y-yes?"

"I'm sorry your first kiss was so disappointing...It was your first kiss, am I right?"

She nodded, "Who else would I have kissed?"

"Well, I didn't know if any of those boys in White Harbor…"

"No!" she said loudly, before covering her mouth. "No, I would never let them touch me."

He couldn't help but feel a little relieved. "Oh, good. Well, I'm sorry it was so disappointing. But it probably helps if both people are conscious when they kiss." Casting a glance down to her lips, he said, "Maybe we could try again?"

"T-try again?" She could feel her heart skip at the notion that he wanted to kiss her. In all of the night's discussion she hadn't prepared herself for this. "Oh," was all she could muster.

"Would that be alright?" He gently traced the edges of her lips lightly with his finger. "I would really like to know what it's like to kiss you when I'm awake."

"You would?" she said nervously.

"Yes I would. Would you?"

"Um, I think so." His body was so close to her now that it was hard to concentrate.

"Nervous?" He could feel her heart beating rapidly against his chest.

"A little," she lied. She was _really_ nervous.

"Me too," he whispered, placing a sweet kiss on her nose.

"You are?"

"Yes, I am," he murmured, as his lips grazed her cheek.

Lyanna shivered, wondering how the slightest movement of his lips could cause such intense tingling sensations to shoot through her whole body.

"Jojen?" Her heart was pounding so fast she could hardly think.

"Yes?" he said, inching his lips ever so close to her mouth.

"What if," she started, "what if we…"

"Kiss," he finished, resting his forehead against her temple.

"What if it changes things between us?" The fear was evident in her voice.

Jojen sighed, leaning back to look at her face, which looked more pained than anything. "Well, what if it made us closer?"

She was finding hard to look him in the eye again. "But what if we can't be friends anymore?"

"Ly." He placed a kiss on her forehead. "Nothing could ever make me not want to be friends with you. You're my favorite person in all of Westeros."

"I am?" She bit her lip to hide a smile.

Jojen grinned, happy to see that innocent glimmer in her eyes again. "Yes, and one kiss is not going to change that. I promise."

"You promise?"

"Yes, I do," he whispered, thankful that she was finally looking at him again. All this chatter was making him even more nervous, though he tried to play it off with a grin.

"Okay," she said, finally breaking a smile, "then I guess it's all right."

"Are you sure?" he said.

"I'm sure," she said shyly. "Still nervous, but sure."

Leaning forward to kiss her cheek, he whispered, "are you really sure?"

She giggled, "Yes, I'm really sure."

Moving over to kiss the other cheek he asked playfully, "Are you really, _really_ sure?"

"_Jojen__!__"_

"Good," he said. Laying her head back onto the pillow he whispered, "Close your eyes, love." He noted her hesitant gulp and added, "It's all right, it's just me." Placing a kiss on her forehead, and then her nose, he paused and whispered, "I love you Lyanna Estermont," allowing his lips to graze hers lightly and then leaning in to kiss her fully. He wanted to memorize everything, the feel of her soft lips on his, the smell of her hair grazing his face, feeling her breath catch when he deepened the kiss, and the quiet moan that escaped from her lips. He felt a sense of relief when the tension finally relaxed out of her body and she wrapped her hands around the back of his neck to hold him close, whispering in his ear, "I love you, Jojen Reed."

* * *

_Author's Note:_ Just a note about the recent changes in tone for the story. I was a bit hesitant about how the revelations about Lyanna's homelife and her developing relationship with Jojen should coincide, but hopefully the timing of things makes sense. I welcome any feedback if anyone feels otherwise.

Also, while the issues going on at home are an important part of her story, I think its important to convey that this is _not_ going to be a story about child abuse. It is relevant to her background, but it is not what the remaining chapters will be centered around.


	10. Everything's Going to be Different

_A/N Thank you so very much for the very helpful reviews since the last update. Thank you to **Jeanne Feuers, and if I dream, Moka-girl, stefanie bean, Edhla, rebecca-in-blue, Midorima Kazunari, VideoGameMaster, NemoTheSurvivor and FireGuardian89** for all of your thoughtful feedback. I've already made a few of your suggested changes and plan to go back and tweak some more after Chapter 11 goes out. And FireGuardian, special thank you for your support through my discouraged writer phase. You'll see one of your ideas "the flashback" in chapter 11._

_Special thank you to **Eldest Tempest** and **eleventy7** for your help with this beta reading chapter._

* * *

**Chapter 10 - Everything****'****s Going to be Different**

Sunlight was peeking through the window of Meera's room, when Lyanna awoke the next morning. When she opened her eyes, she was staring into the face of her best friend, who was still sleeping peacefully, his lips just inches from her own. She felt a rush of excitement realizing they must have fallen asleep this way. He was so close, yet it felt comfortable and safe.

Taking in his soft, boyish features, smooth pale skin, long eyelashes and messy flaxen hair, she smiled. _Is this real? Did that really happen? I really kissed my best friend?_

It was mere hours ago that she was kissing his dry lifeless lips, certain that he was dying and now here they were, with his hands gently wrapped around her waist, foreheads pressed together. She didn't want to move an inch for fear of waking him.

She liked peaceful Jojen. Since they met seven years ago, she had seen so many serious and melancholy looks cross his face, making him seem older than his twelve years. But now, he just looked like a boy. Like the boy he was supposed to be.

And she loved him.

Lyanna Estermont was in love.

_Everything was going to be different now_.

But she didn't care. She was mesmerized by the look of him, resting so calmly beside her.

_My Jojen. He__'__s mine._

Feeling a bit of daring, she bravely risked a quick peck against his lips, frowning when he didn't wake. Closing her eyes, she tried again, gently pressing her lips to his for just a little longer. But her racing heart made her pull away. When she opened her eyes, she was again disappointed. Not even one hint of movement.

She uttered a disgruntled sigh. Unsure whether she was more frustrated or nervous, she carefully placed both hands on the back of his wavy hair and pulled him to her, turning her head to the side to kiss him more deeply. She was about to move away when the hands gripping her waist tightened and she felt his lips move against hers as he inhaled deeply.

_That__'__s better._

Just the feel of his inhaled breath against her lips caused her to shiver. She was relieved when he seemed to take control of the kiss, moving his hands to the back of her head, gently grasping her curly locks.

She loved it when he touched her hair. She always had.

When it was over, he gently pulled at her lower lip before moving away.

She tried to calm her fluttering heart, savoring the tingling sensation on her lips, before opening her eyes. But when she saw his moss green eyes staring into hers, her heart began to race even faster.

"Good morning," he whispered, his eyes glazed over and not yet fully awake.

"Morning," she said dreamily. She was still trying to determine if this was real.

"I'm pretty sure this is the best possible way I could ever imagine waking up," he whispered smiling.

"Sorry." She could feel her cheeks getting warm. "I couldn't help myself."

"No apologies necessary, love." He placed a feathery kiss on her cheek, causing another shiver to run through her body.

Lyanna bit her lower lip nervously before asking, "What does this mean, Jojen? For us?"

_Are we an 'us' now? _Just thinking about the word caused her heart to do a flip.

He shook his head. "I don't know. What would you like it to mean?"

"Um, I don't know...Maybe we are just best friends who often kiss."

Jojen grinned. "Often?"

"Oh." Her face turned deep red, trying to recover from her slip. "I mean, on occasion."

Jojen shook his head. "I think I prefer 'often'." He paused for a moment, looking up to the ceiling. When his gaze returned to her own, his smile widened. "Yes, now I'm certain, definitely best friends who kiss often."

She giggled. "All right, I like that."

"Good," he said, kissing her gently, nuzzling her nose as he pulled away. "It's settled."

Laying her head back against the pillow, she sighed. "This is nice."

Jojen smiled. "It is quite nice, isn't it?"

Just then Meera shifted in her bed.

"You should probably go before Meera wakes up," she stated reluctantly, not wanting him to leave. His hands had reclaimed their spot at her waist and they felt so good there.

"I know." He groaned, pulling her closer to him. "But I don't want to. I like kissing you."

"Your parents, if they wake up and find you here…" She was trying desperately to breathe about him being _so_ close now made her face flush. All of these new sensations were becoming more than Lyanna could handle at one time.

He groaned again, pulling back, leaving her skin feeling empty. "You're probably right. One more kiss?'

She nodded.

"I love you, turtle girl," he said, kissing her gently.

Lyanna could feel her nerves begin to melt away. She cupped his face in her hands. "I love you too, frog boy."

Finally, he willed himself to get out of the bed, reaching over once more to kiss her nose before walking towards the door. "I'll see you soon."

"See you," she answered back, watching him leave her sight as he closed the door behind him.

Turning over, she sighed. _Yes; things are going to be very different_.

* * *

Not long after, Meera awoke to find her new roommate by the window, looking dreamily at who knew what.

"What are you staring at?"

"Nothing," Lyanna replied honestly.

Meera shook her head. "Come on, let's go downstairs. I'm hungry."

Lyanna nodded and followed her friend out of the bedroom door. When they reached the stairs, she heard the crack of the door as Jojen opened it slowly.

"Hello," he said smiling.

"Hello," she replied, trying to hide a grin.

Jojen, on the other hand, did not. His grin was so obvious that Meera could only roll her eyes as he opened his arms, enclosing Lyanna in them.

They were completely oblivious to her presence when Meera piped up, "Brother, next time you decide to sneak into my room, _do_ try to keep the affection to a minimum. Some of us actually want to sleep."

And without another word, she proceeded down the stairs, leaving them to stare at each other in shock.

* * *

When Howland Reed arrived in the kitchen, he found Jojen and Lyanna nestled on the seat by the fire, cuddling and again oblivious to the world.

"Good morning," he chimed, happy to see the children were more content than they were the previous evening. "Sleep well?"

"Uh, yes, Lord Reed," Lyanna replied, blushing.

"How is your back feeling?" he asked.

Lyanna's face fell.

"What's wrong dear? Are you in lot of pain?" he asked, noting her changed expression.

"It's…it's fine. Thank you for the cream. It helped a great deal," Lyanna's eyes drifted to the floor.

"What's wrong, Lyanna? You were so happy earlier," Meera asked, concerned about her friend's quick change in mood. "Now you look so sad."

Nothing, I just…I hadn't thought about it in awhile. I guess, when the pain went away, I didn't have to think about it again," She noticed a dull pain in her side that seemed to be increasing the more she thought about it.

"Hmm, maybe you were distracted," Meera glanced at Jojen. "How did _you _sleep, my dear brother?" she asked, staring at him in annoyance, both because he prevented her from sleeping most of the night, and because he was so caught up in admiring Lyanna's blonde curls that he failed to notice how disturbed she had become.

When he said nothing, she walked over to punch him in the shoulder. "_Jojen_?"

"Hmm?" Turning to see his sister's irritated stare, he asked, "What did you say?'

"I _said,_ how did you sleep?" She cast him one of those glances that implied, 'be good or I will tell Father everything,' quickly shifting her eyes to her father and back, to alert him to Howland Reed's presence in the room.

Jojen appeared nervous at first, but quickly calmed himself. "My sleep was quite pleasant. Thank you for your concern, sister. Finally he noticed the concerned look on Lyanna's face and laid a hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong Ly?"

She paused and began gnawing at her lip. "It's nothing. I just don't know what I'm going to do when I go home."

"Oh." He remembered last night's events now; everything that had happened before the kiss. "Father, what are you going to do about Ly's mother?" He was convinced that his father could do anything.

"What is it you would like for me to do?" his father replied.

"Make her stop treating Ly like this or tell her to leave the Neck!" Jojen said with a growing tone of anger.

Howland Reed shook his head, "Jojen, it's not that simple. Lyanna is not my child. I do not dictate what happens in her life." He paused, noting the deep red shade on his son's face. "But, Lyanna, I would like to speak with your father and make sure he is informed of the situation. And then I will see what I can do to help. I'd rather you not go back home right now, myself."

Lyanna felt a mixture of relief and trepidation. "Thank you, Lord Reed. I…I would appreciate you talking to him, but I'm worried about what he will think." She paused, wringing her hands in worry. "Father, he does not like upsetting Mother. He tries to do everything he can to make her happy."

"I will speak with him, child, don't worry," he said calmly. He glanced at his pensive children, "Jojen, Meera, look after her today. I may be gone awhile. But make sure you are home by dinner."

"Yes, Father." Meera nodded.

"Thank you, Father," Jojen echoed.

After he left, Jojen spoke up. "Ly, what would you like to do today?"

Lyanna was too lost in worry to respond.

"Lyanna, it is going to be all right," Meera reassured her. "Father will figure something out."

Jojen nodded, gently massaging her shoulders. "Yes, I'm certain he will. Come on, let's get out of this house and get your mind off things. Maybe we can go back to the bay?"

Lyanna sighed. The last time they had been to Turtle Bay, Jojen had tried to kiss her, only to have the bruises ruin everything. It was one more reminder of her problems at home. "I suppose we could."

"Wonderful," he said, turning her to face him. "Ly, I know you're scared, but do try to relax." When she didn't respond, too preoccupied to listen to him, he took a risk and gently grazed his lips with her own.

That shook her out of her gloomy trance, but only for a moment. When she remembered Meera standing nearby, she gasped.

"_Jojen_," she whispered under her breath.

"What?" He glanced at his sister, who was frowning in annoyance. "She already knows. Besides, I feel like I haven't kissed you in forever." He grinned, risking another peck.

Lyanna couldn't help but giggle. This was so new. Every new part of their relationship felt thrilling and exciting, and a bit nerve-wracking.

"I assure you, dear brother, it has not been 'forever'." Meera let out a yawn. "If so, I would not be so sleepy."

Lyanna blushed in embarrassment. "I'm sorry Meera, were we really that noisy?"

Meera shook her head. "No, I could tell you were trying to be quiet. But once I realized what was going on I just couldn't sleep."

Jojen grinned, seeming proud of himself. "Enjoyed the display, did you, Sister?"

"_Jojen_, be nice!" Lyanna exclaimed, swatting at his shoulder.

"You better watch it, brother. If I tell Father and Mother you snuck into my room to kiss your beloved here, they are going to lock you in your room for a week, without your books!"

"Oh Meera, please don't tell them. Please," Lyanna pleaded. "I don't want to get in trouble with them. They have been so kind," she fretted. "And what if they forbid us to see each other?"

That sounded dreadful.

The latter comment made Jojen frown. "They couldn't!"

"Couldn't they, brother? I don't know if Ser Estermont would be too pleased to hear that his daughter has been fooling around with his liege lord's son," Meera smirked, intentionally trying to rile him.

"We weren't fooling around!" Lyanna exclaimed, not really sure what that phrase meant. "We just kissed, that's all." She was getting upset again. "Meera, please. I'm sorry we ruined your night. Please don't tell anyone. I can't bear to lose Jojen." Wrapping her hands around his neck, she added, "I love him."

Meera sighed, watching her brother gently hugging his love, effectively calming her down and whispering encouraging words to her while he stroked her hair.

_Why did they have to be so cute together? _she wondered. It made being irritated much harder to maintain.

"Lyanna, I'm not going to tell anyone," she said, approaching the embracing couple. "I was just teasing you."

When she reached them, she gently pulled her away from her brother and placed a hand on each shoulder. "I'm sorry to get you all worked up. I was trying to get through to this star-struck boy over here. I didn't mean to upset you."

Lyanna looked hesitant. "You're not going to tell?'

"No, you can tell them when you're ready," she said, hugging her friend. Glancing over to her brother she added, "But I would be careful until then. Mother and Father both adore Lyanna and they'll give you a talking to if they think you're being…" she paused for a moment, "inappropriate with her."

Lyanna gasped, "We won't be inappropriate at all. Only appropriate things from now on," she said, truly not really knowing what actions would fit into either category. Though she secretly hoped kissing fell in the latter.

Meera giggled, "Again, it is not you that would be the problem," Glancing at her brother she said, "You'll be careful, yes?"

Lyanna felt confused and her concern must have shown through her face.

Jojen quickly pulled her back into his embrace. "Of course we will, sister. I love her more than my own life. I would never do anything that would put her dignity in question." Turning his face back towards Lyanna, he gently stroked her cheek. "I love you."

Lyanna's tension melted at the words. "I love you too."

Meera could only shake her head. "This will take some time to adjust to."

"You'll adjust," Jojen answered, breaking apart to approach his sister. "Meera?"

"Yes?" she asked.

"Thank you." Taking one of her hands, he continued, "I'm sorry I upset you last night. I know I put you through a lot with the green dream and you probably really needed the rest."

She sighed. It was one of those rare moments of humility from him and they always caught her off guard. "It's all right. Just be good to this one, yes?"

Jojen smiled and glanced back at Lyanna. "I promise. I will."

* * *

Hours later they made their way to Turtle Bay and set up their picnic. Their mother had given them left over lamprey pie from last night's dinner, along with a few assorted sweets.

Lyanna's mood was considerably brighter now that they had made it to the bay. She thought everything was extra delicious, especially whenever she would catch Jojen glancing at her. She giggled when he had been so focused on her that he missed his mouth and ended up stabbing his cheek with a fork. She had never seen his face turn that shade of red before.

She was grateful when Meera suggested she go scout for frogs for a while, meaning the two of them could be alone. They wrapped up the picnic items and sat down on a large boulder facing the sea.

"So what should we do now?" Jojen said, wrapping her small hand in his. When she turned to look at him she saw a broad grin that seemed to imply he already had something in mind.

"I…I don't know." Lyanna suddenly felt nervous being alone with him. And secretly she wondered if maybe it would have been better if Meera hadn't gone away after all. They were only holding hands now, but even that seemed so intimate.

"Come here," he whispered into her hair, wrapping an arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him. "Ly?" he asked, when she kept her face towards the sea.

"Yes?" she replied nervously, continuing to look straight ahead. It wasn't long before she felt his hand on her chin, gently guiding her face towards him.

"I love you. I really mean that," he replied, brushing his lips against hers and then pulling her in for a deeper, more passionate kiss.

She felt completely paralyzed and confused. The kisses felt so good and it seemed like each one was different in some way. And the beams of sunlight warming her shoulders while he held her could have been so lovely, still, she couldn't help but feel overwhelmed with the building tension going on in her body. When she felt his tongue graze her lower lip, it was the last straw.

"Jojen!" she yelped, pulling away.

"What? What's wrong?" he asked, now looking anxious himself. "Did I do something wrong?"

Lyanna shook her head and looked down at her feet.

"Then what is it? Why did you pull away?"

She didn't know the answer. Not really. Only that she was scared, of something. Something that made these kisses not so fun this time.

"Jojen, what did Meera mean when she said we shouldn't do anything… inappropriate?" Her voice was shaky and weak.

"Um," he stumbled. When she looked up at him she could see he was now as nervous as she was. "Well, I don't know exactly," he stated somewhat truthfully. _How exactly does one define appropriate? _

"But you told Meera you would be careful with me and that you wouldn't put my dignity in danger? What does that even mean?"

"Ly, I…I just meant we wouldn't do anything that would put your, um, purity in question." He clearly did not like where this was heading. _Why couldn__'__t they just go back to kissing?_

Lyanna frowned. "Like what?"

Jojen was starting to perspire now. "What does it matter? We don't need to think about that now anyway? Not until we're mar…" he stopped himself, though not in time. She was naïve, yes, but not stupid.

"Married? What does marriage have to do with anything?"

"I…there's just certain things a man and woman aren't supposed to do until their wedding night. That's all." He sighed, staring at her confused expression. "Hasn't your mother talked to you about any of this?"

She looked down sadly. "No, my mother doesn't talk to me much, except…"

"Except…what?" he asked, wiping a stray tear that had fallen down her cheek.

"Except to remind me that I'm a disappointment to her." She paused for a moment before continuing. "And how they'll never find a suitable husband for me, if I keep up with my unsuitable behavior."

"Unsuitable behavior?" he said, frowning. "You're the nicest and kindest person I know. What could they possibly expect of you that you're not doing?"

Continuing to stare at the ground she replied, "She doesn't think I'm a proper lady."

"Because you like to climb trees?" Now he was the one feeling confused.

"Because I'm not like her," she said finally.

"And the world is a better place for that," he said sarcastically, putting an arm around her shoulder. This time she let him. "And she doesn't need to worry about finding you a suitable husband anyway.'

"Why is that?" she asked, missing the implication.

Jojen laughed, "Because you've got me, silly."

Lyanna's eyes grew huge. "What are you saying? You want to marry me? Just because we kissed?"

He wasn't sure why she was pulling away, but this time he wasn't able to pull her back before she stood up to get distance from him. "No, not because of that," he said, standing up. "Ly, I want to marry you because I love you."

She could feel the panic building inside of her. This was way too much for one day. Her hands were shaking and words were not forming correctly in her head.

"You…you _don'__t_ want to marry me?" he inferred, clearly disappointed.

Lyanna fought back tears, but held her ground. "Jojen, I love you. I do. And I like being with you." Pausing to catch her breath, she added, "But I'm not ready to get married. She took a step back when he approached her. "This…this is too much. Too much, too fast."

"Oh," he uttered. "Ly, I'm sorry. I wasn't suggesting we get married now. Just that I want to be with you. Forever." He regretted the last word before it was even out of his mouth. Not exactly a low pressure term.

She shook her head. "I can't Jojen. I can't do that. I can't make a decision like that now."

Jojen shook his head, feeling ashamed that the excitement of finally being with her might result in her feeling so pressured."Ly, you don't need to. Really, I didn't mean anything by it. I just meant, that now that we're together, your mom shouldn't need to look for a match for you." He reached for her hand, and finished, "Because I don't want to let you go."

Normally his sweet words would soothe her, but there was something else she couldn't get over.

"Jojen, how do you know about all of this stuff?" Her tone had turned more defensive and agitated. "I feel like you always know more than me."

He had not heard anger in her voice in a long time and never had it been directed at him. "I – I – um." He stammered. "I read a lot, and I talk to Father some, and a couple of the Crannogmen. And then there's my dreams."

"You learned this stuff from your _green dreams?_" She felt sick at the thought of what he might have seen in those dreams.

"No! Not really. I just…well, I told you I've watched people fall in love. That's all I meant." He stopped to collect his thoughts. "Ly, when it comes to you, I just kind of made it up as it went. And…" he regretted the 'and' because he realized he didn't want to finish that sentence either.

"And what?' she replied with a frown.

"And I had a lot of practice," he muttered, looking down at his feet.

"What?" she replied, surprised by the tremendous jealousy that rose up in her. "With who? I thought you said I was your first?"

He couldn't help but laugh, even though this he knew he shouldn't. "Ly, you were my first _girl_ to kiss. I just, um," he mumbled, "I just sometimes practiced, um, with my pillow." He was so embarrassed that he couldn't look her in the eye.

Lyanna let a giggle slip out of her stern stance. He looked so cute when he was embarrassed. "Oh," she said, her tone softening. "That's all right then."

Jojen was silent for a while, still recovering from being utterly mortified.

"Jojen, you don't have to be embarrassed," she replied, walking over and placing a hand on his shoulder. "I do that too, sometimes."

"Really?" he said, looking up. _I thought I was the only one._ He was pleased to see she was no longer frowning. "Are you still mad at me?"

She shook her head. "I'm not mad. I just feel uncomfortable. And I don't like feeling uncomfortable around you." She paused and her tone became more solemn. "You always know so much about everything. And normally that's all right. But not this." She sighed, unsure how to proceed. "I'm not okay with this."

"What do you mean?" He was starting to panic, wondering what this meant for their relationship.

"This, thing between us," she began. "I want to be with you. I do. But it feels strange with you knowing all these things and me, I feel like I know nothing."

"Ly…"

"No, it doesn't feel good. It makes me feel like a baby around you and I don't know what to do when I feel that way." Her voice sounded so shaky and her face looked miserable.

"Ly, stop. Please let me finish." He reached for her hand, which she cautiously allowed him to take. "I don't want you to feel that way. And you're definitely not a baby. You're gentle and strong and beautiful.. I don't ever want you to feel like that around me," he stated sincerely. "Yes, I have learned some stuff that maybe you don't know, but that doesn't mean I know anymore about how to do it or what it feels like or whether I'm doing anything right."

He was so discouraged now. All he wanted to do was make her stop frowning. But still she stood pensively, barely letting him hold her hand. "Ly, reading about something in a book doesn't equal doing it in real life."

That seemed to help, as the muscles seemed to relax in her face and she appeared at least receptive. "I guess," she said, slowly loosening the tension in her arms and allowing him to pull her back to him.

"And for the record," he whispered, finally gathering the courage to pull her close, braving a quick, but innocent kiss on her lips. "My pillow was a poor substitute for you."

* * *

A/N Thank you for reading. A couple of things:

* So happy to have many fandom blind readers who have been following this story. For those who aren't familiar with A Song of Ice and Fire, it is set in a fantasy world that resembles what you might think of medieval Europe. Therefore it would not be shocking for a 12 year old girl to be married off as soon as she was officially able to bear children (or she received her first "moon's blood"). Therefore the discussion about marriage is not really out of place for these two, even though they are clearly very young. I'm not saying I condone marriage at 12, just noting the differences between our present culture and theirs. That said, I still view them as 12 year olds who have limited knowledge of love and relationships. They just happen to live in a world that doesn't care whether they are prepared or not.

Also, I know this story began with a lot of time jumps, so just to clarify, chapters 9-11 all take place on the same day. Let me know if you have any questions or feedback. I love hearing from my readers!


	11. To Be Free

Thank you so much to **sarah0406, FireGuardian89, Moon Lantern, rebecca-in-blue, Luna Rapunzel, Moka-girl, stefanie bean, Edhla, C.W 98, Midorima Kazunari, fate of the agarwaen, GeorgyannWayson, DjinniFires, Jeanne Feuers :), laverick-thatcher **for all of your thoughtful reviews. I really appreciate the feedback. And in general, to everyone who has been following or favoriting this story, even if I don't get to hear from you, it means a lot to know you are still enjoying reading it.

As always special thanks to my betas **_Eldest Tempest_**_ and _**_eleventy7. _**Also, thank you so much to **_FireGuardian89, _**who went from a valued reviewer and friend to an excellent plot development beta. Really can't thank you enough.

**Trigger alert: **The third section of this chapter (after the second horizontal line) contains a flashback with Lyanna's mother, which may be sensitive for people with abuse histories. Nothing truly violent or anything, but I've seen too many friends deal with this subject, so I think its only fair to provide a warning. The scene ends with the next horizontal line, so you can just skip past it if you wish.

* * *

**Chapter 11 – ****To be Free**

_Later that afternoon _

The waves splashing against the shore were the only thing helping to calm her anxious heart. Taking a deep breath, she tried to focus all of her attention on the sounds of seagulls screeching overhead. Anything to distract her from the nerves that were twisting her stomach into knots. But it didn't work.

The events of the morning were still gnawing at her mind, as over the course of their seven-year friendship they'd had so few disputes. And now, one day into some form of a romantic relationship, they were already quarreling. Is this what courtship was supposed to look like?

_Perhaps Mother was right. Love really isn__'__t like what we hear in the songs._

As she stared into the sea she tried to pretend that none of it had happened. They were just two twelve-year-old children who were friends and nothing more.

How naive she was to think they could go back to "nothing more." Nothing could ever be that simple again.

"Ly?" Jojen laid a tentative hand on her shoulder. His voice sounded hesitant and concerned. "Are you all right?"

When she turned to look at him she could see a look of worry on his face.

"I'm all right." Though it wasn't true. She was sad and unsure of herself. She didn't regret what she had said to him about marriage. If she hadn't been so overwhelmed by everything, those words might never have come tumbling out. But still, things had been awkward and uncomfortable between them, even after they had talked.

"Are you certain?" He paused, noting the distant look in her eyes. "You appear to be a thousand leagues away."

There was no point in pretending.

"Jojen… I'm scared." For what seemed like the hundredth time she couldn't bring herself to meet his eyes.

"Me too," he sighed.

She quickly jerked her head up in surprise. "You are? What are you scared of?" That wasn't the response she had expected. While she knew he was nervous about being affectionate, he had been so confident earlier about how he felt about her.

Jojen swallowed hard, glancing down at his feet, kicking at the sand for no reason at all. "I'm scared that I've ruined everything between us. And that I've made a big mistake in assuming you wanted the same things as me." Reaching for her hands, he sighed, "Ly, I'm so sorry. I never meant to scare you or pressure you. I just got so excited about being with you." He had that solemn, worried look to his eyes that always got to her.

There was some comfort in knowing she wasn't the only one with fear. She shook her head. "It's all right, Jojen. I guess neither of us know what we're doing, hmm?

"That's probably true," he agreed, giving her hand a squeeze. "What about you? What are you scared of?"

She bit her lip. "I'm scared…I'm scared that I'm going to lose my best friend. That we can never go back to just being us. I keep thinking, if all of these feelings and kissing and everything else, if it comes with the price of losing you, than I wish we never felt any of these things."

"Ly…" he interrupted.

She shook her head and raised her hand up to stop him, "Jojen. You're too important to me to lose over a few kisses!"

"You're not going to lose me, Ly," he tried to reassure her, but he could tell by her scrunched up face it wasn't working. He tried to pull her closer, but she immediately pulled away.

"Really?" She was growing frustrated at her inability to make him understand. "One day into this… 'relationship' and we're already quarreling? How can that be good?"

Jojen shook his head. "People fight, Ly. It doesn't have to be a bad thing."

Lyanna paused to think, feeling utterly confused. The only other fights she'd been involved in were the ones at home with her mother, and the rare moments when her father would step in. Fighting had never been anything but a bad thing. "What do you mean?'

"Well," — he looked up to the sky, as if he could to find the right words there — "it's like this. You told me how you felt about us, about me and marriage and all the other, erm, stuff. And, well, I can't say it felt good to find out that you were upset with me." He stopped for a moment to take her hands again. "But I'm glad you said it."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. Ly, I wouldn't want you to be silent about not feeling comfortable in our relationship." He shook his head, with an almost distressed expression on his face. "I don't ever want you to feel like you can't tell me what you think or feel. Promise me, Ly, promise me you'll always be honest with me."

Slowly she could feel the muscles in her face relax, realizing he was quite serious. "I promise, Jojen. I'll always be honest with you. And you with me, yes?"

Taking her face in his hands, he whispered, "Of course I will." Kissing her gently he followed with, "I love you."

"I love you too," she replied with a smile, but then looked away. "But…"

"But what?" He tried to calm his breathing and ignore the sweat that was beginning to form on his brow. Over the past several hours, he was becoming increasingly concerned that the next words out of her mouth were going to say that she didn't want to be with him anymore. Truly, Jojen Reed had never felt so insecure in all of his twelve years.

"Jojen, I love you. I do. But I just have so much on my mind right now. I just need some time to think so I can sort it all out." She could tell he was disappointed, but she knew she needed to follow her instincts. "I'd like to go find Meera, if that's all right. Do you mind if I leave you here for a while? I just need another girl to talk to."

He shook his head, "No, that's fine." But the discouragement was all over his face.

She leaned over to place an innocent peck on his cheek, before saying, "Thank you. I'll be back soon, okay?"

He sighed, wanting to pull her in for a hug, but sensing, accurately, that she needed a little space to breathe. Instead he forced a smile and watched as she walked away and disappeared out of sight, all the while wondering, _What am I doing wrong?_

* * *

Meera was hovering over the water, spear in hand when Lyanna stumbled across her path.

"Gotcha!" she exclaimed, jabbing the spear down at the unsuspecting frog in the water.

"Meera no!" Lyanna gasped, covering her face, even though she knew the deed was done. Meera Reed never missed.

Meera looked up, startled at first, and then laughed when she saw her friend's horrified expression.

"Sorry, Lyanna. I didn't see you." She smiled. "I thought I'd fix us a snack before we walked back."

"Oh," Lyanna sighed, hanging her head sadly.

"Don't worry, I caught a fish for you, silly," Meera added, knowing she had never acquired a taste for frog. Though Lyanna had bravely tried it one more time before swearing off amphibians altogether.

"Thank you," she gritted, trying to block out the image she just saw, but not wanting to be rude. "That was kind of you."

Meera smirked. "So how are things with Ser Affection? Grown tired of kissing yet?" By now Lyanna had made her way to the site of the frog massacre and Meera could see tear stained marks on her friend's face. "Have you been crying?

She shook her head, but her pouty bottom lip and wet eyes said otherwise.

"You're a terrible liar, Lyanna." She motioned to a rock nearby "Come on, sit down." After they were seated she asked, "What happened?"

Lyanna sat silently for a moment and then blurted out, "Meera, do you want to get married?"

Meera laughed, "To you? No, sorry Lyanna, I'm sorry. I don't." She nudged her friend's shoulder with a grin.

"No, I mean, do you ever want to get married. To a boy, I mean?" The look on her face implied she was not in the mood for jests.

Meera grew quiet, looking away before whispering sadly, "I don't know. I doubt any man would want me."

"Why would you say that?" Lyanna furrowed her brow in confusion.

"Well, I'm not exactly a traditional lady, Lyanna. I mean, you know how I feel about dresses. And don't even get me started about knitting," Meera snickered. "But seriously, I am thankful Father hasn't pressured me about it. The prospect of being matched sounds awful." Meera shuddered before noticing the disturbed look on her friend's face. "Why do you ask?"

Lyanna hung her head, staring down at her feet. "Maybe I don't want to get married either."

"Lyanna, just because I'm not made for marriage doesn't mean you aren't." She stopped for a moment. "Why are you bringing this up now?"

"It's just Jojen," she replied.

"Lyanna, what did he do? I swear, I told him to be careful."

"He said he wants to marry me," she blurted out.

"Oh," Meera groaned. It wasn't news to her, though she couldn't believe her impulsive brother would bring that up today of all days. "Look, I'm not even going to ask if you want to marry him, because you shouldn't need to know that now. He was a fool for even saying it. But what is going on in your head? He didn't propose, did he? If so, I will kill him. He knows he doesn't have the right to do that."

Lyanna shook her head. "No, it wasn't like that. I just feel like everything is going way too fast, Meera. I mean last night, when we kissed, it was nice. It was sweet. We were just… us." She was quiet for a moment, looking up to the sky. "But now… now it feels like things have gotten so much more complicated. And then we fought and it felt terrible. And then he said he loved me and that my mother didn't need to find a match for me, because he wanted to marry me." Her voice was becoming strained. "He didn't even ask how I felt about it; he just assumed we would someday! And… And I just got so _mad_!" Lyanna wasn't sure how she managed to get herself so worked up, but when she looked down her hands were sweaty and trembling.

Meera shook her head "Boys are foolish sometimes, Lyanna. But I have to ask, is there something else on your mind? You seem awfully upset."

"I…I…" She fumbled as she tried to sort it all out. "Meera, why do other people get to decide my future? Why is my life determined by who my mother wants us to merge houses with or even which boy decides he wants to spend his life with me?" She took a deep breath in to calm herself and slowly released it. "Meera, why can't I have a say in what I do?"

Meera shook her head, and placed her hand on Lyanna's back. "I don't have a good answer to those questions. Not a pleasant one, anyway." Meera frowned, looking off into the distance. "I mean, we have it good, here in the Neck. Father lets us decide how we want to be, as long we're respectful and do our part to help our people." A look of pride crossed over her face as she spoke about her father. "He's never been very concerned with social norms. After all, the Crannogmen aren't exactly well respected in the rest of Westeros anyway."

Lyanna nodded, giving her a closed lipped smile. She never understood why people believed the awful rumors about the people of the Neck.

Meera continued, "I don't think he cares as much about merging houses as other noblemen do… Though I know he does hope for an heir someday." She paused when she noticed the muscles in Lyanna's back tensing up, and quickly added, "But Jojen doesn't need to worry about that now. He's only twelve!" Meera massaged her friend's back, trying to soothe her. Though she knew she wasn't nearly as good at it as her brother.

Lyanna's nostrils flared as she jerked herself away from her friend. Meera tried to reach out to her, but she slapped her hand away. When she spoke, her voice sounded bitter, a tone Meera had never heard from her before. "That's all we are, isn't it, Meera? Heir makers."

Lyanna's behavior frightened the typically unflappable Meera. She'd seen her friend sad or upset before, but this sudden coldness was something quite new and disturbing. "Lyanna, where did that come from?" she asked.

Lyanna's breath quickened and she turned away, unsure what to do or say. Her hands clenched and loosened erratically, as if they were out of her control. And then she broke down, and the bitterness melted into misery and tears.

* * *

"What am I supposed to do with you now?" her mother had screamed. "You manipulate your father to bringing us back to this filthy, bug infested swamp and now I'm supposed to find a husband for you?" She held her hands out to her sides, motioning to the two windows in her room. "Here of all places? What highborn lord would want to marry his son to a bog dweller from the Neck? You know what people say about them, Lyanna…"

Lyanna gulped. Her mother had never been affectionate or loving, but when she was younger she would generally just leave Lyanna alone. But lately she had become increasingly bitter towards her and she truly didn't understand what she had done wrong. This wasn't the first time they had quarreled, but the frequency of the fighting had increased tremendously since her father announced they were returning to the Neck a few weeks ago.

"Mother, I…" she began.

"Silence!" she shouted, raising her hand. "We were close. _This_ close to marrying you to the Flints."

"Which one?" Lyanna asked innocently, for she truly had no idea which of the two boys was up for discussion.

"_Either_ one!" She placed her hands firmly on her hips. "Does it really matter now? They could have taken care of you, Lyanna." Staring her daughter directly in the eyes she added, "Do you think we can support you for the rest of our lives?"

"I'm sorry, Mother. I didn't realize I was such a burden." She felt guilty and anxious and confused. Lyanna resumed her hunched posture, keeping her eyes to the floor and trying to appease her mother as much as possible.

"Oh Lyanna, all children are burdens." Alayne's voice turned from sarcastic to severe, "But you. I never wanted you. No, all I wanted was to give Andrew a son. An heir to Greenstone. He would have been so thrilled."

When Mother remained silent for a moment, Lyanna looked up to notice she had zoned out, with a faint smile on her face, as if she was imagining another life where should could have been happy.

She shook her head and sighed as she remembered her daughter and glared at her in disappointment. "But instead we got _you_. And thanks to you, we are stuck in this disgusting, decrepit Neck. We gave up our castle, our island, our name." She poked her index finger to her daughter's chest. "All so _you_ could be here."

"W…What does that have to do… with me?"

For a moment, her mother's face looked horrified and she drew her hand to cup her mouth, as if that would cover up her mistake. She just shook her head and looked down sadly. "Everything."

"But…I…" Lyanna began.

"Do not speak of it again," she said coldly.

"Mother, I'm sorry. I am. I don't want you to be miserable because of me." Her eyes began to lose focus and the corners of her lips turned downward as she thought about the impact she was having on her family. "Don't worry about finding me a husband. I'll be okay on my own," Lyanna stated hopefully, fully believing it was the truth.

Her mother snorted. "On your own? Without a husband? Child, you wouldn't last a week."

"But…"

"Besides you have a job to do. One very important job. And you will do it." The look she gave her daughter implied she should know what she meant.

"What? What job?" Lyanna was so confused.

"Why, you will produce heirs. Many heirs. You will become a lady and make your husband happy. You will bring honor to the Estermont family name." Her mother moved towards her slowly, with eyes unblinking, as if she were approaching her prey. "_Won__'__t you_ Lyanna?"

Lyanna gulped. "I…"

"The correct response is 'Yes, Mother,'" her mother said harshly.

She could feel her heart being crushed into submission. For the past year she had played her part when called to meet with a potential match, tried to play nice, but always found some innocent way to show the potential groom that she wasn't right for him. She'd gotten quite good at it.

One Hightower man, who was at least ten years older, was particularly dismayed when she asked if he wanted to climb trees. When he declined, she suggested they go fishing or treasure hunting in the sea. When he politely stated that he would rather not, she suggested they make mud pies. It didn't take long for him to make an excuse to return to his home in the Reach.

And then there was Micah Marbrand of Ashemark. He was sweet enough. He was closer to her age and fairly good-looking. She almost felt badly about embarrassing him with all of the 'innocent' tales about animal breeding rituals that she had learned from Symon Boggs. Micah tried to be strong, but after she got to the part about sheep, he excused himself and ran all the way back to his mother.

Yes, she had gotten quite good at it. But now it seemed her game was up.

"Yes, Mother," she finally replied.

"And you'll behave as a proper lady? No more of this foolish tree climbing? No more getting your beautiful dresses dirty just to play with your frog friends," the smirk on her mother's face implied that she knew this was a tough command to swallow.

"I…I…" Her lip quivered as she contemplated giving up the only part of her life that she loved.

"What was the proper answer, Lyanna?"

"Y…Yes, Mother." All she wanted was for this to stop.

"Good." Alayne drawled. "And you will obey me when I set you up with the next lordling? No more attempts to scare him off?"

"But what if I don't like him?" she uttered without thinking. "Mother, all I want is for someone to love me for who I am. And I just think — "

_Smack__._

Lyanna stumbled backwards from the blow to her cheek. She brought her hand to cover it, feeling the area grow warm. She forced herself to inhale slowly, trying to calm her racing heart.

_It__'__ll leave a mark, that__'__s all, not a bruise. It will fade quickly. No one has to know. Not Father. Not Jojen. _

"How dare you defy me!" Her mother scolded her harshly, pointing a finger in her face. "You will marry whomever I choose. You will love him and obey him and give him many children."

Lyanna looked away, breathing shallow breaths. All she wanted to do was get away. To go somewhere to disappear or maybe just fade away into nothing, for she couldn't fathom living the life her mother proposed. It didn't sound much like living at all, rather becoming a mindless servant for any man her mother chose.

"Did I make myself clear?" her mother scolded after she had taken too long to answer.

In the end there was nothing else to say except for, "Anything you say, Mother."

* * *

"Lyanna," Meera shouted at her, shaking her gently and hoping to bring her out of her trance. "Lyanna, what's going on?"

As she allowed her mind to come back to the present, she remained still, unable to reconcile that she was safe with her friend, Meera. She didn't dare turn her head in fear that her mother might be there, lurking over her shoulder, waiting for her to mess up again. Or worse, waiting with a fake smile plastered to her face to introduce her to her future husband. Just imagining her face caused her to shudder.

Her mother's words continued to echo in her head.

_How dare you defy me! You will marry whomever I choose. _

"Lyanna, please, what's wrong?" When Lyanna remained silent and still, she added, "It's your mother isn't it?"

_And you__'__ll behave like a proper lady? No more foolish tree climbing. You have a job to do, Lyanna. You will love him and obey him and give him many children._

Meera tried to give her a hug, but Lyanna quickly pulled away in fear.

Meera softened her approach, gently reaching out to her. "Lyanna, it's okay, come here." Her heart broke watching her friend who looked like a wounded animal cornered in a tree. "It's okay." She motioned for her to come forward, knowing she needed to let her move on her own free will.

Slowly, Lyanna walked forward; her breath remained shallow and quiet, as if to avoid attention. But when she reached Meera, she passively allowed herself to be wrapped in a gentle hug.

"Shhh," Meera whispered, stroking her hair, wishing somehow she could get her to release the built up tension that made her body rigid as a board. "You're safe, Lyanna."

Lyanna collapsed into her arms and broke into tears. "I will never be safe."

Meera pulled her back to stare into her face. "Why do you say that?"

"Because I'm a girl." Her voiced sounded strange, almost lacking any emotion at all.

This just wasn't sounding like the Lyanna Estermont she knew. "Where did that come from?" Meera asked. She had personally never felt unsafe, even when she was tracking invaders in the bog. Her father just recently started letting her spy with the Cray boys, Luther and Tymeon and she found the whole thing quite exciting. No, feeling unsafe wasn't something Meera Reed knew very well at all.

Lyanna looked away, towards the see and whispered sadly, "Mother never wanted me in the first place. I'm nothing more than a burden that ruined her life. I'm just a weak little girl."

"Oh Lyanna what has that awful woman been doing to you?" Meera said rubbing her back.

Lyanna shook her head solemnly. "I don't want to talk about it."

Meera wasn't having it. Tilting her friend's face upwards, she placed both hands on her shoulders and looked her straight in the eye. "Ly, everything she says is a lie. You are not weak and you're definitely not a burden."

"But you do protect me, don't you? You always go with me anywhere in the Neck to make sure I don't get hurt."

"I protect my brother too. He's a boy even, but I still look after him. Should I stop doing that?" Meera added, knowing what her response would be.

She shook her head quickly, "Oh no, please don't. Meera, I'm just so tired of feeling like I will never be able to make my own decisions." She took a deep breath and wiped away a few tears that had fallen down her cheek. Turning to face Meera she finished, "Meera, I just want to be free."

Meera nodded. She opened her mouth to speak, but quickly shut it again. She knew their lives were different, but sometimes she forgot. Lyanna spent so much of her days with them that she often felt she were her real sister. She had to quickly shut out the thought that her actual brother had been kissing the girl who felt so much like a sister. But in truth she wasn't. She wasn't even from the Neck or the North for that matter. In truth, their worlds couldn't be more different. If Lyanna were her sister, she could be free. But that wasn't reality.

_What can I say, when the truth is, she doesn__'__t have very much freedom?_ When she finally replied, all she said was, "I know."

Lyanna looked in her friend's eyes and gave her a sad nod of understanding.

Meera sighed, "Lyanna, I don't know what to say about the situation with your mother, only that I hope Father can speak to her and get her to stop treating you like this. But here's what I think." She paused to look around. "We might not be able to solve all your problems, but maybe we can start by just savoring this beautiful day. Isn't it gorgeous?"

Lyanna nodded.

"Sometimes, when we're down, it can help to find the little things that we're grateful for. Like you, I'm grateful for you." She gave her shoulder a nudge.

A small smile formed on her lips. "Me too, I'm grateful for you too."

"Come on." Meera linked her right arm through Lyanna's left. "Let's go back to find my mopey brother and see if we can get him to enjoy the day too. That work for you?"

Lyanna nodded, "That works for me." She smiled with a sense of relief, but then pursed her lips in worry. "Oh Meera, I feel so bad for Jojen. He's tried to hard to be understanding and I keep pulling away from him. It's not his fault. I just don't know what to do with myself."

Meera grinned. "Lyanna, do you know how much he adores you? Truly, you could probably throw his favorite book in the fire and he'd still think you were the most precious creature in Westeros."

Lyanna giggled, "You're being silly. I would never do that."

Meera laughed, "I know you wouldn't. I'm just saying, you don't know how many times I had to sit in his room while you were away in White Harbor and listen to him mutter about 'what do you think Lyanna is doing right now?' 'Do you think she misses me?' 'Oh Meera, haven't you noticed her eyes. They are the most beautiful color.' And her hair, I miss her curly hair'," Meera finished with a mocking tone. What she didn't share was how many nights she spent consoling her brother as he grew more and more solemn without his precious Lyanna. She knew Lyanna didn't need to hear that now.

Lyanna giggled. "He said all that?"

Meera rolled her eyes. "Yes. All of that and more. Every day. Every single day."

Lyanna smiled, remembering all the thoughts she had about him back in White Harbor. "I didn't realize he was feeling the same way as me."

Meera laughed, "I'm just glad that you're back. _You_ can listen to him now. I love the boy, but he's exhausting!"

Lyanna shook her head in disagreement. "He's not exhausting to me. He's just… mine." She blushed, realizing she had said that out loud in front of her friend and her beloved's sister.

Meera smiled as they continued to walk down the path. "You make him happy Lyanna. I hope he makes you happy too."

"He does, Meera. He does. I just don't know what happens next." She bit her lip, realizing that going back to find him meant she would have to deal with acting awkward around him earlier.

Meera stopped walking and faced her once again. "Just tell him what you need right now Lyanna. You don't have to plan out your future. Just tell him what's going on and what you need him to do so you'll feel comfortable. Can you do that?"

Lyanna nodded.

"Lyanna, I know you have a lot going on right now. But can I please ask you to be careful with his heart. Jojen, he's dealing with his own problems." Meera paused to consider her words carefully. "I know he wouldn't want me to tell you, but I think you should know. Jojen has been having a number of green dreams lately. They started increasing shortly after you left for White Harbor."

Lyanna's eyes grew big and a look of guilt crossed her face.

"No no no, it's not your fault that they came. It just made things scarier because I knew you weren't here to help him. And well, you're the only one who knows what to do for him."

"I don't, really…the other night…" Lyanna began.

"I know, I know you don't know what's going on either. I just…Lyanna sometimes the dreams are fine. It's not always like what you saw the other night. But the more dreams he has the more shaken he seems. Each time it takes him longer to recover."

Lyanna's jaw dropped in fear. "Meera, I didn't realize he had so many of them. Why didn't he tell me? Oh Meera, I don't want him to suffer like this."

Meera put a hand on her shoulder, "Shhh, it's all right. I'm just glad that you're home. You make him light up and it seems like the dreams don't haunt him when you're around." Meera paused to collect herself, noting that she was beginning to get choked up. Her brother meant everything to her. "Lyanna, I am so thankful for you. I worry about him all the time, but knowing that you're here makes me feel so much better."

Lyanna's face fell, realizing things must be much worse than she thought if Meera was that concerned.

Meera paused, noting her expression and put her hands back on Lyanna's shoulders. "Look, I didn't mean to make you worry. Just enjoy being with him, all right. I just want him to enjoy his time while he is awake and not worry about what things will be like when he goes to sleep." Meera stopped again and smiled. "I know things have been awkward lately, but I believe this relationship has been good for him." Squeezing her friend's hand, she added, "He's loved you for a long time, Lyanna. And now he gets to say it out loud. That alone I know made him very happy."

Lyanna nodded, feeling relieved. "I'm glad. It made me happy too."

Meera sighed. "Ly, I only bring this up because I just ask you to be careful. Don't play games with him. If you feel like you don't want to move forward with him romantically or you're not feeling ready to, please be honest with him. Better to be truthful now, then let him think everything is great and have you walk away. He couldn't handle that, I don't think."

Lyanna nodded. "Meera, I promise, I will be careful and honest and treat him really well. I don't want to play any games."

Meera gave her a big hug. "I believe you, friend. All right, let's go find _frog boy_," Meera smirked and nudged her friend playfully.

Lyanna gasped, realizing she had only called him that once before, this morning when she kissed him goodbye. "You heard that too? How much else did you hear?"

"Ha! Enough. I heard enough." When she noted Lyanna's blush, she put her arm around her friend. "It's fine. I had to stifle a laugh every now and then when he would say something corny, but all in all it was a pretty entertaining morning."

They began to walk together silently for a while, until Lyanna spoke up. "Meera, have you ever kissed a boy?"

Meera blushed, something she rarely did. "Um…Yes… Once."

"Who?!" Lyanna squealed. "Who, Meera, who?"

Meera laughed at her excitement. "Don't look so thrilled, it was bloody awful."

"_Who_ was it Meera?" There was no way Lyanna was going to let her get away without sharing every single glorious detail.

Meera sighed. "You know the Cray boys? It was the older one, Luthar."

"Well don't stop there. Tell me more!" Lyanna giggled.

"There isn't much to tell. It was earlier this year. We were out scouting for intruders and we had perched ourselves up in a tree."

Lyanna sighed. "You're first kiss was in a _tree_? That's so romantic."

Meera rolled her eyes. "Well, it could have been if he hadn't tried to stick his tongue down my throat."

Lyanna cringed.

"Yes, literally his whole tongue. It made me gag. He had absolutely no idea what he was doing." She shuddered at the memory.

"What did you do?"

"What do you think I did? I punched him in the mouth."

"No you didn't! Meera, that's mean!" Lyanna's mouth hung open in shock.

"So is sticking your tongue down some unsuspecting girl's throat. All I told him was he was a good hunting partner and then bam! He goes for it. I was so shocked at first that he would have that kind of nerve that I didn't realize it was happening and then I gagged and punched him without thinking and he nearly fell out of the tree."

"_Meera!_"

"What? Just because you give a boy a compliment doesn't mean he gets to kiss you. And if he's going to kiss you he shouldn't do it like that!"

Lyanna couldn't hold in her giggles. "Meera, you probably scarred him for life."

Meera shrugged, "No, I saw him kissing one of the Blackmyre girls last week. I'd say he's moved on."

Lyanna couldn't help herself. "You're jealous?" She smirked.

"Lyanna!" Meera playfully smacked her on the shoulder. "You're supposed to be my friend. Just because you can't keep your hands off my brother, doesn't mean I don't have higher principles." Meera threw her head back in a mock high born gesture.

"I'm just teasing. You can do better than Luthar Cray anyway. He's a nice boy, but he's not nearly as brave as you."

Meera sighed, "Doubt I will ever find someone that is."

Lyanna didn't miss the look that appeared on Meera's face. It was half longing, and half sad. "You haven't met all the boys in the world, Meera. Maybe you just haven't met him yet."

Meera glanced back at her friend, whose face was quite serious. "Maybe so. Maybe so."

A few minutes later, the girls found Jojen tossing stones in the water from the top of a large rock.

"What are you doing?" Lyanna asked, getting his attention.

Jojen had his arm back, preparing to throw a rock, and nearly fell over when he heard the sound of her voice. Meera noted his stumble, but kept her grin to herself.

"I'm skipping stones."

"I've never done that before, will you teach me?" Lyanna added, approaching the rock.

"Um, sure," he murmured, looking a little surprised by her more pleasant demeanor. He reached his hand down to help her up and then they stood awkwardly for a moment, trying to figure out what to do next.

"Are you…um, are you still…." Jojen fumbled. "Did you have a good talk?"

Lyanna glanced at Meera who was pretending to hunt for interesting looking rocks on the shore. "I believe so." Lyanna nervously wrapped her hands around his neck; unsure whether he would willingly receive her. But felt relieved when he wrapped his arms around her lower back. "Jojen, I know I was really upset today and I just want you to know that I'm sorry for how I acted."

A wave of relief crossed over his face, "It's okay. Don't be sorry. I'm just glad you're not mad at me. Ly, I'm really sorry about pushing things earlier."

"It's all right." She stopped to collect her thoughts. _Just tell him what you need._ "Jojen, There is a lot going on at home and Mother has been pressuring me and…" She didn't want to say anymore.

"Shh," he whispered. "It's okay if you don't want to tell me about it."

Lyanna looked down nervously, "I just… Would you mind if we just slowed things down for now?" Pausing to chew on her lower lip, she continued, "I think, I think if we could just, slowly get to know each other in this…new way, I think that could be nice. But when things go too fast, I get scared, and I don't like being scared around you."

"I don't like you being scared around me either," he added, hugging her to him. "And taking it slowly sounds nice. I just want you to feel comfortable."

"You're sure you're not disappointed?"

Jojen smiled, "Lyanna, I love you. I always like being with you and holding you and yes, even kissing you. But, we will take it as slow as you want to. And we'll just see what happens, does that sound okay to you?"

She nodded, feeling a sense of peace that had been missing for a while. "That sounds wonderful. Thank you." She placed a kiss on his lips and allowed one hand to run up to the back of his head, just so she could feel his blond wavy locks. _I love his hair. _ And she sighed, thankful that she could enjoy being with him again.

Meera watched as her two best friends embraced and Jojen helped her get into throwing position, keeping both hands on her hips while she threw her first stone. Admittedly, it was too hard of a throw and sank to the bottom after a large plop. She admired the way he encouraged her and immediately got the next stone in her hand before she could get discouraged and placing a quick peck on her cheek before she threw again.

_Why do they have to be so cute?_

But she was glad for it. The two of them could benefit from a little cuteness. And Meera was determined to do whatever she could to make sure that they got it. And keep it, for as long as they could.


	12. Keeping You Safe

Thank you so much to **ShadowDiety'sFire ckorkows, ****Midorima Kazunari, K.A. Storm, ****Edhla, ****stefanie bean, ****Moon Lantern, and Jasmine Raven **for taking the time to review. It makes my day whenever one shows up in my inbox :)

Thank you **_eleventy7 and _****ShadowDiety'sFire **(formerly _FireGuardian89)_****for all of your help with this chapter. It's a long one, and you put in a lot of work to get it right. Thank you!

Just as a point of reference, this chapter continues on the same day as the previous chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 12- Keeping You Safe**

"1, 2, 3, 4 and 5!" Meera threw her hands straight into the air. "Bested you by two, Brother!"

Jojen frowned. "Best of three?" he asked hopefully. They had skipped stones for the past hour and he was dismayed that his sister kept beating him. The best he could get was four skips before his stone would sink woefully to the bottom of the bay.

Meera shook her head. "Just can't handle losing to a _girl_, can you?" she smirked, nudging his shoulder. "Sure, if it would make you feel better."

"Er, thanks." He got into position, kissed the stone for luck and flung it across the water. "1, 2…2." Jojen hung his head in disappointment. "I used to be better than this," he muttered.

Meera draped her arm over his shoulder. "Maybe you're just distracted," she grinned, nodding her head in the direction of the beach.

Jojen followed her eyes to Lyanna's sleeping form and nodded. "Maybe so."

"It's getting late," Meera noted, pointing towards the setting sun. "Father said to be home for dinner. We should head back soon."

"All right," he said, walking towards the beach.

"Don't forget, Brother. You owe me one week of laundry."

Jojen sighed. "That's my reward for being a horrible stone thrower?"

"Yes, sir," she smirked. "Maybe Lyanna will help you."

Jojen shook his head. "I'm sure she would, but I don't want to imply she needs to 'play house' with me, not after the fight we had this morning."

Meera frowned, cocking one eyebrow. "You two made peace?"

Jojen nodded, "I think we're all right." After a pause, he added, "I hope so anyway." When he reached the blanket on the beach, he leaned over to nudge a sleeping Lyanna curled up in a ball. He placed a chaste kiss on her forehead. "Ly, wake up sleepyhead."

As her eyes opened, Lyanna smiled and stretched her arms up to give him a hug. "What a wonderful nap!"

"Nap? You slept for over two hours," Meera chimed in, walking over to them. "Are you feeling better? I know it's been a long day."

Lyanna nodded. "Mmhmm, much better." Accepting Meera's hand, she stood up and headed towards the seashore to savor the salty air. After a deep inhale, she uttered, "You know, I'm really thankful for the sea." Turning around to face them, she added, "And, for my friends too."

Meera laughed, remembering their earlier conversation. "Being thankful for the little things, eh?"

Lyanna shook her head in disagreement. Her face became serious as she said, "You two…you're not little to me at all."

Meera mockingly shook her head in disapproval, pretending to pout. "Are you trying to make me cry?"

Lyanna's face brightened in excitement. "Always. And get you in a dress as well."

Meera gasped. "_Lyanna Estermont!_ What did I ever do to you?"

Lyanna smiled, approaching her friend to give her a hug. Thoughtfully, she replied, "I love you, Meera. And if you never wear a dress again in my whole life, that is fine by me."

"Hey, I want a hug too," Jojen whined, coming around to hug them both.

Meera placed a hand on her baby brother's head. "We're quite a team, aren't we?"

Lyanna nodded, squeezing them tighter. "We are. We make a great team."

The hike back to Greywater Watch was quiet and pleasant. Meera walked ahead to allow her brother more alone time with Lyanna. Every once in awhile she'd look back to see them holding hands and casting flirtatious glances when the other wasn't looking. _Ugh, the cuteness,_ she thought in annoyance. She simply shook her head with a grin and kept moving.

It was nearly nightfall when the group approached the gate at the keep.

"Good day, Mr. Cray," Meera spoke up as the man opened the gate before her.

"G'day, Lady Meera. Welcome home," he said, tipping his hat.

As the trio made their way towards the front of the home, Meera stopped short and looked back at her brother and Lyanna, both blissfully unaware of their surroundings. "_Jojen_," she whispered.

"What?" He glanced at the front step of their home and simultaneously felt Lyanna's grip tighten around his hand, hearing her breath halt. "Oh." Glancing down at Lyanna, he whispered, "You all right?"

Lyanna stared ahead, unable to move as she stared at the face of her father. "He's come to take me home." Her lip trembled as she continued, "Back home…to her."

Meera walked back to pat her friend's shoulder. "Lyanna, you don't know that. Perhaps Father convinced him otherwise."

"Besides, we wouldn't let him take you back now anyways," Jojen said confidently, rubbing her back.

"_Jojen_," Meera groaned. "You're not helping."

"What?" Jojen asked innocently. "There is no way I would let her go home after all that her mother has done. And I'm certain Father wouldn't either."

Meera simply shook her head. There was no use trying to out-stubborn Jojen Reed. But she knew in her heart that despite his protectiveness of her, there was truly nothing he could do to change her fate.

* * *

Andrew Estermont nervously tapped his foot on the front step of his liege lord's home. While it was a modest castle, compared to Castle Greenstone back home, Andrew still felt small waiting here for his daughter. Ever since Lord Reed stopped by to speak with him, Andrew dreaded the thought of having this conversation, wishing it was a bad dream he could wake up from. But this was no dream.

He braced himself for what was coming, exerting a sigh as he hung his head in defeat._ What does Lyanna think of me? Could she ever possibly understand the tension I am dealing with, trying to keep both my daughter and lady wife happy? Alayne never asked to live this life I dragged her into. _

He frowned as he realized that his inability to deal with said tension had resulted in his daughter possibly being harmed in the first place._ Can it really be true? If so, how will I ever make it up to her? _he thought in disbelief.

The rustle of footsteps on the grass alerted him to the three children approaching. He noted the way Meera Reed's lips formed a firm line and how she swallowed hard as she got closer to him. While he hadn't spent much time with the Reed children, he knew Meera was relatively fearless for a girl of five and ten, so this anxious behavior seemed very out of character.

He chuckled to himself. _Surely I don't make her nervous? Has anyone ever trembled in the presence of Andrew Estermont?_

His eyes turned next to his daughter, who slowly walked behind with her eyes glued on him. Her friend Jojen clutched her hand and appeared to be whispering something in her ear. Lyanna managed to turn away from him to look at Jojen. Then, she nodded, giving her friend a weak smile. Andrew took solace in the calm expression on her face, which in turn relaxed him.

In the two hours he'd been waiting he still hadn't figured out what to say to his only daughter.

The creak of a door hinge startled him out of his thoughts. Howland Reed was standing behind him, watching the children returning.

"Well, I see you've gotten tired of your mysterious hideaway." Howland laughed as they neared the front step. Speaking to Andrew, he said, "The children told me they discovered a special place, but wanted to keep the location private between the three of them."

"It's not a hideaway, Father." Meera winked and added, "It's right out in the open. You just don't know where it is."

"Aye, and I assume I never will?" They shared a father-daughter look reflecting mutual respect, something Howland valued about their relationship.

"Hello, Lyanna," Andrew spoke up, grateful for the icebreaker Howland provided. "How was your day?"

"It was all right, Father," she quietly spoke.

"That's good. That's good, dear." Andrew cleared his throat. "Lyanna, we… we need to talk." Reaching a hand out, he gestured for her to come forward.

But she remained still.

Jojen stirred next to her, feeling protective and tightening his grip on her hand. "Anything you can say to her you can say to us."

He didn't mean to sound smug, but his father immediately frowned at the comment. "Jojen, _do not_ speak to Ser Estermont that way." The stern look on his face made Jojen's proud shoulders sag a bit.

"It's all right, Howland." Andrew reached his hand out again. "Lyanna, I do wish for us to speak privately. Come, dear." His voice had more a pleading tone now, as he motioned with his fingers for her to come to him.

"I…" she began, squeezing her fists together to stop them from shaking.

"Ser Estermont, I…" Meera looked at Lyanna, who had tears beginning to form in her eyes. "Ser, I don't mean to be disrespectful, really, I don't. But…"

"Speak freely, ch…Meera," he corrected himself, noting Meera was no longer a child.

"Ser, we love Lyanna and well, we've heard about what happens at home and we're quite concerned." Meera took a deep breath before proceeding. "Ser, it would provide great comfort if you would allow us to stay while you talk. We just want to make sure that Lyanna's safe."

Howland groaned and shook his head in frustration. "_Meera_, I'm surprised at you. Where are your manners, young lady?"

Andrew gasped, taken aback. "You don't believe she is safe with her _own_ Father?"

"Oh no Ser, not you. It's just, well, we're worried about what happens when you _aren't _around." Meera placed a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Lyanna, well, she's been rather upset today. Ser, I…I'm sure this sounds terribly rude, but I think she'd feel more comfortable if we could stay with her, if that's all right with you."

"Andrew, I apologize on behalf of my children," Howland said, giving his children a knowing look. "Children, if you insist on continuing this disrespect, I will insist that you leave."

Lyanna's father shook his head sadly. "No, Howland. I…I don't understand why they are so concerned about us speaking privately." He looked down and shook his head in disappointment. "But, if it will make my daughter feel better, perhaps they can stay."

Lyanna relaxed a bit. "T….t…thank you Father."

"Are you certain, Andrew? I would be happy to send them to their rooms so you can have some privacy."

Andrew glanced at his daughter. _She looks so nervous around me. Does my only child really not trust me? _ "No, it is all right if they stay."

"All right then, why don't we all come inside? My wife has lemon cakes in the oven as we speak," Howland said, glancing around at the grim faces.

"Lemon cakes before dinner?" Meera joked to her father as she walked by him, trying to lighten the mood.

"Anything to break the tension," he muttered quietly, patting her on the shoulder.

They all gathered in the living area and Lyanna immediately ran towards the fire. She didn't want to admit that she had been freezing the past couple of hours.

Andrew spoke up. "Lyanna, will you join me on the sofa?"

Lyanna glanced at Jojen in concern, who still held her hand. She nodded, letting go of his grip and walked over towards her father. He reached out to hug her, and noted the tentative way she approached him.

_How had things gotten this uncomfortable between us?_

"Oh, Lyanna, I am so sorry," he said, voice full of tenderness and regret. When Lyanna heard the tremble in his voice she immediately collapsed into his arms.

Andrew pulled her closer, his heart breaking as her body shook in his arms. Tipping her chin up to look at him, Andrew stared into her eyes. "Is it true, then, all that Lord Reed said about your mother?" He gulped, hoping it wasn't as bad as his lord had made it seem. But when he pulled her tightly, she immediately flinched, and his heart sunk. "Lyanna, may I look at your back, please?"

Lyanna froze, swallowing hard.

"Please, sweetling. I need to see it with my own eyes." He gestured with his hands for her to turn around, so he could lift up the back of her shirt. Lyanna complied, though she could hardly force herself to breathe in the process as her father lifted up the back of her shirt. She flinched at the sound of her father's gasp as he saw the bruises, which were now an ugly greenish color.

For a moment all Andrew could do was stare, but noting her shiver, he gently laid the cloth back down and carefully pulled her back into an embrace. "Your mother…?"

When she silently nodded into his shoulder, he closed his eyes to halt his own tears. "My child, I'm so sorry. How long has this been going on?"

Lyanna froze. "I…I…" she pulled away from his embrace and stood up, her breath quickening. Even though the family secret was already out, she couldn't help but feel guilty at discussing the details.

"Please, child, please tell me everything. I need to understand what is going on," he pleaded, moving closer to her.

Lyanna gazed at him, with tears forming in her eyes. "It's only been the past couple of months. While we were at White Harbor," she replied, looking down sadly.

Andrew nodded, his lips forming a straight line. Placing both hands on her shoulders, he asked, "And the first time? How did it happen?"

She bit her lip hesitantly. "Hyle Hightower, the man from Highgarden. After he ran away, I mean, after he left." Lyanna paused. "Mother was furious. I knew she really liked him. He was respectful and kind to her." Lyanna shuddered, remembering how uncomfortable she felt in his presence. "Oh, but _Father_, I couldn't do it. He was so much older and used all these fancy words I hadn't heard before. I'm sure he was a good man and everything, but I just _couldn't_!"

Andrew shook his head and nodded, remembering how the man towered over her and the look on her face when she saw his dark, black beard.

"What did she say to you, Lyanna?"

"She said…she said," Lyanna stuttered. "She said I ruined everything. Mother called me a stupid little brat and said if I did it again I would pay."

Jojen murmured under his breath and attempted to move closer to her, though his father quickly laid a firm hand on his shoulder and whispered "This is between Lyanna and her father, Jojen. Mind your place, son."

"Go on, dear," her father stated reassuringly as he gently stroked her cheek.

Lyanna didn't want to discuss this part with everyone watching. She began to panic as her breath quickened and her eyes darted back and forth uncontrollably. When she glanced over to Jojen for support, they locked eyes and the anger in his face softening into an encouraging expression.

Lyanna sighed. "I felt so bad. I didn't mean to anger her. And I told her I was sorry to upset her. Mother didn't believe me. She said 'Lyanna you knew _exactly _what you were doing. Climbing trees? Playing in the dirt? Those bog dwellers put you up to it didn't they?'"

This time all three Reeds gasped, though Howland tried to keep his quiet.

"_Us_?" Meera stated in agitation. "What do we have to do with anything? We weren't even there?"

"_Meera__,_" her father warned.

"Bog dwellers?" Jojen spoke up, tension rising. "What's next? Mud eaters?"

"I…I'm sorry." Lyanna shamefully replied.

"Ly," Jojen escaped his father's grasp and ran towards her, lifting her chin up to meet his eyes. "It's not your fault. I just hate the way she talks to you. And the things she does to you. Truly, I don't care what she thinks about us. I just wish she would leave you alone."

Andrew shook his head, reaching his hand out to touch her shoulder. "Lyanna, what happened next?"

Lyanna hovered closer to Jojen, who pulled her into a sideways hug, forcing her to face her father. "I…I couldn't help myself. I got so mad at her for saying that. I shouted 'No they didn't. Leave my friends out of this," She swallowed tensely, her tone turning to one of fear. "And that's when she…hit me."

A quiet gasp escaped Meera's lips, while Jojen pulled her tighter, nostrils flaring. Howland Reed could only gaze up at the ceiling, shaking his head sadly.

Andrew closed his eyes, taking several deep breaths. "You told me you ran into a door." He looked at his daughter, who buried her face in Jojen's shirt "Lyanna, the next day, you said that mark on your face was from a door. Your mother… she did that to you?"

"You told me the bruise on your stomach was from the door too," Jojen added.

The comment took Andrew's breath away. He exhaled hard before proceeding. "On your stomach?" he asked fretfully. _How much more is she hiding? _

Lyanna looked down at the Dornish rug and muttered, "That was from…the door handle."

Jojen whispered, "How did that happen?"

Lyanna finished, her voice sounding tired, "She was angry that I talked back to her and pushed me. The door handle just got in the way."

Andrew wondered about the bruise on her back. It couldn't be more than a day old. "How many times has this happened since we've been back? " He felt unsure of whether he could handle hearing anymore. He wanted to get to the bottom of things, but he could feel his strength beginning to crack.

His face was so serious that she had to look away before answering. "Just a few times. Maybe 2 or 3."

"Oh Lyanna." He collapsed to the ground, covering his face. "I'm so sorry." His voice trembled as he asked, "And the other night, with the stairs…?"

"It was an accident!" she pleaded in desperation. "Father, I know she didn't mean to, but she was just so angry and wasn't thinking."

"Ly," Jojen said, turning her to face him. "You could have been killed." The look in his eyes was a mixture of anger and fear.

"Jojen, please," she begged, wishing he would stop pressing the issue.

Andrew rose and steadied himself before walking towards his daughter. Turning her body to face him, he said, "Your friend is right, Lyanna. That fall could have…she almost…" He stopped, covering his mouth in realization.

"Father, I'm sorry, I know I haven't behaved well lately. But I just…"

Andrew grabbed her shoulders firmly. "Lyanna, this is not your fault. None of it." His tone softened as he gently moved a stray hair behind her ear. "I need you to know that."

"But Father," she reasoned. "I know she just wants me to be more proper…"

Andrew softly gathered her face in his hands. "No. No, Lyanna. She was miserable the moment we came to the Neck, but I didn't realize it had gotten this bad." Andrew sighed and looked at Howland, who now gazed at the floor. "Howland, I…I believe I may need to accept your offer after all."

Lyanna looked confused. "What offer?"

Howland moved closer to them. "Lyanna, I proposed to your father today that it might be best if we kept you here for awhile…just until things settle down at home."

Lyanna turned her face back to her father, "I don't…I don't have to go home?" Her voice was tentative, as if she couldn't believe the news.

Andrew shook his head. "I can't let you come back home knowing she has mistreated you. I will speak to her and see what arrangements can be made. But in the meantime, how would you feel about staying here?"

Lyanna shifted to look at Jojen who sighed in relief. She turned to face her father and gave him a small smile. "Oh, Father. Thank you. I would feel much better being here."

The words sliced Andrew. It wasn't the first time she had hinted being much happier at Greywater Watch than at home, or even with him. But Andrew swallowed his pride and nodded as he said, "Then it will be done."

Jojen yelped mirthfully as he pulled Lyanna to him, allowing her to take comfort in his arms.

Gazing back at her father, Lyanna noticed his saddened expression. She quickly released from Jojen as her father got up.

"Father?" she asked, moving closer to him.

"Yes?" he said, trying to hide his grieving voice by turning his head slightly.

Lyanna wrapped her arms around his waist. "Father, thank you so much. I love you Papa."

The words brought him to tears and this time he allowed them to fall. He knelt down to her eye level, pulling her close as he tried remaining calm. "I'm so sorry that you've gone through this, Lyanna. I am so ashamed." He paused to collect himself. "I regret I let this happen under my own roof." Placing both hands on each side of her face, he stared into her eyes. "I promise you, I will do everything I can to make sure it never happens again."

Lyanna nodded and pulled back to return his gaze. Placing her small hands on his cheeks, she stated confidently, "I believe you Papa. I really do."

Andrew smiled, feeling some relief knowing she seemed less afraid. Noting the darkness outside the window and stated, "It is getting late. Your mother will wonder where we are. I should probably go."

Lyanna looked up at him in trepidation. She didn't want him to go home either. "Will you be all right, Father?"

He nodded, "Oh yes, dear. Don't worry about me. I've grown used to her displeasure."

Lyanna hung her head and said softly, "I'm sorry you have to deal with this Father. I can't help but feel responsible."

Andrew shook his head again, tiling her face up to get his message through. "Lyanna Jeyne, why must you insist this is your fault? It's not, dear. It's not. Do you understand?"

Lyanna nodded, though truthfully she didn't really understand. None of this would have happened if she behaved like a proper lady. Still, she didn't know how to play the role her mother wanted her to play. Lyanna was simply glad she was staying with the Reeds, the one place where she could be herself.

"Howland, thank you for permitting her to stay." Turning to his daughter, he said, "I'll come by tomorrow morning with some of your things." He reached down to tousle his daughters hair. "I will miss having you near me, my sweet Lyanna. But I will rest more comfortably knowing you are safe and well."

"Thank you Father. I love you so much." She reached up to hug his neck, her feet nearly leaving the floor.

When he could delay no longer, Andrew hugged his daughter tightly and bid the Reeds farewell.

"I'll walk you out, Andrew," Howland said, moving towards the door.

Once they closed the door, Howland asked his friend, "How are you doing?"

Andrew shook his head, gazing down at the wooden porch floor. "As good as a man who nearly lost his only daughter at the hands of his only wife. Howland, how could I have been _so_ blind?" He looked up at his friend with desperation for some kind of answer. _How could I not see what was happening in my own home?_

Howland placed his hands on his Andrew's shoulders, sighing. "Sometimes, when it comes to our loved ones, we only see what we want to see."

Andrew exhaled in frustration. "That's no excuse. Howland…she could have been killed. Under my own roof all while I was sleeping in my bed."

"You didn't know, Andrew. How could you have known?"

"I saw the bruises. The one on her cheek, and the marks on her wrist during the trip back from White Harbor. But she always made excuses." He lowered his head sadly. "She used to be terrible at lying. But I guess things change."

"Andrew, don't be so hard on yourself. Look, my own son went through some very traumatic things himself while I slept next door. If it hadn't been for Meera…" Howland paused. "…and for Lyanna."

"Lyanna?" Andrew asked curiously. "What about her?

"You didn't know?" Howland asked.

Andrew uttered a sarcastic laugh. "You're surprised that I don't know something about my daughter? Clearly you haven't been paying attention."

"I…I didn't mean to imply," Howland began.

"No, Howland, it's okay. Please continue, what does this have to do with Lyanna?"

Howland remembered to that night, two years ago, when he observed his son's first green dream. "Well, my son, he has been dealing with his own issues." He shifted uncomfortably, not knowing how much to reveal. "Well, the details aren't important. But one night, things got pretty bad. And your daughter, I can't explain it. Only, she and my son, they seem to have some sort of connection."

"Connection?" Andrew interrupted, uncertain whether he liked the sound of this.

"Yes, some how, she knew he was in trouble. Lyanna said she dreamed it, and she came running in the middle of the night," Howland stopped when he saw Andrew's look of concern. "The same night I sent you a Raven to let you know she was with us."

Andrew frowned, "I never received any raven, Howland."

Howland paused in confusion, "I don't understand. I sent my best bird right away. They never return until the message has been delivered."

Andrew sighed. "Perhaps my wife thought I didn't need to know."

Howland gulped, clearly uncomfortable.

"Please, go on. You were saying?"

"Oh, yes, well, Lyanna. She showed up at our door, and somehow was able to bring him back. Just by talking to him."

"Really? My Lyanna?" Andrew said in surprise._ I have so much to learn about my daughter._

"Andrew, I know it sounds preposterous, but your daughter was able to reach Jojen in ways no one else could. And she did it again last night." Howland sighed. "My wife and I are very appreciative of your little girl."

Andrew smiled. It was nice hearing this about his daughter, even though he lamented that it appeared he knew so little about her. "My little Lyanna. It seems she's not so little anymore." Andrew snorted. "It appears your son has noticed as well."

Howland gasped. "What do you mean? What about Jojen?"

Andrew smiled. "Oh nothing, he just seems very…protective of her."

Howland shook his head shamefully. "I'm sorry Andrew. Clearly, I have much to teach my children about respecting their elders. Jojen, he was out of line tonight. But when that boy gets something in his mind, he is rather hard to redirect."

Andrew chuckled. "Ha, well it seems my daughter picked up on that as well. She has been noticeably more strong minded of late."

Howland shook his head. "I'm sorry for that. That might be the result of both of my children. Meera, well… she's more level headed, but definitely has her own way about her."

Andrew waved his hands dismissively. "Oh no, Howland, I wasn't complaining. Lyanna can be so brave at times when she's climbing trees or fishing in the Neck. I still haven't gotten used to the lizard lions, but she seems to love them…" He paused, drifting off in thought. "Would you believe, I actually saw her cross a bog by walking across of pair of their backs? Their teeth could have snapped her little body in two!"

Howland's eyes grew large at the thought. _Perhaps they needed to have a talk about bog safety._

Andrew simply laughed at the image in his mind, and quickly grew somber as he continued, "Yet when she is around people, especially her mother she becomes more timid. Lyanna doesn't want to offend or upset anyone, and I fear she will get walked right over." He paused as a more grave expression appeared on his face. "I may be blind to some things, but I know enough to understand that ladies in Westeros… if they can't stand up for themselves… well, I don't want to think of what becomes of them. Especially not my daughter."

"I don't think you need to worry about her, Andrew. Lyanna's much stronger than you give her credit for."

Andrew nodded. "That may be so, but I still appreciate you allowing her to stay here while I sort things out at home."

Howland smiled. "It is our pleasure. We will make sure all is safe and well." He shook his head with a smile. "I'm sure my children will see to it as well."

Andrew replied with a winsome smirk, "They do appear to be attached at the hip. Especially your son."

Howland's eyes grew wide and chuckled in disbelief. "Oh Andrew, I assure you, they are the best of friends and nothing more." Catching Andrew's eye, he could tell his counterpart was unconvinced. "Truly. There is nothing but a friendship there. I would know if things had turned…romantic."

"Perhaps you're right, my friend. Well I must be off. I'll be by tomorrow with her things."

As he turned and walked away, Andrew's eyes then became wet with tears, thinking of the looks he had seen between his daughter and the Reed boy.

_At least one of the men in her life has proven his devotion. It appears I have some work to do in that area._

Andrew shook his head sadly and headed back towards home, convinced he would somehow find a way to bring his family back together.

* * *

"Oh no!" Lyanna exclaimed, coming to a quick halt and causing Jojen to run into her back.

"What's wrong?"

"I forgot my cloak. It's been chilly lately, and you said we'd be gone till nightfall."

"Yes, you will need it tonight." He placed the satchel of food down to wrap both his hands around her waist. Leaning in close, he whispered, "But even without it, I can keep you warm."

Lyanna blushed as his lips grazed her cheek. "I think I'll go grab it, just in case."

He smiled and nodded as he released his grip, watching her walk away.

Lyanna glanced back to see if he was looking at her, and grinned when their eyes locked in an intense, but playful stare.

Two weeks had passed since Lyanna's father made arrangements for her to stay with the Reeds. Other than occasional nerves around Jojen, especially during romantic gestures, it was the two most relaxing weeks of her life. Her father stopped by a few times to see how she was doing. He mentioned things were getting better at home. Yet, Lyanna had a hard time believing this, but she always smiled and nodded in agreement to avoid upsetting him.

The rest of her stay was filled with stories by the fireplace, learning to bake lemon cakes, and taking boat rides with Jojen and Meera to the other side of the Neck. Lyanna loved being on a boat, except the one time she saw the remains of an intruder at the bottom of the bog. Jojen tried to console her, but she remained quiet the rest of that night.

Jojen remained true to his word about taking things slowly, sneaking kisses often, but did not risk doing anything further. However, there were a few evenings at dinner when Jojen held her hand under the table, Lyanna swore she saw Jojen's mother grinning at them. Jojen was a terrible at hiding his feelings, making Lyanna nervous when he made flirtatious glances in front of his parents. Lyanna worried they might not want her staying if they suspected something was going on.

After Lyanna grabbed her cloak she headed back to Jojen and Meera, and they continued their way to the forest.

"How far is it?" Lyanna asked.

"Far, though not as far as the Bay. It's worth the walk though," Meera responded.

Lyanna's face beamed. "Can you really see all the way to Winterfell?"

Jojen nodded. "Yes, all the way. We have to make it to Saltspear and then the tree is near the water's edge. It's the highest one in the area." He glanced at her to see if she was nervous. Instead, all he saw was excitement.

"I wish we could actually go to Winterfell. I've always wanted to. Lord Stark was so kind to me when we met."

Jojen clutched her hand and smiled. "Maybe we will someday."

Lyanna grinned. "I do hope so!"

An hour later, they arrived at Saltspear, a large inlet leading into Blazewater Bay.

When Jojen pointed at the tree, Lyanna trembled. "Oh, it is tall." She took a deep breath in, not wanting to admit her fright about climbing this massive tree.

Jojen encircled her waist from behind and pressed his lips to the back of her hair. "Lyanna, the roots are strong and deep, and the limbs are thick and sturdy. I'll be right behind you." He placed a kiss on her cheek. "It will be okay. The view is worth it, I promise."

Lyanna shivered. "I…I believe you. I just didn't realize it would be so…_high_."

Meera reached over to pat her shoulder. "You can do it Lyanna. I'll go first, and you can follow my footholds, just like we used to do. Jojen and I climbed it while you were away. It really wasn't very hard at all."

"But you're much better than I am," she noted in a disheartened tone.

"Ly, you've climbed with us hundreds of times." Jojen gave her a squeeze. "You don't give yourself enough credit." Turning her face to his, he whispered, "You're stronger than you know. Remember?"

She smiled as Jojen kissed her gently, remembering the first time he said it seven years ago when she climbed a tree in the Neck.

"I remember." Turning back towards the tree, Lyanna took a deep breath in, placing both hands on the tree. She felt how sturdy it was and even spotted several places that would make good footholds. Still, her shaking hands revealed her nerves. Lyanna closed her eyes and clenched her hands into fists to steady herself. Facing them, she said, "I'm ready."

"Yeah! Let's go." Meera tied the satchel around her back and readied herself to climb.

It took about twenty minutes for them to reach the top. The climb was easy at first, though midway Lyanna grew nervous as the trunk became leaner. A few branches broke off when she placed her foot on them. At one point she panicked, but was quickly calmed by Jojen's hand steadying her legs behind her. Still, she dreaded the thought of climbing back down.

Once they reached the top, Jojen pointed towards an area with thick branches perfect for sitting. "These are good. And, it's that way to Winterfell." Jojen positioned himself against the tree base and opened his arms for Lyanna to join him.

Lyanna nestled herself back against his chest and relaxed, thankful the climbing was done for now. Her arms were sore from the added nervous muscle tension. Meera found a spot in the nearest branch over, pulling out the satchel that was filled with kitchen food.

"What did you bring?" Lyanna asked.

"Let's see," Meera said, filtering through the stash. "Oat bread, crab apples." She tossed one to each of them. "Rashers of bacon, cheese, and candied almonds. Jojen ate the last of your lemon cakes yesterday, so no dessert for us." She gave him a frown.

Jojen grinned proudly. "What? My lovely Lyanna makes delicious lemon cakes. I couldn't help myself." He finished by kissing the back of her ear, which made her shudder.

"_Jojen_," she mumbled, embarrassed by the intimate gesture.

"What?" he asked innocently, raising his arms. Noting her tense expression, Jojen sighed. He still hadn't figured out which romantic gestures she was okay with, probably because she wasn't completely sure herself.

Lyanna motioned her head towards Meera to remind Jojen they weren't alone. She knew Meera felt uncomfortable when they were intimate around her.

Jojen sighed. "Sorry Meera. It's been harder to find private time with Father around so much lately. I wish he were still working on his project for the Starks. He was gone hours each day, but now he's always hanging out in the living room or in his study. I never know when he's going to appear around the corner."

Meera smirked. "Perhaps that's…intentional?"

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Perhaps he's onto you, Brother?" Meera grinned smugly. "You're not very subtle, are you?"

Jojen's eyes grew huge. "You think he knows?" he replied nervously, glancing over at Lyanna.

"I don't know, Jojen. But if you cared so much about keeping your little secret, you probably should moderate those starry-eyed glances you give your beloved when Mother and Father are sitting _right_ there!"

Jojen frowned. "I… I… do that?"

Lyanna giggled, nodding.

Meera shook her head. "Oh, Brother, for someone quite intelligent, you can be so dumb sometimes." She reached over and took his arm. "Yes, you spend about fifty percent of your day staring at Lyanna. And to her credit, she only spends about twenty-five percent of the time staring back."

Jojen's eyes darted back and forth as he thought about his past behavior. "I… I didn't realize." When he looked at Lyanna, he added, "Sorry."

Lyanna was still giggling. "It's all right. You _can_ be intense sometimes."

Jojen, still worried, pressed further. "Has he said anything?"

Meera shook her head, "No, Jojen. I was mostly kidding. I doubt he's hanging around the house to watch you. If he were that concerned he would come right out and say it."

Jojen nodded in relief, laying his head back against the tree. "I'll try to be more careful. I just, well, I like looking at you, that's all."

Lyanna gave him a close-lipped smile, gazing at him gently. "It's really okay, Jojen." Quickly pecking him on the lips, she added, "I like it when you look at me."

"You do?" he smiled, feeling the muscles in his jaw relax.

Glancing up at his eyes, she said, "Yes, I do." She then resumed leaning back against his chest.

"Perhaps a change of subject?" Meera chimed in discomfort.

Jojen nodded, wrapping his hands around Lyanna's midsection. "Lyanna, look over there." He pointed straight ahead.

"Where?"

"Straight ahead, do you see a large stone fortress?" He tilted her head in the right direction.

Lyanna squinted to search for any sign of stone. "I…I can't…Oh, there it is!" she exclaimed. "It's wonderful!

"Winterfell." She sighed, imagining the castle's interior with beautiful colored fabrics covering their rich furniture, smells of lamprey pie from the kitchens, sounds of horses whinnying in their stalls, and the beautiful Weirwood tree in the Godswood. Sometimes Jojen would take her to their own Weirwood in the Neck, though he would never let her climb it.

He told her once,_ "__They are sacred, Lyanna. And they are always watching, always looking out for the people of the North_."

Lyanna shuddered, remembering its face carving in the middle of the tree, and the seeping red sap resembling blood. Since she was born in the South Lyanna was raised with the New Gods, or the Faith of the Seven. She couldn't remember much, except for the seven statues on the beach, representing each of the Gods. She felt unsure how she felt about the Old Gods of the North. However, they were all the Reeds ever knew, and she wanted to respect their culture. Besides, this was her home now.

"Was it worth the climb?" Jojen said, shaking her out of her stupor.

"Oh yes, it's beautiful." She leaned back, allowing her cheek to rest against his. "Can we go sometime? Please?"

"I'm sure we can," he answered, snuggling her closer. "Father says the Godswood has the most beautiful tree he has ever seen. Though it's been thirteen years since he went there."

Lyanna frowned. "Jojen, why hasn't your father left the Neck since the Rebellion? Is he afraid?"

Jojen laughed. "My father? Afraid? I don't think I've ever seen him frightened."

Lyanna looked down, somberly. "I have."

Jojen nuzzled her cheek. "When?"

"The night you started bleeding during your green dream two weeks ago. Jojen, we all thought you were dying." She turned her face towards him. "Your father looked deathly afraid. And so helpless."

Jojen lowered his head to her shoulder. "I'm sorry I put all of you through that."

Meera chimed in, reminding them of her presence. "How was that your fault, Brother? The Old Gods are responsible for those dreams. If anyone is going to apologize, it should be them." There was a hint of bitterness in her tone.

"Don't say that, Meera," Jojen defensively replied. "The dreams are a gift. Please don't speak of them that way."

Lyanna felt his hands fidgeting nervously at her waist. She placed her hands on his to calm him. "Jojen, maybe you could tell us a story."

Jojen glanced over at Meera who avoided his gaze, but agreed. "A story would be nice."

"What kind of story?" he murmured, wrapping both of Lyanna's hands in his.

"I want to hear more about the Starks. Jojen, would you please tell me about Lady Lyanna, Lord Eddard's sister?"

Jojen cast another glance at his sister, who this time returned it. "What do you want to know?"

Lyanna, having missed the exchange, expressed gleefully, "I don't care, anything you want to tell."

Jojen thought carefully, mentally weeding out unsavory details, recalling any story that might satisfy her romantic vision. "Well, Father once told me that Lady Lyanna rode a horse better and faster than any of her three brothers. She was scrappy too. No doubt, she would have been a great tree climber," he noted, giving her a squeeze.

"You think so?" she asked. Lyanna loved thinking might have something in common with her namesake.

Jojen laughed. "Oh, I'm certain of it. Father said when he visited Winterfell, Lyanna was around four and ten. She and her little brother Benjen were playing with tourney swords in the Godswood."

Lyanna gasped. "She knew how to use a sword?"

Jojen smiled, feeling glad the story was having the desired effect. "Mmhmm, Father had never held a sword, so watching a girl master the weapon so gracefully left a permanent impression on him. He said watching her was like viewing a dancer fluidly moving around the hall; one who perfectly timed each leap or bend whenever her brother came at her."

Lyanna sighed peacefully, trying to imagine the scene.

Jojen grinned as he felt her nestle closer to his chest. "In the end, she bested him, of course. She was patient enough to wait for him to make a foolish mistake. He grew frustrated and ran at her with such force that she easily side stepped and tripped him, causing him to land in the mud."

Lyanna giggled, imagining Meera doing the same thing.

"'It was a nice try Benjen', she had said. 'But next time, lead by your heart, not your short-temper.'"

"I like her." Lyanna smiled. "I like her so much."

Jojen chuckled, "What do you mean? You never met her?"

"I know, but I just feel as if I would like her, you know. Especially if she climbed trees!"

Jojen kissed her cheek, whispering in her ear, "I'm sure she would have liked you too."

Lyanna's face fell at the word "would." Looking up at him, she asked, "Jojen, what happened to her? How did she die?"

Jojen frowned, wishing to have avoided this question. "I don't know exactly, Ly. Lord Stark found her dying at the Tower of Joy in Dorne. Father was there with him, and he said he had to pry Lord Eddard's fingers from around Lyanna's hand after she died. He never saw anyone so sad as Lord Stark. Lyanna was his only sister and he loved her dearly."

Lyanna's eyes grew sad and Jojen noted her lower lip quivering before continuing.

"Father swore to Lord Stark he would never speak of what happened ever again."

Lyanna nodded, feeling it was disrespectful to Lady Stark if she pressed for more information. "I wish I could have met her."

"Me too," he said, nudging her gently. Looking over, Jojen noticed Meera had fallen asleep on her branch.

"I guess my stories are too boring for her," he noted, grinning.

Lyanna smiled. "Not for me," she said, gazing into his eyes.

"I'm glad," he whispered, taking the opportunity to graze his lips against hers. He felt thankful when she relaxed into the kiss, and leaning in with parted lips to deepen it.

"I love you," she whispered. Breaking apart, Lyanna turned around and nestled herself against his chest and let out a long sigh.

"I love you too," he whispered, repositioning his arms around her shoulders.

"You two done yet?" Meera mumbled out of her slumber.

Lyanna gasped,."You were awake? Meera, that's not fair!"

Meera laughed. "What's not fair? Being awake? Since when is that a crime?" Meera couldn't help but enjoy her friend's shocked expression. "Besides, your slurping noises woke me up."

Lyanna looked disturbed and turned away, gazing back towards Winterfell.

"You're going to have to get used to this, love," Jojen murmured against her ear. He sarcastically added, "My sister is a secret romantic at heart. She'll _never_ turn down a good show."

Meera smacked him on the arm. "You woke me up. Do you really think I want to _hear_ you kissing? It's gross."

Lyanna frowned, "No it's not. Just because you and Luth…" Lyanna abruptly stopped and covered her mouth in horror. She never meant to tell Meera's secret.

"Luth…"Jojen began. "Luthar? Luthar Cray?" he blurted out, with his jaw hanging down. "You kissed Luthar Cray? _Meera_ he's missing his front teeth." He burst out laughing at the image.

"He is _not_! They are just stained, so you can't see them," she said defensively. Meera pointed her finger back and forth between the two of them. "And who are you to judge me, Brother? I've been very supportive of your little relationship here."

"Are you saying you have a relationship with Luthar Cray?" Jojen stated uncomfortably.

"_No!_" Meera shouted. "We kissed, once. That's it."

"And then she punched him." Lyanna added, trying to be helpful.

Jojen laughed. "You did _what_?"

Meera shrugged. "He tried to…" She paused noting her brother's expression. "He just got too…aggressive."

Jojen frowned. "Oh, well. Good, then. He has no business kissing you anyway."

"Jojen! You can't tell Meera whom to kiss. She can kiss any boy she wants."

"Thank you, Lyanna. Apparently my brother doesn't understand the meaning of a double standard." She crossed her arms. "I can and will kiss any boy that I please, with or without my _little _brother's permission."

Jojen pursed his lips at being told off by two girls. He gulped and added, "I just. I just think you deserve better. That's all."

"Awww, that's sweet." Lyanna exclaimed, giving him a quick kiss.

Meera rolled her eyes. "Not again."

Jojen pulled away to add, "Seriously, Sister. I just think you can find someone better, and more compatible with your wit and bravery."

Meera furrowed her brow, unsure of how to respond. "Thank you," was all she could muster.

"I agree," Lyanna nodded, smiling.

Meera gave a small laugh. "Well, we'll see about that." She looked up, noting the darkness settling in. "It will be nightfall soon. We should probably head back."

Lyanna quivered, dreading the climb back down. Despite a few tense moments where she couldn't see where to place her feet, Lyanna managed the trip down quicker than on the way up.

When she made it to the bottom, Jojen pulled her in for a hug, whispering, "You are still stronger than you know."

* * *

Lyanna awoke the next morning remembering a magical dream. She recalled seeing wolves barking at a heart tree and a girl holding a sword. Her heart raced as she opened her eyes, feeling disappointed that it wasn't real. After failing in her attempt to fall back asleep, she finally forced herself to get up and head down to the kitchen.

After breakfast she joined Jojen on the porch for their morning tea.

"Yesterday was wonderful," she whispered, gently brushing her lips against his.

"_Lyanna_," he said in surprise, looking around. "That was bold of you."

She shrugged. "No one can see. I just wanted to thank you for a wonderful experience."

He reached down and returned a kiss, nuzzling her nose as he pulled away, gazing at her face for what felt like hours.

"Good morning," a voice stated, shaking them from their trancelike state.

Lyanna jerked her head around to noticing her father walking towards them. "F…Father." Her heart raced as she glanced back and forth between her father and Jojen. _Did he see anything? _

"It's a beautiful day isn't it?"

"It…it is." Lyanna hesitantly replied.

Her father joined them on the porch. "Jojen, would you mind if I spoke with my daughter privately?"

Jojen glanced at Lyanna who nodded. "Certainly…Ser." He nervously walked back into the house, staring at Lyanna before closing the door.

Taking a seat next to her, Andrew asked, "How are you doing, Lyanna? Are the Reeds treating you well?"

Lyanna smiled. "Oh, yes Father! They have been most kind!"

Andrew nodded, not interested in hearing her rave about the wonderful Reeds. Taking his daughter's hands into his, he started, "Lyanna, I've come to tell you that your mother and I have been talking lately."

_Oh no._

"Lyanna, she was so upset when I confronted her. She hid in her solar for an entire day. Lyanna, she feels terrible about what she's done. She didn't deny a thing and she is very sorry for the pain she caused you."

Lyanna's brows scrunched together in skepticism._ She is?_

"Your mother, she wants to apologize. She promised me she would never lay another hand on you, _ever_. "

Lyanna stared at the floor, confused as to whether she was hearing things correctly. _My mother wants to apologize? To me? I've never heard the word 'sorry' out of her mouth in my entire life._

Her father continued. "She knows she's not the perfect mother. But she wants nothing more than to be a family again."

Lyanna's stomach began to turn, anticipating what he was going to say next.

"Lyanna, we want you to come home. Tomorrow is your nameday, after all, and we really want to spend it with you. Wouldn't that be wonderful, darling?" Andrew beamed in pride, acting as if he had shared the greatest news in the world. But, his smile slowly fell when he noticed Lyanna staring into the ground, barely breathing.

"I see you're unhappy," he disappointingly remarked..

Lyanna gulped. "Father, I…I am not sure I am ready to come home. I…"

Without warning, Jojen, who secretly listened through the window's crack, threw open the door and blurted, "She is safe here, Ser Estermont. No one will hurt her here."

"No one will hurt her at home, either, _son_," Andrew retorted defensively. Andrew noticed how his daughter looked at the Reed boy, as if he was the one to be trusted, not her own father. He wondered if perhaps his daughter had been spending to much time with the Reeds. "I believe I requested a private conversation with my daughter. Is that too much to ask?"

Lyanna felt relieved to have Jojen there."Father, I…." she started, clutching Jojen's hand. How could she tell her father she didn't want to ever come home? "Father, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. Truly I don't. But I'm just very nervous about going home."

"Lyanna, I told you, she is sorry for the pain she has caused. Your mother swore to me she would never harm you again."

"And you _believe_ her?" Jojen muttered under his breath.

"Son, I am trying to be patient with you, but don't forget which one of us is her father here," Andrew stated more sternly.

Jojen's face paled, not wishing to offend him. Noting the tense expression on Lyanna's face, he uttered, "I apologize, Ser. I just…" Jojen tried to find anything that might appease the situation. "I'm sorry."

Andrew calmed himself and nodded, looking over at his daughter's worried face. He took a deep breath in and stared up at the ceiling to think.

"Tell you what. I know the Reeds have been good to you, and I'll bet they'd like to celebrate your nameday as well. Why don't you stay here tonight, so you can celebrate with them in the morning, and then perhaps your_ friend_ will do me the favor of escorting you home tomorrow so we can have our own celebration there? Would that be all right?"

Lyanna lowered her face towards the ground and replied meekly, "Yes, Father. That would be fine. Thank you."

Andrew weakly sighed, feeling disappointed in her response. "All will be well, sweet Lyanna," he said, tilting her head up to meet his eyes. "You'll see."

Turning his head back towards Jojen, he asked, "You'll make sure she gets home safely?"

"Of course, I would be happy to," Jojen replied. "Thank you, Ser Estermont, for allowing Lyanna to stay one more night. My family will be pleased."

Andrew gave him a weak smile. _So the boy does have_ _manners. _ He leaned over to kiss his daughter's cheek. "I will see you tomorrow dear." Before he left he extended his hand to Jojen, who nervously shook it, not accustomed to people shaking his hand. "Thank you for looking after my daughter. It is clear that she has a good_ friend_ in you."

Jojen gulped, unsure whether something was being implied with that statement. "Thank you Ser. She's been a good friend to me too."

Andrew smiled, tousling his daughter's hair before walking down the steps and back to his home.

When Andrew looked back, he noted the way Jojen whispered in her ear again and the intense gaze she gave him. Shaking his head in disbelief, he came to the conclusion, _She's not a child anymore, either._


	13. A House Divided

Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed, favorited or followed this story. It's been wonderful getting your feedback. Thank you Luna Rapunzel, Scoobycool9 and LuckycoolHawk9, stefanie bean, Vergil1989 the Crossover King, Moon Lantern, Anonymaustrap, MissScorp, sdesalang, M Zorias, ckorkows, and DenZatz for your reviews.

And as always, thank you to my betas **eleventy7** and **ShadowDeity'sFire** for all of there help in getting this chapter into its best shape.

* * *

**Chapter 13 – ****A House Divided**

"_Aaaahhh!_"

When Lyanna opened her eyes, she was startled by Jojen's smile being so close to her own.

He pressed his forehead to hers and muttered, "Sorry, love. I didn't mean to scare you."

Giggling, she pulled him down into a hug. "It's all right." She sighed cheerfully, looking up at his face. "I wish I could wake up like this everyday."

"What? With me scaring you?" Jojen laughed, nuzzling her nose with his own.

She playfully punching his arm. "No, silly, waking up to you."

"Maybe we will someday." Jojen smiled slyly, kissing her nose.

Lyanna bit her lip, but she couldn't hide the smile creeping up on her lips. "Maybe so."

He grinned, pleased that she was warming up to the idea of spending forever with him.

"What are you doing in here, Jojen?" Looking around, she noticed that Meera's bed was already made.

"I asked for the privilege of waking you," he stated proudly as he gently pulled her out of bed. Gathering his hands around her waist, he leaned in closer and whispered, "May this be your best Nameday yet, my lovely Lyanna."

She let out a sigh, quietly gazing into his eyes. "It's starting off nicely as far as I'm concerned."

"Good." Kissing her gently, Jojen followed with, "My lady deserves a Happy Nameday. And I intend on making sure she gets it."

"Come_ on_ Jojen!" Meera hollered up the stairs. "Breakfast is getting cold."

Taking Lyanna's hand he said, "Come on, its time for your Nameday breakfast!"

Lyanna beamed. "A special breakfast for me?"

Jojen laughed. "Well, I'm sure we would have to break our fast one way or the other, but this one has your name all over it." He gave her hand a tug and gestured his head towards the door. "Let's go, I can smell the bacon and I don't want Meera to eat it all."

When she walked down the stairs, Lyanna noticed the remaining Reeds were waiting in the kitchen. On the table she saw plates filled with sausage and bacon, fried eggs, strawberries, pomegranates and dates, and finally a bowl of warm biscuits and fresh honey. However, the best part was the large honeycake in the table's center.

"Is this for me?" she asked excitedly.

Meera snorted. "Did the 'Happy Nameday Lyanna' sign give it away?"

Lyanna ignored her, taking in the delicious-looking cake before her. The toy turtles and frogs placed around it caused her to beam in joy.

When Lyanna reached for one toy frog, Jojen quickly spoke up. "That was my idea."

Lyanna gave him a grin of appreciation. "Thank you, it's perfect."

"He even offered to bake the cake himself," Jyana Reed added.

Lyanna glanced at Jojen in surprise. "You did?" She had never seen Jojen do anything in the kitchen, except for sticking his fingers in her lemon cake batter.

Jojen nodded. "But Mother said I had a much better creative eye for decoration, so she put me in charge of that instead."

"Oh," Lyanna laughed. "Thank you anyway. It looks delicious." And it was. Every bite of food tasted like the best thing she had ever put in her mouth.

"Oh wait!" Jojen spoke up in realization. "I almost forgot my present." He quickly rose from the table and ran upstairs to his room.

Meera grinned while reaching below her seat. "Well, I guess I can give you mine while Jojen's getting his." She handed Lyanna a small bag wrapped in parchment. "It's not much, I'm afraid, but I hope you like it."

"Meera, you didn't have to get me anything. I'm just so glad I got to spend this morning with all of you." Lyanna gently unwrapped the parchment and reached her hand inside, pulling out a small pendant attached to a thin suede chain. When she held it in front of her face, she realized it was a glass turtle-shaped object dyed green.

"I told you it wasn't much," Meera noted.

"Meera," she breathed, taking it in. The gift was so 'Meera.' From the thoughtfulness of incorporating her house sigil, the brown suede chain resembling the jacket she often wore, and the plain parchment wrapping. It wasn't very fancy, but yet it was a perfect blend of Lyanna's interests and Meera's style. "It's wonderful. Truly, it's perfect."

Meera smiled. "I'm so happy you like it."

"I love it," she replied, coming over to give Meera a hug. "Would you mind helping me put it on?"

Meera beamed and reached for the pendant. "Sure!"

"It's lovely," Jyana said, coming over to the girls and holding out a gift for her. "Here, Lyanna. We have something for you too."

Lyanna gasped as she accepted a large square package from Lady Reed. "What is it?" She asked, her arms beginning to shake. "It's so big."

Jyana smiled and mirthfully suggested, "Open and see."

When she unwrapped the package covered in a soft blue blanket, Lyanna bit her lip. In her hands was a painting of what she guessed was her own Castle Greenstone. The whole painting was designed in blue, green and yellow watercolors, featuring the stone castle at night with the sun fading behind it. "It's…It's beautiful," she uttered, her eyes transfixed on the painting. "How did you get it?"

"Oh, Howland made it, dear." Jyana patted her husband on the arm. "He's quite the artist."

Lyanna politely nodded and smiled. "Thank you so much. How did you know what the castle looked like?"

"When I was younger, just a bit older than Jojen, I made a trip past Greenstone on my way to Dragonstone. Lord Stark was with me then."

"You did?" Lyanna remarked in surprise.

"Yes, dear. Long ago," Howland stated. "I hope I've done it justice."

Lyanna smiled. "Well, I haven't seen it since I was five, but it looks much like what I remember." Lyanna walked over to give both of the Reeds a hug.

The loud clopping sound of Jojen's feet running down the stairs grabbed her full attention. "Sorry it took me so long. I forgot to wrap it."

Lyanna giggled when he handed her the shabbily wrapped package. "It's heavy."

Jojen nodded, a nervous smile on his face. "I hope you like it."

Lyanna quickly unwrapped the brown paper. "_Jojen!_ I can't accept this." She looked up at him with her mouth hanging open. "It's your only copy."

In her hands was a leather-bound copy of 'The Dance of the Dragons.'

Jojen shook his head. "Open it."

When she did as Jojen requested, Lyanna saw what really took him so long. Inside the front cover was an inscription:

_Lyanna, _

_Words can__'__t describe how much having you as my best friend for the past eight years has meant to me. You brought so much sunshine into the Neck when you arrived and into my life too. Thank you for providing such a safe place for me to share my secrets and my dreams. You are the best friend a boy could ever ask for._

– _Happy Nameday._

When Lyanna closed the book, tears formed in her eyes, "Jojen, I…I…"

Jojen took the book out of her hands and set it on the table, pulling her into an embrace. "Do you like it?"

"Mmhmmm," she mumbled into his shirt collar.

"Good," he whispered, squeezing her tighter. "I know it's your favorite."

When Lyanna pulled away she pursed her lips indecisively. "But you love it too. I don't want to take it away from you."

"I have it memorized." Taking her hand, he concluded, "Besides, if I feel an urgent need to read it, I know who can read it to me."

For a moment, Lyanna became lost in the warmth of Jojen's eyes as he gazed at her lovingly. They would have remained that way for a long time had Meera not cleared her throat. When Lyanna looked at her friend, she noted the way her eyes motioned to remind her that Howland and Jyana were standing nearby.

"It's lovely, Jojen. I will cherish it." Lyanna said quickly, letting go of his hand and diverting her gaze to the floor.

"Er, you're welcome," he tentatively replied, glancing up at his father who puckered his lips in thought. His mother shook her head; though Jojen believed he caught a small hint of a smile.

Howland cleared his voice. "Lyanna, we have loved having you here. You are always welcome." Howland hesitated for a moment. "But I do believe your father will be wanting you home soon."

A feeling of dread made her stomach turn. Lyanna nodded, looking to the floor.

"Jojen, will you see her home?" Howland asked.

"Of course, Father." Jojen rubbed her arm gently, tipping her chin upwards to meet his eyes. "It will be all right."

She wanted to believe him. But it had been so long since anything was all right at home and Lyanna wasn't optimistic that things would be anything different.

"Thank you for having me. And thank you for the wonderful breakfast." She made her way around the room to thank each of the Reeds.

"Have a wonderful Nameday, Lyanna," Meera said, giving her a hug.

Howland handed Jojen her bags before they walked out the door. The two walked in silence while was Lyanna lost in thought, wondering what awaited her back at home.

Eventually Jojen decided to break the silence, addressing something that had been on his mind for days. "Meera really kissed Luthar Cray?"

Lyanna laughed, grateful for the distraction. "It was just once. And _he_ kissed her, not the other way around."

Jojen grimaced at the idea. "Gross."

She cast him a playful grin. "You think kissing is gross?"

Jojen grabbed her hand, drawing them to a stop. "Kissing you is the furthest thing from gross." He took the opportunity to kiss her gently before continuing down the path. Jojen shook his head and added, "My sister being kissed by Luthar Cray is gross, however. What was he thinking?"

"He thought she was pretty, I guess."

Jojen shrugged, brushing his hair out of his eyes. "I just never thought about Meera kissing anybody."

Lyanna laughed. "Why shouldn't she?"

"Well, it's just… she's my sister. Besides, I didn't think she cared about that kind of stuff."

Lyanna frowned, narrowing her eyes with a serious stare. "All _what_ stuff?"

Jojen froze while his mouth fell open. "I… I just meant…"

"Love? That kind of stuff? Is that what you meant?" Lyanna asserted firmly, with her hands on her hips.

Jojen faltered, unsure of what direction this was going. "No, I mean, yes. I just didn't think Meera cared about it.

"What?" Lyanna asked in curiosity. "Didn't care about what?"

"You know. Falling in love." He paused before adding, "Meera…she just, she doesn't seem like that kind of girl."

"What does that mean? What kind of girl is that?" Lyanna retorted, feeling annoyed.

"The kind that would rather climb trees and hunt intruders than play dress up."

"_Jojen_!" she admonished, slapping his arm. "I like climbing trees. Does that mean _I_ shouldn't care about love?"

"What? No!" Jojen blurted in panic. "No, Ly, I…I didn't…I mean… you're different."

"How? How am I different?"

"You're just…you're more… classically feminine. That's all."

Lyanna frowned. "My mother would disagree. And just because Meera doesn't like to wear dresses, doesn't mean she is any less of a girl, Jojen." She deliberated for a moment, and continued with a softer tone, "Besides, I think there are more layers to Meera Reed that you haven't seen yet."

Jojen sighed, taking her hand. "I'm sure you're right. She's always just been my big sister and protector, you know. I guess I never thought about her being more than that."

Lyanna shook her head again. "You underestimate her."

Jojen nodded and agreed. "I do. You're right, I do." He let go of her hand to wrap his own around her waist. "I don't underestimate you, though."

"No?"

He leaned in so they were nose to nose. "Uh uh, _you_ underestimate you." He bowed his head to kiss her cheek.

Glancing down at the ground, she muttered, "Do I?"

He tipped her chin upwards to make her look him in the eyes. "Yes, you do. All the time. You have no idea what you're capable of."

"How do you know?" she asked, pursing her lips.

Jojen smirked. "I happen to be very smart."

Lyanna laughed. "Well, that's true. You're very…" She placed a kiss on his lips. "Very smart."

"Mmmm," he murmured against her lips, before pulling her closer for another kiss. With a sly grin, he cheekily concluded, "Being smart has its benefits."

Lyanna smirked and smacked his arm playfully. "Watch it, frog boy. Being smart is one thing," – she tugged on his shirt to pull him back to her – "but I don't like kissing arrogant boys."

Jojen chuckled, placing another peck on her lips. "Message received, my love."

* * *

Meanwhile, Alayne Estermont stared out her bedroom window to see her only daughter kissing the Reed boy. Her eyes remained glued on the scene as she watched Lyanna confidently stroke his hair, giggling when they finally pulled apart. A small smile formed on her lips as she watched them make their way to back her home.

Her eyes focused on her daughter happily walking up the pathway, holding Jojen's hand and swinging it back and forth. She wasn't sure if she'd ever seen this side of her normally timid daughter.

She pursed her lips in contemplation, tapping her index finger against her lips. She noted the way Lyanna's eyes danced when she gazed at him and the permanent smile glued across her face.

_My unruly child wasn__'__t joking when she suggested she could find her own husband._

Turning away from the window, her eyebrows lowered while she deviously smirked.

_Well played, Lyanna, well played.  
_

* * *

When Lyanna reached the door of her home, she paused and turned back to look at Jojen, her breath growing shallow and rapid.

He noted the way her hands shook. "It's all right. You can do this."

"I…I don't want to," she mumbled, biting her lip. "I'm not ready."

Jojen moved closer to take both of her hands. "You can do this, Lyanna. Take a deep breath and knock."

Lyanna gulped and turned back towards the door, tapping it lightly with her hands, hoping no one would answer.

But quickly the door swung open and she was greeted by her mother who …smiled at her?

"Lyanna, child, you're home! You caught us in the middle of decorating for your Nameday dinner," her mother chirped in an upbeat tone, approaching her with arms wide open.

Lyanna's eyes grew large at her mother's enthusiastic greeting and she gazed at Jojen, whose eyes reflected her confused feelings.

"Come in, dear, let me get your things," Alayne offered, extending her hand to Jojen who still held Lyanna's bags.

"It's alright, Lady Estermont, I can carry them," Jojen replied, hesitantly pulling his hand back.

Her mother shook her head. "No, no, you've carried them far enough, here, let me," she forcefully demanded, grabbing the bags from his hands.

"Lyanna!" her father exclaimed as he approached the door, eventually wrapping her in an embrace. "Welcome home, darling." Nodding at Jojen, after letting go of his embrace, he announced, "Thank you for seeing her home. Please tell your father how much I appreciate his help."

Lyanna glanced down nervously, unsure how her mother would respond to Lord Reed's help with this matter.

"Certainly, Ser, it was our pleasure. She is welcome anytime!" Jojen replied. Peeking at Lyanna he added respectfully, "Well, I suppose I should leave you to your celebration."

Lyanna broke free of her father to approach Jojen on the front steps. She stared at him, unblinking, her eyes occasionally looking back and forth in confusion.

Jojen wrapped his arms around her shoulders and whispered, "Happy Nameday, Ly." She was thankful that he held on a little longer, giving her a chance to collect herself.

When she pulled back she blinked away her impending tears. "Goodbye Jojen."

He gave her a small smile. "Enjoy your dinner. I'll see you soon, alright?"

"Alright," she nodded.

"Have a good evening," Jojen uttered to Lyanna's parents.

"Goodbye, son, be safe walking home." Ser Estermont replied.

"Yes, do take care, child. There are the most vile creatures lurking about." Alayne remarked with a sneer.

Jojen stared at her with pursed lips. "I'll be careful. Goodnight," he finally replied before turning and walking down the path towards home.

Lyanna watched him walk away, helplessly wishing he would come back so she wouldn't have to be alone with her family.

"Come on in, darling." Her father drew her back into the house. "Have you eaten?"

Lyanna's eyes brightened, though she quickly tempered her excitement. "Oh yes, Father, we had a nice meal this morning."

Her father nodded. "I had a feeling the Reeds would feed you a nice Nameday breakfast," he replied with a half-smile. "Well, then I'm sure you're not hungry. Why don't you get unpacked and then we can catch up?"

Lyanna nodded, eager to have a break from the oddly pleasant tone of her mother's welcome. Her hands trembled when she reached for the handrail on the staircase, remembering the last time she had been on these stairs, or rather, the feel of falling down them.

Her mother must have sensed something as she quickly laid a hand on her shoulder. "Come, child, why don't I help you unpack?" Alayne suggested with a voice laced with sweetness.

Lyanna noticed the tentative way her mother looked back at her father, who only gave an approving nod.

Her tone lowered in reverence as she continued, "I was hoping we could talk."

"Of course, Mother," she replied, a feeling of dread building in her belly.

Once they entered her room, Lyanna's mother shut the door for privacy. "Lyanna," her mother drawled. "Come sit with me, won't you?" She motioned to the bed and took a seat.

_Who is this woman? _ Lyanna thought in bewilderment. _She__'__s like a whole different person._

Lyanna slowly approached the bed before having a seat.

"Lyanna, I wanted to tell you how sorry I am for how things have been between us the past few months." Her mother paused, looking down at her hands. "The things that I did…the ways that I hurt you… I – well, there's no excuse for it. I can only say I'm so sorry. I only wanted what was best for you, darling."

When her mother looked up, Lyanna could only give a polite nod, too stunned to formulate words.

Her mother exhaled and continued. "I suppose I just didn't know how to go about doing that. Ever since we came to this…place, I just haven't known how to make things work and well, I'm afraid I took my anger out on you."

Lyanna quivered when her mother made eye contact, still unsure how to respond.

Her mother gazed at Lyanna's bewildered expression and sighed. "Well, I can't say I'm surprised. I know things have been tense between us and I don't expect us to become best friends over night. I only wanted you to know that I will never lay a hand on you again. I promise, dear."

Lyanna bit her lower lip as she stared at her mother's hand, noticing the way it shook slightly as she laid it on her own. Without thinking, Lyanna pulled her hand away before her mother could reach it.

Her mother flinched at the rejection, her face stony and showing no emotion before softening once more. "Can you find it in your heart to forgive me?" her mother asked earnestly.

Lyanna glanced into her mother's eyes and saw her nervous smiled reflected within them. "I…of course, Mother. I can forgive you. I… I know I haven't always been the kind of lady you wanted me to be and I am certain I can try harder."

Alayne waved here hand dismissively. "Oh Lyanna, let's not talk about that now, alright? It's your Nameday and we should celebrate."

"Alright," she replied, relieved to end this conversation.

"Good, let's get these clothes hung up before they get all full of wrinkles," Alayne directed as she stood up. She begun hanging Lyanna's dresses into her closet. Lyanna did her best help, getting the dresses out and preparing them for hangers.

A few moments later, Alayne spoke up again. "Lyanna?"

"Yes, Mother?"

"The Reed boy." Her mother stopped to examine a dress before hanging it. "Jojen is his name, isn't it?" her mother asked with a hint of whimsy in her voice.

"Yes, Mother…?" Lyanna twisted her hands together in an effort to reduce her anxiety.

"He seems like a nice boy," her mother calmly remarked.

Lyanna smiled nervously. "Why yes, Mother. He's… he's very nice." She thought a moment, trying to figure out what her mother wanted to hear. "And… he's quite smart too! He's read more books than anyone I know."

"Has he now? I hadn't realized anyone in the Neck could read," her mother casually replied with just a hint of sarcasm.

Lyanna frowned and tried to stifle the anger she felt at that comment. "Yes, _Mother_, all of the Reeds can read just _fine_!"

"Oh, yes, yes. I didn't mean anything by it darling. Only, I haven't met many learned people since we moved here and I should speak with them more often. I do miss a good literary conversation." She had a 'far-off' sound to her voice as if she recalled something. "And he treats you well, I assume?" her mother prodded.

"Oh…" Lyanna fumbled, wondering why her mother was so interested. "Yes, Mother. Jojen is very good to me, he always been." Lyanna replied.

"Yes, yes," her mother drawled, "You have gotten very close over the past few years, haven't you?" she asked with an arched brow.

"He's my best friend, Mother. I can't imagine my life without him." Lyanna replied, perhaps too emphatically. She gulped as she continued. "Him and Meera, I mean. We're all best friends…really."

Her mother turned and lowered to her eye level and gave her a smug smile. "Yes, the_ best_ of friends. But I wonder, a boy of his age… Does he…you know… fancy you?"

Lyanna's eyes grew wide as she stammered, "Jojen, oh no, no, Mother. He's my friend, that's all. Just a friend."

Her mother laughed. "That doesn't mean he doesn't fancy you." Her mother paused before inquiring… "What about you? Do you find him appealing?"

"Appealing?" Lyanna asked nervously.

Her mother straightened her posture and smiled. "Yes, you know. Attractive? You _are_ three and ten now, Lyanna. I would imagine you find… certain boys attractive," she hinted with a curious tone. "But I realized we've never really talked about what you like. So I just wondered, what about this Jojen? Does he have… certain qualities that you find appealing?"

Lyanna's breathing heightened at the intense gaze her mother gave her. "Oh, I…I don't know," she lied, trying to calm her breath in order to prevent the beads of sweat pooling at her forehead from falling. Looking away, Lyanna replied, "He…I guess you could say he's appealing. I really haven't thought about it much."

Her mother laughed again and placed a hand on Lyanna's shoulder. "There, there, dear. I wasn't trying to make you nervous. I just wondered what you thought of him. You _certainly_ spend enough time together."

"Oh, he's wonderful Mother. Truly, but he's just a friend. That's all."

"Alright, dear." Her mother smiled as she walked towards the door. "But you know, if you did… fancy him, you could tell me. Your father wouldn't have to know."

"W…what?" Lyanna fumbled apprehensively.

Alayne spun around and walked back over to her daughter. She admitted, "Oh Lyanna, you know how fathers are about their daughters. So protective and certain every young boy is after them with inappropriate notions in their heads." Alayne grinned at the frantic look on her daughter's face. "All I'm saying is that you're growing up now and if you were to…have say… a little crush, I wouldn't have to tell him. That's what girl talk is for, isn't it?"

Lyanna nodded slowly. "I understand, Mother. I'll keep that in mind."

"Well, good. That's settled." Changing the conversation, Alayne quickly asked, "What would you think about inviting your friends over for your Nameday dinner tonight? I don't believe we've ever had them over for dinner before and I'd like to get to know them better."

"You would?" Lyanna questioned in skepticism, cocking her head to the side. _Maybe she really has changed. _"Mother, that would be wonderful. Could I invite both Jojen and Meera?"

"Why of course, dear. Why don't you come downstairs for some tea and I'll see about sending a raven to invite your friends for supper." Her mother gestured towards the door.

"Oh," Lyanna paused. "Mother, you can't send a raven to Greywater Watch. Only their own ravens know how to find it." Lyanna bit her lip nervously, concerned that her mother would rescind the offer.

"That's right, dear," her mother said while nodding. "I'll see if one of the Cray boys will take the message. They've been helping your father with a project over the past few weeks. I'll bet one of them is around."

Lyanna nodded, happy to find a resolution, until she remembered a potential issue. "Symeon! Mother, you should send Symeon, not Luthar," she blurted. Lyanna could only imagine the discomfort on Meera's face if she opened the door to find her former kisser on her front step.

"Why's that, dear? The older boy seems perfectly capable. Though his teeth are rather tragic."

"They're just stained, Mother," Lyanna replied defensively, though she wasn't sure why. "It's just…Symeon knows the way better."

"Certainly, Symeon it is. Well, come on, darling; let's go get some tea. I have some new ginger cookies that will go quite nicely," her mother chirped.

Lyanna nodded and followed her mother, trying to sort out the confusion in her head. She sighed. This was not at all the homecoming she expected.

_But it sure beats fighting. I sure hope it lasts._

* * *

Lyanna paced frantically in front of the door, waiting to hear a knock. She stopped every now and then to pull to smooth her skirt or twirl her hair, anything to reduce her anxiety.

"Lyanna, what are you doing?" her father laughed jovially. "Do you think your pacing will bring them here anymore quickly?"

"Oh, no, Father, I'm sorry. I didn't realize I was doing it," she replied in embarrassment.

Her father approached her at the door and laid a hand on her cheek. "Are you all right, my darling? You seem nervous."

Lyanna thought back to her conversation with her mother. Having Jojen and Meera over for dinner sounded great at first, but ever since then she was imaging everything that could go wrong.

"I'm not nervous, Father," she lied. "I'm just excited for dinner." Truthfully, she couldn't even contemplate food. The thought alone made her feel nauseated.

Her father gave her a faint smile. "You're worried about how your mother will treat your friends?"

Lyanna bit her lip and gave him a small nod.

"She will behave herself, I assure you. I told her the Reeds treated you well and it was important she be respectful of your friendships if she wished to mend things."

"You did?" Lyanna looked up at him in admiration. _Maybe that__'__s why mother is making such an effort._

"Yes, I did. And she promised me she would be on her best behavior."

Lyanna giggled, thinking how funny it would be to see her father saying those words towards her mother. "All right, Papa. I'll stop pacing. I just can't wait for them to get here!"

Andrew laughed. "You saw them both this morning, Lyanna, why so impatient?"

She stuck out her lower lip in a pout and shrugged. "Because I miss them."

Andrew swallowed hard and shook his head. "Did you miss _me_ while you were away?" he asked sadly.

Lyanna's face fell, immediately feeling guilty. "Of course I did Papa. I just… well, I didn't really want to think about things at home. It made me so worried thinking about everything that happened and wondering how you were doing." Looking at the floor, she continued, "So, I…I just tried to stay busy with my friends so I didn't have to think about it."

Her father hung his head sadly and nodded. "I understand."

Lyanna reached for his hand sympathetically. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, Papa, truly I didn't. I know you're doing everything you can to help our family. The thing is…" she paused, unable to speak.

"Shhh, child." Andrew knelt down and placed his hands gently on her shoulders. "I know you've been through a great deal lately. You don't need to feel badly. I just miss how close we used to be." His voice became more somber and he paused for a moment to collect himself. "I'd like to see if we could get closer again. Would you?"

Lyanna smiled. "Yes, Papa, I would. I really would."

A look of relief crowned his face. "I'm glad, dear. Maybe tomorrow we can…"

Suddenly, a loud knock at the door interrupted the conversation.

"They're here!" Lyanna squealed, breaking away and running towards the door. She flung it open and almost threw herself at Meera when a peculiar image made her stop short.

"_Meera,"_ Lyanna gasped. For the first time in her life, Lyanna was looking at Meera Reed in a dress. She gazed at the crimson velvet sleeves draping elegantly around her hands, and the long silky ribbon wrapped around her waist falling to the ground before her.

Meera's neck was adorned with a beautiful ruby pendant that shone in the light. "Whatever is the matter, Lyanna? Did you swallow a frog?" she smirked, quite amused at her reaction.

"I – you…I…you're…." Lyanna stumbled to provide an answer.

"Wearing a gown? Why yes, my friend. You said you hoped to see me in a dress one day, so I thought…" Meera placed her hands on her hips for dramatic effect. "…why not today?"

Lyanna finally realized her awkwardness and shook out of her daze. "Meera Reed, you look absolutely beautiful!"

Meera blushed at the compliment and replied, "Why, thank you. So do you. That color really brings out your eyes."

"She's right," Jojen added, seemingly announcing his presence. "That color looks exquisite on you, Ly."

It was Lyanna's turn to blush, lowering her head to avoid his gaze and focus on the teal gown she wore. Lifting her head to address them, Lyanna replied, "Thank you, Jojen. Please, come in." She held the door open as they crossed the foyer.

"Something smells amazing," Meera noted, taking in a whiff of air.

"That's dinner!" Lyanna joyfully proclaimed. "Though I'm not sure what we're having. I haven't even seen Darla since I've been home."

Jojen furrowed his brow in confusion, "Darla?"

"Yes, she's our cook." Lyanna replied.

"Oh, that's right. I forgot about your cook." Taking her hand, Jojen twirled her around as if they were dancing. "You're _so_ fancy, Lyanna."

Even though the playful smirk on his face confirmed he was only kidding, the obvious discordance between their families made her uncomfortable. Lyanna frowned in annoyance and retorted. "I'm not fancy. My mother is."

Jojen tipped her chin upwards and placed a kiss on her forehead. "I was just playing with you, Ly. Besides there's nothing wrong with being fancy."

"Well, hello children, it's good to see you again," Andrew Estermont stated as he returned, making note of the close proximity of his daughter to her best friend and how quickly they broke apart.

"Hello Ser Estermont, it's lovely to see you again," Meera said with a curtsy.

Lyanna's eyes grew wide, never having seen Meera curtsy before.

"The pleasure is all mine." Her father bowed in return.

Jojen cleared his throat. "Ser Estermont." Jojen's voice wavered nervously as he bowed respectfully. "Ser, thank you for having us tonight. It was so kind of you to include us."

Andrew grinned. "You are most welcome, though the thanks should really go to my wife. I had no idea she was planning to have guests until an hour ago."

Lyanna looked up sharply and inquired, "You didn't?

"Oh no, dear. Your mother is full of surprises. But it's perfectly fine. The more the merrier, I say," he replied happily. He approached Lyanna and pulled her into a hug. "It's not everyday your daughter turns three and ten."

Lyanna beamed, pulling back to gaze at his face. "Thank you Father. It's so nice to be able to celebrate together. I feel so special."

"Ahh, our guests are here," Alayne interrupted, gathering everyone's attention. "My, my, Lady Reed you do look breathtaking," she said enthusiastically. "Is that velvet you're wearing?"

"Thank you, Lady Estermont. Yes it is."

Alayne approached Meera so that she could feel the velvet with her own hands. "It's lovely, dear."

"Er…thank you…?" Meera replied with a bemused look on her face.

Turning to address the group as a whole, Alayne proudly announced, "I hope you're all hungry. Darla is making quite a feast!"

Lyanna caught Jojen's furrowed brow and shrugged. Glancing back at her mother she wondered, _How could this be the same person who inflicted so much pain over the past several months? Still, she is being kind to my friends, so I should just be grateful for that._

Jojen's stomach growled. "Well, I can honestly say I'm famished."

"Well, then, why don't you all come sit down?" Alayne replied. "Tea, anyone?"

"Tea would be lovely," Jojen added, allowing the girls to walk ahead of him into the dining room, making sure to pull out chairs for Lyanna and Meera.

Lyanna's mother was serious when she said there was to be a feast. The first course was a spinach salad with plums and candied nuts. The second course consisted of creamy chestnut soup served with oat bread. Finally, the main course was leg of lamb with a sauce made of mint, honey and cloves.

When Darla brought it out, Meera's eyes grew huge. "Lamb?" She gulped.

"Why yes, dear." Alayne responded. "Have you not tried it? It's _quite_ delicious."

"Oh…" Meera stammered. "No, I…well, we don't have any lamb living in the Neck. So, it's rather….hard to come by." Meera chose her words carefully, not wishing to offend. "I never dreamt of trying it."

Alayne smiled, her eyes showing off a glimmer of pride. "Well, everyone should try lamb at least once in their lives. I do hope you enjoy it."

Lyanna sat silently, observing the shift in conversation tone as Meera and Jojen slowly cut into their lamb, examining it as if it was the most rare gem on the summer isles.

"Lyanna, dear, why aren't you eating?" Andrew asked.

Lyanna turned her attention towards her father. "Oh, I think my belly is full. The soup was so rich…but delicious!"

"It's alright, Andrew. I'm sure Lyanna just wants to watch her tiny little figure." Alayne replied with a snide expression.

Jojen coughed on his lamb. "Why would she need to watch her figure? It looks perfect to me."

Alayne smiled and haughtily replied, "Does it now?" She leaned forward in her seat. "Yes, boys _do _have an eye for the female form, don't they?"

"What? No Lad…" Jojen blushed as his voice cracked. He gazed downward for a moment, taking a deep breath before starting again. "Lady Estermont, I didn't mean to imply…"

Alayne continued her speech. "There's no need to get so upset, it's a fact isn't it? Boys and well, men do have quite an appreciation for a woman's curves." Staring at Lyanna she commented, "Not that Lyanna has many curves to speak of at the moment."

"_Mother!__"_ Lyanna uttered in embarrassment, noting Jojen's face turning several shades of red.

"I… I didn't mean anything by it," Jojen said, diverting his gaze towards his plate and setting his utensils down. "I apologize."

Alayne merely smirked and offered, "Neither did I, child. I was only stating the obvious. No harm intended."

"Alayne…" Andrew murmured in frustration. "Perhaps a change of subject is in order? Our guests are looking rather uncomfortable. "

Alayne glowered, but quickly wiped the smile from her face. "Certainly dear. Tell me, Jojen. Lyanna says you are quite the avid reader. What kind of books do you enjoy?"

Jojen quickly perked up at the sound of the word 'book'. "I read everything really. But, I love reading all the mysterious tales in history. Especially about Valyria."

"The Doom of Valyria, you mean?" Andrew asked in surprise. "That's quite a dark tale."

Jojen grinned. "I find it fascinating. We can learn much from history, don't you agree?"

Lyanna smiled, seeing his confidence return by being in his element.

Andrew nodded. "You are correct, son. What have you learned from your readings?"

Jojen glanced at Lyanna before answering, "Well, Ser, I've learned we can accomplish much more when we work together rather than striving for personal power. So much is lost when people play the game of thrones."

Andrew gave him a sad smile, thinking to himself for a moment before replying. "You couldn't be more right, son."

Jojen beamed at receiving the slightest bit of approval from her father, casting a cheerful grin at Lyanna.

"It's rather surprising that a young man such as yourself is so learned here in the Neck. The other boys I've met here do not have such opportunities. How did you come by such knowledge?"

"Well, my father taught me the basics when I was small and then I continued teaching myself," Jojen replied proudly.

"He taught me too, Father," Lyanna happily remarked. "Jojen's a really good teacher."

When Andrew noticed the glances exchanged between them, he frowned in disdain. "Lyanna Jeyne, did you forget _I_ am the one who taught you your first words?"

Lyanna gasped, "Oh no, of course not Father. I remember that well. I just meant that Jojen let me read many of his books and it taught me a lot. That's all. He even gave me my favorite book for my nameday!"

Her father nodded, but his frown remained. "I suppose you have ample time to learn since you spend so much time with the Reeds."

Lyanna glanced at him sadly, concerned about the disappointed tone in his voice. "Father, have I done something to offend you?"

Andrew shook his head. "No, child." His expression softened when he saw the concern in her eyes. "No, I've just missed being with you. That's all."

"Oh Andrew, you_ know_ how children are. Once they become young adults they don't need their parents anymore," Alayne spoke up with a more jovial tone.

"I still need you!" Lyanna spouted defensively. "I… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…"

"Shhhh, child. It's all right. No need to get so upset over trivial matters." Alayne said, placing a comforting hand on Lyanna's. "It's your nameday and we should be celebrating, not squabbling. Isn't that right, Andrew?" she continued, casting him a chastising look.

Andrew cleared his throat. "Of course, dear, you are correct. I apologize, Lyanna."

Alayne further stated, "And namedays come with nameday presents. Are you ready to open yours?"

Lyanna's eyes regained some life at the sound of a present. "Oh, Mother. I would love to. Thank you!"

"Good, I'm quite eager to see your reaction to this one. Wait here and I'll be back."

After Alayne left, Andrew cleared his throat. "So, you received a new book today, darling?"

Lyanna couldn't help but note her father's irritation, though he attempted to sound pleasant. "Yes…Father, Jojen gave me his copy of The Dance of the Dragons. It's quite lovely."

"And disturbing. I didn't realize you were fascinated by such dark tales. Perhaps your friend is rubbing off on you?" he questioned, growing increasingly more annoyed.

Lyanna shifted nervously in her chair. "I…It's a beautiful story, Father. Tragic, I admit. But still it is quite powerful."

Andrew sighed loudly. "Very powerful. Yes, you're right that it is. Perhaps you can read it aloud to me sometime." Turning to Jojen he added, "Did Lyanna tell you she used to act out her books?"

Jojen turned his head towards her in surprise, "No…no she didn't."

Lyanna blushed. "Only when I was little."

Her father lifted his chest proudly. "You're too modest dear, you were quite the talented actress for a girl of seven."

Meera laughed. "Ly, you're holding out on us. All this time and we never knew we had an actress in our midst."

Luckily, Lyanna's embarrassment was disrupted by the sound of her mother's voice.

"And here we are," Alayne stated, walking into the room with a large box nearly as tall as Lyanna. "Come here, Lyanna, and do the honors."

Lyanna rose and quickly walked over to the box, which was decorated in shimmering silver wrapping, and enclosed with long bow tied teal ribbon.

"Mother, it's so beautiful. I don't want to break it!" Lyanna exclaimed.

"Oh go on, dear. I do hope you like it," Alayne sweetly replied

Lyanna paused and stared at her mother, who wore a genuine smile. _What in the world did father say to her? _

Lyanna carefully untied the ribbon and removed the wrapping to find a large sealed box. When she opened it, Lyanna was greeted by gauze and filling protecting something precious. "What is it, Mother?"

"You'll see, keep going," her mother said with a grin.

After she removed the filling material, Lyanna loudly gasped. "Oh, Mother!" Lyanna exclaimed, pulling the white silk material of a beautiful ball gown out the box. She held it in front of her to take the whole thing in. The scoop neckline was adorned with diamonds all along the bodice with elegant cap sleeves made out of lace. It had an empire waistline falling into layers and layers of billowing tulle that made Lyanna squeal. Running over to the closest mirror, she exclaimed, "Oh, Mother, it's the most beautiful dress I've ever seen."

Meera and Jojen quickly joined her at the mirror.

"Ly, that dress is stunning," Jojen noted, placing a hand on her shoulder. "It will only be made more lovely by you wearing it."

"You will look divine in that, Lyanna," Meera stated, patting her friend on the shoulder. "Wherever will you wear it?"

Alayne piped in, "I happen to know just the place."

Lyanna spun around in perplexity. "You do?" she asked nervously.

Her mother approached with a grin, handing her small white card. "I do. Here."

Lyanna carefully read it aloud. "You are cordially invited to the Maidenpool Feast to celebrate Lord Mooton's tourney. Our event will launch on Fisher's Eve and will conclude with the presentation of maidens, dinner and dancing."

"A feast?" Lyanna asked nervously, "Mother, I've never been to a feast before."

"Well, this will be your first, but not last, I'm sure. We'll have your hair and make up done and some lovely jewelry to accentuate that new gown. Oh, you will love it!" Alayne exclaimed. Her mother moved closer, taking both of her hands and softening her tone as she concluded, "Lyanna, I haven't been the best mother lately, I know. But I do hope you will allow me to make it up to you."

Lyanna's lower lip trembled as she sorted out her scattered feelings. "Yes, Mother… I would like us to be closer and I do so appreciate the gown." She bit her lip to stop the quivering. "Would it be all right if Meera and Jojen came as my guests? I fear I'll be too nervous going alone."

"You won't be alone, dear, I'll be with you." She glanced at Meera. "But perhaps Lady Reed could come. You will certainly need a handmaiden to help you prepare."

Meera turned her head in surprise. "A handmaiden?"

Lyanna's stomach twisted in a knot. "Mother, Meera's father is our liege lord. It…It would be beneath her to come as my servant. Mother, I would never wish to offend her.."

Her mother shook her head. "Ly-_an_-na," she said slowly, with a warning tone. "It is not customary for a maiden to bring friends as guests. I was only trying to create an opportunity for someone to join us."

"I'd be happy to serve you, Lyanna," Meera finally spoke up. She wore a faint smile, but beneath it showed discomfort that Lyanna could not quite figure out. But when Meera spoke, she was calm and reassuring. "Don't worry about class politics. It truly doesn't bother me. Besides, I've never been to Maidenpool."

Lyanna gave her friend a grateful look. "Neither have I. It is quite far. Mother, why would they even care to invite us?"

Her mother retorted smugly, "Having a Baratheon cousin has its benefits. Renly was quite taken with you while we were in Highgarden and thought you might like to attend."

"Oh," Lyanna blushed. Lord Renly was quite handsome and had been so kind. He even offered her the most delicious hot cocoa drink when she met him. "That was quite generous of him. Will he be at the ball?"

"I don't know, dear. Would you like to see him again?" her mother asked politely, noting Jojen's frown as he shifted back and forth on his feet.

"That would be lovely Mother." She turned to Meera. "Are you sure you don't mind?"

"I don't mind, besides, I'd like to meet Renly Baratheon myself. Father says he is rather forward thinking and has great ideas for improving the lives of the commonfolk."

"Oh Meera, I'm so glad you will be there. I get so nervous around new people."

Jojen shifted uncomfortably next to her, staring at the ground.

Lyanna placed her hand on his forearm. "But Mother, what about Jojen? I wouldn't want him to be left out. Oh, please can't he come too?"

"Lyanna, you're pushing it," her mother cautioned. "Why would a boy like Jojen want to come to a feast? I'm sure he'd much rather be elsewhere."

Ignoring her mother's tone, Lyanna took his hand and asked, "Jojen, would you like to come to the feast? It would be so much nicer if we could all be there together."

The tension fell from his face the moment she took his hand. He smiled, taking her other hand in his. "I would _love_ to come."

"Lyanna," her father interrupted in agitation. "This is your _mother__'_s gift to you. You do not get to dictate how many people come along."

"But, I…" she started, surprised by her father's response. "I wasn't trying t–"

Her mother sighed, observing the three children huddled close together. She thought for a moment. "Andrew, if it will make her happy, we'll find a way to bring the boy too." Turning back to her husband, she finished with a smirk, "Maybe we'll just have to leave you home instead."

Andrew shifted his gaze from his daughter to his wife. "What? You didn't even tell me about this event and now you're telling me I am not allowed to come?" This time, Andrew did not make any attempt to soften the crossness in his voice.

"Andrew, I was only…"

"No, Alayne," he continued, his face flushed with anger. "Who is the man of this house?" He took a deep breath and placed his hands on his hips. "Look, I am pleased the two of you are both making an effort to mend things. But I will not be left out of the decisions!"

Lyanna's breath quickened. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cause trouble." She approached her father, "Father, truly I wasn't thinking. I didn't realize I was asking too much. Really, we don't even have to go to the feast at all." Her lower lip trembled as she continued, "Father, please don't be angry. I'm so sorry!"

"_Andrew." _Alayne said softly as she approached her husband and daughter. "Please calm down. You're ruining her nameday. It was just an innocent mistake, wasn't it, Lyanna?"

"Yes, Mother. I just wanted to share this wonderful gift with my friends. Truly if its too much to ask, we can all just stay home."

"And allow that beautiful gown to go to waste?" Alayne questioned. "Absolutely not! No dear, look, why don't you and your friends enjoy dessert in the other room? Darla will bring it to you. Let your father and I work this out privately."

Lyanna glanced at her friends and noticed how Jojen and Meera briefly exchanged nervous glances.

"Alayne…" Andrew admonished.

"Andrew, please. She doesn't need to be part of this discussion. You can take your frustration out on me, but I will not have her nameday ruined by quarreling."

Lyanna gulped. "I don't want you to quarrel because of me. Please don't be angry with Mother." Lyanna begged, grasping her father's hand. "Father, I just want us to be a family again."

At those words, her father softened. He hung his head, "I want that too. Your mother is right, let us adults sort this out." Glancing at the two Reeds he noted their tense expressions. "I apologize, Jojen, Meera, for having to witness such a display. Please, do enjoy some dessert in the other room. We'll join you in a little while." He looked back to his daughter, who was staring at the floor. Tipping her head up to meet his gaze, he added, "It will be all right, Lyanna. Just a miscommunication, that's all."

Lyanna nodded hesitantly and slowly walked out of the room with her friends. Darla came along shortly with a chocolate tart and fresh berries. Meera assured her it was delicious, possibly the best dessert she'd ever had. But Lyanna couldn't motivate herself to eat more than a bite.

Jojen tapped her on the arm. "You all right, Ly? That was rather unpleasant back there. I hope us being included did not create problems for you."

Lyanna shook her head. "I'm alright. I'm sorry you both had to see that. I hope you don't think ill of our family."

Meera took her hand. "Of course we don't. And it was so kind of you to invite us on your trip."

Lyanna nodded. "I really want you to come. I don't even know what to expect. But maybe we can have fun together."

Jojen grinned. "I'll bet the food will be marvelous. Maidenpool is right on the Bay of Crabs. The seafood will be the best in Westeros!"

"I've never had crab before, have you?" Lyanna asked.

"Not yet," he said, taking her other hand. "But thanks to you, I might just get to try."

"Jojen, we need to be on our best behavior. Very proper. I don't want Lyanna to get in trouble for bringing us along." Meera suggested, giving him a look.

"Of course," Jojen agreed, standing up to straighten his posture. "I'll be the most proper Crannogboy you ever saw."

Lyanna giggled, standing up to join him. "Crannog_man_. You're not a little boy anymore."

"I'm still two and ten, not quite a man grown." Encircling her waist, Jojen leaned closer. "You, on the other hand, are a bonafide lady."

Lyanna shrugged. "I don't feel like a lady."

He smiled, glancing around quickly. "Well, you're _my_ lady," he remarked, braving a quick peck on the lips.

"_Jojen!" _Lyanna and Meera both exclaimed.

"What? No one saw," he said, shrugging his shoulders. "I just wanted to see you smile again. It's been a rather interesting night."

Lyanna nodded. "It has. But I am so thankful Mother is trying to mend things."

Meera shook her head. "Lyanna, I, well, something's been on my mind." She took her friend's hand and hesitantly continued, "I'm glad your mother is trying to make things right between you." She looked up at the ceiling for a moment. "But it doesn't excuse what she did to you."

"Meera…" Lyanna began.

"She's right, Ly." Jojen put a hand on her shoulder. "Giving you a pretty dress doesn't wash away those bruises. It's going to take awhile before I forgive her for that."

"_And_ for the things she said to you. Those left scars too." Meera insisted. "Just take things slow, all right? You don't have to become her best friend overnight, all because she buys you nice things."

Lyanna nodded, starting to feel sad. "I…I just want things to be better. I just want us to be a happy family again."

Meera exchanged worried glances with her brother, "Have you ever?"

Lyanna bit her lip. "…we used to be…"

"Really?" Jojen asked doubtfully. "I've never seen your family act particularly _happy_ together. It always seems like your mother is snapping at somebody. And your father seems awfully miserable too."

"_Jojen!" _Lyanna exclaimed angrily. "Please don't judge my family. We might not have the same bond as yours, but they have provided for me. And… we're trying."

Meera sighed. "I'm sorry, Lyanna. I wasn't trying to insult your family. Every family is different, I just hate seeing how this has affected you."

Lyanna nodded, calming down. "I'll be all right."

Jojen squeezed her hand. "I'm certain you will." He gave her a winsome smirk. "And if anyone messes with you again, I know a few Crannogmen who are skilled with poisoned arrows."

"_Jojen!" _both girls exclaimed again, though Meera couldn't help but let out a laugh.

"What's so funny in here?" her father exclaimed, walking into the room with his wife's hand in his.

The three children straightened up and replied in unison, "Oh nothing."

Alayne smirked. "I'll bet."

"We do apologize for the tension earlier. Lyanna, your mother and I have spoken and we think it would be just fine to have your friends attend. That is, of course, if Lord Reed agrees to let them travel with us. It will take nearly a week for us to reach Maidenpool." Her father turned to Jojen. "Do you think he would approve you being away for that long?"

"Oh yes, Ser!" Jojen exclaimed. "Father, well, he hasn't left the Neck in some time, but he always delights when we have an opportunity to see more of Westeros."

"Well good, son. I will come by tomorrow morning to discuss it with him."

Alayne spoke up. "Fisher's Eve is three weeks away, so we'll need to depart in two." Turning towards Meera, she asked, "Do you think you could come by later this week to help us prepare?" She glanced at her daughter. "We have some practicing to do."

"Practicing?" Lyanna asked nervously. "What do I need to practice?"

Her mother smiled, and gave her a playful swat on the arm. "You, my dear, need to work on that posture. So much slouching!"

Lyanna pursed her lips together. "Oh… that." The idea of practicing her posture with Mother sounded like the least enjoyable activity she could imagine.

"That beautiful gown will look much more beautiful if you hold your head up high," Alayne stated.

"Like when we play Monsters and Maidens," Jojen suggested, making her grin. "You have great posture when we play that game."

Alayne rolled her eyes at the mention of the childhood game, but it made Lyanna smile. "Oh, alright. I'll practice."

"Well," Meera spoke up, noting the darkness outside. "We should probably go, brother."

"All right," he said, approaching Lyanna. "Happy nameday, Ly." He gave her a strong hug and whispered in her ear. "I can't wait to see you in that dress."

He turned to her mother. "Thank you Lady Alayne for the delicious meal and for allowing my sister and I to join you on this trip. We are both quite excited!"

Alayne smiled. "The pleasure is all mine."

Jojen turned to her father, "Ser Estermont. Thank you for having us. We apologize if our attendance on this trip has caused any difficulty."

"Not to worry, son," her father said, extending his hand. "Please give your father my best."

Jojen shook it much more strongly than he had the day before. "I will." Turning to look back at Lyanna, he added, "Ly, do you want to come over for lunch tomorrow? Mother says there is so much food left over from this morning and it's all going to go to waste if we don't eat it soon."

"I'm sorry, Jojen." Andrew interrupted tersely. "I would like to spend the day with my daughter tomorrow." He spoke to Lyanna, "How would you like to take a boating trip along the Green Fork? You can show me some of your favorite spots?"

Lyanna nodded. "That would be lovely, Father."

Meera spoke up. "Well, brother, let's be off. Thank you Ser and Lady Estermont. Truly, that tart was amazing!"

"You are so welcome," Alayne responded. "Please do come by in a few days so we get my daughter prepared for the trip."

"I will," Meera said, reaching over to give Lyanna a hug goodbye. "And Lyanna, don't forget to tell your father about the call!"

Her father furrowed his brow. "The call?"

"Yes, Father. We have a special call alerting the Crannogmen that we're coming. That part of the Green Fork is highly protected and we don't want them to think we're intruders. Or else…"

"Oh, I see. Eight years and I still have so much to learn." Andrew laughed. "Have a safe walk home children. We'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodbye, Lyanna!" They exclaimed as her father closed the door behind them.

As Jojen and Meera left, Lyanna's parents joined her in the living room to enjoy more of the dessert. "Lyanna, I do apologize for the…uncomfortable situation earlier." Her father sighed, pursing his lips to one side. "We, well, your mother and I are figuring things out, but we didn't mean for things to get so tense," he stated apologetically.

Lyanna replied, "I didn't mean to cause trouble. Truly, you must think I am so ungrateful."

"Oh darling, of course we don't. You didn't know any better. I'm sorry I reacted too harshly."

"Lyanna, are you excited to wear that gown?" her mother asked.

"Oh yes, Mother. I can't wait to try it on." She approached her mother on the lounge and remarked, "Thank you so much for such a wonderful gift. It is prettier than I could have ever imagined. It…it must have been quite costly."

Her mother smiled. "Don't worry about that, darling. There is no cost too great for my daughter's happiness." She reached up to give her a hug. "Well, it's getting late, we should ready ourselves for bed."

"Yes, Mother. I guess I'll say good night now." She gave both parents a hug and said, "Thank you the dinner and my present. I'm so looking forward to traveling to Maidenpool."

Alayne held her daughter's face in her hands. "Oh, my darling daughter, I know we've had our differences. But you have such a bright future ahead of you, I'm certain. And I intend to help you all the way."

Lyanna nodded. "Well, good night." As she headed for the stairs she felt her heart do a little hopeful leap that maybe, just maybe, things were going to be different.


	14. Playing Her Own Game

Hello again and Happy New Year! Thank you for your continued interest in this story, despite my lag in updates. Much appreciation to ckorkows, almanera, DenZatz, xRedxMoonx, MissScorp, Moon Lantern and December Sapphire for your feedback.

Moon Lantern - Your comparison of Alayne to Littlefinger made my day, though I wouldn't give her that much credit. I can't say too much about her change in behavior at this time, except to say that she is complicated. You may also get your wish for a Meera POV in the near future.

Ckorkows - I'm with you on the healing spell. As for the Reeds. I consider both M and J to be wise, just in different ways. Jojen is more bookwise. He's seen a lot of things, most of which I'd argue he shouldn't have to see, so knows a lot, but doesn't always know what to do with it (he is after all 12). Meera is much more streetwise.

Oh, and an age check, since I know this story has progressed over 8 years and it can get confusing. Lyanna is currently 13. Especially for fandom blind readers, I know the maturity level/age thing can be a little off putting, but in this universe it's not uncommon for a girl of 13 to be betrothed and married. You'll also see teenage boys playing significant roles in battle (Robb Stark led the northern troops at age 15), so it's just a different kind of world.

On to the next chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 14 – Playing Her Own Game**

_Crash!_

"_Lyanna_, you must keep that chin tilted upward, child!" her mother scolded impatiently.

Lyanna was beginning to hate books. Specifically the one she had been forced to carry on her head for the past hour. She had no idea her posture was as awful as her mother persistently claimed. But now she was being forced to walk back and forth in the parlor with this stupid book on her head and try as she might, she couldn't seem to make it past the first flowerpot. She noted the drooping, morbid leaves of the plant and decided that it was equally as miserable as its owner.

"I'm _trying, _Mother. " Lyanna huffed. "Maybe my head just isn't big enough to balance this book. Perhaps a smaller one would suffice?" She made no attempt to hide the annoyance in her voice.

"Oh!" Meera remarked, while searching for something in her bag. "I believe I have one that could work…Ahh, here it is," she said, pulling a small twine-bound journal out of her bag.

Her mother shook her head in irritation. "That won't be necessary. Lyanna, your head is a perfectly fine size. No more excuses young lady." She wagged her finger at Lyanna before pointing to the book on the floor. "Pick that up and try again."

Lyanna scowled, but obediently bent over to pick up the book and placed it on her head.

Meera slowly made her way over to her and whispered, "Maybe try taking a deep breath to relax yourself. You look…a little tense."

"I am _more_ than a little tense," she muttered under her breath. Even so, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, exhaling slowly. Opening her eyes she directed her attention at Meera who was standing straight ahead of her across the room, nodding in encouragement.

_You can do it!_ she mouthed.

_I can do this. _Lyanna thought. Slowly she took one step and then another. Keeping her attention only on Meera, she chose to ignore any thought of her mother. _I can do this, _whispered to herself over and over again. And then she realized, _I am doing this!_

And then she was there.

Meera cheered and gave her a hug. "You did it!"

"I did, didn't I? Thank you Meera. That was a good tip."

Alayne walked over and put a hand on Lyanna's shoulder. "Well done, dear. But I'd like to see you do that a few more times before we move on to the next step."

Lyanna let out a groan. "The _next_ step?"

"Why, yes, dear, you've been able to balance on ground, but walking down stairs in a full ball gown is another story," her mother stated matter-of-factly.

"Stairs?" Lyanna gulped at the thought of walking down stairs in a long gown.

"Of course, dear, all of the maidens will be presented one at time and they will each walk down a long flight of stairs before being presented to the crowd. You're going to have to practice walking in your gown, looking straight into the crowd, and not looking down at the stairs. It's quite a feat!" For some reason, her mother sounded positively excited at the idea.

"Mother, I… I don't think I can do that."

"Is that really necessary, Lady Estermont?" Meera asked respectfully, squeezing her friend's shoulder.

Alayne's brows knitted together in a frown. "Of course it's necessary. Do you think they will make an exception for her?"

Lyanna glanced at the staircase. "I don't want to…"

Tapping her foot impatiently, Alayne asked, "Do you _not_ want to go to the feast?"

Lyanna's eyes trailed the floor as she looked for a way out of the situation. "It's not that…I...I just..."

Just then, Meera eyes widened with an idea. "Lady Estermont, what if we moved the stairs practice to our home? The staircase is wider and well lit. Lyanna might feel safer there."

"Safer?" Alayne questioned with an arched eyebrow.

"Yes, well, since…the accident…occurred on these stairs," Meera said quietly, motioning to the Estermont stairway nearby, "I'm sure she is anxious about practicing on them. Maybe a change of scenery would make things less intimidating?"

Alayne glanced at her daughter whose face had gone completely white. "Lyanna, moving this practice to the Reed's home… would that be a more acceptable arrangement?"

Lyanna fidgeted with her hands, feeling how cold and clammy they had become, and avoided her mother's gaze. She didn't want to do it at all. But this was at least a much better option. "Yes, Mother. I believe it is."

"Alright dear." Alayne let out a disgruntled sigh. "Lady Reed, may we come over tomorrow morning to practice? We haven't much time before the feast to get her ready."

Meera nodded, "Of course. I'll let Mother know tonight." She nudged Lyanna playfully. "Maybe she'll make lemon cakes."

When Lyanna's widened in excitement, her mother shook her head sternly. "No lemon cakes for you, young lady. We've got a dress to fit into and I don't want to see any excess pounds. We don't have time for alterations."

Meera frowned. "_Lady Estermont_," she started, forgoing her normally respectful manners, "Lyanna is already quite skinny. Mother always said she could use a little more fat on her body just to be healthy."

"She can be healthy after the feast." She bent over to squeeze Lyanna's sides. "But first, we must get into that dress! Come, Lyanna. I want you to master that walk two more times before we quit for the day. Practice makes perfect!"

Lyanna's hands moved up to her stomach, rubbing calming circles over her belly to quell the nerves that were building below the surface. She never mastered her walk even once more that day.

* * *

The toy frog had been stroked so many times that its coloring was beginning to fade. Lyanna lay on her bed, staring at the wall and thinking about how she could avoid ever having another day like yesterday. All morning long she had attempted to master the stairs at the Reed's. To her credit, she never fell, but she also never made it more than five stairs without looking down to balance herself. Her mother was not pleased.

A loud crack at the window broke her concentration. When she got up to inspect it, she grinned. Meera was waiting outside with two fishing poles in her hands.

She quickly put on her shoes and straightened her hair before heading down the staircase.

"I'm going out with Meera, Mother. I'll be back before dinner, I promise," Lyanna said.

Her mother scanned her fishing outfit: olive green trousers, off-white loose fitting top and black leather boots, and frowned. "Lyanna, when are you ever going to give up these tomboyish ways of yours?" her mother replied condescendingly. "Truly, if Meera hadn't been so helpful with the prep work, I don't know that I would want you going out there today. We have lots of work to do and mucking about in the mud is not going to get us closer."

Lyanna eyed her sadly. "Mother, I'm…I'm so tired of practicing. I need a break. Just one night, and then I'll be back to practicing tomorrow. I promise I will give it my absolute best."

Alayne rolled her eyes. "_Alright_, go on. I just don't know that I will ever understand your ways, child. Go…" She motioned toward the door. "But be back before dinner. And make sure you wash off any fish smell before coming into this house! It's a terrible pain to get out."

"I will, Mother. Thank you." Lyanna quickly made her way out the door, before her mother could change her mind.

"Hi Lyanna. You ready for today?" Meera asked cheerfully, handing Lyanna a fishing pole.

"I'm ready for anything that will get me out of the house," Lyanna replied. "Or get me out of practicing my walk, or anything that involves being a _lady_."

Meera laughed. "Has she been hard on you? More practicing when I haven't been around?"

Lyanna rolled her eyes. "It's constant. She won't let up. At dinner it's 'straighten that neck, young lady, no hunching!' When I prepared a cup of tea it was 'pinky out, young lady, you drink like a man.'… I spilled my tea." Holding up a pretend teacup, she wiggled her pinky. "Apparently _these_ are important for balance."

Meera snickered quietly. "Sounds like there is a lot to learn to be a lady." She frowned, shaking her head. "Boys have it so easy."

Lyanna sighed. "I'm really glad you're coming to the feast, Meera. Otherwise I would dread the whole thing. I didn't realize it was going to be so much work."

Meera put an arm around her friend's shoulder. "Just think about the food and the sea. Maybe we'll see some turtles along the way?"

The thought made her smile momentarily, though it quickly faded. "If Mother will even let me eat."

"I'll sneak you food, promise," Meera assured her with a grin. "Or that can be Jojen's job."

Lyanna giggled, thinking about how Jojen always ate half the food on her plate. "You can't trust him to get food. He'd eat half of it before he brought it to us."

"Probably so. Don't worry about it, we'll figure something out." Meera pointed her finger ahead to the stream. "Look, we're here."

Once they had reached their desired fishing spot, Lyanna took in the view, letting out a relaxed breath before perching herself against a large boulder. A few rays of light had managed their way through the thick trees to shine upon the stream. It reminded her island at Greenstone and for just a moment she felt a tinge of longing, remembering how much simpler life had been then. But glancing at her friend, she remembered what she might have missed had she not moved to The Neck eight years ago. Friends, love and this whole new part of the world that she called home.

"It feels so good to be outside. Doesn't the water look so lovely with the sun shining off it?"

Meera smirked. "You have such a romantic way of discussing things." Playfully punching her shoulder, she added, "No wonder my brother likes you so much."

Lyanna scrunched her eyebrows together. "You don't think it looks lovely?"

Meera laughed, turning to look at the stream. "Of course, it's the loveliest stream I've ever seen." Noting the look of frustration on her friend's face, she asked, "What?"

"Are you making fun of me?" Lyanna questioned uncertainly.

Meera shook her head. "I'm not making fun of you, I'm _teasing_ you. That's different. Besides, I rather enjoy your romantic notions. It's refreshing."

Lyanna frowned, picking her fishing pole and prepared to add bait to the hook. When she didn't respond, Meera asked, "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing," she began, while casting her line into the water. "I'm just tired of feeling like nobody gets me. My mother thinks I'm a tomboy, you think I'm just a _romantic_ and Jojen…well, he just wants to kiss me all day."

Meera couldn't help but giggle. "I'm sorry, Lyanna. I'm not laughing at you, I just have a hard time thinking that you really have a problem with the last one. I do believe it was _you,_ and not him, I caught sneaking into his room the other night."

Lyanna gave her a half-hearted shrug. "I just wanted to talk, that's all. We weren't doing anything wrong."

"Lyanna," Meera walked over and put an arm around her shoulder. "Look, you _are_ more romantic then I am, but there's nothing wrong with that." She noted her friend's saddened stare into stream and continued, "Lyanna, what's really going on? You were in such a great mood before. What's bothering you?"

Lyanna shifted her line in the water, hoping for better luck with the fish. "It's just, well, I am getting tired of pretending with Mother. She seems to be trying to mend things, but I just feel like I'm never going to do anything right by her. She keeps saying she doesn't know what to do with me…Lyanna imitated her mother's mocking tone, 'I spend all this time getting you looking nice in one of our finest gowns and then all you want to do is go climb a tree or hang out with those frog people. Really child, where did I go wrong with you?'"

"Yikes." Meera winced. "Ly, I mean no offense, but your mother is…well, she's… something."

Lyanna nodded sadly. "I know. And, well… all of this practicing for the feast just makes me feel like I'm trying to be something I'm not."

"Do you not want to go to the feast? You seemed excited about it before?" Meera asked. Even though she was also highborn, spending all of her life in The Neck meant she was never fully exposed to the nuances of social graces in Westeros high society. She had never been more thankful for that.

"I…I thought I did. The dress is so pretty. I've never worn anything like it before. And I would never want to turn down such an opportunity from Lord Renly. It really is such an honor. But, well, I didn't realize all that went into such an event." Her lips formed a grim line. "And I can't help thinking…there's going to be so many other girls there with so much more experience. I mean, I can't even hold my teacup properly. How am I ever going to be graceful for an entire day?"

Meera laughed, again grateful that she didn't have to deal with type of problem. "That does sound like a predicament. But you'll manage. You have the charm and the manners, Ly. And if you don't master the stairs, so what? Just flash them a smile and no one else will care."

Lyanna looked up hopefully. "You think I'm charming?"

"I do," Meera chuckled to herself. "And according to my brother, you can get away with murder by just batting those eyes of yours." She shook her head thinking of how lovesick her brother looked when she left the house that morning. "Though I suppose he is a little biased."

Lyanna giggled. "A little." Lyanna took in the stream, the light glistening off the water, and the sounds of the frogs ribbitting nearby. It comforted her. _No, I wouldn't want to lose this._

"Meera?"

"Yes?" Meera asked, asking more bait to her line.

Lyanna pursed her lips to one side. "Do you think I'm silly? For wanting to dress up and go to an event like this?" She glanced at her friend, who was wearing her standard brown jacket and trousers, with her frogspear hanging from her hip. Her brown curls were tied back in a messy bun. Glancing down, Lyanna was glad she was in trousers too, though the ruffles on her blouse made her feel out of place.

"Do I think you're silly?" Meera asked. "No, I don't." She laughed. "I'm just glad I don't have to get dressed up. Once a year is enough for me."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure, Lyanna." Meera cast her friend a curious glance. "Why do you ask?"

Lyanna looked down, nudging a rock with her foot. "Well, it's just…You're so strong and smart and I know you don't like this kind of thing….And, I just don't want you to think less of me if I still want to do it."

Meera laid a hand on her friend's shoulder, waiting until she lifted her head to speak. "Lyanna, I would never think less of you because you like to feel girly. You're a girl!" Glancing at Lyanna, she frowned, noting that she appeared unconvinced.

"Look, just because I don't want to do it, doesn't mean I think poorly of women who do." Meera gestured down to her garments and continued, "This…This is what I feel comfortable in. I can climb trees, hop in and out of boats, jump in the swamp if I need to….and even cross a lizard lion…if he's willing."

Lyanna giggled. Crossing the bog on one of their sharp, leathery backs was one of the more risky things she'd done of late.

Meera continued. "My clothing allows me to live the life I want. A dress doesn't." She glanced over at her friend. "Your life is a different. You need those fancy items to live your life. Trousers aren't going to do for a fancy dinner or feast….And most importantly….You like wearing them and you wear them well. That's really all that matters."

Lyanna gave her a small grin. "I suppose."

"Do you think less of me because I don't like to dress up?"

Lyanna shook her head, "No! Not at all. Meera…You're so… fearless. People respect you. Even grown men know you can handle yourself. And you've been so good about all the stuff with Jojen, even though I know it makes you uncomfortable sometimes." Lyanna squeezed her shoulder gently. "Truth is, I wish I could be more like you."

Meera blushed. "Thanks Ly. I don't think anyone has ever said they wanted to be like me before."

"I meant it. Every word." Lyanna said seriously.

"I believe you."

Lyanna gave her friend a hug before walking back to her pole, finally getting it ready to cast into the water.

"Ly?" Meera added."

"Yes?"

"I know you hate pretending to be who your mother wants you to be. And I'm sure it's probably confusing, since you do like some of the same activities as her. But, I think you can like all kinds of things — the dresses, fishing, baking, climbing trees…kissing," Meera smirked at the last word. "All of that fits because it's all a part of being you being you. And I think when you try to fit yourself into any box people have for you…including me and my teasing, that's when you get so unhappy."

Lyanna stood quietly, contemplating Meera's words. "I suppose that makes sense."

"I rather love that about you, Ly. That you're rather…hard to define."

"You do?" Lyanna asked in surprise. _I thought it was my least lovable quality._

Meera grinned. "Yes, I do. It makes you fun and interesting. What's the fun in being like everyone else?"

"Really? Mother says she wishes I would just be like the girls in White Harbor. They were much easier for her to figure out."

Meera smirked. "That's because they are booooorrring." She shook her head. "Let the boring White Harbor girls be like everyone else. I much prefer you… And I'm certain my brother would agree."

Lyanna beamed at her friend, trying to reconcile this new view of herself. It was like meeting a new person, except that new person was herself. "Thank you Meera." Just then she felt a pull on her line. "Oh! I think I got one!"

"Wow, that was fast! Reel it in," Meera said, watching the line being pulled into the stream.

"It's really strong," Lyanna said, struggling to get the line in.

"Must be a big one," Meera added, coming over to help her. Shortly they had reeled in a large salmon that was half the length of Lyanna's frame.

"Woooow!" Lyanna said, eying the large fish and allowing a look of pride to cross her face.

Meera grinned. "Just wait until Jojen sees what you caught."

"I don't think he's ever caught anything this big." Lyanna blushed, eying the fish. "Maybe we should let it go?"

"What?" Meera exclaimed when she saw that Lyanna was perfectly serious. "That is a perfectly good fish! It will be very tasty to eat."

"Oh," Lyanna frowned. She hadn't thought about the part where she'd actually have to kill it and eat it. "I definitely want to let him go."

"Lyanna!" Meera shouted, but it was too late. By the time she reached her, Lyanna had lifted the heavy fish off the lure and tossed it back into the stream.

"I didn't want to kill it, Meera. Maybe he has a family?"

"_Seven hells_, Lyanna! I could have done that for you!" Meera shouted in exasperation. Then she bent over laughing.

"What's so funny?" Lyanna asked, furrowing her brow.

Meera shook her head, trying to stifle her laugher.

"_What_?" Lyanna demanded, stamping her foot.

Meera finally caught her breath. "It's just, well, I'm trying so hard not to make any comments about your romanticism when you released a huge fish because you wanted him to get home to his family. Seriously Lyanna, you have to admit, you're quite the idealist."

Lyanna shrugged and tossed her hair behind her back. "I'll sleep perfectly fine with my decision, Meera. There will be no deaths on my account tonight."

Meera could only shake her head as Lyanna added more bait to the hook. "What? You're going to do it again? Are you going to let all the fish go?"

"Maaaybe," Lyanna muttered, tossing her line back into the water.

Meera shook her head again, choosing to keep her thoughts to herself. She realized there were some things she would never understand about her friend. But in truth, she was just being herself. Peacemaker, pacifist and freer of fish.

* * *

_He should have been here by now_. Lyanna had been standing at her bedroom window for a quarter of an hour waiting for Jojen to arrive. It was nightfall and the only light available was that of the small candle in her room and the crescent shaped moon up above. _Maybe he isn't coming._

Her heart sunk. It had been a week since she'd last seen him, the night of her nameday dinner. And she couldn't remember any time, other when she was in White Harbor, that she hadn't seen him most every day. But her father insisted that she stay home so they could have more "family time" together.

It was nice, spending more time with her father, but the longer she was apart from Jojen the more she missed him. She couldn't dare tell her father that. It seemed any time she mentioned the Reeds, her father would grimace, and then quickly cover it with a forced smile.

_AOOOOOOOOO!_

The sound shook her from her thoughts as she looked back at the window and smiled. Jojen was waiting down below with a blanket in hand, motioning for her to come down. Quickly but carefully she moved to lift the window, shivering at the first gust of cool air that brushed past her skin. She ran back to her closet to pick out a warmer cloak and then finished lifting the window. Climbing up onto the sill she sat down for a moment to calm her nerves and get used to the gusting wind. She thought back to her stairs practice earlier in the day. For the first time she actually made it all the way, without looking down. She even gave her mother a cheeky smile once she reached the bottom. It was her own form of defiance. It felt good, so good, to prove that she could do it. Glancing down at the sill she thought,

_If I can walk down stairs in a ball gown, I can do this. _

To the side of her window was a lattice fence, covered in ivy. Lyanna took a deep breath and carefully stood up on the sill, turning around so she could reach more easily for the fence. She inhaled a sharp breath when her hand slipped, but caught the next rung and steadied herself before reaching her foot out. Slowly, she maneuvered her way down the fence until she was gripped around the waist by Jojen's hands.

"You did it!" he said, squeezing her tightly.

Lyanna grinned, proud of taking the risk. "I missed you," she said, brushing his disheveled blond hair out of his eyes.

Moving one hand to cup the back of her head, he leaned in to kiss her nose. "I missed you too."

She glanced around; making sure no one could see them. "We should get out of here, I don't want to get caught. Where should we go?"

"This way." Jojen took one of her hands in his and led her along a path, which eventually ended along one of the streams. "This should do," he said, laying one blanket down along the base of a tree. Lifting up another he said, "I brought another to keep us warm." Pulling out a flask, he added, "and some hot tea too."

Lyanna grinned, "You thought of everything." Punching him playfully in the stomach she laughed, "You're _so_ smart."

Jojen rolled his eyes, taking her hand to pull her down onto the blanket. Soon they were wrapped up and warm. She laid her head on his chest, savoring the calming feeling of his hands stroking her hair. "I missed you so much, Jojen. I'm not certain, but I think Father is trying to keep us apart. He keeps finding reasons for me to stay home with him."

He frowned, looking down at her. "I fear I've upset him, but I don't fully understand why. Do you know why he was so irritated with me at dinner?"

Lyanna shook her head. "I don't know that he was irritated at you. I think he just worries that our family is falling apart. Every day he wants us to do things together. Going fishing, boat rides, walking through the forest. Last night he made a wooden version of our house sigil and asked me to help him paint it."

"That's nice," Jojen said, knowing how much she loved their sigil.

"It is," she said slowly. "But it just seems like such a change from how he used to be. He was always going away on trips for this lord or that lord. Leaving me with Mother. But now he seems to be scrambling to find any way to spend time with me." Glancing up at Jojen she said, "Don't get me wrong. It's nice getting to spend time with him, it just seems like he's being different."

"Well," Jojen started, choosing his words carefully. "I mean, your family has been through a lot lately, and I could tell he was really upset that night he came to talk about your mother. I can't blame him, really." Jojen paused. "Maybe he thinks I was trying to take his place by protecting you from her? Do you think that is it?"

Lyanna frowned sadly. "Maybe."

"Maybe I could talk to him." Leaning in closer, he said, "About us, I mean. Maybe I could explain…"

"What would you explain?" Lyanna interrupted.

Jojen placed his hands around her waist and pulled her closer. Whispering into her ear he said, "That I love you." He placed a kiss on the side of her head and continued, "That you're the best thing that ever happened to me…and…"

Lyanna sighed, nestling closer to his chest. "And what?"

Jojen inhaled deeply. "And I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Lyanna turned her head sharply and saw his smile quickly turn to one of concern.

It took her a moment to realize why. "Jojen, I…"

Jojen backpedaled, throwing his hands up. "Ly, I'm sorry, I'm not trying to pressure you again. I just…"

"Shhh," she whispered, placing a finger on his lips. "I want that too." Her heart did a little leap of joy when the pensive look on his face turned into a smile. She loved making him smile.

"You do?" he said, stroking her cheek. "Truly?"

Lyanna nodded. "I think so. I can't imagine being with anyone else but you." She was surprised when his lips again formed in a frown. "What's wrong?"

Jojen looked down sadly. "But you've never been with anyone else. You're always with me. How would you know if you really wanted to be with me… forever."

"Jojen, you've never been with anyone but me either. How do _you_ know?" she asked calmly.

He shrugged. "I just do."

"Well, so do I. Besides, I have spoken with many boys, mother introduced me to several in White Harbor."

Jojen frowned, "And you apparently c_harmed_ Lord Renly."

Lyanna gasped, smacking him playfully on the shoulder. "_Jojen Reed_. Are you jealous? That Lord Renly complimented my dress and gave me hot cocoa? Jojen, he's twice my age."

"Oh," he muttered, looking away.

"Jojen." She turned his face towards hers. "Why are you talking like this? Do you really wonder if I want to be with other boys?"

Jojen's face grew more somber as he stared at the ground. "No. I don't think that. I just… Well… Ly, I'm not exactly what you'd call 'a catch'. I mean… I'm scrawny and short and I've never even held a sword. And my family, well, we're not exactly fancy and proper. I kept wondering while you were away if your mother would find you some well-established lordling with a grand castle and powerful family name. And I wondered… how could I ever compete with that?"

"Jojen…" she began.

He shook his head. "And your family, I mean your mother is cousin to the king!"

"Second cousins," Lyanna clarified. "And she's never really spoken to King Robert. She's only spoken to Renly and Stannis."

"Fine, I just…" Jojen hung his head down, avoiding her eyes. "I just can't help but wonder if I could ever really be good enough for you. And I don't want you to have to settle for me just because we're friends."

Lyanna couldn't believe the words that were coming out of his mouth. "Good enough?" She placed both hands around either side of his face to force him to look at her. "Jojen, I could never ask for anyone better than you. I love your family and they love me. And have you ever heard me mention money even once?" She frowned at the thought of being seen as someone interested in money or power. Someone like her mother.

He seemed to read her thoughts. "No, I guess not. I just know it's important to your mother."

Lyanna sighed. "I know, but it doesn't matter to me, not one bit." She pointed one finger into his chest. "And as for you. I think you are the cutest boy I've ever seen. _Including_ the boys in White Harbor."

She shifted her body around so that she was on her knees before him. "And you're my best friend. My _very_ best friend. Jojen I know we haven't been a couple for very long, but you've been my best friend for most of my life. " Holding his face in her hands, she said firmly, "No one._ No one,_ could ever take your place. It makes me so sad to think that you don't believe that."

Jojen noted the concern in her eyes and gave her a hopeful smile. "You really meant what you said? You don't feel like you're settling by being with me?"

She shook her head. "Not settling one bit."

"And you really don't want to be with anyone else? Even for a lit…"

She kissed him then, just to shut him up.

"You," she whispered between kisses, "you are the only boy who will ever get my kisses." She kissed him again, more firmly, allowing him to wrap her up in his arms. She smiled peacefully as they sat, foreheads pressed together. Staring at each other without speaking.

She remembered how nervous she used to feel when Jojen would just look at her in a certain way. It was funny how different she felt now, being so close to him. So calm. So safe.

"The only one?" he murmured, leaning forward for another kiss.

She held his face so they were nose to nose. "The only one."

* * *

"And this house right here is House Mooton. Their sigil is a red salmon within a gold tressure." Andrew turned to face his daughter. "You should remember this one, Lyanna, as they are our hosts for the Tourney. What are their words?"

"Wisdom and strength!" Lyanna replied proudly.

Andrew grinned. "Very good dear. And this one?" He pointed to a yellow rose on a green field. "Which house would this be?"

"That's easy. House Tyrell of the Reach. House words: Growing strong."

"_My,_ you are a fast learner. How are you picking these up so quickly? It took me years," her father responded, shaking his head in disbelief.

Lyanna bit her lip. _Because Jojen taught me these years ago._

She turned her eyes upward. "Because you're a great teacher, Father."

Her father blushed. "Well." He placed his large hand on her smaller one. "You are an excellent pupil. Alright, one more and then I believe we are done. What about this one?" He pointed to a sun transfixed by a spear.

"That's House Martell of Sunspear in Dorne." She grinned, thinking about all that Jojen had told her about the rebel house of the seven kingdoms. "House words: Unbowed, Unbent, Unbroken." She looked up at her father, and thought about her words carefully. "Is it true, Father, what they say about the Dornish? That a lady can rule the kingdom as Queen, even if she has a brother? That women have equal rights there and can even fight?"

"Hmm, well, yes, I do believe that is true." He pursed his lips, noting her excited expression. "Though the Dornish are not particularly well-revered by the rest of Westeros. Their ways are seen as rather…well… foreign."

Lyanna didn't flinch. Cocking her head she asked, "So are the Crannogmen's. But you like them, don't you?"

Her father chuckled. "Well, you have me there, dear. I cannot argue with your reasoning. Tell me though, why do the Dornish intrigue you so?"

Lyanna remained lost in thought for a moment. "Well, Father, I rather like that ladies get to have a say in how the kingdom is run, that they aren't dependent on men to make decisions for them." She glanced over to assess his reaction, noting a troubled look on his face, but continued anyway. "I just think…it would be a nicer world if the rest of Westeros followed the Dornish ways."

"Lyanna…." her father began, with a hint of warning, "You realize, don't you, that we don't live in Dorne, therefore there rules don't apply here, no matter how you might like them to."

Lyanna gave him a small nod. "Yes, Father, I do realize that, I was just saying…"

Her father waved her off. "It's best not to focus on how you'd like things to be, Lyanna. You're three and ten now. It is time you started accepting the way things are." He noted the serious look on her face. "I fear you'll be gravely disappointed if you keep your idealistic hopes up for too much longer."

Lyanna turned away, trying to calm herself and block out his words. "Yes…Father."

Andrew sighed. "Well, I think we're done with house sigils for now. You've got a fine grasp on that. Why don't we have some lunch, are you hungry?" He finished with a more positive tone, though she thought it sounded a little forced.

"Not really," she replied, continuing to look away.

"Lyanna." He tapped her on the shoulder. "I wasn't trying to upset you, dear. I just know how your little head works."

Lyanna turned around sharply and scowled. "Little head?"

Andrew flinched, surprised to hear such a harsh tone out of his daughter. "Lyanna…I didn't mean to insult you."

"You just think I'm too young and naïve to know the difference between my dreams and reality?"

Her father looked up towards the sky, contemplating how to respond. "No…darling. But sometimes I catch this little glint in your eye and I wonder what's going on in your head. I worry someday you will be crushed when things don't turn out the way you expected."

"What are you implying, Father?"

Her father sighed, hanging his head. "Lyanna, you do realize that someday soon we will find you a suitable match that will become your husband? That you'll leave the Neck and go on to take care of your husband's household, raising his children and upholding his lands?"

Lyanna couldn't bear to look at him any longer, turning her body away she stared at the ground. It wasn't that she didn't know what was expected of her, it just hurt so terribly coming from the man who was supposedly first in her life. "And if I don't like him?" she muttered bitterly.

Her father inhaled deeply before answering. "Well…you'll come to like him, I'm sure. You'll…warm to him."

Lyanna shook her head. "And if he's cruel? If he hurts me?"

Andrew's eyes grew huge. "Lyanna, I would never allow anyone to…"

He stopped short as her upturned stare cut through him. "Fair enough. I know you've been through a lot lately and I'm sorry that I could not…did not prevent that from happening. But Lyanna, we're not going to hand you off to the first man who comes along. Clearly, we've already been through a number of them."

He noted the small, but noticeably devious grin forming on her lips. "That." He pointed towards her smile. "_That_ is what I was worried about."

"What?" she asked, a hint of the smile still remaining.

"This isn't a game, Lyanna. I know you took pleasure in thwarting your mother's efforts to find you a match. You went to great efforts to find ways to turn men away."

"I didn't…" she lied.

"You did. And it has to stop. Your mother is trying to improve her relationship with you, Lyanna. And you mustn't continue with this childish behavior."

She could feel her resolve fading. Blinking away tears she responded, "I know Father…" She gulped, "I have a job to do. I have to be a wife, whether I like it or not."

Andrew could feel something inside his heart die. "Lyanna…"

She put her hand up in front of his face. "It's fine, Father. I'll behave. I'll be the proper lady you always wanted." The bitterness grew with each word she spoke. "I'm sure you can get a good price for me."

When she glanced at his face she could see the wind had been knocked out of him. He swallowed hard and tried to speak, but couldn't find the words.

"Why do women do it, Father? Bring children, daughters, into the world. If they know they are just signing them up for the same game. And you're wrong, Father, this is a game." She noticed the look of pain in his eyes, but ignored it. "And forgive me if I tried to play my own hand. Because it is my life at stake." She felt as though her blood ran ice cold and she hated every bit of it. It felt so unlike her. But she knew it was the only thing making it possible for her to speak her mind.

"Lyanna…" he interrupted in a mournful tone. "You act as though we are sending you to your death. I'm only speaking of marrying you to someone who will love you and give you a family. Does that truly sound so awful? Lyanna, I would never allow some brute to come and take away my only daughter. I love you too much for that."

Lyanna shook her head, taking in the desperate look on her father's face, frightened that she felt nothing for him at all. "If you loved me, Father, you'd let me marry for love. Or not marry at all."

He closed his eyes, shaking his head sadly. "You're a highborn lady, Lyanna. If you were a peasant, living amongst the smallfolk, maybe that could be done. But that's not how our people do things."

"Why not?" she asked. "Why can't we do things that way?"

Andrew shook his head. "Because it's just not the way it is."

Lyanna sniffled, feeling her resolve slipping away. "Well…then. We should probably head back. I need to practice my curtsy for my lord husband. Mother says it is far from acceptable, so I have a lot of work to do so I can finally do my duty."

She started her walk back to the house before giving him a chance to respond, wanting nothing more to do with this conversation.

"Lyanna, don't walk away like that. Please." Her father's voice was strained and weary.

She turned her head and replied coldly. "What's the point in talking, Father? I don't have a say in anything anyway. Good luck finding my husband. I hope he makes Mother very happy."

Before he could utter another word she ran as quickly as she could back towards the house and didn't stop until she was locked in her room, where she could cry herself to sleep.


	15. Anything for You

Thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, or followed/favorited this story.

**Moon Lantern** \- Lyanna does indeed have a one-sided view of the Dornish. They are far from perfect and their lifestyle isn't entirely something I admire. But for a 13 year old who is quite dissatisfied with the paternalistic society she lives in, their more open minded views look pretty attractive. Maybe one day I'll write a oneshot where Lyanna goes to Sunspear and has her eyes opened. Though I'm pretty sure she'd faint.

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen - Anything for You**

Andrew Estermont held his head in his hands, trying to ease a pounding headache, which grew steadily more painful. It had been a difficult week. His daughter had not spoken to him since they quarreled and refused to leave her room, even for supper.

_Am I so terrible a father that I cannot manage to keep my family together for one full week? But, _he thought to himself_, if I don't, who will?_

Discouraged, but determined, he climbed the stairs and proceeded to Lyanna's doorway. He knocked quietly and steadied his voice. "Lyanna, we really must talk."

He was greeted with silence. Knocking once more he beckoned, "Lyanna, I understand that you are upset, but please dear, we need to talk about this."

When the door opened he almost wished it hadn't, for he was greeted with the reddened eyes of his little girl. Her hair was disheveled and she was wearing the same dress she'd worn three days ago. She said nothing as he took her in.

"May I come in?"

She nodded and turned around silently, heading back to her bed. He followed her inside and closed the door behind him. Glancing at the tray of food Darla had brought up to her room, he said, "You haven't eaten much today."

She shrugged, curling up on her bed. "I'm not hungry."

"You've got to eat, dear. I'm worried about you." Taking a seat next to her on the bed, he placed a hand on her arm. "Lyanna, we must get past this. Talk to me, child. What can I do to help you feel better?"

She shook her head, not allowing her eyes to meet his own. "Nothing you'd be willing to do. Father, I don't understand what you hoped to accomplish by coming up here. I'm not going to suddenly feel better about the life you're resigning me to, just because you're sitting there, looking at me sadly."

Andrew hung his head in defeat. "Where did I go wrong?" He directed his stare back to her, desperately seeking an answer. "You and I, we used to be so close. Remember how you'd put on those dramatic performances? You'd organize your dolls as members of the audience and tell me 'Papa you sit over there by Mr. Otter.' We were so happy then." He met her eyes, which were nearly blank, completely devoid of emotion. "And now you hate me."

Those words seemed to break her out of her trance. She swallowed before speaking. "I don't want to. I don't enjoy feeling this way." She turned away towards the window. "But I don't know how to feel love for you either."

"Lyanna," he pleaded. "I can't change the way society works. I wish I could, but I don't make the rules." Moving closer to his daughter, he continued, "The fact is that we all have our roles to play."

"Yes, Father, I know. And my role is that of a slave. To whoever can improve our family's standing in Westeros." Her tone had turned cold, causing him to flinch in response.

Andrew let out a helpless sigh. "You make it sound so dire. You will wed someone who can give you a better life."

She turned her head sharply back towards him. "Father, do you think having more money or a nice castle would give me a better life than the one I have right now? Truly, do you believe that?"

Before her father could respond there was a knock at the door.

"Ser Estermont?" Darla asked through the door.

"Yes, Darla."

"Ser, there is a guest waiting for you in the foyer. Lord Reed's son."

Lyanna's eyes perked up at the sound of his name. "Jojen? Did you ask him to come?"

Andrew shook his head again. "No dear, I had no idea he was coming over."

"Oh." She ran over to the mirror to fix her hair. Andrew noted the way her demeanor changed and a smile formed on her face. As much as it hurt him, he couldn't deny that it was good to see her face show something other than melancholy or bitterness.

"So _now_ you're going to leave your room?"

"Yes, Father. I haven't seen him in days." Lyanna said casually, heading for the door and leaving him in her room in silence.

He followed shortly thereafter, but waited at the top of the stairs to observe the two children embrace. He noted the way Jojen wrapped his daughter in a strong hug and gently stroked her back.

"I didn't know you were coming," Lyanna said. She looked down at her wrinkled clothing. "Or I would have changed my dress."

Jojen took her hand. "You know you always look lovely to me. But I actually came to speak to your father."

"My father?"

"Yes," Jojen said, turning his eyes up towards the stairwell. "Ser Estermont, I was hoping we could speak privately. Would that be alright?"

Andrew made his way down the stairs. "Certainly." When he reached the bottom of the staircase he said, "Why don't we go for a walk?"

"That would be nice, Ser. Thank you," Jojen replied. Glancing over at Lyanna, he squeezed her hand. "We'll be back soon, Ly."

Once they were outside, Andrew asked, "What is it you'd like to speak with me about? Is all well at home?"

"Oh yes, Ser. Everything is fine there. I, well…Ser... I came by to apologize."

"Apologize? What for?"

Jojen's eyes drifted down to his feet. "Ser, I sense that I've angered you. And well, I realized that the past couple of times I've spoken with you, I haven't behaved respectfully."

Andrew cocked his head to the side. "What are you referencing, specifically?"

"Well," Jojen began. "For starters, when you came to speak with Ly…er…Lyanna."

Andrew patted him on the back. "I'm aware of her nickname."

"Oh, well, the night that you came to say you wanted her to come home… I acted impulsively ser. I only wanted to protect her. But I fear I may have overstepped my position in her life." Jojen frowned. "Father says I do that sometimes. I just can't stop myself if I think something isn't right."

Andrew chuckled, but let the boy finish.

"Ser, I, just wanted you to know that I realize you are her father and I don't have the right to tell you what to do. Please know I never meant any offense, I just let my temper get the best of me." He inhaled deeply. "When it comes to Ly, I tend to get pretty…passionate."

Andrew let out a quiet laugh.

"Did I say something wrong, Ser?" Jojen's eyes widened in concern.

Andrew placed a hand on his shoulder. "No son, it's just that the use of the word 'passion' in response to my daughter might not have been the best choice." He shook his head and smirked. "Though not necessarily inaccurate."

Jojen's mouth dropped open. "Oh…I only meant that she is important to me and I am troubled by everything she has been through."

Andrew nodded. "I knew what you meant son. And I'm glad to know she has such a good friend in you."

Jojen looked up at the man who towered over him. "You are?"

"Yes, I am glad she has someone who cares so much for her." He turned to face him directly. "Look, Jojen. I won't deny that at times I've felt…bothered at the idea that my daughter wants to spend more time with you than she does with me. The father/daughter relationship is quite special and well, it was rather tough to realize that Lyanna and I have grown rather far apart of late, while at the same time she was clearly growing much closer to you." Andrew noted the growing concern on the young man's face and sighed. "Jojen, I don't pretend to think I am a perfect father. I have made many mistakes. And one of the biggest was not realizing that Lyanna was being harmed. So I don't blame you for being upset and coming to her aid."

Jojen responded with a warm smile. "Thank you Ser, I appreciate it. Though I recognize I could have handled it differently."

When Andrew gazed down at the boy he noted a much different demeanor than what he'd been greeted with at Greywater Watch. "You're quite mature for a boy of…thirteen?"

Shaking his head, Jojen replied, "I'm only two and ten. My nameday isn't for a few months."

"I see. Nonetheless, I must commend you for taking responsibility for your behavior and doing so in such a respectful manner."

Jojen beamed. "Thank you, Ser."

Andrew was quiet for a moment, thinking to himself. "Jojen…I could use your advice, if you don't mind."

"You…You want advice from me, Ser?"

Andrew nodded. "Yes. I'm concerned for Lyanna."

Jojen furrowed his brow. "She did seem quite upset today. How can I help?"

Andrew sighed, unsure how the boy would take his next words. "Lyanna is having some…difficulty accepting the fact that she will one day be married. That is, once her mother and I identify a suitable match for her."

Jojen's face fell. "I see."

"She is furious with me and has resorted to not eating as some form of resistance, I suppose." Andrew placed a hand on Jojen's shoulder, causing him to look up at him. "Any idea how I can get through to her?"

Jojen opened his mouth to speak, but shut it quickly. He took a breath. "Ser, what exactly…do you want to get through to her?"

"Well, I would like her to understand the way things are. That these marriages are important and that I will do everything I can to find her a good man who will take good care of her."

"Why Ser? Why are these marital matches so important?"

Andrew frowned, surprised that the boy wouldn't understand. "Because this is how we secure the continuation of our family line."

"I understand that Ser. But, couldn't you secure the family line by allowing her to marry someone she loves? You know that's all she wants, don't you?"

Andrew shook his head. "That would be nice, Jojen, but that simply isn't how it's done. Not where we come from anyway."

Jojen frowned. "The Targaryen's chose to wed brother to sister to keep their bloodline pure. That was just how they did things. But they say you have a fifty-fifty chance of having a Targaryen child born to madness because of these practices. Does that make it right?"

"We are not Targaryens." Andrew corrected.

"No," Jojen continued unphased. "But just because that's the way people have done things in the past doesn't mean we must follow the same path in the future. Not if it's to the detriment of our family."

Andrew gazed into the boy's eyes and could see he was quite serious. Gone were the nervous jitters that had plagued him for much of the conversation. In fact, he seemed to mature ten years over a matter of moments. "What are you suggesting?"

Jojen lowered his eyes in reverence. "Lyanna… she's rather strong willed, at least in regards to certain matters. I'm sure you've noticed."

Andrew nodded. "I have noticed."

"All she wants is the right to make her own decisions." Jojen swallowed. "So, Ser Estermont. If you want your daughter back, to me the choice is simple."

Andrew eyes never left the boy's face as he spoke. "And that is?"

"Let her choose. Let her have a say in what her future will look like. If you do that, I am certain you will have your daughter back." Jojen laid a hand on Andrew's forearm, looking at him with compassion. "You're the most important man in her life, you know."

Andrew shook his head sadly. "It doesn't seem that way anymore."

"She told me so herself. So when the most important man in her life is forcing her to accept a life that goes against everything she wants. Well, Ser, I presume that is why she is acting this way. Because she doesn't know any other way to handle it.

Andrew laid a hand on Jojen's shoulder. "I don't deny that you are probably right. It pains me to think of how she must see me." Giving his shoulder a squeeze he continued, "I thank you for your candor, Jojen. It is clear how much you care for her."

"Yes, Ser. I do."

With a coy smile, Andrew asked, "And do you have any idea what kind of man my daughter would actually _want_ to marry?"

Jojen gulped, his eyes widening. "I…I don't…I don't know Ser." He fumbled. "I mean…I guess you would have to ask her." Jojen's eyes searched the ground as if an answer were to be found amongst the fallen leaves. "I just…"

Andrew sighed, unable to stand the boy's discomfort. "That's alright Jojen. I can talk to my daughter." He cast him a curious glance. "I just thought you might have some thoughts on the subject."

* * *

_It's beautiful here,_ Jojen thought as he gazed over the rippling water. _I wish we could get out of the Neck more often._

"What is that over there?" Lyanna interrupted his thoughts, pointing to the large mountain range they were passing on the left. He noted the rich green foliage at its base, which grew more sparse further up the mountain until it disappeared altogether into the clouds.

Jojen looked around to take in his surroundings, wondering how long he had been lost in thought. "Well, you see how these three rivers are coming together?" When she nodded he continued. "Well, this area where they come together is called the Trident. This is where King Robert defeated Prince Rhaegar." Turning back to the mountains he said, "so I would assume that must be the Vale of Arryn. And if you could see way up there through the clouds, you would see the Eyrie."

Lyanna's gasped. "The Eyrie! How exciting. Is it really true that you can only get to the castle by donkey? Father said something about that once, but I wasn't sure if he was joking. I've never even seen a donkey before."

Jojen laughed. "That's what my father told me. I don't know if there's any other way. All I know is that it is a steep and dangerous climb."

Leaning over, he rubbed her back gently and leaned in to whisper, "How are you feeling?"

Turning her head to face him, she replied, "I'm alright. Just nervous."

"You're going to look beautiful in that dress. I can't wait to see you in it." Taking a quick peak back he saw that her father was looking away and gave her a quick hug. He really wanted to kiss her cheek, but her father had been watching them so closely on this trip that he didn't dare risk it.

"Jojen," she whispered. "What did you say to Father? He seems more open to holding off on making a match for me." She glanced at her father who had turned back to watch them. She gave him a polite smile before returning her attention to Jojen. "He didn't say much, only that after speaking with you, he understood better what was upsetting me and that he would think about what I said. Why was he willing to reconsider?"

Jojen shook his head. "I just told him that you don't like being forced into things and that if he wished to repair things with you, perhaps he should consider giving you a choice."

Lyanna turned around and hugged him. "Oh Jojen, thank you. I feel like I can breathe a little more knowing he will even consider it." Pulling back she asked, "When do you want to talk to him…about us, I mean?"

"I…"Jojen bit his lip and looked down nervously.

Lyanna tipped his face up to meet hers. "You are still planning on speaking with him, aren't you?"

Jojen sighed. "Yes, I still plan to. I just…I'm just worried about what he might say. What if he says no? What do we do then? Can we still spend time together or will he forbid me to see you?"

Lyanna's eyes lowered in concern. "I hadn't thought of that." She glanced back at her father. "But, well, he hasn't taken his eyes off of us since we got on the boat. And when he came to talk to me, he asked me about our friendship and it seemed like he wanted to ask me something else. I wonder if maybe he already suspects something?"

Jojen pursed his lips in thought. "Hmm. Perhaps he does. He did ask me whether I knew what kind of man you would actually _want_ to marry."

Lyanna's mouth dropped. "He did? What did you tell him?"

Jojen hung his head, remembering how nervous he had been during that conversation. "Nothing. I told him he would have to ask you."

"Oh." She frowned. "Maybe he was trying to give you an opportunity to tell him."

"I…well… I just didn't want to do that without your permission. Do you want me to go talk to him?"

Lyanna nodded. "I think so. If you wouldn't mind. Father seems, more open now and well…" The glimmer in her eyes made his nervous stomach settle a bit. "I'm tired of having to hide our relationship. What we have is good and I don't want to pretend anymore that we aren't together. What do you think?"

Jojen smiled, taking her hand and not bothering to check for her father. "I don't want to hide anymore either." He took a deep inhalation and motioned with his head towards her father. "Right now?"

"Yes, do you think you can do it? I know you're nervous," Lyanna asked while rubbing his forearm.

Jojen frowned at the implication of his nerves and purposefully threw his shoulders back, lifting his head high. "I can do it."

She giggled. "Maybe not so proud."

His shoulders lowered. "Oh."

Lyanna placed both her hands gently on his shoulders. "Confident, but not boastful. And humble. That's the best way to approach Father."

Jojen exhaled some of his nervous tension. "Alright. I can do that. He wrapped his hands around her waist and gave her another hug. "Wish me luck," he whispered.

"Good luck," she whispered back. "I love you."

With a broad grin he pulled away. When he turned around he noted that her father was very much paying attention to them. Full attention. He forced a smile and began the walk over to him.

"Ser Estermont?"

"Yes?" Her father leaned back against the railing of the galley.

"May I speak with you? It's important."

Andrew glanced over to his daughter, who was now joined by Meera on the other side of the ship. "Certainly, what would you like to discuss?"

Jojen bit his lip, this time almost biting hard enough that he could taste a bit of blood. He took another deep breath. "It's about Lyanna."

Andrew nodded. "Yes, what about her?"

Jojen shifted on his feet. "Ser, you know that I care very much for her well-being."

"Yes, I realize that." Andrew smiled, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

Jojen wasn't sure what to make of that smile. "Well… Ser, I care more than you know, about her that is… The truth is, I…"

"Andrew," Alayne called as she approached from the cabin below. She noted Jojen's presence and finished, "Oh, I didn't realize I was interrupting something."

Andrew frowned, letting out a disgruntled sigh. "What is it dear?"

"I need your help with a box downstairs. It's so very high and I just can't seem to reach it." Her voice had a sing-song quality that Jojen found particularly annoying.

Andrew turned his attention back to Jojen. "I'm sorry. Can we finish this discussion another time?"

Jojen nodded sadly. "Of course Ser."

Andrew placed a hand on his shoulder. "I will come find you when we are done." He motioned to his wife that he was ready and they headed back downstairs.

Jojen sighed, disappointed that he didn't have a chance to follow through. He walked back over to the girls and threw his hands up. "I tried, but your mother…"

Lyanna shook her head. "I know, I saw her." She took his hand and squeezed it. "Thank you for trying. From what I could see, he seemed at least receptive."

Jojen sighed again. "He was kind. I'm just sorry I missed out on another chance to tell him."

Meera patted her brother on the shoulder. "We still have a day to Maidenpool. I'm sure there will be time before we disembark."

"I hope you're right."

"Well, whose ready for lunch?" Alayne said coming up the stairs. "Darla has a meal prepared downstairs."

"I'm famished," Meera exclaimed, glancing back at her brother.

"Me too, I'm starving." It was a lie. Food was the last thing on his mind as he followed Lyanna down the stairs, wondering when he'd ever get another chance to ask the most important question of his life.

* * *

"Lyanna relax! You're going to do fine." Meera patted her friend gently on the back. "We need to get your mind off of things. You're going to wear the skin off your hands, if you keep wringing them like that."

The closer they got to Maindenpool, now just hours away, Lyanna had grown quieter and more withdrawn, pacing back and forth and wringing her sweaty palms together like washrags.

"Meera's right." Jojen stood up from his seat along the rail and approached them. "But, what should we do?"

"I don't know," Lyanna muttered, staring out toward the water.

Meera twisted her lips together in thought. "Didn't your father say you used to act out stories from your books?"

"I haven't done that in so long." Lyanna's cheeks reddened. "Not since I was a little girl."

Slowly a grin spread across Jojen's face. "Well, you don't want those skills to go to waste do you? What better time to bring back the Princess Lyanna Theatre to Westeros."

"_Jojen_!" she muttered under her breath.

"Oh yes, Lyanna, please don't hold out on us. I haven't seen a performance in so long. Well, ever really." Meera stuck her lower lip out in a playful pout.

"You haven't?" Lyanna scrunched her eyes together. "Why not?"

Meera shook her head laughing. "Because we don't have a theatre in the Neck."

"Oh." Lyanna thought for a moment. "I guess the last performance I saw was in White Harbor. Sorry, I wasn't thinking."

"What are you apologizing for silly? The only thing you have to be sorry about is if you keep Jojen and me from seeing our first grand performance." Meera raised both eye brows. "That would truly be cruel."

Jojen wrapped his arms around her waist. "Ly, there's no pressure. But it would be a lot of fun." He knew she didn't like having a lot of attention placed on her, but the distraction could be helpful.

Lyanna glanced between the two of them. "Would…would one of you help me? It would be more fun if I didn't have to do it alone."

Meera didn't miss a beat. "That would be you, my brother." She squeezed her brother's shoulder, quickly making her way to a seat before he had a chance to object.

"Alright," Jojen cast a pretend glare at his sister. He really didn't mind. "Which story? One of your favorites? Nymeria and her ten thousand ships?" He leaned his forehead in to meet hers. "I know how you admire the Dornish."

Lyanna frowned. "I don't know how to act that out. It's a good story, but well, how do turn it into a play? Not unless one of you wants to portray 10,000 ships?"

Jojen laughed, noting the serious, yet adorable look on her face. "True, we can come up with something better. What about the Dance of the Dragons?"

Lyanna thought for a moment. "Hmmm, something with Targaryens would be fun, but…what about…I know!" Her face was awash with excitement. "What about something with Good Queen Alysanne!"

Jojen smiled; unsurprised that she would select a story with a strong female ruler. She was predictable in that way. "Of course. But which story? Queensgate?"

Lyanna didn't find that option very exciting either. "It's nice, how she honored the Night's Watch with more land and all, but it's not the most interesting story. We need something with more drama."

Meera smirked, leaning back against the pillows. "Yes, more drama. We always need more drama."

Lyanna cast her friend a chastising look. "Meera, any good theatrical performance needs some drama, otherwise it will just be boring."

Meera turned to him, exchanging a "well excuse me" look. But Jojen was just glad to see she was buying into the performance idea.

Lyanna's eyes wandered around the ship. Then her eyes settled on her father at the stern end talking to a crewmember. Her voice lowered an octave when she turned around to face her friends. "Yes, I'll be Queen Alysanne." She reached for Jojen's hand. "And you'll be my King Jaehaerys."

Jojen's eyes followed her as she walked toward the seating area in the middle of the bow, across from Meera's seat. She stacked up pillows in the middle and climbed on top, straddling the clump of cushions like a horse. Only he knew it was no horse. It was Alysanne's dragon, Silverwing. He started to approach but she held her hand up.

"You stay there," she said, getting herself into riding position. "I'll come to you in King's Landing.

"But…I want to ride a dragon too." Jojen pouted.

Lyanna grinned. "Not this time, love, Vermithor isn't in this story. And Silver wouldn't let you ride anyway." She must have noted his disappointed frown and said, "You can pick the next story. But I need you to stay back." She smiled at him with her eyes. "Someone has to stay with our children."

Jojen gulped. It was rare to see this side of Lyanna, so confident and commanding. And he found it difficult to remember that she was referring to the King's children, not their own. For a moment, he forgot that he had no children to speak of at all. This was sure to be an interesting play. "Of course. What would you like me to do?"

She gave him a close-lipped smile. "You'll see. Just follow my lead." The she turned to Meera. "We begin."

Lyanna's smile disappeared as her face grew severe, laying her head down on what would have been the neck of her dragon. And he was certain that he saw a tear rolling down her cheek. _She's good._

"Oh Silver, how did we let it get this bad? What kind of world have I brought my children into?" She wiped away a tear as she buried her head into her dragon pillow. She kept her head down, making sniffling sounds before raising her head, straightening her back in the manner fit for a queen and patting the dragon on its side. "Come, it's time we return home. My husband must hear of this." Just then a timely gust of wind came along and blew her hair back, and Lyanna smiled, surely happy to have the weather's contribution to her pretend act of flying. She readied her body for dismount, and used her feet to simulate the sound of dragon feet landing on the ground.

_Oh, I'm on. _Jojen approached, eyes bright, with a wide smile. "My love," he shouted. "I'm delighted you've returned." He extended his hand, which she accepted gracefully. He pulled her closer. "Aly, have you been crying?"

Lyanna flashed him a small smile, which he took as a sign of approval for his part in the act. Then she resumed her saddened posture. "I just had the most heart-breaking conversation with one of the smallfolk in the Vale."

"Please, come sit and tell me all about it," Jojen said, guiding her to a cushion along the railing, opposite Meera. "What troubles you?"

Lyanna laid her head on his shoulder."Oh Jaehaerys, it was terrible. Silver and I had just stopped for lunch near Gulltown. It was a lovely day and she wanted to fish. I believe I fell asleep for a moment, when I awoke to the sound of crying. I went to investigate and found a peasant woman kneeling at a heart tree, looking distraught. She couldn't have been much more than six and ten. She looked so pitiful, her white dress was torn and bloody and her hair a mess. 'Oh please, you gods of old. Please help me,' she said. 'Please help me explain to my beloved that I had no choice. Let him forgive me for such a wretched act.' The woman was clutching the tree. 'How could he ever love me after what I've done?'"

"I approached her, concerned and asked, 'My lady, what ever is disturbing you?' The girl was shocked to see she wasn't alone. I regretted causing her any more distress, so I told her that I might be able to help. But she only shook her head and said, 'No one can help me, except maybe the gods. If they are willing.'"

"Perhaps I can listen, then. I always found it helpful to have a listening ear."

"Finally, she told me, 'I was to be married tomorrow, to my beloved Willem. We've been in love since we were two and ten, but my father wanted us to wait to be married. He just gave us his blessing a few months ago. Willem is a wonderful man. He's patient and strong, so very kind.' The girl broke down in tears again. 'He doesn't deserve this.'"

"She looked so distraught. 'Deserve what, my lady?' I asked her."

"'To wed a girl who is no longer a maiden.' she said."

"'I wasn't sure of how to respond. Thankfully I didn't have to ask for further details."

"She told me that Lord Grafton had come by this morning to congratulate them on the wedding. Willem was off gathering wood for the fire, so she was alone. Lord Grafton asked about the wedding and told her she would make a beautiful bride. She said, 'He approached me, ran his hand down my cheek and suggested it was a shame that I was marrying someone so lowborn. He placed his hand on my waist and whispered in my ear that my first…experience should be with someone of higher stature.'"

"Oh no," Jojen groaned, falling out of character. He collected himself and resumed, "Are you saying Lord Grafton claimed his lord's right to the first night?"

Lyanna bit her lip; tears welling up and he wondered if she too had forgotten this was a performance. She closed her eyes and inhaled before continuing. "That poor girl. She was humiliated and so guilt-ridden, feeling she had betrayed the man she'd loved for so long. She said, 'How can I face Willem? How can I walk down that aisle tomorrow and swear by the gods of my faithfulness, when I'm already broken my vow.'"

Lyanna looked down at her hands, which were still firmly enclosed by Jojen's. "She spoke of running away or ending her life so as to not face what was to come." Lyanna pressed herself against Jojen's chest. "Oh Jaehaerys, my heart broke for her. I assured her she needn't feel guilty, that this wretched custom left her no choice but to comply. I told her I would speak to my husband immediately to see what could be done. Though of course, nothing can erase her pain. 'What if I'm pregnant?' she asked. 'How could I enter a marriage carrying my liege lord's child?'"

"In the end, I believe I was able to calm her, encouraged her to speak with her intended right away to avoid any additional stress and assured her that if he was the kind of man she said he was, that he would not take his anger out on her."

"It was then that Silver roared, most likely looking for me. The poor girl nearly jumped out of her skin. I realized then that she had no idea who I was. I took her to meet Silver, who thankfully remained silent and he even let her pet him. I do hope it was a pleasant distraction from her sadness." Lyanna squeezed Jojen's hands. "After that I could do nothing but come home to you, my love."

Jojen cupped her face in his hands. "It sounds like quite a day. How are you feeling?"

"I believe I cried a million tears. But what good will that do her?" Jojen could feel her body tensing as she lifted her head, eyes now sharp with anger. "We must do something?"

They both turned quickly at a sound coming from behind them. Andrew Estermont had come to sit beside Meera, having realized he was missing a show. He motioned for them to continue.

Jojen gulped, knowing what was to come, wondering what his beloved's father would think. Lyanna squeezed his hand and nodded for him to continue. "What do you mean, do something?"

Lyanna placed her hands on both sides of his face, staring intently. "My love, how would you feel, if you were not the king and I, not the queen? What if we were Willem and Melaria, just two young people in love? How would you feel if one night you came home to find me weeping by our heart tree, terrified to tell you the truth? If your liege lord had taken me to bed the night before our wedding?"

Jojen stared into her eyes, which were unblinking, her powerful breaths pulsing against his chest. "I'd kill him. Not with a sword or knife, with my own hands."

Lyanna bowed her head into his chest once more. "And they'd hang you, leaving me to grieve alone."

Jojen tilted her head back to him."I would never have let that happen."

"How could you stop him? It's his right? What if it were our Alyssa the night before her wedding to Baelon? You eldest daughter? What would you do then?"

Jojen's lip trembled, imagining a father learning of his daughter's dignity being tossed aside so carelessly.

"Or," Lyanna placed her hand on her stomach. "What if it were our little Saera?"

"Ly…" Jojen broke, only to have her squeeze his hand. "I mean, Aly, please, don't say any more. That could never happen. I…I…my girls, I would go into a mad rage if someone hurt them."

"Jaehaerys, don't you see? Peasants don't have fathers for kings or dragons to defend them. They have nothing but the clothes on their backs and the wooden boxes they call homes. Yet they work the fields, farm our food, build our castles, and they don't complain. Because it's all they know. My love, why should a lord have dominion over a lady's most precious gift? Why should they be able to leave her feeling so broken and unworthy, just so they can have a few moments of pleasure?"

Her anger must have been infectious, for Jojen could feel the blood pulsing through his veins. He'd do anything to stop thinking about it. Wrapping his arms around her shoulders he said, "Aly, please, I understand. Just tell me what it is you want me to do."

Lyanna smiled. She gave his hands one more squeeze. "You know what needs to be done. Are you willing?"

Jojen sighed, dropping her hands and turning around, seemingly in thought.

"My love?" she asked after him.

When he turned around, there were tears in his eyes. Real tears. Moments later he walked over to the edge of the ship, speaking to the waves, which graciously served as the crowd. He spoke loudly, yelling into the wind.

"Good people of Westeros, your beloved Queen has brought an important matter to my attention. You are familiar I'm sure, of the right to first night. For too long this practice has gone on unchallenged." He glanced back at Lyanna who had walked up beside him in support. Taking her hand, he returned to the crowd. "My queen is heartbroken at the way our ladies are being treated by the lords of the great country. Not all of you, I am sure. But one lord using his right is too many. Therefore, I, Jaehaerys Targaryen, first of his name, hereby revoke the lord's right to first night, from this day forward. Any lord found to violate this law shall be given a trial and hung if found guilty. We believe this is a positive step for the people of Westeros." Jojen looked back at her once more. "Our ladies bring so much life to the world, at the very least, we can preserve their right to dignity."

Lyanna's eyes were glistening with tears when he stepped back onto the base of the ship, coming to hold her in his arms. "Thank you," she wept. "I've never been so thankful for you in my whole life." She moved his hands to her stomach once more, reminding him of their imaginary child. "Perhaps the gods have gifted us with our brood of twelve for a reason. What a father they have you, my husband."

Jojen swallowed hard, trying to process the scene. His anger at the custom, his love for Lyanna, and the overwhelming thought of one day being a father to their children. He squeezed her tightly, murmuring into her hair, "I would do anything for you, Aly. Anything."

They stood in silence, holding each other for a moment. Breathing deeply as they prepared to face the audience. "Are you ready?" he whispered in her ear.

She looked up to meet his eyes and nodded. "I'm ready."

Taking her hand, they both turned to face their audience of three, Meera, Andrew and a crewmember who had come up from the deck. He, being the least in shock, was the first to clap. Meera and Andrew followed suit, cheering loudly.

"Bravo!" Meera called.

Jojen's eyes settled on Andrew, who was fully focused on his daughter. Her father wiped a tear from his eye, his face appearing a mix of proud and troubled. Jojen glanced at Lyanna who smiled back. "Thank you," she said.

The crewmember continued on with his work while Andrew approached the couple. When he reached his daughter, cupped her face in his hands. "That was wonderful my darling." He smiled, his face appearing more peaceful than before. "You've become quite the actress."

Lyanna smiled back. "Thank you Papa." She glanced down at the floor, and then back up to meet his eyes. "It is a good story, isn't it?"

"It is indeed." He glanced at Jojen, giving him an earnest and somber look. "Son, I think we should talk."

Jojen nodded, his heart racing and glanced down at Lyanna who encouraged him with her confident stare. "Of course Ser."

"Andrew?" Alayne hollered, making her way up the stairs. Jojen and Andrew shared a look of mutual frustration. "Andrew, where are my books? I can't find them anywhere?"

"They are in one of your bags downstairs, dear."

Alayne approached the two men. "But which one? I've been searching and searching and can't seem to find them. Would you come help me?"

Andrew turned to his wife and frowned. "Alayne, can it wait? I was in the middle of something," he said, nodding his head towards Jojen.

"Oh dear, I've interrupted again. Andrew, if you know where they are it won't be just a second." Alayne continued. "And then I'll be out of your hair."

Andrew exhaled loudly. "Certainly dear." He turned towards Jojen, "I'll be right back."

But he didn't come right back. Apparently the books were buried at the back of their luggage, and it wasn't long before the galley had arrived in Maidenpool.

* * *

The sound of bells made her heart beat faster. Lyanna took in the sight of seagulls flying above the docks, squawking and diving down towards the water for fish. The dock was crowded, with many vessels already secured and their passengers pulling their belongings up with them. To the far end of the dock, away from the highborn passengers, she saw a fishing boat unloading what appeared to be a net full of crabs.

A large banner with the Mooton sigil welcomed them to Maidenpool. She felt excited arriving in a new place, that is, until she remembered why they were coming. Then her palms began to sweat.

_I don't know if I'm ready for this. All these people. They are going to be watching… me. _It was one thing performing for her friends and the seagulls, but a group full of highborn lords and ladies was another matter.

"Hey Ly, you all right?" Jojen said, placing a comforting hand on her back. "You're shaking."

"I…I'm still a little nervous." She accepted the cloak he offered to her.

"It'll be alright," he said, squeezing her shoulders. "Look, do you see all those crabs the fisherman caught. Just imagine all the good food we're going to have tonight."

Lyanna shook her head. "I don't think I could eat a bite." She placed a hand on her stomach. "My belly doesn't feel very good."

Jojen chuckled softly, pulling her in for a hug. "What would help you feel better?"

"If we could eat some crab and go home," she stated seriously.

Jojen laughed. "And not see you in that pretty dress? That won't do."

Lyanna frowned, "I'm afraid you'll be disappointed when you see me in it. You should lower your expectations."

He shook his head adamantly. "Why are you being so hard on yourself?" Gently stroking her cheek, he added, "Do you have any idea how lovely you are?"

Pushing him away she said, "You're just saying that to be nice. I know I'm scrawny and clumsy. And my hair is always a mess." She turned back to the dock to see one of the maidens preparing to get off the ship. She gracefully accepted the hand of the captain as he assisted her in disembarking the ship. Lyanna couldn't help feeling jealous of the confident way she carried herself. "I'm nothing like her."

Jojen wrapped his arms around her waist, placing a kiss into her hair. "First, I love your hair," he said gently clutching a handful of her curls. "Second, you would be a lot less scrawny if you ate more. But even being as lean as you are, you are still lovely."

"I haven't felt much like eating," she muttered, attempting to turn away from him.

He placed a hand on the railing so she couldn't pull away. "And third, quit looking at her, or any of the other girls here." Turning her body to face him he said, "Lyanna, do you know when you're the most beautiful to me?"

She shook her head.

He traced a finger down her cheek and then tilted her chin upward. "It's when you're being yourself. When you don't care what other people think. When you're climbing trees in pretty dress, all the while knowing your mother will be furious."

She giggled.

"Or when you stand up to Meera for making fun of how girly you are. Or..." He pulled her body closer, guiding her to rest her head on his shoulder. "When you're relaxing in my arms."

She sighed deeply, allowing herself to enjoy the warmth of his body before pulling her head upright, her lips forming a small grin. "Thank you." Turning back she saw the girl curtsy and she blurted, "But my curtsy still needs work."

Jojen laughed, giving her waist a gentle squeeze. "It's still better than Meera's."

Lyanna giggled. "That's not saying much, really."

"Ouch!" Meera grunted as she walked by. "That hurt, Ly."

Jojen doubled over laughing as Lyanna began to apologize profusely.

Meera held her hand up. "Oh stop it, I know I'm not refined in the social graces. Don't care to be either." She put an arm around her friend. "Did you see the crabs? My mouth has been salivating ever since I saw them. I wonder what they taste like."

"Not frog," Jojen said, "that's all I care about. Having something other than frog."

"Hey, I catch fish too." Meera said, defensively.

Jojen hugged his sister. "I know. I just want to try something different, that's all."

Meera placed a hand on her brother's shoulder. "Did you and Ser Estermont, did you get a chance to…?"

He shook his head. "Some other time." When Lyanna frowned, he said, "Soon, I promise."

After they disembarked, the Estermonts and Reeds made their way into the large castle. The elder Estermonts seemed unimpressed by entering into its foyer, however Jojen, Meera and Lyanna were moved into silence. Lyanna's mouth hung open as she gazed at the high walls adorned with lit torches. Flags depicting the sigil of House Mooton appeared on each side and as they proceeded to walk through the long hallway they saw tall cases displaying elements of history. A crown, a bejeweled sword, a diamond scepter and a royal robe made out of pure velvet.

"This place is…fancy." Lyanna said nervously.

"Oh dear, you have no memories of Castle Greenstone, do you?" Alayne crowed.

Lyanna shook her head. "No, Mother. I really don't."

"It would put this place to shame."

"Oh," she said, glancing at Jojen and Meera who only grinned.

But when they entered the great hall, even her mother was speechless. The room was huge and round, with brightly colored murals along the walls, most of which depicted seascapes and underwater scenes. Lyanna even noted a turquoise colored painting featuring a sea turtle.

She gulped when she saw several maidens running by giggling. They were each at least a head taller than she was and each appeared several years older, though perhaps that was because she looked so much younger. She couldn't help but envy their curvy hips and slim waistlines, not to mention the way they displayed their décolletage. Lyanna didn't have much of that to display. She could feel herself sinking back into insecurity and glanced over to Jojen expecting him to be mesmerized. But when she saw he was only looking at her, she brightened. The way he gazed at her made her blush, and quickly forgot about the other girls.

A young man approached them, carrying a tray of hors d'oeuvres. "Would you care to sample?" he asked Lyanna.

"What is it?" she asked respectfully.

"These," he pointed to a reddish meat on a cracker, "are smoked salmon crisps, and these," he pointed to a white colored meat on a baguette, "these are crab salad canapés." He noted the way she eyed them nervously. "They are really quite good."

"Oh, alright," she said, reaching for the crab. "Would you like one?" she asked Jojen and Meera.

They both nodded eagerly, and she could tell by the way Jojen clenched his hands; he was trying his hardest to be patient. They reached for the crab and Meera let out a very unMeeralike moan when she put it in her mouth.

"It's so…" she mumbled. "So different."

Jojen and Lyanna looked at each other and giggled, uttering at the same time, "from frog!"

"Children," her mother stated. "Come, this man is going to show us to our room. I'm sure you'd like to get changed for dinner."

Jojen groaned. "Why do we have to change? I want to eat everything, now!"

Lyanna punched him in the arm and dragged him by the hand toward their living quarters, which ended up being two lavishly decorated rooms inside the castle.

When Meera stepped into the room she would share with her brother, her jaw fell open. "This is the nicest bedroom I've ever seen."

Lyanna couldn't disagree. The beige stucco walls displayed several brightly colored paintings that brought tremendous energy to the room. Lyanna approached one in particular that caught her eye. The picture was of a tall castle surrounded by brightly flowered trees and a large body of water that made up at least three quarters of the scene. "Oh, it's lovely."

Jojen approached her from behind, causing her to jump when he said, "That's the Red Keep."

Lyanna turned around in surprise. "In King's Landing?"

He nodded.

"I had no idea it was that beautiful."

Jojen nodded again, though his eyes darkened for reasons Lyanna could not understand. "Beautiful… yes."

"Come, children, unpack your luggage and prepare for dinner. We must be down at the hall in half an hour." Alayne interrupted.

After her mother left, Lyanna whispered, "I wish I could stay in here with you too. Wouldn't that be lovely?"

Meera laughed. "Do you think either of your parents would allow you to stay in a room with a boy?"

Lyanna shook her head, frowning. "No chance of that. But it would be much more fun then staying in their room. Well, I guess I shall prepare for dinner." She braved a kiss on Jojen's cheek before heading out the room. "See you."

* * *

"My belly has never been so full in my entire life." Meera flopped herself down on her bed. She grinned. "I don't regret a single bite."

Lyanna smiled, delighted to see her friends enjoying the trip. "What was your favorite part?"

"Everything with crab. I could eat it all day and never grow bored." Meera said, her eyes appeared to be dreaming of dinner.

"And you?" Lyanna asked, turning to Jojen. "What was your favorite?"

"I'm not quite sure. Either the pigeon pie or that dessert with the Dornish plums. Yes, the dessert. That was my favorite." He looked to his sister. "Do you think Mother could make it at home?"

Meera shook her head. "Not with Dornish plums. Do you have any idea how much that would cost to get them in the Neck?"

Jojen shook his head in disappointment.

"Maybe I could make it for you," Lyanna replied, placing her hand on his shoulder. "With regular plums, that is."

Jojen grinned. "Do you know how? Do you think you could make it for my nameday?"

"I could try." Lyanna loved the glint of excitement in his eyes. She'd love to see that again when she mastered the dessert for his nameday. "I'll ask around and see if anyone here knows how to make it."

Jojen reached over and squeezed her hand. "That would be wonderful. Thank you."

There was a knock at the door. Her father poked his head into the room. "Well, children, what did you think of your first day in Maidenpool?"

"Ser Estermont, it was wonderful. Thank you so very much for including us." Meera stated.

"Oh yes, thank you Ser," Jojen said. "This is quite an experience. We really appreciate you allowing us to share this with Ly."

Andrew smiled proudly. "And you, my daughter? How was your first day?"

Lyanna stood from the bed and approached her father. "It was lovely. I couldn't have asked for a nicer present. Thank you Papa."

"Perhaps you should thank your mother?" he motioned his head towards their room. "She did make all the arrangements."

Lyanna's lips formed a straight line. "I suppose I should."

"Well, children, we really should get to bed. Tomorrow is a big day!" Andrew exclaimed, again looking at his daughter.

"Oh Father, please don't speak of it." Lyanna placed her hands on her stomach. "I fear all my food will come right back up."

Andrew placed a hand on her shoulder. "Alright dear, settle down. All will be well." He nudged her towards the door. "Say good night to your friends and then let's get you to bed."

"Good night. I hope you sleep well," she said.

Jojen motioned towards the bed. "The bed look so comfortable. I'm sure we will rest quite well. Good night, Ly."

"Yes, good night." Meera said, pulling the covers back. "Try not to think about tomorrow. It will all be fine."

Lyanna gave her a small nod and headed out of the room.

To her surprise sleep took her the moment she laid her head down on her pillow. She dreamed of Good Queen Alysanne, flying on her dragon, tending to her children, speaking with her people and loving her king husband. It was the most pleasant of dreams. She could feel the warmth of his love for her, wrapping his arm around her waist and whispering, "I would do anything for you, Ly."

And then King Jaeharys was gone, and he had become Jojen, the first night that they'd kissed. The first night he told her he loved her. It was such a beautiful dream.

Until it wasn't. She dreamt he was leaning down to kiss her when a drop of dark red blood fell on her cheek. "Jojen, you're bleeding," she whispered, noting a stream of crimson that was coming from his nose. His face had grown pale and then she noticed, the blood was not only coming from his nose, but also his left ear. "Jojen, wake up, wake up, wake up!" she screamed.

"I'm not the one asleep," he whispered weakly, fear in his eyes.

He was right, she was the one who needed to wake from this nightmare. She felt chained, confined to the darkness which threatened to sweep her away in the river of Jojen's blood. "Wake up, Wake up, Wake up, Wake up!" she shouted to herself, trying to shake her body awake.

"Lyanna!" she heard her father shout. "Wake up dear."

It took her a few moments to come to, but when she opened her eyes she saw the concerned face of her father. "It's all right dear. It was just a bad dream." He drew her into his arms, stroking the back of her head.

"Oh Father, it was terrible. I couldn't wake up no matter what I tried." It was then she heard the sound of crashing glass.

"What was that?" Alayne asked, waking from her slumber.

Lyanna's eyes widened in terror. "Jojen!" She tore herself from her father and jumped out of bed, yanking their adjoining doors back with such force that the door hit the wall, knocking a picture frame off the wall.

"Lyanna, what is going on?" Her father asked.

She ignored him, making her way in to the Reed's room. She saw then the cause of the crash. Meera's lamp had shattered on the floor, and by the looks of her bloodied feet, she had stepped in the glass as she made her way to her brother's bed. She looked up at Lyanna as she held Jojen's head in her lap. "He won't wake."

Lyanna climbed onto the bed, cradling his limp body in her arms. "Jojen, it's me, I'm here. Jojen, come back from wherever you are. Please." She stroked his hair calmly, pressing her lips to his forehead. "Please Jojen, I know it's scary. But come back, it's safe here."

"Lyanna," her father asked, appearing by the bedside. "What is going on?"

She only shook her head. Jojen's shaking body had begun to calm down. But she noted his breathing had slowed as well. Almost too slow. "Jojen, you must wake up now, please." She watched his chest rise weakly, placing her head on his heart she noted the slow rhythym. "Jojen, please, I'm scared. Please come back to me."

There was no response. She looked up at Meera who was staring down at them in a daze. None of it made sense. She had no clue as to how this worked or didn't work. What she was supposed to do. There seemed to be no rhyme or rhythm. When she looked back at his face, she could have sworn her heart stopped beating, noting a small bit of red near his left ear.

"No," she stated firmly, clasping her hands around his face, none too gently. "No, you will not leave me like this. Jojen, wake up now!" She could almost feel the heat of her father's gaze, but pushed any thoughts of him aside. Lowering herself down, she pressed her lips to his, holding them there, breathing deeply, hoping maybe his own breath would mimic hers. "Please Jojen," she whispered. "I won't lose you. Not now, not like this." She kissed him again, gently. "I love you Jojen, please..."

After a moment, she felt a hand on her back and assumed it was her father. "Father please, leave us."

"Ly?" Jojen whispered.

Lyanna jerked her head up. "You're awake!"

Jojen caressed her faced with his hand. "I am. I'm so sorry to have frightened you."

Lyanna looked up at Meera whose face was relief mixed with tension.

"Lyanna," her father's voice was quiet and shaky.

When she worked up enough courage to turn around, his face was filled with fear. "What…was that?

* * *

**A/N:**

For fandom blind readers, Good Queen Alysanne is indeed a real pre-canon character, primarily described in "The World of Ice and Fire". The play itself is entirely my creation (by that I mean non-canon), but she did persuade her husband to eradicate the Lord's right, to which I think she much deserves her title as the "Good Queen."

Vermithor is her husband Jaehaerys's dragon. They actually had 13 children together, but she was pregnant with their 12th at the time of this play.


	16. Without You

Hi lovelies! Thanks so much for your interest in this story. I am so appreciative for all the feedback, follows, favorites and visitors.

Special thank you to **ckorkows** for all of your help with this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 16 – Without You**

"Lyanna," her father's voice was low and shaky. "Darling… what was that?

Lyanna's eyes flitted towards Jojen who was cleaning the blood off his nose. She held his gaze for a moment before he nodded. Turning back to her father, she noted the way he was staring at her with raised eyebrows.

"Please sit, Father," Lyanna motioned respectfully towards Meera's bed.

"Ly, would you like for us to leave?" Meera asked, putting her arms around her brother. "Perhaps you would like to talk to your father in private?"

"No!" Lyanna reached over to clutch Jojen's hand. She hadn't meant to shout, but the thought of being separated from him startled her. "Please stay, Meera. And you…" she tapped Jojen on the shoulder. "You just rest."

Jojen nodded his head in agreement, as Meera slid out from behind her brother to sit upon the bed. "Would you like some water?" she asked him.

"I'm alright," Jojen said, laying his head back on the pillow. "My head hurts. But I'll be alright."

Meera reached over to stroke his forehead, almost as though he were a child. Glancing down at her feet, she said, "Alright, I'm going to go clean up my feet. I don't want to get blood on the Mooton's lovely sheets."

"Son, can I get you anything? A warm compress, perhaps?" Andrew asked, concern evident on his face.

"No, Ser. I'm sure I'll feel better in a little while."

"How can you be certain?" Andrew asked.

Reaching for her father's hand, Lyanna said, "Because it's not the first time this has happened." Inhaling deeply, she took a purposefully long exhalation before continuing. "Father, do you remember the night, the night that I ran to the Reeds after…" Lyanna floundered, thinking about everything that had happened that evening, and how best to define it. "After I fell?"

Andrew closed his eyes and nodded. "Yes, darling, I remember."

"Well, that night, the reason I had to leave so quickly was because I knew Jojen was in trouble. And I needed to get to him as soon as I could."

Andrew furrowed his brow in confusion. "How could you possibly have known he was in trouble?"

Lyanna looked up at him in pity, knowing this was going to be difficult for him to understand. "I had a dream, something that told me he was in danger. And I knew I had to get there fast or it might be too late."

"Too late for what, child? What was wrong? And what was all of that tonight?"

Glancing at Jojen, Lyanna shot him a look that said, "help me."

"Ser," Jojen began. "I have what northerner's call green sight. Have you heard of it?"

Andrew shook his head. "I've not. What is this… green sight?"

Jojen swallowed, quickly glancing at Lyanna before directing his attention back to her father. "It means I have the ability to see things that have happened in the past, things I was never present for. Sometimes, I also see things that will happen in the future."

"You're a fortune teller?" Andrew exclaimed, with a look that was far from approving.

"No Father, he doesn't choose to see these things, they just come to him," Lyanna defended.

"But how? How do they come to you?" Her father's voice grew serious. His eyes drifted towards his daughter and he frowned. "This isn't some type of blood magic is it?"

Disturbed at his misinterpretation, Lyanna shook her head. "It's not like that, Father. You have no idea what he's been though. Please, just listen." Lyanna stared at him, unblinking, willing him to understand.

He put his hands up in defense. "Alright, alright, please, continue."

Jojen cleared his throat. "They come to me in my dreams, Ser. Sometimes they come in clear pictures, other times in symbols. But even those are so vivid that by the time I wake, I'm pretty certain what they mean."

Andrew leaned forward, his look of skepticism now replaced with intrigue. "What kinds of things have you seen?"

"Well, for example, earlier this year I saw Robert Baratheon and Prince Rhaegar fighting at the trident."

Lyanna gasped. "You did? You never told me about that dream."

"Ly," Jojen squeezed her shoulder. "I never tell you stories where people die."

Lyanna frowned. "Why not?" she questioned before realizing exactly why he wouldn't. "You don't think I can handle it?"

As if realizing she was upsetting herself with her presumption, Jojen replied quickly. "No, because you would want to know all the details, and then, once you heard them, you'd wish you could unhear them." Jojen pulled her in for a hug. "I'm not going to do that to you."

"Was it terrible? What you saw?"

"It was war, Lyanna. War is terrible." Jojen looked over to Andrew, who was gazing at the two of them with a curious expression.

Lyanna blushed. "I'm sorry, now I'm the one interrupting. Please, continue."

Jojen nodded once, and directed his complete attention on her father. "Ser, my dreams aren't always violent, but there is a lot that I'd rather not see."

Andrew responded with a closed lip smile. "That's a heavy burden for a boy of two and ten. But what about tonight? You looked quite ill, and then the blood…"

When Lyanna tensed in his arms, Jojen gave her a comforting squeeze before continuing. "It's only happened a couple of times. Sometimes I get caught in a dream and I can't get out. It feels like… like the dream is closing in on me. But no matter what I try, I can't force myself to wake up," he squeezed Lyanna tighter. "But, somehow, Ly is able to help me."

Andrew leaned back, eyebrows rising into his forehead. "She is? How so?"

Jojen shook his head. "I don't know Ser. And I don't believe she does either."

"He's right, Father. I wish I did know."

"I see," Andrew was silent for a moment, pursing his lips together. "I do wonder, however, how kissing him would play a part?"

Lyanna's heart dropped to the pit of her stomach. She'd forgotten that he had seen them kiss. Her mouth went dry, and when she tried to speak it came out like the croak. Jojen rubbed her back in small circles in an attempt to help her relax.

"It's alright, Ly," he said softly. "I've been trying to talk to him all week anyway. Besides, didn't you say you didn't want to hide anymore?"

It was then that Meera coughed, reminding the group of her presence. "Perhaps I really should leave," she glanced furtively around the group, stopping at Andrew who was trying to stifle a smile. "This seems like more of a private discussion. I'm just going to head down the hall and see if any of the musicians are still playing." Meera glanced back at her brother as if to receive his approval.

Jojen nodded. "See you later."

"Meera, we won't be long, I know you need your sleep," Andrew said.

"Thank you, Ser Estermont, I'll just take a quick walk then." Meera gave her friends a quick smile, mouthing 'good luck" before shuffling out the door.

"So," Andrew turned his head towards the couple huddled on the opposite bed. "You were saying?"

Lyanna's heart began to race; she was unsure how much to say or where she should start. "What do you want to know, Father?" she hedged.

Her father shook his head, a bemused smile dancing on his face. "Not going to make this easy are you child?" he sighed. "Alright, let's start with the basics. Am I correct in assuming that the two of you have developed a relationship extending beyond friendship?"

Lyanna glanced up at the ceiling, trying to sort out his words. "Oh," she said when she realized he was asking if they were romantically involved. "Yes, Father. I suppose you could say that."

"I see," he said, nodding. "And how long has this been going on, without my notice?"

"Uh." She fidgeted with the hem of her nightshirt, trying to give her restless hands something to do. "Not long, Father. Truly, only a couple of months."

"Months?" Andrew arched an eyebrow. "You've been hiding this relationship from me for months? Why, dear?"

Lyanna dropped her gaze, unsure how to answer him. "Well, Father, I… "

"Lyanna, please." He almost begged.

_Just say it,_ she told herself, _tell him._ Drawing in a breath of courage, she squared her shoulders and looked her father in the eye. "I was scared. There was so much going on, what with mother and you, and I just didn't know how you would react. I'm sorry, Father."

Andrew sighed, reaching over to squeeze her hand. "Apology accepted. I know things have been a bit strange at home lately, and we haven't exactly been close these past few months, but I do wish you had said something sooner." He raised his brows in an inquisitive manner, which she found disconcerting. "I'm assuming that kiss was not the first you've shared?"

"Oh, uh," Lyanna's breath turned to panting.

"No, Ser, it was not," Jojen chimed in. His voice was calm, showing none of the nerves Lyanna felt.

"But nothing more than kissing," he added. "I would never do anything to besmirch her honor."

When Andrew smiled, his eyes turned up at the corners, making him look far less imposing. "That brings me comfort. Thank you, son."

Lyanna couldn't help but feel a bit hopeful upon seeing the suddenly warm expression on her father's face. "Father, does this mean you will allow us—"

Andrew waved his hand to cut her off. "Let's not get into that tonight. It's much too late, and you have a big day ahead of you tomorrow. You need your sleep."

"Yes, Father," Lyanna frowned in disappointment. _As if I could ever sleep now, _she thought fretfully.

Her father must have read her mind because Andrew chuckled and shook his head. Patting her on the shoulder, he said, "We will talk, Lyanna, let's just wait until the feast is over so you don't have that looming over you, too." He shifted his gaze to Jojen. "Don't think me so naïve, this young man has been trying to get my attention for a while now. I had a feeling something was going on, I just wasn't sure to what extent." He shook his head again. "It seems I'm always the last to know."

"I'm sorry, Father, truly, I am."

"Lyanna," he placed his hands on her shoulders, shaking her gently. "No more apologies, all right? Do you think I never hid anything from my own father?"

Lyanna blinked in surprise. "You did?"

"Of course, I did," Andrew tilted his head back in thought. "One time, my cousin Aemon and I were riding ponies down by the beach by Greenstone. We tied them up so we could explore a cave we happened across. It was an innocent thing, really. We just wanted to explore the mineral formations. But when we came back, my pony was gone. Worse, he was father's favorite pony!"

"What did you tell him, Father?" Lyanna asked, eyes wide.

"I told him," Andrew chuckled. "I told him the pony spooked when we got close to a camp fire and threw me off. I even went so far as to bruise myself with a rock before heading back, just to make the story seem plausible."

"Father!" she gasped. Lyanna was struggling to see her father, the honorable Andrew Estermont, doing anything dishonest. "What did grandfather do?"

"Oh, my father, he was quite concerned. He cleaned me up and said that pony was too skittish for children. He even apologized."

"Did you ever tell him the truth?"

Andrew shook his head, sobering. "No, I didn't want to upset him. And now I wonder if I will ever see him again. We haven't been back in a while, and he is getting along in years," he placed a hand on his daughter's shoulder. "Lies never help, Lyanna, nor does hiding the truth. Remember that."

Lyanna nodded. "Yes, Father." She stared at him for a moment, noting his relaxed expression. "Father, did you ever hide anything about any relationships you had?"

Andrew frowned, shaking his head. "Never had the chance. Your mother and I were betrothed when I was your age. We didn't marry until a few years later, but, well, it's only ever been her for me."

"Oh, I see." She detected a tone of sadness in his voice, but decided not to press him further. "Thank you for being merciful, Father. I promise, I won't hold anything back from you again."

Andrew smiled. "Good, sweetling. That is very comforting to hear."

Yawning, he stood up to stretch. "It's late. We really should get back to bed." Turning to Jojen he added, "Should I wait up for your sister?"

Jojen shook his head. "No, Ser, Meera is quite capable. I'm sure she will be back soon." He stood up to approach Andrew. "Ser, I apologize that I didn't say anything sooner. You are correct that I have been trying, but well, things kept getting in the way."

"Things like my wife?" Andrew asked with a smirk.

"That, amongst others."

Andrew patted Jojen on the back, reassuringly. "You've been a good friend to my daughter, Jojen, and I appreciate that." Glancing at the daughter in question, he said, "Come, child, let's get you to bed. We'll continue this conversation before we leave Maidenpool. Say good night, Lyanna."

Lyanna placed her arms around Jojen's neck for a hug, the images of his bleeding ear haunting her. "I wish I could stay," she whispered in his ear. "I don't want you to be alone."

"It's alright," he whispered back. "I'm fine, really. My head doesn't even hurt anymore. Besides," he squeezed her tightly, "you need your rest, and Meera and I will probably stay up all night talking."

Lyanna yanked her head back sharply. "No you won't!"

"Yes, we will," he smirked. "We used to share a room when we were younger, but Father had to separate us because he said we were 'tittering' all night."

Lyanna punched him in the shoulder. "You're lying. Meera wouldn't let you talk her ear off at night. She'd just tell you to be quiet." She poked him in the chest. "You forget how well I know you Jojen Reed."

Jojen laughed, giving her another hug. "Alright, you're probably correct. Rest well, Ly. I'll see you in the morning."

Lyanna was frowning when she pulled back this time. "I'm afraid I won't sleep again tonight. That dream was so scary, and I don't want to think about the feast," she turned back to her father. "Oh, Father, can't I please stay here tonight. I'm sure Meera wouldn't mind if I slept with her."

Her father shook his head. "No, Lyanna." He glanced down at the floor. "Watch your feet dear."

"Oh!" She pulled her foot back from the shattered glass on the floor. "I should clean that up."

"I've got it, don't worry," Jojen said, stopping her before she leaned down to pick up the glass. "I was going to wait up for Meera anyway."

Lyanna sighed. Glancing back at her father, she decided she couldn't think of any reason to delay any further. "Alright, I'll go. See you tomorrow."

Jojen placed a comforting hand on her arm. "Lyanna, everything is going to be fine. Don't worry."

Nodding hesitantly, she backed away from the broken glass and headed to the door.

"After you, dear," her father said, motioning her through to their room.

She looked back once more to whisper a final, "Good night."

* * *

Sleep came quickly for Jojen that night. There was very little "tittering" with Meera after she returned, as she was far too tired to chat. The next morning however, he awakened to find his sister watching him carefully from her bed.

"Good morning," she said.

"Morning," he echoed with a yawn, rolling on his back. "Sleep well?"

"I slept so hard, morning came before I knew it. This bed is really comfortable." She ran her hands along the covers. "This is definitely the nicest bed I've ever slept in."

Jojen smirked. "Have you slept in many beds then your own?"

Meera tossed a pillow at his face. "No, but this is definitely nicer then mine."

"Fair enough," he said, handing her pillow back. "The Mooton's do love luxury. I wonder how many rooms are in this place? Do you think we'll get any chance to explore later?"

"You, maybe," she frowned. "I, on the other hand, will be on handmaiden duty. Never thought I'd say those words."

"Meera…"

"Don't worry, brother. I will be the best handmaiden Lady Lyanna has ever seen. I will amaze her with my courtly manners and knowledge of dress fluffing."

Jojen's brows came together in confusion. "What's dress fluffing?"

"Something you will never need to do, you lucky boy."

"Meera," Jojen said, sitting up on the bed. "I know you're not looking forward to this. All the formal ladies business and…" he lowered his voice to a whisper. "And spending more time with a certain Estermont, but, thank you. Lyanna was a wreck last night, and I think she'll need you today."

Meera nodded. "Don't worry about me. You two did your performance on the boat. I will bring out my best actress self today. Besides, I am somewhat eager to see her in that dress."

Jojen grinned. "Me too."

"I'll bet you are." Meera tossed her pillow again, this time smacking him in the forehead.

"Hey!"

"Sorry, lover boy." As Jojen flung the pillow back at her, she caught it and added, "How did it go last night? What did you tell him?"

"Pretty much everything," Jojen said, exhaling a sigh.

"Really, everything?" Meera's jaw dropped in disbelief. "About the dreams _and_ your relationship?"

Jojen nodded, allowing himself a smile. "It felt good, getting that off my chest."

"What did Ser Andrew say? How did he react?" Meera was now sitting on the edge of her bed, leaning forward with wide eyes.

"At first he seemed pretty overwhelmed, with the blood and everything, though I don't really remember that."

"You're lucky," Meera said. "I think I'm the only one who saw his whole reaction. Lyanna was too focused on you. He looked royally freaked the moment you started bleeding," she sighed, putting her hand on his arm. "I feel bad for him, it must be so confusing, being southron and all. What did he say about the dreams?"

"He didn't say much; I don't think he really comprehends it. Besides, he quickly moved on to… us."

"Oh," Meera's face contorted into a crooked smile, as if her concern about the outcome and pleasure at her brother being put on the spot twisted into one. "How did _that_ go?"

Jojen sat back, remembering the conversation with her father. "You know, it really wasn't that bad. He was kind, and he accepted our apology for keeping it from him. He even tried to make Ly feel better by saying he had kept things from his father."

Meera did grin at that. "That was generous of him. Does that mean you have his blessing?"

Jojen shook his head. "Not yet. He said we would talk after the feast, but before we left Maidenpool."

"Don't forget," Meera paused, frowning before continuing. "You still have Lady Estermont to deal with. She may not be so agreeable."

Grimacing, Jojen lowered his tone. "I know. She never even came to check on us last night. Isn't that strange?"

Meera's eyes were unreadable. "There are many words we could use to describe her actions, but that's for another time. We should probably get ready, Lyanna's chariot awaits."

Jojen groaned. "Meera, please."

Meera playfully punched his shoulder before draping her arm around his neck. "I was kidding. Heavens, brother, you are getting to be just as touchy as she is. Look, I'm only mocking the charade, not your beloved."

Jojen's looked torn. "But, Meera, what if she likes the charade, even just a little bit?"

"I hope she does," Meera replied confidently. "Otherwise, today will be entirely miserable for her, and I wouldn't wish that on my friend." She gave his neck a squeeze. "I don't particularly care for it myself, but I, as loyal friend and your favorite big sister, do solemnly swear to uphold my vow to serve without judgment."

Wrapping an arm around his sister's waist, Jojen grinned. "You're my only big sister, but even if you weren't. I'm sure you'd be my favorite." His grin dissolved into a look of solemnity. "Meera, thank you."

He thought he saw a hint of pink on her cheeks, but she looked away quickly and headed toward the armoire. "You're welcome. Your little lady lucked out, Jojen; she gets to see me in a dress twice this year."

Opening the polished wood doors, Meera hunted within the armoire for her dress when she suddenly turned around and pointed her finger at him. "Don't let her think this is going to be a regular occurrence, though."

Jojen chuckled. "I won't."

As his sister began to gather her clothing and accessories for the day, another thought came to his mind. "Meera?"

"Yes?" she said, as she entered the adjoining bathroom.

"Do you know how to swing a sword?"

Meera paused in the doorway and looked at him quizzically. "A bit. Why?"

A peaceful smile crossed his face before he answered. "Would you teach me sometime?

* * *

"Lyanna, you haven't touched anything on your plate, dear," Andrew eyed his daughter carefully. Since they had arrived in the dining hall, she had done little other than stare around the room at the people coming in, fidgeting with her hands in her lap.

"Yes, I have, Father."

"No, you haven't. In the rare moments that you actually look at your plate, you've just pushed your food around."

She gave him an indifferent shrug. "I'm not very hungry."

"Lyanna, you need to eat something," he sighed, and noted the apprehensive way she gazed at her food, while holding her stomach.

"Ly, try the blueberry scone. It's divine. Especially with the elderberry jam on top," Jojen said, nudging the basket in front of her.

"I liked the cinnamon one best, it goes so well with my tea," Meera interjected. "And it's still warm, right out of the oven. Smell it Ly, you'll love it."

Lyanna gazed over to her friends, her eyes looking tired and unfocused. "They look lovely, I just don't know if I can keep anything down right now," she said quietly, before lowering her eyes back down to her lap.

Andrew watched as the two Reeds exchanged glances before going back to their plates. But looking down at his own, he found he no longer had much of an appetite. Over the past year he'd seen his daughter's playful, adventurous spirit diminish into nervous jitters. Something had to be done, before she made herself sick.

"Lyanna?" he asked calmly. When she lifted her head, he sighed inwardly, noting how frantic she looked, eyes hardly focusing on any one thing in particular. _No, my child, this won't do. _"I was thinking. Tomorrow we will depart from Maidenpool, but rather then going straight home, what would you think about sailing down the Bay of Crabs, maybe go to Gulltown? I know how much you love the sea. Perhaps we could stop off and see where you, or should I say, Good Queen Alysanne landed with her dragon?

She gasped and he tried diligently to hide his smile as the color returned to her cheeks. "Oh, Father, could we? I would love to explore the Bay."

He tilted his head casually. "I don't see why not? It should only take a day or so."

"Andrew," Alayne murmured. "We should speak about this."

Andrew cast a side-eyed glance at his wife. "We're speaking of it now, dear." He turned back to all three children. "What do you think? Are you up for a detour? Would your father mind you being gone an extra day?"

Jojen and Meera both shook their heads in unison. "No, Ser, he wouldn't mind." Meera said with a wide smile.

"Ser, that would be wonderful," Jojen exclaimed. Andrew was certain he'd never seen the normally calm boy so excited. "Ly, maybe we could practice our play again? Or come up with a new scene?

Lyanna giggled, her face seeming to come fully back to life. "That would be fun. Thank you, Father."

"You're welcome, sweetling." Glancing around the table at the children, avoiding the eyes of his wife, he concluded. "Alright, we'll plan to set out for Gulltown tomorrow." Focusing his eyes on his daughter, he added, "But only on one condition…"

"What's that?" Lyanna asked, eyes wide.

He pointed to her plate. "That you eat. I'm not saying you have to eat much as. I know that won't sit well with your nerves. But I'll not have my daughter fainting on stage today."

She sighed, staring him down, one corner of her lips turning up in a smug manner.

Andrew stared back, unwilling to lose this battle of wills. "Lyanna, in a few hours it will all be over and you can relax and enjoy being with your friends again. Alright? But you need to eat something. Or else, no trip."

"Think about it Ly, gazing out into open water, no land in sight?" Jojen added.

Andrew met Jojen's eyes and smiled. _The boy knows her well. _Turning back to his daughter he continued his stare, this time arching an eyebrow. _But I know you well too._

After a moment, her resolve seemed to wane. Glancing to Meera and then to Jojen, Lyanna finally replied, "Alright, I'll try," she eyed the basket of scones. "I don't know which one to choose. They all look so good."

Jojen quickly looked down at his plate, picking up his scone. "Here, I have half of my blueberry left, so you can have that, and then just eat half of the cinnamon one so I can try that, too," after she accepted the pastry out of his hands, Jojen wiped his hands. "Problem solved."

Lyanna giggled. "Alright. Thank you. Would you pass the tea?"

Andrew settled back into his chair, allowing himself to relax. "I suppose it wasn't such a bad idea to bring the boy after all," he whispered to his wife. "That was a good idea of yours, my lady."

Alayne pursed her lips. "Yes, of course."

"This trip has been good for our family, I believe," Andrew said, "It was good to get out of the Neck for awhile, back onto the sea. And Lyanna and I have had some good talks. Thank you for arranging this trip, my love."

Alayne gave him a small smile, though he noted some mystery hidden beneath her eyes that gave him pause. "I'm thrilled. Anything to keep our family together."

After the meal, they departed the table and headed for the dressing area.

"Andrew Estermont?" a male voice called when they reached the stairs.

Andrew turned around in surprise. "Selwyn? Selwyn Tarth? How long has it been?"

"Too long," the elder man said as he approach the group. "What brings you to Maidenpool?"

Andrew turned and held his hand out towards Lyanna. "This young lady right here. Selwyn, let me introduce you to my daughter, Lyanna."

Selwyn approached her, extending his hand. "Why, aren't you lovely?"

"Thank you, Lord Tarth." Lyanna smiled, accepting his hand.

"I do believe you were just a baby when I last laid eyes on you, and now you've turned into a lovely young woman. My, they do grow up fast, don't they?"

"They do," Andrew patted her on the head. "They do. And how about your lovely Brienne? Is she well? Married to some fine man I assume?"

Selwyn shook his head. "She's well. Not married, though, Brienne has chosen a different path for her life. But she seems happy, at least, she did the last time I laid eyes on her. Listen, do you have time to catch up? There are a few others of our Stormlands neighbors that would love to see you as well. Ser Cortnay Penrose and Beric Dondarrion you might remember."

"Beric Dondarrion," Andrew muttered. "Why he was just a boy when I last saw him."

"Well he is a boy no longer. You should see the lad joust."

Andrew glanced back at his family, letting his eyes settle on Jojen. Coming over to him, he placed a hand on his shoulder. "Jojen, I'd like to visit awhile, if you don't mind. Can I trust that you'll safely escort these ladies to their quarters?"

Jojen nodded. "Of course, Ser. It would be my honor."

"Good, I thank you. I'll join you later for the presentation," turning back to Selwyn, he added, "Let us go, Lord Tarth. I am eager to see if the years have softened Ser Cortnay's stubborn heart."

Selwyn chuckled loudly, patting Andrew on the back. "Don't get your hopes up, my friend. The only thing that has grown bigger then his resolve is his round belly."

* * *

"Lady Estermont," Jojen stated proudly, offering his arm to Lyanna's mother.

Alayne glanced down at him, her face unreadable, and then shifting her eyes to his arm allowed a small smile to form on her face. "Thank you."

Walking behind them, along with Meera, Lyanna's eyes remained glued to the pair, nervous as to how her mother would treat him. He'd never been alone with her before and she so hoped he could win her over.

"Maidenpool is exquisite, is it not?" Jojen asked, a broad smile plastered on his face.

"What?" Her mother asked, distracted. "Oh, yes, yes, it is quite nice. Are you enjoying your stay?"

Jojen grinned. Oh yes, Lady Estermont. It has been quite the adventure. Thank you for allowing Meera and I to join you. I'm sure we will savor the memories of this trip for some time." He glanced back and winked at Lyanna, in a way that made her insides flip. Seeing Jojen looking so confident by her mother helped her relax so much that she nearly forgot where they were heading.

"Oh yes, yes," her mother drolled. "I'm sure you will."

When they reached the preparation area where the maidens would ready themselves for presentation, Jojen gave her a side hug and whispered, "I'll see you soon."

"See you," she whispered back.

"Come, Lyanna, let's get you ready for the feast," Her mother said, pulling her into the room. "Meera, dear, would you mind getting the out of that bag and hanging it up so we can get the wrinkles out?"

"Yes, my lady," Meera responded, heading over to the other side of the room.

"Now, Lyanna, let's see what kind of magic we can work with that face of yours," Her mother added.

She motioned for a young woman to come over. Lyanna admired the woman's beauty, especially her large, oval eyes that were made even brighter through the application of shadow and mascara.

"Lyanna, this is Bethany. She is a friend of Lord Renly's who has agreed to do your hair and makeup for today. Isn't that wonderful, darling?"

Lyanna beamed in excitement. "Oh, Mother, that is wonderful! I've never had my hair and makeup done." The more she thought about it, she realized she'd never worn make up at all. "Mother, thank you," she said, giving her a hug.

Alayne grinned. "You are quite welcome, dear. A special day deserves a special treat, wouldn't you agree?"

Lyanna giggled. "Yes! Thank you again." She turned back to Bethany, "Thank you for helping me, Lady Bethany."

Bethany smiled. "It's quite alright, Lyanna. Lord Renly was quite taken with you when you came to Highgarden."

"He was?"

"Oh yes, he said you were just darling to talk to. And…" Bethany leaned in closer to whisper, "He rather enjoyed the spirit that was hiding underneath your smile."

Lyanna couldn't help but grin. She wasn't sure why, but she liked hearing that Lord Renly saw something in her.

"Well, Lady Lyanna, shall we ready you for the feast?"

"Yes, please."

Lyanna savored every second of the experience. At times it felt unreal, like it was happening to someone else, but she willed herself to soak it in, knowing that likely she would never have this experience again. Bethany used the most amazing smelling serums and creams on her face to get it its most radiant. Just the feel of someone massaging them into her face helped Lyanna relax so much that she nearly fell asleep. Her hands and feet were manicured and polished, and when they were done, she could hardly recognize them as part of her own body. She did feel uncomfortable, however, when Bethany asked Meera to help massage her feet.

"Meera, no, you don't have to," she began, her face reddening in embarrassment.

"It's alright, Ly. Maybe it will help you relax more," when Meera spied the worried look on her friend's face, she reassured her with a wink., "It's really alright. Don't worry. Just don't expect me to do it again when we get home."

Next came the make up, but Bethany told her she wasn't allowed to see herself until the end. Finally, after her curls were set into a partial updo, it was time to step into her dress.

"Meera, we could use your help," Alayne directed, bending down to ready the dress.

"Yes, my lady?" Meera asked, running over to them.

"Please, help Lyanna balance as she steps into the dress. I don't want her to tumble over and tear it."

Lyanna flinched at the implication that she was too clumsy to enter a dress alone, but Meera patted her shoulder and offered her a hand as she stepped one foot into the gown and then the other. Once she was in, they slid the silken material up her body, and her mother and Bethany worked together to fasten each of the beaded buttons along her spine. There must have been half a hundred buttons in total, each one drawing the dress tighter and tighter around her. When they were done, Lyanna could feel that her lack of appetite over the past week had resulted in a little extra room in the corset, for which she was thankful.

"Let me see you," Alayne said, turning Lyanna around to face her. Ly couldn't help but smile as her mother's face shined with pride. "Oh, Lyanna, you look absolutely breathtaking. I'd hardly believe you were my own daughter."

Lyanna's face fell.

"Lyanna, I didn't mean anything," her mother amended quickly. "I only meant that I've never seen you dolled up so much. Truly, it suits you well."

Meera chimed in, "You really do look quite stunning. And don't worry, you still look like you."

Hearing that, Ly allowed her shoulders to relax, and she turned to face Bethany. "Thank you, for everything."

Bethany laid a hand on her bare shoulder. "You look lovely, dear. Would you like to see for yourself?"

"Yes, please!" Her heart jumped in excitement, even though she was unsure what would await her in the mirror.

Bethany escorted her over to the mirror and stepped aside to let Lyanna see herself.

Lyanna gasped.

The white ball gown made her look like a Alysanne on her wedding day. It created curves she knew she lacked, especially with the cinched corset and large billowing skirt, and the color made her skin look like it was glowing. Lyanna giggled when she spied the tiniest hint of cleavage, knowing she had never worn anything quite as revealing before. She wondered if her father would approve, but that thought was fleeting as her eyes travelled up her own reflection.

When she beheld her face, she could see that Meera was right; she still looked like herself, just a much more polished version. Bethany had brought out her eyes by curling her lashes and applying lots of mascara. Her lids were a warm copper color, and her cheeks were dusted pink. Shimmering with a reddish gloss that made her teeth look extra white, her lips were suddenly a centerpiece on her face, eye-catching while not making her look too mature. When she turned her head to look at her hair, she thought she had never seen her curls look so perfect. Normally a mess of waves and spirals, her hair was set in lose piles and the top was pulled back and fastened with a clip.

Lyanna stepped closer to the mirror to see the design, and gasped. "Mother, it's a turtle."

Her mother laughed. "Yes, dear, I thought you'd like that."

"It's beautiful! Can I keep it?" she exclaimed, admiring the turquoise gems adorned with a few diamonds.

"Well, we're certainly not giving it back, not after what I paid for it. But no wearing it around the house, it's much to priceless for that."

"I promise, Mother, I will treat it with care."

A knock at the door snagged their attention. Meera opened it to find a young squire waiting patiently on the other side. "Lady Estermont?"

"Yes?" Alayne responded.

The boy bowed respectfully. "Your presence is requested at the head table. They have a question for you about the presentation of maidens," the boy caught sight of Lyanna, and stuttered... "M…My lady, you look lovely."

Lyanna grinned, her cheeks turning red in response to the attention. "Thank you."

"Well, this is inconvenient," Alayne glanced at the girls. "Lyanna, I may not get back in time to escort you to the hall, Meera, would you stay with her and make sure she gets there on time?"

"Of course," Meera replied. "I'll take good care of her."

"Thank you, Meera," Alayne said, turning to the squire. "Alright, show me to the table."

When she was gone, Meera closed the door and came over to give Lyanna a carefully placed hug, being sure to avoid messing up the dress. "Lyanna, you really look so comely. How do you feel?"

"Good, I think."

"You think?" Meera asked, cocking her head to the side.

"No, I feel beautiful, I do. Bethany did such a nice job. I just, I don't know how I'm going to go on the stage. Meera, I hate being in front of people."

Meera nodded. "Me too. I feel better when Jojen is there beside me. But look, both of us will be in the audience, so you can just look for us and pretend like you're doing a little performance in the privacy of Turtle Bay. Just us and Ser Turtle."

Lyanna giggled. "That sounds nice. I'll see if that works."

Meera placed a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Do you want me to let Jojen in? I know he'd love to see you before you go on. Or do you think that will make you more nervous?"

"I'd love to see him. Please let him in."

"Alright, I'll be back in a moment. Not sure where he's gotten off to," Meera said, heading out the door.

Lyanna paced back and forth in front of the mirror, stopping every so often to take in the sight of herself. She touched her face as she stared. _Is that really me?_

"Ly," Jojen whispered through the cracked door. "Is it safe to come in?"

"Yes, you may come in," she said, turning around to face the door.

He stepped in and closed the door behind him, it took a few seconds for his eyes to locate her in the room. When he did, his mouth dropped open. She saw him swallow several times before he finally made his way to her. He stood there awkwardly for a moment, trying to figure out whether he could hug her.

"Can I, can I touch it?" he said.

Lyanna laughed. "Are your hands clean?"

He held his hands up for inspection. When she spied no dirt or food on them, she nodded. "You can touch it."

He bent over to move the skirt out of the way, so he could get closer. Wrapping both hands around her waist, he leaned in closer so his lips were inches from hers. "Lyanna Estermont, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen."

Lyanna blushed, and bit her lip. "Thank you. Do you like the dress?"

Jojen didn't bother looking down at it, rather transfixed on her face. "You look," he placed a kiss on her right cheek, "like an angel." He finished with a kiss on the other cheek.

"Jojen..." She could feel her heart begin to race.

"I can't help it, Ly, you look so lovely; I just can't believe you're truly of this world," he kissed her lips gently. "Or that you're mine."

She melted at those words; wasn't that all she truly wanted? To be his and his alone? "I love you," she said, kissing him again. When she pulled back she felt a little dizzy and she wasn't sure if it was from the lack of food or his proximity to her.

Jojen's eyes glowed as he gazed at her, caressing her cheek. "How did I ever get so lucky?"

"We," she corrected. "How did _we_ ever get so lucky? And I don't know the answer. I am just thankful to have you in my life." Placing both hands on his cheeks, she said, "I love you so much, Jojen Reed."

"I love you too, Lyanna," Jojen placed his forehead to hers and inhaled deeply, allowing his hands to rest on the top of her hips. "I…"

"What is it?" she asked, noting the way his hands trembled.

Jojen took one more deep breath before looking up, his face filled with determination. "Ly?" he asked, his voice shaking in a way that told her he may be determined, but he wasn't quite confident.

"Yes?"

"Would you say things went well with your father today?"

She nodded. "Mmm hmmm, I think he really likes you. And I know he can tell how much you care for me."

"That's good." He pulled back and stared directly in her eyes. "Because I can't imagine ever knowing anyone who makes me feel the way you do." He leaned his forehead back against hers. "Ly, I don't think I ever really told you this, but things had been hard before you came to Greywater. Really hard."

"How so?"

"Well, I had started having greendreams, but I didn't want to tell father, because he was dealing with issues of his own. Ly, I was so lonely."

Lyanna cupped his face in her hands. "But what about Meera? You've always been so close."

When Jojen looked back at her, his smile had vanished and had been replaced with a look of shame. "Meera's always been so protective of me. But, well, as I got older, I realized that brothers should be the one's protecting their sisters, not the other way around."

Lyanna frowned. "Says who?"

Jojen chuckled, pulling her in for another hug. "You know what I mean." His eyes traveled down to the floor as he started to explain. "I'm not going to lie; I've never had much use for fighting. I love my books, I love learning history, and exploring new worlds inside my mind," he gave her another squeeze. "And with you.

"I'm not ashamed of how I am. But, when the dreams started to turn more… serious, well, I didn't want to put that on my sister too."

"I see," Lyanna said sadly. "But, you don't tell me about the scary dreams either…" She looked up as she came to a realization. "Just the ones you think I'll like. Jojen, you don't have to keep all of that to yourself. It isn't fair. You shouldn't have to carry that on your own."

Jojen ran the tips of his fingers gently down her cheek. "Don't worry. Once I had that dream a few years ago, the one you brought me out of, Father insisted I tell him everything. Actually," he chuckled softly, "he kind of used you against me."

"He did, how?"

"Well, after that night, he saw how connected we were, and he was worried about the impact that this would have on both of us. So, he told me, 'Jojen, I know you've grown used to keeping these things to yourself. But son, if you don't start sharing these dreams with me, I'm afraid Lyanna won't be able to come around so much anymore.'"

"What?" Lyanna exclaimed.

"That's what I said. But he was right, I'm certain of it. Father didn't want both of us to be taken down by the weight of my dreams, and he knew I couldn't stand being away from you for too long. So, well, let's just say he won that argument pretty quickly."

Lyanna smiled, placing her hands around his neck. "I'm glad. I can't imagine spending the past three years without you."

"Me either," he replied, kissing her gently. "I can't imagine spending my life without you."

Lyanna stared at him, taking in his words. "Jojen…"

"Lyanna, you're everything to me. You're so accepting and loving. I look at you and think I want to learn to how to be a man, not just a little boy."

"Jojen, you're not…"

"Shh," he whispered, placing a finger on her lips to hush her. "Ly, you give me a reason to wake up every morning, even when things have gotten hard, you're there. I am so, so thankful to your father for bringing you to the Neck all those years ago."

Lyanna didn't know whether she should smile or cry. He looked so solemn, staring into her eyes with a different kind of intensity. Not that kind that made her blush, but rather, the kind that felt he was inviting her into the very depths of his soul. "Jojen…"

He took her hand in his. "Ly, I know it's not the way its supposed to be done and I don't even have a ring or your fathers blessing, and…. and…"

His fumbling gave her just enough time to think. _Ring, blessing, what is he saying? _She knew those words should mean something, but her head was swirling trying to understand why he was getting so emotional, and she couldn't focus.

Finally he collected himself. "And we can take as much time as you want to. There's no rush," He shook his head, trying to make certain she understood.

She was nodding, even though she wasn't sure what for.

"But I feel like my heart is going to burst right out of my chest if I don't ask you,"

Getting down on one knee, Jojen continued in a tone of voice Lyanna was certain she'd never heard from him before. It was simultaneously strong, and terrified, and might have been the most beautiful sound she'd ever heard. "Lyanna Estermont, will you marry me?"

Lyanna's mouth dropped open, her lip quivering. She couldn't believe this was really happening. Hadn't it been just months ago that she questioned whether she ever wanted to be married? But as she stared at Jojen's face, so eager and vulnerable, she had no doubts that she did want to be married. _To this man_.

So, without a hint of hesitation, she answered, "Yes, Jojen. Of course I will marry you."

"You will, truly?" he asked, squeezing her hand and sounding as if he didn't believe it himself.

She nodded. "Truly."

When his lips met hers again, her mind was flooded with excitement. She couldn't imagine how any moment could ever be more perfect than this.


	17. A Dangerous Betrothal

I'm back! I survived CampNano and had a blast. In the process I fell in love with Scrivener, which has helped me fall in love with writing again.

As always, thank you so much for continuing to check out the story and for the follows, favorites, reviews.

Thank you to shipeverythingandanything, Ckorkows and Tolehrer for their help with this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 17 – A Dangerous Betrothal**

"My lady, I'm sorry to bother you."

Meera glanced up to see a young squire, likely a few years her junior standing before her, his hands clasped together in anticipation. "What is it?"

"Have you seen Lyanna Estermont? We're getting ready to start and she's nowhere to be found."

Squinting her eyes, she could make out the shapes of girls crowding together down at the end of the hall. "Yes, I know where she is. Don't worry, I'll get her to the staging area right away."

A look of relief passed over his face. "Oh, thank you, Lady Mooton said I'd be flogged if I allowed any of the ladies to go missing."

Meera's eyes widened. "She _did_?"

The boy nodded. "I wasn't entirely certain if she was serious. But I know this feast is quite important to her, so I don't want to risk it."

"Of course, give me just a moment and I'll bring her to you. She's almost ready."

After the boy left, Meera walked down to the preparation room door and knocked. "Lyanna?"

"Come in."

Meera opened the door to find the pair snuggled together. Jojen's lips were pressed into her hair, arms wrapped around her shoulders. Glancing over Lyanna's face, Meera noted the look of peace and excitement, and was pleased to see no traces of the nervous twitches from before.

At a second glance, she frowned. Her lip stain was all but gone, and the hair they had spent so much time working on this morning was no longer precisely pinned back in the turtle clip. She groaned in frustration, ready to murder her brother.

"Jojen Reed!"

"What?" he asked, appearing oblivious to any wrongdoing.

"I should have known better than to leave the two of you alone. Look at her!" Meera ordered, motioning to Lyanna's face.

Jojen grinned, looking down at her. "I have been."

Lyanna flashed an affectionate smile back, before laying her head on his chest.

Throwing her hands up in frustration, Meera shouted, "No, I mean look at her face! Her hair's a mess, her make up needs touching up and she needs to get on the stage _now._" Meera was floored that her panic did nothing to disrupt their dreamy natures. "_Seven Hells,_ what is the matter with you? Did you not hear me? She has to get on stage."

"Meera, it'll be alright," Jojen said softly. Taking a deep breath, her brother took Lyanna's face in his hands. "I should go."

She puckered her lips in a frown. "I don't want you to go."

"I know." He dared another quick kiss, purposely avoiding his sister's glare. "Just think, Ly, in a matter of an hour this will all be over. And then, we can celebrate."

He winked at her in a manner Meera found peculiar. Something told her to investigate further; even though she did so with some dread. "Celebrate? The feast, you mean?"

The couple exchanged wistful glances, saying nothing, and Meera could feel her heart begin to race. "What is going on, you two?"

They both grinned at each other, Lyanna biting her lip.

"Nothing," Lyanna said.

"We're getting married," Jojen responded at the same time.

"_Jojen!_" Lyanna gasped in surprise. "You weren't supposed to say anything until we talked to Father."

"You're _what_?" Stomping over to where they stood, Meera smacked him on the head, causing him to wince. "Jojen Reed, what has gotten into you? You have no right to propose marriage without her father's hand or _our _father's permission for that matter. You know better than that!"

Jojen's smile dimmed a little, but did not completely disappear. "I know," his voice grew quiet as he rubbed the back of his head. A tinge of pink appeared on his cheeks. "I just couldn't help myself."

He glanced at Lyanna whose eyes were still large. Squeezing her hands, he brought one up to his lips and placed a kiss atop it. "She looked so lovely in her dress and the timing just felt right."

Turning back to his sister he shrugged. "I guess I got caught up in the moment."

Taking a few deep breaths, Meera tried to calm herself. It didn't matter, not really. They were just words. Nothing truly binding them together. She noted her brother's face, which was slowly growing more solemn. She loved him too much to break his heart, but she couldn't allow him to walk around believing a lie. "Jojen, you know this doesn't change anything. The fact that you proposed. You still have to get her father's permission or else it doesn't mean anything."

Jojen nodded. "I'm aware, Meera. It's just… I've just been rehearsing these thoughts over and over again since we left the Neck, and I just wanted to give her a proper proposal. Without all the formality." Jojen looked down at Lyanna. "Even if she had said no, I just wanted to know I had asked."

"But she didn't say no?" Meera said with an arched brow. Motioning toward Lyanna, she added, "That much is clear from the smudged makeup and messy hair."

Lyanna's face beamed. Bringing their hands up, she looked at him so peacefully, Meera almost forgot she was angry. "No, I most certainly said yes."

Beholding the two, Meera couldn't help but smile. Jojen's face was glowing and Lyanna looked like she could be floating inches off the ground. Knowing how nervous Lyanna was going to be when she set foot on that stage, Meera figured, _what's the harm in pretend_? "Come on, lovebirds." She shooed her brother away. Turning towards Lyanna, she said, "Let's fix you up before your mother has my head."

Just then a bell sounded outside the door, signaling the five minute warning. "Oh no, we need to hurry," Meera exclaimed.

"I'll see you later," Jojen whispered. "If you get nervous, find me in the crowd."

"See you…" she sighed as he walked out the door.

A few moments later, Meera had done her best to re-fix the golden tresses that had fallen out of place, and touched up the lip stain, internally muttering that her brother was going to owe her a huge favor when they got home. She escorted Lyanna to the staging area, noting the way her posture changed when she caught site of the other girls. Some of them were giggling, acting as if this were an everyday occurrence. But there were others, like Lyanna, whose eyes were glued to the floor in fright.

"It'll be alright, Lyanna." Placing a hand on both of her shoulders, she said, "Think of it as an adventure. Remember your first night in the The Neck when we wanted to climb that tree?" After her friend nodded, she continued. "You were nervous about that too. But you did it, didn't you? So just think of this like another tree to climb."

Lyanna giggled, a smile forming on her face. A look of calm settled in her eyes. "I can do this. I'm feeling too good right now to let a crowd of strangers get in my way."

Meera grinned, wondering if perhaps Jojen's impulsive proposal may have been the best mistake he'd ever made. "Yes, you can. Are you all right with me leaving you? I'd like to go find a place to watch."

Lyanna nodded, squeezing her hand. "Yes, Meera, I'll be alright. Thank you… for everything."

After wrapping her friend up in a hug, Meera replied, "Good luck, my friend."

Walking away, Meera shook her head thinking about her brother and best friend. _They're so in love, sometimes it seems they are walking on air, _she thought. It was hard to ignore the fact that they were good for one another, but Meera knew full well the road ahead would not be smooth for them. Ser Estermont may be growing on the idea of their pairing, but Lady Estermont would not be easily swayed.

As she continued down the Great Hall, Meera allowed her thoughts to turn to herself. Her brother was a dreamer, but she'd never allowed herself that freedom, to dream of what could be. It seemed so… impractical. And she'd seen the harm dreams had taken on Jojen. Still, he'd never looked so happy as he did today. And she wondered if maybe, just maybe, she'd ever know what it felt to be that happy herself.

* * *

Lyanna paced back and forth behind the curtain shielding her from the awaiting crowd. Her new friend of fifteen minutes, Sarella Royce, had just been announced and would be gracefully walking the stage in her beautiful gown while Lord Mooton himself described her many lovely attributes. The more Lyanna thought about it, this whole thing did seem quite foolish, especially since she'd already found her prince. And she knew he'd love her no matter what she wore.

_Married. I'm getting married, _she thought, as she played with a loose curl of her hair. Someday she'd stand in front of the heart tree, wearing a different kind of dress, and she'd marry the love of her life. _Surely, Father would give his blessing, wouldn't he?_

"Lady Lyanna?" a man's calm, deep voice brought her mind back to the present. She turned to see an older man with a kindly face who was offering her his hand. He reminded her of her grandfather, Lord Lomas Estermont, or, at least, what he looked like before she left for The Neck.

"Yes, Ser?"

"My name is Robar Glover. It is time for your presentation, my lady. May I escort you?"

Lyanna gulped, glancing down at her dress once more. _Eyes up, Lyanna, _she chastised herself. Inhaling deeply, she nodded to the kind man, walking towards the curtain and accepting his arm.

"You look lovely, my dear," he said, before the curtain was drawn back, revealing the grand hall in all of its glory. Light was shining through the many windows, and additional soft lighting was provided by hundreds of candles along the stage.

"Step forward, my lady." A young man motioned her towards the staircase.

No longer able to calm herself, Lyanna's breath quickened. She could hear her heart palpating in her ears and she could feel her hands begin to shake.

Robar Glover reached his arm around her shoulder and gave her a quick squeeze. "Deep, slow breaths, child. You'll be just fine."

She closed her eyes and allowed her mind to revisit her last kiss with Jojen. Maybe that could get her through this. If she could just make it through the next few minutes, she could be back with him and planning the rest of their life together.

Straightening her posture she closed her eyes, allowing a feeling of peace to wash over her. "I'm ready."

Slowly, he guided her forward until the crowd became visible below. For an instant, she thought she would faint. There must have been a thousand guests down below, lords and ladies, all dressed up in their finest attire. Forcing herself to smile, she scanned the room for any sight of her friends, but her heart sank when she saw no one. Not her father, not Jojen or Meera, not even her mother. But then, by the corner she saw Jojen smiling his confident, dreamy smile. She could feel her shoulders relaxing, her breathing returning to its normal rhythm, and no longer did she need to force a smile.

"Lady Lyanna Estermont," Lord Mooton called her to the stage.

Mr. Glover nudged her gently. Making eye contact with him, she nodded. She glanced over to Jojen once more. _I can do this. Just one foot in front of the other. _

It wasn't so bad after all. She allowed her gaze to drift over the crowd, without really looking at anyone. That helped a bit. And she made sure to feel the next step securely beneath her feet before moving on to the next one. There was one perilous moment when she almost tripped, after her shoe got caught in her gown. Stopping for just a second, she shook it out before continuing on. She wasn't sure if anyone noticed, but by that point, she truly didn't care. She didn't fall and that was all that mattered.

"Lady Estermont is three and ten and hails from Castle Greenstone on Estermont Island. She is fond of turtles, her house sigil, knitting and has even learned to bake lemon cakes." Lord Mooton chuckled. "It's a good thing she lives far from here," he rubbed his large belly. "I am certainly in no need of her delicious pastries." The crowd chortled loudly.

Lyanna nodded respectfully to Lord Mooton. It took a moment for her to realize that they completely left out any mention of The Neck. She decided to ignore the knitting comment. Clearly mother must have prepared those comments, as she'd never knitted a single stitch in her life.

Lord Mooton paused, scanning the card in front of him. "Well, I don't see it mentioned here, but per a conversation with her father this morning, I will add that rumor has it Lady Estermont is quite the little actress."

It was at that moment that she finally caught sight of her father in the crowd. He had perched himself up on a step near the back, grinning proudly. She beamed back in an effort to say thank you. Mother would never acknowledge her knack for acting.

"Lady Estermont, if you wouldn't mind, would you come closer? I'd like to ask you a few questions before you leave the stage."

Gulping, she nodded and moved quickly to his place at the podium. She hadn't been prepared for this part. How was she going to make her voice heard in this crowd when mother always told her she was too quiet and to "speak up!" It never helped; in fact, she always got quieter. Steadying herself against a small table that held a vase of flowers, she said, "Good day, Lord Mooton. It's lovely to meet you."

The man smiled, leaning down closer to her eye level. "Good day to you too. How are you enjoying the feast? Have the accommodations met your satisfaction?"

Lyanna flashed a smile. "Everything has been wonderful. The people are so friendly and the food is delicious. My father _really_ loves the food."

Lord Mooton chuckled. "I'll bet he does. Tell me, does he get to enjoy any of your delicious pastries? Or do you save those for your friends?"

Lyanna grinned, glancing in her father's direction. "He's had… a few."

"I'll bet he has. Now, tell me, Lyanna. I noticed the card here describes you as hailing from Estermont, but I believe you're currently residing in The Neck. Is that so?"

The crowd began to murmur. She wondered if perhaps these people had never met anyone from The Neck. Lyanna glanced towards Jojen, who had been joined by his sister, and flashed a wide smile. "Yes, that is correct. I've called The Neck home for many years now. It is a wonderful place to grow up."

"I'm happy to hear that dear. There are few here that have ever set foot near that part of Westeros. Tell me, what do you like most about it?"

That was both the easiest and hardest question she could be asked. The answer was obvious, but she knew she couldn't say it. Gazing at her friends she smiled, stalling for time. "Just one thing?"

He laughed, glancing out to the crowd and then back to Lyanna. "Alright, maybe a few great things."

"Well, Lord Mooton, the people are my favorite. They are strong and clever and genuine. It's easy to be myself there. And then… then there are the lizard-lions."

"Lizard-lions?" Lord Mooton shook his head in surprise. "Those are real? I had thought they were only another mythical creation like krakens and grumpkins!"

Shaking her head sharply, Lyanna said, "Oh no, Ser, there are lizard-lions all over The Neck. Their teeth are really big." She held her fingers apart to demonstrate their size. "And their jaws are almost as long as I am!" There were several gasps from the crowd and when she looked out at them, she saw many guests staring at each other with wide eyes.

"That sounds…terrifying, child. Tell me, why do you like these…creatures so much?"

Lyanna took a moment to consider her response. "Because they are my friends."

The ladies in the front row smiled, and mouthed, "_Ohhh_."

"Once, when I was eight I think, I was running through the swamp, trying to get home before dark, but I fell and hit my head. I must have rolled into the water. Father, when he found me, said that if it hadn't been for the lizard-lions I would have drowned."

"Really?" Lord Mooton whispered, only audible to her.

"Yes, he said that one of them had used its body to keep my head above water."

Lord Mooton cocked his head to this side, looking as though he might be contemplating that image. "Well, that is truly something. I've always heard they could snap a man in two with those teeth."

Lyanna giggled. "Oh, they can. But they usually only attack intruders."

"I see," he nodded slowly with a furrowed brow. "That is good to know. Well, Lady Lyanna, it has been lovely meeting you. Is there anything else you'd like to add before you step down?"

Lyanna searched her mind for something to say, knowing that 'no, thank you' was not an acceptable answer. And then she had it. "Oh, yes. Thank you for the crab. I believe that's what I will remember most about this trip. It might be the best thing I've ever tasted in my whole life."

The man chuckled loudly this time. "Well, you have to thank our fishermen for that. But you are quite welcome." He leaned over to whisper in her ear. "I, too, am fond of crab." Standing up straight, he said, "One more round of applause for Lady Lyanna Estermont."

Lyanna exhaled, excited to be finished as a man down below motioned her towards another flight of stairs, this one much smaller, which would lead her down to the crowd. She had survived the presentation.

"You were excellent, my dear," her father whispered in her ear after he made his way through the crowd. "The people of The Neck would be proud, Lyanna."

Lyanna grinned. Looking around, she noticed that her mother was nowhere to be found. "Where's Mother?" she whispered back.

"She stayed in her seat. I said I'd bring you to her. We can stay here, though, until the presentation is over. No need to disrupt the crowd."

When their eyes met, he winked, and she knew that in truth, he just wanted to give her some time away from the great Alayne Estermont. "Thank you, Father." Encircling her arms around his waist she laid her head against his chest and allowed her body to fully relax. It was all over.

* * *

A feeling of peace settled on Andrew's spirit as he ushered his daughter through the crowd in search of his wife. Peace and a feeling of pride as well. How could he not feel proud, seeing his stage fright-ridden daughter master the crowd with nothing more than her honest self?

"Ahh, Andrew, Lyanna, we're over here." He heard his wife's voice coming from an alcove to the right.

Expecting to see the two Reed children, Andrew halted quickly when he turned to see four men wearing white cloaks and gold armor, enameled with the shape of a crown on its chest. _Kingsguard_, _here? But that means…_

Forcing his legs to move, he soon realized why the Kingsguard had made their way to Maidenpool. Next to his wife he saw a tall, slender woman with long blonde curls and a slim golden crown on her head. And to her right stood a robust man with ruddy cheeks and a long full beard that must have covered several chins. His crown was more masculine, also gold, and studded with rubies and black diamonds.

"Andrew Estermont?" the man asked.

Andrew steadied himself on his daughter's shoulder. "Your Grace," he fell into a low bow of reverence. "It's an honor to meet you."

"You may rise." King Robert Baratheon motioned to the woman next to him. "This is my wife, Cersei."

"Your Grace." Andrew bowed again. "The descriptions of your beauty fail to do you justice."

The woman pursed her lips together in a smirk. "Why, thank you." She turned her attention to Lyanna whose eyes were wide with confusion. "And this little darling?"

"Oh, Your Grace, I apologize. This is my daughter, Lyanna." Turning to face his daughter, he said firmly, "Lyanna, this is Queen Cersei."

Lyanna gasped, seeming to recognize the severity of the occasion. "It – it is a pleasure to meet you…your…"

"Your Grace," her father whispered in her ear.

She did her best to curtsy. "Your Grace."

"You're as lovely as your mother described you," the queen's words were pleasant, yet Andrew couldn't help be feel intimidated.

"You're, what, three and ten?" Cersei asked.

Lyanna nodded. "That's correct, Your Grace. My nameday was not long ago."

"Lovely." The queen bent over to Lyanna's eye level. "Tell you what, Lyanna. I'd like to speak with your parents for a while. Would you mind if I stole them away?"

Lyanna shook her head. "Of course not, Your Grace. Take as much time as you need. I'll just see if I can find my…"

"I can keep you company if you'd like, my lady." A young man, a few inches taller than the queen approached from behind her. His curly blond hair stopped just above the shoulders, and he wore an air of confidence that made Andrew uncomfortable, even though he'd done nothing do so.

"I'm sorry- Ser, I don't know your name…" Lyanna prompted cautiously.

Cersei chuckled, putting her hand on the boys shoulder. "Lyanna, this is my eldest son, Joffrey. Joff, why don't you take Lyanna to the sundeck? There's a great view of the Bay, and I hear Lyanna is quite fond of the water."

"Of course, Mother." Joffrey offered her his arm. "Come with me, my lady."

"Ouch," Lyanna uttered quietly, causing Andrew to look down. To his surprise, he saw that her left shoulder was bright red from where he had been squeezing her. He hadn't realized he'd become so tense.

"I'm sorry, dear. Tell me, do you feel comfortable walking with the Prince?" He did his best to sound casual.

"Andrew," Alayne muttered through clenched teeth.

"What's there to be uncomfortable with? Joffrey will take excellent care of your precious daughter. Won't you?" the queen asked.

"Of course I will. Don't worry, Ser Estermont, I'll keep her far from the edge."

Andrew wasn't sure what made him so uneasy, though his daughter walking close to the deck's edge hadn't even entered into his mind. There was, after all, a tall railing and his daughter certainly wasn't a toddler. Still, he glanced up and smiled. "I appreciate that. I shall see you soon, Lyanna."

His daughter's eyes were filled with confusion, but she did well to maintain her grace. "Yes, Father."

And with that, his daughter disappeared into the crowd, on the arm of the royal heir to the Iron Throne.

* * *

"So what do you think of Maidenpool?" the prince asked as they approached the railing of the deck.

Grateful for the opportunity to look away, Lyanna glanced around her surroundings, taking in the view of the bay. A seagull landed right in front of her, diving for a few crumbs left behind by one of the feast guests. She wished she could hop on its back to get away. _Calm yourself, Lyanna. You should feel lucky to meet a prince, _she chided herself. Managing a polite smile she looked back at him. "Maidenpool is lovely, your Grace."

Joffrey placed a casual hand on her shoulder. "I'm not king yet. Though," he cocked his head, raising both eyebrows, "with the amount of ale my father drinks, it shouldn't be long. At any rate, you don't have to call me 'your Grace'."

"I see. In that case, shall I call you Prince Joffrey?" she asked respectfully.

"Normally, yes," he smirked, giving her shoulder a gentle squeeze. "But that seems much too formal for chatting with a pretty girl."

Lyanna swallowed. Twice. _"_You…You think I'm pretty?" She inwardly cursed herself for taking that compliment to heart. She felt certain he said that to all the girls he met. A prince had to meet lots of girls, didn't he?

Pursing his lips, he nodded. "I do. Are you saying you don't get told that often?"

"Oh," she breathed. "It's not that. I mean, no, not by many people. But, yes, I have been told…." She couldn't figure out how to get the words right. "What I mean…Pri…Joffrey, is that I wouldn't think a Prince, who is so well traveled and experienced, would find someone like me attractive. That's all."

Joffrey took a step closer, a coy smile on his lips. "Are you feeling flustered, Lady Lyanna?"

She instinctively stepped back. "I'm sorry. I've just never met a prince before. It is quite an honor. But, I'm sorry, I don't actually know how to behave or how one should even talk to someone of your noble stature."

Joffrey chuckled, seemingly amused by her naiveté. "Well," he nudged her shoulder. "Then I'll give you some inside information. First, you always speak to a prince respectfully. You're doing quite well in that matter."

Lyanna forced a smile. "I'm glad."

"Next," he continued, taking another step toward her. This time she forced herself to remain still. "You smile, unless you're being reprimanded." He reached a hand forward to lift up her chin. "Which you're not. Therefore that smile is perfectly appropriate."

"Thank you."

"Finally, and most important," his face became a little sterner then. "When asked a question, you answer honestly."

"I see." Lyanna's stomach began to turn.

His face brightened again, allowing her to relax. "So truly, you're doing quite well for someone who's never met a prince before. I asked you if you felt flustered. And you answered honestly. At least I hope you did?" he asked with an arched brow.

"Oh, yes, I did."

"Good, quite good. Let's walk shall we? I'd like to get some distance from my _royal_ parents." Joffrey rolled his eyes, before linking his arm with hers and continuing down the deck. "I'll give you another piece of information. Being a prince can feel quite confining at times." He frowned looking back at the Kingsguard members walking closely behind him.

"Oh," Lyanna thought she noted some sadness in his tone, but moreso frustration. "May I ask you a question?"

Glancing over at her, he smiled warmly. "Of course. What would you like to know?"

"What is it like to be a prince?" She looked down, avoiding his eyes. "I mean, I could barely handle being in front of people for a few minutes today. I can't imagine living your life each day."

"Well, I've guess I've never known anything different. It's quite nice having attendants for every need. And traveling isn't so bad. Every once in awhile father makes me go out and meet the common folk for good measure," he grimaced. "That, I do not enjoy."

"Why not?" Lyanna asked, surprised. The incredulous look he gave her made her wish she had kept her mouth shut.

"Common folk are dirty, Lyanna. I'm sure you've met a few on Estermont. And they always want things from you."

"What kinds of things?" Lyanna asked, choosing not to bring up the fact that she lived in the Neck.

Joffrey turned to face her then, his smug look melting into a smile. "I shouldn't be troubling you with these things. We just met. Where are my manners?"

When he didn't continue she searched for some reasonable response. "I don't mind. I'm sure it must be difficult to have so much responsibility on your shoulders."

His smile widened, as if she'd just given him a gift. "Thank you, Lyanna. You're a good listener. I like that about you. But I've been talking about myself for far too long. How about you? Your mother says you enjoy knitting?"

Try as she might, she couldn't help but let out a disgruntled sigh. "Oh, Mother. I have no idea why she said that. I've barely even held a needle and yarn before."

Joffrey chuckled. "Mothers, always sticking their noses where they don't belong. Was the baking part a lie as well?"

Lyanna grinned. "Oh no, I love to bake. I found a new dessert I want to make for J…for my friend's nameday." She didn't think speaking of Jojen was wise at this time. Though she wasn't sure if she was doing that more for Joffrey or for Jojen. "It's a Dornish plum dessert. It was so lovely."

He examined her curiously. "Isn't it a little strange for a highborn lady to spend so much time in the kitchen? Have you no cook?"

"We do, her name is Darla, and she's quite good. I just like the way it feels to put recipes together. Trying different combinations and seeing how it turns out. And it gives me a chance to have more dessert, since mother typically frowns on that."

"Oh I see, so really you're making your friend a dessert just so you can have it yourself?" he winked.

"No! I want to make it for him." She hoped she hadn't sounded too defensive.

Joffrey lifted an eyebrow in surprise. "Him?"

"Yes." She could feel her cheeks redden.

Leaning in closer, he asked, "And what is _his _name?"

Lyanna gulped, her heart jumping into a full flutter. "His…his name is Jo…Joseph," she lied. And then she panicked. Wasn't it treasonous to lie to a prince? She wasn't certain why she would lie at all, other than something telling her she should.

"I see," the prince said. "I'm jealous that your Joseph gets the honor of enjoying your work. He's a lucky man."

Lyanna blushed. "Thank you, Joffrey." Just then a realization came to mind. "Joffrey?"

"Yes?" he asked.

"I believe we are cousins of some kind, is that true?"

He laughed. "Well, second or third cousins, I believe. Why?"

Lyanna flashed him a smile. "I don't think I've ever met one of my cousins before, or at least I don't remember them."

"Well," he grinned, extending his hand. "I'm glad we had the chance to meet, Cousin."

She accepted his hand with a smile.

"Perhaps we should head back. Your father will be wondering where we've gone off to." Joffrey offered her his arm. "Shall we?"

As they approached the entrance to the hall, Joffrey asked, "Have you ever been to King's Landing, Lady Lyanna?"

She shook her head. "No, I haven't. But I've heard it is quite beautiful."

"It's exquisite. The Red Keep overlooks Blackwater Bay."

"Oh, I love the water. Do you have many turtles in the Bay?" Lyanna asked, interest piqued.

"Turtles?" he smirked. "Ahh, your house sigil. Why I'm sure there are plenty of turtles to be found there. I assume there are many on Estermont?"

Lyanna shook her head. "Well, yes, but I've not been there for years. The Neck is my home now."

He snorted. "That creepy swamp? I don't know how anyone could live there. Or why they'd want to."

Lyanna's face fell, unable to hide her disappointment that the prince felt so unkindly about her home. "It's not like people say, your- Joffrey. The Neck is a magical place. The people are kind and…"

"There, there," he patted her shoulder. "I didn't mean to offend you. If you say it's lovely, then I believe you." As they entered the hall, Joffrey turned to face her, taking both of her hands in his. "Lady Lyanna, it has been delightful getting to make your acquaintance. It's rather unfortunate that you live so far away as I should like to spend some more time with you."

Lyanna gulped. He was looking at her so intently, his green eyes examining her, as if to learn all her secrets. Green eyes…Green eyes. _Jojen_, she thought. She hoped he couldn't see her like this, holding hands with another boy. He was already so worried that she'd find someone 'better'. _Please, please don't let him see_. She perused the crowd closely, but there were so many people that it would be difficult to find them anywhere.

"Lyanna?"

"What?" she mumbled, refusing to look at him.

"Lyanna?" Joffrey's voice had lost the warmth it held earlier. "Did you hear what I said?"

Reluctantly she turned her head towards him. "What? Oh, no I didn't hear anything you said. I'm sorry." Her stomach twisted in a knot. Was ignoring the prince treason too?

"I said..." Touching her cheek and guiding her face back towards him, he continued, "I said, I'd like to spend more time with you."

_What do I say? How do I even respond to that? _"Thank you," was all she could muster.

Joffrey frowned and his eyes lost a bit of the light that was present in them earlier. _I've offended him_, she thought. _That isn't good_.

"I'm sorry, your Grace. I mean, Joffrey. My mind is elsewhere and I can't seem to think straight. Would you mind terribly if we found my parents?"

At that moment, her stomach growled audibly and she couldn't be more thankful. Taking one of her hands out of his, she placed it on her belly. "I haven't eaten since breakfast and even then I barely ate anything. I feel I might faint if I don't eat soon."

Joffrey's face softened, though he did not smile. "Of course, my lady. Let's head back then." He guided her back through the crowd, members of the Kingsguard guiding their way. She so wished he would let go of her hand, but he continued to squeeze it tightly. "Here they are."

She saw the queen first, smiling broadly and holding her mother's hand. The king, however, looked annoyed, particularly at his wife. And when he caught sight of Lyanna his face fell. _Have I done something to displease the King too?_

"Here she is, Andrew," he shouted, motioning to her direction.

Finally, when her mother stepped back, she saw the face of her father, looking more troubled than she'd ever seen him before. Making eye contact with her he bit his lip and she could tell he was trying to force a smile. She noted the way his eyes traveled down to where her hand was joined with the prince's.

"You have a lovely daughter, Andrew," the king said, taking a step backward.

"Yes he does." The prince brought her hand up to his lips. "It was indeed a pleasure getting to know you. Lyanna." Lyanna couldn't look at him; she only stared at the king as he flinched at the sound of her name.

The queen snickered. "Lyanna is such a beautiful name isn't it, my love?" She turned to lay a hand on her husband's arm. "I know you're fond of it."

"Cersei," King Robert warned. "Don't start."

"Start what, love? I was only complimenting the girl. Did you enjoy your talk, Lyanna?" This time, Lyanna was certain the queen has no affection for her name.

"I did… Your Grace?" she glanced at Joffrey to see if he had addressed her correctly. Smirking, he nodded.

"That's good, dear. It seems you two got on well."

"Yes, Mother. She's quite as lovely as you'd described."

Lyanna jerked her face towards his. How could the queen have known anything about her when they'd never met?

"Yes, yes. Alayne, you didn't do your daughter justice. She's got quite a unique look to her face, but it is quite comely." Reaching forward, the queen ran her hand lightly over Lyanna's hair. "And I just love those blonde curls."

"Mother?" Lyanna asked, confused as to what the queen would be talking about. "I don't understand."

Her mother smiled, a hint of joy swimming in her eyes. "You will, dear."

Her father made his way over to her, standing awkwardly next to the prince, motioning with his eyes that he wished to step between them. The prince grinned smugly at her father, making Lyanna's blood run cold. She could tell he wanted to put her father in his place, and she despised him for it.

Andrew placed a hand on his daughter's shoulder. "Lyanna, look at me."

She didn't want to. This couldn't be good. His face was hauntingly dark, a look she'd never seen look before. Was it anger? Disgust? No, terror… and regret. And a little hopelessness too. He looked nervous, as if every movement was measured carefully. _He's being watched, _she realized. _And so am I._

"Father?" she asked. "What is going on?"

Andrew sighed, swallowing twice, twitching his nose in what she assumed was an attempt not to cry. But she could see them there, waiting at the corner of his eyes. Tears, waiting to fall if he'd just give the signal. "Lyanna, the king and queen have requested that we…" he swallowed again. "They have asked us for your hand in marriage." He squeezed her shoulder gently. "You're to marry the prince."

"As soon as you've bled, of course," the queen interjected.

Lyanna looked at her in horror. She could feel her cheeks growing uncomfortably warm. "I…I don't…"

"Oh, don't worry dear. I didn't mean to upset you. It'll happen soon enough. As soon as we get some more fat on those hips. You left out how skinny she is, Alayne. She's a little too lean for my tastes."

Her mother's smile fell, her voice sounding flustered. "Oh, your Grace, she's been quite the little bird since preparing for this feast. Can't get her to eat much of late. But she has quite the appetite, I assure you."

Lyanna stared at her mother, inhaling short, quick breaths. Her father squeezed her shoulder again, drawing her attention back to him. And slowly it began to sink in. They had asked for her hand in marriage and her father accepted.

"Why?" Her voice was barely above a whisper.

Closing his eyes, he shook his head.

"I don't understand, Father. We…we're….Father, we're only a minor noble house and …" she searched for more reasons why this was a terrible idea, other than the fact that it was the worst idea she'd ever heard. "And we're cousins. Isn't that…"

The queen laughed. "Oh, child, my lord father Tywin and lady mother Joanna Lannister, were cousins and were quite madly in love. It's no matter. Aren't you happy to marry our Joffrey?"

"I see, your Grace. It's just that I don't believe I'm fit to marry a prince. I don't know the first thing about it. I'm not, I don't know how to…"

"There, there, dear." The queen stepped in, taking her away from her father. She could feel him fuming beside her. "We can teach you everything there is to learn. And you're right there is much to learn. But don't you worry. Once you come to Kings Landing all of that will be explained. You'll have handmaidens and servants to meet your every need. I do believe you'll make an excellent bride for my Joffrey. Don't you agree, Joff?"

"Oh yes, mother. I'm quite pleased with the match." Joffrey sidled up beside her, placing a hand on her cheek. "I'm certain we'll have many beautiful blond children to carry on our line."

Heart racing, she turned toward her father, but when she caught sight of his eyes, she immediately looked away toward the floor. She could feel the tension rising off of him and knew she had to answer perfectly. "When will I go?" she said quietly, hoping only he would hear her.

Andrew inhaled deeply. "King Robert. If I may speak to you, just father to father."

She watched as her father's trembling eyes met with the King, who seemed far less jolly than his wife.

The king nodded. Walking away from them, she watched her father try to steady himself, pleading for something. She hoped it was to break the betrothal, but something told her only the gods could do that. The king frowned, placing his hands on his hips. Closing his eyes for a moment, he later opened them and reluctantly nodded.

"That should be fine."

"Thank you," her father said, extending a hand to the King, who waived him off.

"That's not necessary. I have no wish to scare the girl. Clearly she had not been informed of this at all."

Andrew turned his eyes towards his wife. "No, I don't believe she had."

As the king began to walk back to them, she heard him say, "Women and their secrets." Once he had joined the group the king answered. "Andrew would like some time to help his daughter prepare for her new life in King's Landing."

"How much time?" Cersei asked with a frown.

"A month should do. It will take them over a week to get back to the Neck and he said she had some goodbyes to say. I think it's only fair."

"A month is a long time, Robert."

"For what?" her husband asked indignantly. "She can't be married yet anyway. Cersei, let the girl have some space. She's going to be with us for the rest of her life. You and I both know what it is like to be sent away from home. Leave her be."

Lyanna looked up at her father for solace. Catching her eye, he pursed his lips together and looked up to the ceiling blinking away tears. Then he leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Hang in there, sweetling, just wait until we're in privacy and then you can fall apart then. I might join you." He squeezed her shoulder gently and then placed a hand on her head.

"Thank you, your Grace. My family appreciates this gift."

The king nodded and motioned to his own family. "It is done then, Joffrey, say goodbye to your betrothed and let us be out of this place. The Kingsguard are beginning to look restless."

Joffrey reached over to grab her hand, bringing it to his lips. "I suppose this is farewell, my sweet. I look forward to welcoming you to your new home in a few weeks." Leaning down until his lips grazed her ear, he whispered, "Until then…"

* * *

"What is happening?" Meera asked, standing up on her tiptoes. "I wish the crowd weren't so full." She let out a frustrated sigh. "Of all the times to be short!"

Lyanna had disappeared from sight before they could find her after the presentation. Catching site of the Estermonts, Jojen shuddered when he noticed they were standing with the most powerful people in the seven kingdoms. What's worse, Lady Estermont looked positively thrilled to be speaking with the Queen, the only woman on the planet that he dreaded more then Lyanna's mother.

"Let's find a higher spot to look for her. She's definitely not with her father," Jojen said, looking around the room. He spotted a short staircase to the right, leading up to where the band had played. "There."

Once they had found a better look out location, he was dismayed to see no sign of her. "They wouldn't just let her wander off. This place is huge!"

"Jojen," Meera's voice quivered as she laid a hand on his shoulder.

"What is it?" he whispered. He met her eyes and a feeling of dread crawled up his spine. Meera Reed didn't scare easily. Didn't even get nervous. But in her eyes he could see she was trying her best to stifle that fear to protect him. That was the worst.

She pointed towards the door. "There."

Finally, he laid eyes on Lyanna's blonde curls being gently grazed by none other than Joffrey Baratheon. The possessive gaze he gave her made Jojen's skin crawl. _He shouldn't look at her lips like that. _Jojen knew she must be royally uncomfortable; besides, he was the only one who was supposed to look at her like that.

"Meera, what's happening?" Though something inside told him he didn't really want to know. "Why is he holding her hand?" Jojen fumed. "Why would a prince do that to a stranger?"

Meera remained silent. He wished she would just say something. Break the silence. Tell him it wasn't as bad as it looked.

Lyanna and the prince had joined the king and queen, as well as the Estermonts. And when Andrew turned to face his daughter Jojen could feel his heart fall to the bottom of his stomach. He'd never seen Ser Estermont look so distraught. If it weren't a totally preposterous idea, Jojen would have thought the King had ordered Andrew to take his only child's life.

"Meera…" When his voice cracked, it only served to make him feel lower and more ashamed. He wanted to run to Lyanna, sweep her up in his arms and save her from whatever news she was about to hear. If only he could see her face. Not knowing how she was doing was even worse then seeing her cry. And then he did see her face, turning away from her father. There were no tears. Just utter confusion and panic.

When Joffrey touched her cheek, Jojen broke. "No," he muttered as reality sunk in. "No, no, no…"

A hand covered his mouth. "Shhh, Jojen. Calm yourself."

There were no words that could make it better, so he just resorted to panting slow, stressed breaths, until his head began to feel dizzy. "No, Meera, it can't be. They can't…" His heart was pounding in his chest, a fury he'd never felt boiling through his veins. He had to do something.

"I have to…" he lurched forward only to have his sister yank him back.

"Stop it," she commanded. "If it is what we suspect, then the King commanded it Jojen. If Joffrey, or the Queen, wants her, then there's nothing you can do to stop it."

Jerking his head towards his sister, he glared. "How can you say that? Isn't she supposed to be your friend too? How can you not want to help her?" In all his life he'd never yelled at Meera like that. And the look on her face showed she was quite hurt by his words.

"Meera," he started. "I'm sorry. I just…"

"Jojen, come here." His sister forced him to turn his head away, pulling him into her arms. He felt like a child, the way he used to run to his mother when he was little. Before he discovered that boys were supposed to be brave.

"Meera…"

"Shhh, just breathe." She placed a comforting kiss on his head. "Try and keep your head, for Lyanna."

He gulped, nodding into her shirt. He tried to raise his head, to collect himself, but she pulled him back down. "Just breathe."

"But Meera, I need to…"

"Jojen, please just let me hold you, alright? It's the only thing I know to do to help and I need to do something right now. Please, just let me do this?"

Glancing up at her, he saw the tears in the corner of her eyes. She hated crying. He knew it. When she met his gaze, he only nodded, turning his head back to her shirt. Allowing his breaths to become deeper, willing the dizziness to fade. Committing to do whatever he needed to help his beloved when he could. Even if it meant killing a prince.

After a few minutes, Meera patted him lightly on the shoulder. "They're coming back. Look at me."

When he did as she asked, she placed her hands on both sides of his cheeks. "You know she is going to be a complete mess when you see her. Can you be strong?"

He nodded. He didn't have a choice. He had to be strong. "We were going to get married," the words floated out of his mouth as if they had a mind of their own.

Meera nodded. "I know." With a sad smile, she said, "And it would have been a beautiful wedding. But you can't think about that now. Jojen, this is serious. This isn't the time for dreams and wishing. We have to keep it together."

Lost in thought, Jojen looked up. "We?"

Looking directly towards him he watched as she gracefully wiped a tear from her eye, nodding. In that moment, he realized he wasn't alone in this. Meera loved her too. The prince of the seven kingdoms had waltzed in on their engagement day and destroyed every life he touched. And he'd never hated anyone more in his lifetime than he hated Joffrey Baratheon.

END OF PART I

* * *

A/N: For anyone who is wondering, I'm still considering this story to take place in the same universe as canon, as part of the events leading up to AGOT. But obviously since there is no Lyanna Estermont in canon, this turn of events is also very not canon. I won't say anymore as to avoid spoilers. I'll share more of my thoughts in the start of the next chapter, but I knew that might be a question. Hang in there with me please, it will hopefully all make sense soon...


	18. You Win or You Die

Hello again! Thank you for everyone who has reviewed, followed, favorited or just dropped by to take a peak at this story. Just knowing people are still following along is quite an encouragement. Special thanks to SolarisSun for boosting my spirits when I needed it most!

Thank you to shipeverythingandanything for all of your help and feedback on this chapter.

And now the aftermath...

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen - You Win or You Die**

_What __a mess_, Andrew thought as he surveyed the scene in their guest room. Lyanna sat on the bed, leaning her head against Jojen's chest. Her eyes looked confused, darting around in search of something. Answers maybe? The boy was gently caressing her back, whispering softly in her ear. His eyes held a look of determination. When his daughter glanced briefly at her beloved, she quickly turned away, a look of shame on her face. _Oh dear heavens, what a mess._

Walking up to them, he knelt down in front of her small frame, noticing how childlike she appeared in the moment. Last night, watching her take charge of helping Jojen recover from his dream, she seemed older, more capable and mature. But looking at her now, it was as if all of the growth she'd experienced had been tossed away in his wife's schemes.

"Lyanna," he whispered, pulling her to him. "Darling, I'm so, so sorry. I know this isn't what you wanted."

When he felt her body begin to shake against his chest and the sounds of sobbing escape her lips, Andrew closed his eyes and let out a long exhale. "Lyanna, you need to know, we had no choice. Had it been anyone else, I would have said no. I had all but decided that you…Well, there's no point in bringing that up now."

"Why?" she sniffed into his shirt. "Why did you say yes?"

Andrew bowed his head and shook it slightly. "He's the king, Lyanna. When a king makes a request, you do not say no." Andrew chose to conceal the other details, the ones only he and his wife would ever know. How Queen Cersei suggested that their ties to the Stormlands might be particularly useful to Robert, having access to both his older brother Stannis, whose rigid sense of righteousness made him a threat, and to the Martells of Dorne, whose renowned hatred to both House Baratheon and Lannister was known throughout the Seven Kingdoms.

His daughter didn't need to know her marriage came with a price.

"Lyanna, do you understand, darling? There was no choice. Otherwise, I would never do this to you."

"Wouldn't you?" she stepped back, a cold look crossing her eyes. "Weren't you just telling me not long ago how you were going to find someone for me marry and how I needed to grow up and accept reality? Stop dreaming? Wasn't that what you said, Father?"

"Lyanna…," he pleaded.

Placing her hands on her hips, she said, "It's true isn't it?"

"Yes, I did say that. But you…and Jojen," he glanced at the boy who now stood in the corner, arms crossed and staring at the ground. "Well, I have come to understand that perhaps we might be better off arranging a match for you closer to home."

Lyanna's face softened, looking to Jojen with tears rolling down her cheeks. "I'm sorry, Jojen. I'm so sorry."

Immediately the boy was by her side, holding her close. "Shh, Ly, you have nothing to apologize for." He looked at Andrew and offered a sad smile. "I don't believe you do either, Ser, I…I saw the way the queen was acting…And Joffrey…"

"Don't, don't say his name," Lyanna begged, squeezing the boy around the waist. "Please, I don't want to hear that name ever again."

The sound of a door opening drew everyone's attention towards the bath. "Well, darling, you need to get passed that," her mother chimed in as she walked into the room. "He's going to be your husband for the rest of your life."

Everyone, including Meera glared in disbelief.

"Alayne…" Andrew groaned into his hands.

"Well, it's true. I don't know why you're all standing here talking about what might have been. Besides," she took a step towards Lyanna, before her husband extended his arm, preventing her from coming closer. "Lyanna, think of it. One day you will be queen. _The queen._ Can you imagine how marvelous that will be? Anything you want can be yours?"

Lyanna shook her head, looking up at Jojen. "Not everything. Not anything I'd ever want."

"Child," his wife scolded. "You better shake out of this. You will marry Joffrey or else-"

"Alayne Estermont!" Andrew could feel his face reddening.

"What Andrew? It's the truth."

"Alayne," Andrew repeated with nostrils flaring. "I have never in my life hit a woman, and I do not wish to start now. But so help me, if you do not quiet yourself this very moment, I cannot commit to bringing you no harm."

He'd never threatened a woman before, much less his wife and the very act shook him. Shifting his gaze down to his daughter, he saw her staring in disbelief, with perhaps a glint of satisfaction too. For a brief moment he wondered if it were wrong to use his young daughter's rebellion as inspiration for himself.

Alayne stared at him, her mouth ajar. "You cannot speak to me like that!"

Turning to her calmly he replied. "I believe I just did."

"Andrew. The facts are facts and I just wish to prepare her."

"Prepare her?" He growled through clenched teeth. "If it weren't for you and your scheming she would never be in this situation in the first place. We'd be celebrating the feast and preparing to depart for home tomorrow. Thanks to you, our family is going to be torn apart, not to mention the impact this will have on her friendships. Alayne, you really know how to make a mess of things."

His wife's saccharine smile faded. "I only wanted her to have the best match possible. He's the Prince of Westeros, Andrew, how can you argue that it's bad arrangement for her?"

A strangled sound escaped Lyanna's lips and she clenched her hand to her stomach. "Excuse me," she whispered before running to the privy with Meera following close behind.

"That girl and her stomach," Alayne quipped.

Andrew hung his head, sighing loudly, before he raised his head with a glare in his eye. "Get out." Pointing towards the door, he continued. "Now."

"What?" Alayne huffed.

"Get out of this room, now."

"You cannot just send me away, this is my room too. Where would I go?"

"Oh Alayne," he snarled. "I'm sure you have plenty of other people you can conspire with. Leave us now before you cause any more harm."

Alayne glanced around at the room, making eye contact with Jojen. Her face reddened either in embarrassment or anger, or perhaps a bit of both. Saying nothing, she picked up her skirts and made her way out the door, allowing it to slam behind her.

Andrew sighed, turning towards Jojen, who was standing with his hands in his pockets and averting his eyes towards the floor. "I'm sorry you had to see that. That was no proper adult behavior, but I had to put an end to it."

Jojen nodded respectfully. "I understand, Ser."

Andrew shook his head. "Will Lyanna ever forgive me for allowing this to happen? I keep asking myself if there was anything I could have done."

Jojen shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, Ser. What are we going to do now?

Andrew walked over to where he stood.

"The only thing we can do. We'll help her prepare. We'll spend the rest of our time, getting her ready to go." Placing his hand on the boy's arm he said, "Jojen, I am so sorry. You've been so good to her. I only wish…"

Andrew's voice trailed off when Lyanna emerged from the bathroom, her face looking pale and eyes red.

Reaching his arms out for her he took comfort in her willingness to join him. "It'll be alright, darling." He hugged her tightly. "Everything will be alright."

But in his head, he knew that nothing was going to be alright for a very long time.

* * *

The boat rocked slowly as they departed from Maidenpool. Jojen, Meera and Lyanna were huddled together in the bow, the two Reeds telling her stories to keep her mind off of things. Andrew was thankful they had come. They knew how to comfort her in ways that he didn't. He watched as the boy calmly stroked her hair, with a somber look on his face. When they had made it far enough from shore he would occasionally reach down to kiss her cheek. Once he had glanced up to meet Andrew's eye, furrowing his eyebrows as if to get his permission. Andrew only nodded. _Let them enjoy each other while they can. _

It was a shame. His daughter had a chance at a really happy marriage. One of her own choosing. The more he thought about it, he was certain Lord Reed would have obliged. The thought of escorting his daughter down the aisle and delivering her to a boy he knew cared for her so deeply had brought him comfort. And now all he had was dread.

He hated the way the prince had looked at his daughter. As though he had already claimed her before the question was asked. She would be his property. His pet. The pretty doll to wear on his arm. But he dreaded the thought of how they would interact when the prying eyes of the public weren't upon them. Would he tolerate her free spirit? Would he force her to conform? Of course he would. He was a prince and there were expectations for a woman to follow.

His wife came up beside him, shaking him from his thoughts. "He shouldn't touch her that way. It isn't right."

Andrew groaned, glancing back to see what kind of touch she was referring to. Jojen had placed his arm protectively around her and tears were falling from her eyes. And now he was whispering comforting words, trying to sooth her. _The boy worships her. He hasn't said a word of complaint, and yet I know his heart is broken. _

"He loves her, Alayne. He truly loves her. That boy would give his life for her without thinking." He glanced at his wife who continued to watch them with pursed lips. "Don't you want her to experience that for as long as she can?"

Alayne sighed. "Did you ever love me that way?" The sound of his wife made was one he'd never heard before in all of their fifteen years of marriage. She sounded grieved, mournful.

Inhaling deeply, he replied, "I tried. I truly tried." He turned towards her. "And you? Did you ever love me that way?"

Staring straight forward she shook her head. "No, I never did."

* * *

When Jyana Reed greeted them at the door, she immediately swept her children into her arms. "It's good to have you back. The house has been so quiet without you." Turning her gaze towards Meera, she asked, "How was your trip?"

Meera bit her lip, shifting her eyes towards her brother. He shook his head and headed towards the stairs. "I'm going to my room."

"Jojen…" Jyana said.

"Mother," Meera reached for her hand, "Let him go. It's been a long couple of days. Come, we should sit."

As they made their way to the settee, her mother asked, "Meera, what is it? You're scaring me."

Meera swallowed and took a deep in breath before continuing. "Mother…Something has happened. On our trip, I mean. Lady Estermont, the reason she arranged this trip… was so Lyanna could meet a potential suitor."

Her mother jerked her head back in surprise. "Was Ser Estermont aware of this plan?"

"No, mother. No one knew. Mother, Lyanna is betrothed now."

Jyana gasped. "To whom? Is she pleased about the match?"

"No, she is not pleased!" Meera shouted, before covering her mouth in regret. "Oh Mother, I'm sorry. Do you really not know?"

"Know…" her mother cocked her head to the side, gazing back at her daughter for a brief moment. "About Jojen? Oh yes, I knew he cared for her. But I didn't know for certain if she returned the same affection. Or if they'd spoken about it."

"Oh," Meera stared uncomfortably at the rug. "Yes, she definitely returned his affections. And then some."

"Pardon?" Her mother arched an eyebrow.

With a close-lipped smile, Meera said, "They are in love, Mother. They love each other so much. And now they are both devastated. Jojen is trying to be strong, but he saw the whole thing happen right in front of his eyes and I fear he'll never recover."

Jyana nodded sadly. "I should have seen this coming. I know how Alayne gets with this matchmaking business. But I thought after everything that happened she would cool off a bit." She sighed. "I wish Jojen would have come to us and said something. Does her father know?"

"About Jojen? Yes, they told him before the Feast. And her father said he had planned to give them his blessing. And that isn't even the worst part. Lyanna…you're not going to believe this… Lyanna is betrothed to Joffrey Baratheon."

"What?" Her mother jerked back in her seat in surprise. "That's not possible!"

Meera watched as her normally calm mother shifted her gaze to the ground, her breaths becoming quick and shallow. "It doesn't make any sense. Why would the King find that a suitable merger? Ser Estermont is only a knight from a minor noble house."

"I don't know all the details. But last night I overheard Ser Andrew saying something about getting information on Lord Stannis and the Dornish."

Her mother frowned. "So, not only was Ser Andrew forced to give away his only daughter, but now he is being forced to spy on his neighbors?"

Meera nodded. "I suppose so. Mother, it was terrible. Lyanna won't speak to her mother; she threw up twice on the way here and Jojen just stares into space. He's crushed. I'm scared, Mother. What are we going to do if he has another dream and she's not there? He had one on the trip, but she woke and was able to help. But Mother, the dreams are getting worse and I'm just so afraid. What if we lose them both?

"Meera." Her mother squeezed her hand. "Do try to stay calm. I'll talk to Jojen. How much time do we have?"

"Three weeks, I believe." And Meera wondered silently if three weeks was enough time to stop a wedding.

* * *

Jojen ignored the knock at the door, uninterested in speaking with anyone.

That didn't stop his mother from peeking her head inside. "Jojen, we need to talk."

"Please let me be," he said, turning over on his bed. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Jojen…" she replied, making her way across the room. Sitting down next to him, she laid a hand on his shoulder. "Sit up and talk to me. I know you are hurting."

He sighed, reluctantly pushing himself up to a sitting position. He swallowed hard before finally turning towards her, but lowering his gaze to avoid direct eye contact. "How much did Meera tell you?"

"Enough." She tipped his head upwards, forcing him to meet her eyes. "How long have you been hiding this relationship, Jojen?"

Jojen groaned, exhaling a deep sigh. "Not long, a few months maybe."

His mother shook her head. "Why would you hide it from me?" There was a note of hurt in her voice. "I thought we'd always been close."

"Oh." He bit his lip. He hadn't meant to hurt her, but it was clear that their secrets continued to cause trouble. "Mother, we just didn't want to say anything to Ly's parents yet, and we figured you wouldn't want to keep a secret from them. And…" He finally got honest. "I guess I was afraid you wouldn't allow us to be together either."

Jyana sighed, placing both hands on either side of his face. "Well, I suppose it doesn't matter now. I just wish you wouldn't hide things from me." Her eyes became serious before asking the next question. "Though I must ask, in terms of intimacy, have you been appropriate with her?"

Jojen blushed and turning away. "Of course, Mother. We've held hands and kissed, nothing more."

"Alright, I suspected as much." Placing a hand on his shoulder, her tone softened. "Jojen, I'm so sorry this is happening, for both of you. How are you doing?"

He shook his head. "I don't know what's worse. Trying to keep it together when she's around or the way it feels when I let it out. Mother, I'm so scared. I'm so scared to lose her and I'm so worried about what her life is going to be like when she gets there. Mother…" He closed his eyes. "I'm worried she won't make it."

"You mean, that she'll never be happy or …"

"That she won't know how to survive there. She's never been around people like the ones in King's Landing. She's trusting and innocent, and a little naive."

"A little?" his mother smirked.

"Yes, just a little. The past year has taken some of that away," he said sadly. "Mother, they are going to break her."

"Jojen, look at me. You and your sister are much more knowledgeable about the capitol. Why don't you use the rest of the time you have helping her get ready for what's to come. You'll feel better knowing you're helping her and it will set her up to do well in her new home. Can you do that?"

Jojen nodded. "I can do that."

His mother smiled. "Good. Focus on helping her, Jojen. You won't regret it."

The words stung. He had many regrets, not the least of which was the fact that he could do nothing to rescue her from her fate. Looking down at his scrawny pale arms, he wondered what kind of man he was. How could he ever have thought he was ready to be married? What kind of husband would allow the most important person in his life to be taken away without a fight? For a moment he pondered whether the tall, roguish prince might be a better fit for Lyanna. He could provide and protect, he even had a sword. But his insides turned at the thought of her being alone with someone as smug and proud as Joffrey Baratheon. No, he's not better for her. He knew that. _No one knows her better than me. _

He sighed, hating himself, hating the world, hating the fact that despite knowing that with his whole heart, it didn't matter at all. Lyanna was going to King's Landing. She would marry the prince. And all he could do was stand by and watch.

* * *

"Jojen, get the door."

"Alright," he said. When the door opened his heart leapt when he saw who was on the other side. "Hi Ly... Ser Estermont."

"Are your parents home, Jojen?" Andrew asked. The man looked like he hadn't slept for days. The bags under his eyes were dark and he looked as though he hadn't bothered to groom himself.

"Yes ser. Would you like to come in?" He motioned towards the dining area. "I can get you something to drink."

"No drink for me," Andrew said, stepping into the foyer. "Lyanna, would you like something?"

She shook her head. She appeared to have hit a new low, looking agitated and irritable, not even attempting a smile in return.

Jojen extended his hand. "Come in and sit down, Ly."

She nodded, accepting his hand in return. "I missed you," she finally whispered. It was then that her irritation melted into tears.

Jojen pulled her to him. "I missed you too. How are you doing?"

Staring up at him, she only shook her head, saying nothing.

"Alright," he nodded. "Here, have a seat on the couch and I'll get Father. And I'm going to get you some hot cocoa too. You look like you could use it."

She broke a small smile. "Alright. If you insist."

A few minutes later his parents returned. Jojen handed Lyanna the hot cocoa and took a seat on the couch next to her.

"Andrew, it's good to see you. I'm so sorry for all the trouble your family has had of late." He placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "How are you?"

Andrew shook his head. "Not well. Howland. I came to ask you a favor."

"How can we help?"

"I don't want to ask this. But, we have a couple of weeks left before Lyanna…" He glanced at his daughter, who was barely paying attention. "Until…."

"I know." Howland replied. "What can we do to help?"

"Things have been poor at home. My wife is ill-tempered and doesn't seem to grasp how destructive her actions have been. We've been quarreling and she's been taking her frustration out on Lyanna. I can't have it. It's a terrible environment for her and I don't want her last memories of home to be of such misery. I was wondering, Howland, if she might stay with you until we leave. I know she wants to spend time with your children, and frankly, they'd probably do a better job getting her prepared then I will." He shook his head with a pained expression across his face. "I wanted this month to be a time for us to spend together. But I just can't have her at home enduring such abuse. She's had enough. Do you think you can help?'

Howland exchanged glances with his wife. "Of course we will. Please, feel free to come by as often as you like. Andrew, I promise we will take good care of your daughter."

"Thank you." Moving over to Lyanna, Andrew placed his hands around her face. "Will that please you, my dear? Staying here? Is that better then being at home?"

"Yes, Father." She nodded, reaching her arms around his neck. "Thank you."

He placed a kiss on her forehead. "I'll come by every day, all right?"

When she nodded, he straightened himself and stoically reached his hand out to Howland.

"Thank you for everything."

* * *

After her father left, Jojen placed a kiss on Lyanna's cheek. "Ly? Say something, please."

She looked at him blankly. "How could mother do this to me?" Her nostrils began to flare as she shook her head. "This was all for her. Why doesn't _she_ go marry Joffrey?"

Jojen squeezed her to him. "Ly, look at me." When she finally relented he whispered, "It's going to be all right."

"No, no it's not. It's not going to be all right. Why does everyone keep saying that? Nothing is going to be all right ever again." She sighed. "Jojen, I never wanted to be a princess or a queen. All I wanted was to stay here with you, and go to the bay and bake you treats on your nameday. I never wanted to marry someone like Joffrey. He scares me."

She crumbled into his arms and the sound of her tears made him want to fall apart too. "I know you didn't, Ly." He didn't know what else to say. Every comforting word he could think of was a lie. He was thankful when Meera entered the room shortly thereafter.

"Lyanna, I didn't hear you come in."

"She will be staying with us for awhile, Meera. Her father just left," his father chimed in.

"Oh good, I'm so glad we'll get to see you," she replied cheerfully. Approaching the embracing couple, her face took on a somber look. "How are you?"

"Miserable," she mumbled into Jojen's shirt.

"Yes, I'm sure you are. It was a silly question." Pulling her gently from Jojen's grasp, she said. "But Lyanna, you're going to get through this. I promise." Glancing around the room at her parents, she said. "I believe Jojen and I will take Lyanna upstairs. We have lots to talk about. Is that alright?"

"Yes, honey, of course. I'll call when dinner is ready," their mother said as she headed towards the kitchen.

After she was gone, Lyanna put her head in her hands and mumbled, "I don't want to eat,"

"Nonsense," Meera laid a hand on her back. "We have lots of work to do and you're going to need all the strength you can get."

"I'm not strong, Meera." The tone of her voice was heartbreaking. He'd rather hear her be angry then sound so hopeless.

"Come, both of you," she motioned towards the stairs. Meera had taken on her 'I mean business' face that she always used whenever he got moody. "Take those miserable faces and get yourselves upstairs."

Once they were up in the Meera's room, Jojen sat down next to Lyanna on the spare bed, taking one of her hands in his. "What now?"

"You sit and hush for awhile. Lyanna, you come sit by me."

"No," Jojen murmured, unwilling to let go of her hand. He only had so much time left to hold her.

"Jojen," Meera admonished. Bracing his shoulders she finished, "Jojen, Lyanna is going to have to learn how to stand on her own. I know this is hard, but she has to be able to take care of herself without you there."

He simultaneously hated his sister and loved her for giving him the kick to the gut that he needed. Glancing at Lyanna, clearly so despondent, he could see how badly she needed to learn to fight for herself. He slowly released his grip on her hand.

"Lyanna, come," Meera ordered, like she might a dog. Had she been feeling like herself, Lyanna would probably hate it. But in her current state, he knew it was the only thing that would get her attention.

"First, we need to talk about King's Landing. What to expect when you get there. Jojen, you can be helpful with this."

"Oh," he quipped. "So I'm allowed to speak?"

Meera rolled her eyes at him. "I guess I didn't think that part out. Yes, why don't you start?"

Jojen sat up straight. "Ly, King's Landing is about as opposite of the Neck as you can get. It's no wonder they consider us strange. I feel the same way about them. It's a massive, crowded place and there are people everywhere." Noting her flat expression, he added with a more cheerful tone, "But Blackwater Bay, as far as I've heard, is quite lovely. You'll like that."

"I don't care." Lyanna mumbled.

Meera frowned. "Lyanna, you've got to stop this. We love you, Lyanna and we want you to do well there. I know this isn't what you wanted, but we've got to deal with reality. In a few days you will board a ship to King's Landing and you need to know what to expect. Go on Jojen."

Jojen patted her on the knee. "Ly, you'll need to be savvy. Pay attention everywhere you go. Be careful of whom you speak to and what you say. People there are hungry for power and they'll use whatever information you give them."

She frowned. "It sounds awful."

This wasn't going well. He needed to find a way to give her some hope. "But Ly I am sure there are good people there. And I heard that Prince Tommen and Princess Myrcella are quite lovely. Maybe you can be friends?"

She nodded.

Meera took over. "Lyanna, look. Use your strengths. You're good with people. You can use it to your advantage. You're not going to have to scurry away from wild animals in King's Landing. But you are going to have to navigate a different type of animal. So get ready to put that charm to use. Truly, I think you can master even the queen if you would just be willing to try."

Jojen sat up suddenly. "Think of it as a game, Ly. See how many people you can win over by just being yourself." He smiled at the thought, finally being able to visualize how Lyanna might actually be able to survive once she was in the Land of Lannister.

"A game?" She wrinkled up her nose. 'It doesn't sound like a fun one."

Jojen nodded. "No, but it's one you can win. What do you think?"

Looking into his eyes, she nodded solemnly. "I can try."

"Good, let's get down to business. There's a lot you need to learn about the people there." Meera launched into a long discussion of the Lannisters and Baratheons, noting most importantly that while the Baratheons were the ruling house, it was truly in name only, as it was Cersei Lannister and her father Tywin who truly ruied the Kingdom. How it was no secret that the Lannister's of Casterly Rock held more money then most any other House in Westeros, save perhaps the Tyrells of Highgarden.

Jojen tried to listen, but after awhile a gnawing feeling was growing under his skin. Watching Lyanna's face, he saw how she at first listened half heartedly, probably overwhelmed by everything. But then the longer she listened, he noticed how she was nodding, but all the wrong times and he could tell she wasn't really listening at all. Then her eyes gradually drifted towards the ground and her fists curled up tightly. He knew her mind was going somewhere it shouldn't.

"Meera," he said, trying to stay calm. "I'm sorry to interrupt. But, would you mind if I took Lyanna on a walk? I think we need to talk."

"Jojen, we have a lot to cover." His sister sounded frustrated. "She's…" Meera went silent when she took in Lyanna's face. "Hey, Lyanna." Meera patted her on the shoulder. "I'm sorry if I overwhelmed you. We still have time. Why don't you and Jojen get out for some fresh air." Meera shifted her eyes back to him and bit her lip.

"We won't be long." He offered Lyanna his hand. "You ready?"

Lyanna stared at him inquisitively, no doubt concerned about why he wanted to talk. He couldn't blame her; he didn't want to have this talk either. But he had to. She finally accepted his hand, but said nothing.

When had gone outside, Jojen felt his nerves running high. "Let's go back to the tree we snuck off to that one night, all right? The night you snuck out your bedroom window." He winked at her and was grateful to win a small smile in return.

"Alright," she said quietly. They walked in silence until the reached the tree by the stream. Lyanna patted him on the arm. "Jojen, why did you want to talk?"

Taking in her face, he saw how heavy the past few days had sat upon her. Her normally sparkling blue eyes were dull, and her skin was pale, lacking any of its normal rosiness. Not to mention her lips, which seemed to be permanently turned downward, as if the muscles had forgotten how to lift. "Lyanna…"

She flinched at the sound of her own name, pulling away. "Why did you call me Lyanna? You never call me that! Jojen, what's wrong?"

He squeezed her hand, pulling her in closer. "Everything. Everything's wrong Ly. None of this should be happening to you."

"To us, you mean?"

She'd thought about it too, then. He was sure she had, but they hadn't talked about their relationship much since leaving Maidenpool. He was certain neither of them wanted to discuss it. But they had to, before it swallowed them both.

"Ly," He inhaled deeply, wondering how he was going to get the next words out. "Ly, you…you have to let me go."

She tightened her grip on his shirt. "Don't say that. I can't, I won't do that. Please…Please don't say that." She fell into his arms and began to weep. Closing his eyes, he wrapped both arms around her, trying to not let the sounds of her whimpering break his resolve.

"Ly, I'm not saying this to hurt you. But I see that look in your eyes and it scares me. You're giving up, you're not even trying. Ly… You can't move forward with the rest of your life if you're holding on to me." She went still in his arms and he wished with all of his might that she hadn't. He needed some time to pull himself together so she couldn't see the tear running down his cheek. He couldn't let her know how much it hurt and he knew no matter what he said, he'd never let her go in his heart. But she had to. For her, it was a matter of life and death.

"Jojen," she stepped back and turned to face him. "I won't marry him."

Jojen shook his head in surprise. "What? Ly, you don't have a choice. If you refuse to marry him you'll…"

She placed her hands on either of his cheeks and looked him dead in the eye. Firmly she spoke, "I…won't…marry…him. I won't."

"Ly…" He felt as though his insides were shaking. He wanted to ask what she meant, but there was no point. He already knew. "Please, don't say things like that."

"Jojen, I can't marry him. I can't. The thought of him touching me makes me skin crawl. You are the only one I want to be with and if I can't be with you then I won't be with anyone." Her voice was stronger now, more resolute. There was no hint of fear anymore, which only served doubled the fear in him.

"Ly…I appreciate your loyalty, and I wish it were that simple, but Ly…You can't give up. You're only three and ten, you can't give up on living now. I can't bear the thought of saying goodbye and knowing you're not even going to fight."

"I don't want to fight. Nothing I do matters anyway. Mother always wins. This last move of hers proves that." The bitterness was evident in her voice and he wondered if he could use that to his advantage.

"Alright," he tipped her head upwards. "Then we'll find a way for you to beat her."

"How?" She asked, her voice raising an octave. "She's already gotten exactly what she wants. This is her dream, Jojen." Her nostrils flared as she looked at him, "She knew about us, Jojen. She knew. She saw us kissing the day she invited you to my nameday dinner."

"She did? Why didn't she say anything? She even convinced your father to let you bring me to Maidenpool. Why would she want…" He stood silently staring up at the sky, trying to calm his ragged breath. He'd drastically miscalculated the destructive nature of Alayne Estermont. The manipulative, scheming, backstabbing nature that had somehow left no trace on her daughter. Or had it?

"Meera's right." He spoke up. "Lyanna, here's how you beat her. Your mother knows how to use people to get what she wants. You can do it too."

"Jojen!" she pulled away from him, this time with a look of disgust on her face. "I'm nothing like my mother. Why would you say something like that?"

"Listen," he pulled her reluctant body back into him. Tracing a finger down her cheek he said, "You won't do it her way. You'll do it your way. And maybe_, just maybe_ you can find a way of getting what you want."

"But what I want is you," she whispered. Leaning her forehead into his, he saw her lips begin to turn upward. "I _do_ have a successful track record of ruining betrothals."

"Ly…" he closed his eyes tightly. Opening them back up, he stared at her intently. "This is serious. If anyone found out that you were anything less than excited about marrying the prince…if the queen thought you were working against her, Ly…you wouldn't last long in King's Landing."

"No," she said firmly. Tilting her head closer to him, she pressed her lips to his. "But at least I'd go out playing by my own rules."

* * *

A/N: Alright guys. What do you think? From the hands of Alayne Estermont to the clutches of Cersei Lannister. Does Lyanna have what it takes to survive the Land of Lannister?


	19. See You In My Dreams

Thank you so much for the feedback on the last chapter and welcome to the new readers who have stumbled across this story.

Special thanks to_ shipeverythingandanything _for your wonderful help with this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen – See You In My Dreams**

Jojen awoke the next morning after a beautiful dream. The first good dream he could remember in years. The memories were quickly fading, but he knew part of it involved kissing Lyanna on their wedding day. He felt a strangely eerie hope in his heart that maybe one day it could be real. Taking in a deep breath, he caught a whiff of something sweet, a tantalizing scent with an air of familiarity to it that he could not quite place. Stretching his arms, he yawned and forced himself out of bed, grabbing a cloak before heading downstairs.

The clinking sounds of spoons on bowls greeted him from the kitchen._ What is Mother making? _he wondered.

"Good morning, Mother," he muttered in a half yawn as he rounded the corner. He gasped in surprise when he spotted Lyanna's blonde hair pulled back as she cleaned dishes in the sink. "Ly, what are you doing in here?"

Turning her head towards him she grinned. "Good morning," she said while wiping her hands on a towel. Coming over to greet him, she wrapped her arms around his neck, ghosting her lips over his in a teasing manner that wasn't quite like her. He certainly wasn't going to complain.

"Mmm, come here," he murmured, pulling her closer. It felt so scandalous, kissing in his mother's kitchen, knowing she could walk in at any moment. Still, he couldn't help but savor how passionate she was being. "What are you working on in here?"

"Come and see," she whispered in his ear, causing the hairs on the back of his neck to stand on end. Reaching for his hand, she dragged him to the counter. "I made you something."

"What is it?" Nearing the counter he peered eagerly into the bowl that had been placed on the edge. His mouth dropped when he saw the plums roasted to perfection, sitting neatly atop shortcake drizzled with a plum sauce that drifted its way elegantly down into the cake as if in a sultry dance. Or maybe that was just Lyanna, who was swaying back and forth, eyeing him carefully and nibbling on her lip in a way that made him want to kiss her again. This was certainly an interesting morning.

"You made it? The plum dessert from Maidenpool? How? You couldn't possibly have had time to ask about the recipe."

She shrugged. "I just played around with it a bit. I'd made shortcake before, but this one had rosemary in it. I got some from your mother last night and she had a few plums she said I could work with. I had to throw two of them out when I messed up," She grimaced. "I hope she won't mind."

Jojen smirked. "She can get more plums."

"I know, but I didn't want to be wasteful." Glancing downward he saw the sexy, playful nature she'd displayed this earlier melting back into a bashful blush. "I just wanted to make it for you now, since I won't be here for your nameday."

Jojen closed his eyes, allowing the realization of all the things she wouldn't be here for sink in. Thinking about her missing something specific, like his nameday, made the situation much more real. And he'd give anything for it to not to be real. He took a few deep breaths. _Don't cry, not now._ _Be strong, Jojen._. Opening his eyes he could see a stray tear falling down her cheek.

"Uh uh." He wiped the tear away. "No tears, not today. That is my nameday request. I just want to celebrate with you and my dessert. Alright?"

She nodded. "All right. No tears today." When he sat down by the bowl, she exclaimed, "Wait. It's not ready."

"What more could it need?" His stomach was growling and he was hoping his mother wouldn't mind him having dessert for breakfast.

Running back from the cellar she held out a small bowl. "Here. I made some fresh whipping cream." She scooped a small portion of cream onto the plum and watched as it oozed smoothly down the dessert. When he gazed up at her, she was grinning from ear to ear.

Jojen chuckled to himself,_ So proud of her creation._

_"_Ly…" he squeezed her hand. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Please enjoy it," she said, handing him a spoon. He could feel her eyes on him as he dipped the spoon in, making sure to get a little piece of everything. Placing the spoon in his mouth he let out an accidental moan as the flavors of the plum sauce and the cream and shortbread blended together in his mouth.

"It's perfect," he said, taking note of her beaming smile, before reaching down for a second bite.

"I'm glad you like it." She proceeded to pick up the kitchen, washing out the dishes she'd used and wiping down the counter.

"Wait, you're not having any? he asked.

She flashed a grin over her shoulder. "It's all for you. Enjoy it." When he frowned at her she arched an eyebrow in response. "What?"

Placing his spoon down, he stood up, approaching her at the sink. "Wash your hands and come sit with me."

"Jojen, I need to get this cleaned up before your mother comes down."

"Lyanna Estermont." He dragged her hands to the washing basin and washed them for her and then handed her a towel. "It is my nameday celebration, is it not?"

She nodded and pursed her lips together.

"Then I request that you enjoy this wonderful dessert with me." Raising both eyebrows, he said, "Really, it's the least you could do."

"Alright," she whispered. She accepted his hand as they went back to the counter. She attempted to pull up another seat, but he shook his head. After sitting down on the stool, he pulled her to him. "Sit with me," he said, patting a place on his lap. He watched her gulp, breathing slow and deliberate breaths. He didn't want to make her uncomfortable-he just wanted to savor their closeness for as long as he could. "Please?"

She nodded. "Okay." Allowing him to lift her perpendicular to his lap, she relaxed her head back onto his shoulder. It was the most relaxed feeling he'd had since returning to the Neck. He just wanted to sit there, holding her for the rest of his life.

"You should eat that before it gets cold," she whispered, nuzzling her head into his neck.

"Alright." Scooping up another bite, he said, "but you first." He carefully moved the spoon to her lips, making sure not to spill anything.

She shook her head, "It's your present."

"Lyanna," he offered the spoon again. "Hurry, it's my nameday celebration, remember?"

She reluctantly sighed. "If you insist," She took the spoon in her mouth and her eyes widened. "It is good!"

Jojen laughed, "You're surprised?"

She shrugged and a hint of pink appeared on her cheeks. "I just hadn't tried the whole thing together before."

"It's perfect," he said, reaching over to scoop up another bite. "Here."

"No, it's your turn. I insist." She pushed his hand away. Unfortunately, that resulted in the spoon's contents going all over his robe. "Oops." She giggled. "I'll get you a towel."

Before she could move, he tightened his grip around her waist. "Uh huh, don't move," he said. "I like having you here." Placing the spoon down, he traced the tips of his fingers along her cheek. His eyes fluttered between her eyes and her lips, which were ever so parted. Her breath had fallen in sync with his and he'd never felt so mentally close to her in all of his life. Gently guiding her toward him he held her so their heads and noses were pressed together. He thought to kiss her again, but was afraid it would break the beautiful tension between them and he just wanted to savor it as long as he could.

Nuzzling her nose gently he whispered, "I love you so much."

Her eyes- he'd never seen such longing in them before. Suddenly being in the kitchen felt much too open, but he couldn't tear himself away. When she finally whispered 'I love you too,' he decided he could wait no longer, tilting his head slightly to press their lips together, relishing the way she inhaled deeply. The way she responded to his kiss made him feel bigger, stronger, like a man, even though he really wasn't one yet. He'd just brushed his tongue against her lower lip when he heard a gasp, only it didn't come from her.

"Jojen Reed!" his mother shouted, causing them to break apart, nearly falling out of the chair. He groaned when Lyanna bashfully excused herself, getting up and standing to his side.

"What do you think you are doing, young man?"

"Mother," Jojen muttered in flustered frustration. "It wasn't what you think…"

"Oh really? Please tell me what I was thinking."

"I…"

"It looks like you and Lyanna, who happens to be betrothed to the second most powerful man in Westeros, were engaged in a very passionate kiss. Not to mention she was sitting on your lap. Jojen." His mother sighed. "You promised me you were being appropriate with her?"

"We have been. I just, it just happened. Mother. We, she made me this wonderful dessert for my nameday and I just wanted her to enjoy it with me and…"

"And this is related to her sitting on your lap how?" His mother placed a hand on her hip.

"It just…happened," he said, more upset that the moment had been ruined then that he was getting in trouble. "Please don't be mad. I…We…" He turned toward Lyanna who looked more sad then anything. He wondered if maybe she regretted losing the moment too. He reached for her hand, turning back towards his mother more bravely this time. "We don't have much time left, Mother. To be together. And I…I'm sorry you had to walk in on us. But…" He squeezed Lyanna's hand. "I'm not sorry it happened. I want to remember this morning for the rest of my life."

"Jojen," his mother's voice softened, but there was a hint of warning remaining. "It isn't right. Prolonging this relationship when she…"

"Please, Lady Reed. Please." Lyanna interrupted, her voice almost begging. "If it weren't for Jojen…If it weren't for the love we share. I think…I think I would just….rather…"

"Ly, don't." Jojen interrupted, fear tinging his voice. "Don't say it. Please. I can't bear to hear you say it."

"What, dear?" His mother approached her carefully. "What would you rather do?"

Jojen steadied himself, wanting to block out her words. But when she said, "I'd rather die," he dropped her hand, bringing his own up to his ears, unwilling to hear any further.

"Don't, Ly, I can't handle hearing you talk like that."

"Jojen." His mother placed a hand on one of his, forcing it down so he had to listen. "It's better that she say it aloud then hold it in. Why, Lyanna? That is a very serious thing to say."

"I am serious," Lyanna asserted. "Jojen is the only reason I haven't hung myself or jumped out a window or ….'

"Stop it!" Jojen begged. "Ly, do you have any idea how much it kills me to think of you dying like that? Don't you dare even consider it."

Lyanna didn't flinch. "Don't tell me what to do Jojen. I'm the only one who has to do this…to go to that place and be with … him. Don't tell me how I should feel or what I should do, when nobody else can help me."

"But you. No one can help you, but you." He reached for her face. "You can fight. You can try to make this work. Ly, if anything happens to you, I don't know what I'd do, I couldn't imagine going on…especially if you just gave up trying. Ly, you're not the only one going through this. You're leaving behind a bunch of people who love you too, and I know we can't do this for you, but we're going to have to be here without you. So please…"

Lyanna looked down, a look of shame on her face. "I'm sorry. I just…" She hung her head lower, unwilling to look at him. "I'm sorry."

"Lyanna, you're going to need to find a way to accept this new life. That's the only way." His mother placed a hand on his shoulder. "You both need to find a way to move forward."

"And forget?" Lyanna snapped.

His mother flinched. "Perhaps not _forget_ but…"

Lyanna held her hand up, causing his mother to halt, "Lady Reed. Please, if I am to go through with this, then please don't take away the only good things I have left in my life. My memories." She reached for his hand. "Of Jojen, of your family. Don't ask me to give that up."

His mother sighed. "I'm not asking you to give that up. But you need to accept the inevitability of your new life. Of your new relationship. This is very serious dear. If the prince suspects you love another-"

Lyanna shook her head. "He won't. I won't let him any where near those thoughts." Turning toward Jojen she said, "Nobody gets to have those but me and you."

* * *

Lyanna woke up with a fright. When she opened her eyes, she wasn't certain what had woken her, but when she laid her head down she couldn't fall back to sleep. After what felt like hours of tossing and turning, she finally got up and tiptoed down out the door and down the hallway to Jojen's room. Not wanting to wake him, she slowly climbed onto his bed, hovering around the edge. She just didn't want to feel alone. Within minutes though, she felt his arms snaking around her belly.

"Hey," he whispered in her ear. "Are you alright?"

She turned around, trying to remain far enough from him that she didn't feel scandalous. "I had a nightmare. And I couldn't fall back to sleep."

"Come here," he said, trying to pull her closer, but she pushed back.

"No, I don't think I should. If your mother…"

"Do you think it's going to make a difference if you're on the edge of my bed or in my arms? She's going to be upset either way. I just wanted to hold you, that's all."

"Alright, I just didn't want to…"

"Be inappropriate?" He winked.

"Jojen," she punched him in the arm. "I'm serious. I don't want your mother thinking I'm…that kind of girl. I…" She looked away. "I don't want her to remember me that way."

"Hey," he said, drawing her face back to him. "Why are you talking like that? You sound like you're giving up again."

"I just, I can't imagine being there. My mind has gone all over the place trying to picture what it would be like and what I would do and I just can't. I don't want to." She pressed her head into his chest. "I don't want to leave you."

"Shhh," he whispered, rubbing her back. "Ly, it's going to be alright. Just take it one day at a time alright."

"Jojen, what are you going to do? Do you think…" She struggled to get the words out. "Do you think your father will arrange another marriage for you? What if, what if…What if I…"

"What if you manage to find a way home and I'm already married?"

She nodded.

"It'll never happen, Ly."

"But…you need an heir." Against her will, her voice had taken on a whiney tone that she hated.

"Not tomorrow. Ly, I _am_ the heir to Greywater. My father is still young and in very good health. Besides," he smirked. "I'll just tell father that I'll kill any woman he tried to marry me to. Or better yet, I'll tell _her_ father that."

"Jojen!" she yelped. "You wouldn't do that?"

"I wouldn't actually do it, but I would tell them I'd do it." Cupping her face in his hands, he whispered, "I'm in no rush, Ly. And neither are they."

She felt relieved, at least a little bit. She couldn't deny that her mind had a few times jumped to knocking on the door years from now only to find some strange pregnant girl carrying his child. Thoughts of murder _had_ come to her mind then. She knew she must have been losing it, for she knew truly she would never harm someone who was carrying Jojen's child, no matter how much it hurt. But the thought did cross her mind and it scared her. "What if you have another dream, a bad one, I mean? Jojen, they've been getting worse and I can't be here to help you. I'm scared that you'll…"

"Shhhh. You worry too much." He pressed a kiss to her cheek. "I'll be fine. Meera will be here, and Mother and Father. Don't worry about me, Ly."

"I do worry about you. Don't tell me not to, not unless you're not going to worry about me."

He frowned. She knew him well. "Alright, how about this: I promise to remain hopeful for your return, if you promise to trust that my health is in good hands." He hugged her tightly. "I'll never give up on seeing you again, Lyanna. Even if it takes fifty years. Someday I'll make you my wife."

She looked up, trying to hide her grin. "You mean it? And you'll take good care of yourself?"

Jojen smiled. "I promise."

* * *

She must have fallen asleep, for the next thing she remembered was the sound of another gasp.

"Jojen, really?" His mother sounded quite annoyed.

Lyanna tried to shake the fog out of her eyes. When she saw the look of utter disbelief on his mother's face, she gulped and shook him awake.

"What?" he whispered and smiled. "Morning, my love."

"Jojen." Lyanna nudged him towards Lady Reed.

"What are you doing in here, Lyanna?"

"I was, I was, I… We just fell asleep talking. That's all."

"Lyanna, why are you in bed with my son?" She'd never seen Lady Reed upset at her before. This was exactly what she had wanted to avoid.

"I'm sorry. I had a bad dream."

"Then why didn't you wake up Meera? Why was it necessary to come in here?"

"I…I wasn't even going to wake him, I just didn't want to be alone and he…he makes me feel safe."

Lady Reed sighed. "What am I going to do with you two? First, you sneak around and carry on a relationship without my knowledge, or our permission. Then I find you kissing in our kitchen and now in his bed. Do I need to lock you in?"

"No, no you don't. It won't happen again. I'm sorry." She scooted away from him and off the bed. Walking towards the door she added, "Please don't think ill of me. I'm, we're, not like that."

His mother laughed softly, reaching over to pat her head. "I know that dear, but we really must be careful about these things. A woman's purity is a very precious thing."

Lyanna frowned. _And a man's wasn't?_ Annoyed, she excused herself. "I'll see you downstairs."

* * *

Things had been uncomfortable for the past few days after his mother had found them together. She'd scolded him, said she was surprised at his carelessness, and that she had expected better.

_"Jojen I fear you're planting false hope in that girls mind."_

He didn't regret anything he'd said to Lyanna, but he did regret the way things were turning out. She'd moped around the house, and when he or Meera had asked her to play, she would say she just wanted to rest or read alone.

His mother wasn't helping things. Any time he went to put an arm around her, his mother frowned. He felt like he was walking on fragile eggshells and every movement seemed doomed to failure.

Then the floor dropped out beneath him. He was eating breakfast at the kitchen table when Lyanna came downstairs with Meera frowning behind her. It took a moment for him to notice the bag in her arms. _Why was she carrying her knapsack?_

She looked miserable. He longed to reach out and comfort her, but he knew that would only make things worse. "I would like to go home now," she said weakly.

That was a lie. He was sure of it.\ She had no interest in going home to her mother.

"What?" his mother asked. "I'm surprised, Lyanna. I didn't think you felt comfortable there."

"I don't. But I don't feel comfortable here either. I hate that you don't trust me anymore. You've always been so kind to me Lady Reed. And I don't want my last memory of you being angry with me."

"Oh, Lyanna." His mother got up and reached for her, but she pulled back.

"Sweetling, I apologize. I suppose I haven't been handling this all very well. We are all quite stressed…you most of all. And well, I admit to feeling hurt that you two have been sneaking around."

"Mother, you're not helping." Jojen muttered under his breath. "Can't you see she's upset?"

"That doesn't excuse your behavior, Jojen." She eyed him carefully. "Especially since I don't think you have any intention of doing anything different in the future?"

Jojen jumped up, knocking his plate over.

"Calm yourself, son," Howland spoke up. "There is no need for anger."

But Jojen was irate. "In the future? Mother, she's leaving tomorrow! What kind of future do we have? Don't worry Mother, after tomorrow I have no intention of leaving my room for a very long time."

"Jojen," Lyanna whispered sadly. "You promised. You promised me you would take care of yourself until I…"

Jojen's eyes widened in an effort to shut her up. But it was too late.

"Until you what dear?

Lyanna looked at him helplessly. "Until…"

Jojen shook his head. No, they did not need another quarrel with mother today.

"Until she comes home. I heard them talking about it." Meera finished, quickly looking away to avoid his eye contact.

"Meera!" he shouted. He'd never been so angry at his sister before.

"Jojen, what have you two been plotting all this time?" His mother placed her hands on her hips and looked down, shaking her head. When she lifted it she said, "I want you to both look at me. This is very serious. Lyanna is going to King's Landing tomorrow. End of story. You should not be filling her head with false hope about ever returning."

He expected Lyanna to run out of the room crying then. But when he looked at her face, it was resolute. "Lady Reed, it's not false hope if I can make it come true. And I will. One way or another I will come back."

Jojen's fingers curled up into his palms. "One way or another?"

She nodded. "Maybe some nice person will send my body back."

"Howland!" his mother threw her head to her hands. "Can we speak privately?"

"I don't think speaking privately is going to help matters, dear." He placed a comforting hand on his wife's back. "Lyanna, I do not like hearing someone so young speaking of their life so carelessly."

Jojen reached for her hand. "Ly, I thought we had agreed that you weren't going to talk like that anymore."

"And you agreed that you would take good care of yourself while I was away. But it sounds like you don't intend to. Jojen, how can you expect me to keep fighting if I don't think there's anything left fighting for?"

"Lyanna," his mother whispered, now sounding helpless.

He was surprised when his father patted her on the back and said, "Let them work this out dear. I can't imagine anything we could say that could resolve things."

Jojen reached for her hand. "I promise I'll take care of myself, if you will. "

Her lips formed a straight line. "I promise, I'll try my hardest in King's Landing. I'll figure out how to behave and find a way…to come home."

"Howland, please put an end to this foolishness. If Andrew heard her talking…" his mother groaned.

But his father only shook his head. "No, dear. I believe I understand. Lyanna, you need something to hold on to, I get it. But child, you need to understand that the chances of you being able to come back are so very small I couldn't even describe it. The Lannisters are covetous people and are not likely to let you go so easily. It's a strange place, Lyanna, with strange people who operate very different from how we do."

Lyanna pursed her lips in a smirk. "Lord Reed, you forget the woman I live with. The people in King's Landing sound just like her."

Howland chuckled, nodding his head. "Fair enough. Perhaps you do have some training in this area. But Lyanna, you've already been punished quite severely by your mother for not following her rules. Sweetling, I do not say this to scare you, I really don't. But you need to know, the punishment will be much more severe for breaking theirs. Do you understand?"

Lyanna's lip quivered. Her eyes drifted down and she nodded. "I do. I do understand."

* * *

As nighttime approached, Lyanna's mood worsened. She forced food down her throat at dinner, but ended up excusing herself to run to the privy later. When she returned to the dinner table, she overheard conversation and decided to wait outside the dining room door.

"That poor girl. I sure hope she can rest tonight. Her eyes look so dark," Jojen's mother said. "I'm concerned about her arriving in King's Landing in such a condition. The Lannisters are _such_ shallow people."

The room was quiet for a moment, and then she heard Jojen speak. His voice was tentative. "Mother, I don't say this to anger you. I understand why you were upset earlier. But…Mother, the only way she's going to fall asleep tonight if she stays with me."

"Absolutely not." From the way Lady Reed answered, It was evident that her frustration was hitting new levels. "Jojen, why must you choose to push things all the time?"

"He's right Mother," Meera said. "She tossed and turned all night last night. I barely slept either. They just…comfort each other."

"Is that what you call it?"

Lyanna flinched at the implication. They'd never done anything more than kiss, and usually they just lay cuddling together for closeness.

"Jyana, dear, he's a good boy. I don't approve of him sneaking around. But the circumstances of late have been less than ideal. Besides, they used to slumber together as children, so it's not really surprising that they get comfort from being together now." She must have given him a look, because she heard him later clarify, "Though I understand it is less appropriate now that they are growing up."

"You cater to him too much. You didn't see the way they were embracing in the kitchen this week. I'm worried that things are going too fast."

"Mother." Jojen's voice sounded so sad that it broke her heart. "Tonight could be the last night that I ever see her again. How could it go any faster?"

His mother sighed. "Jojen, I don't mean to be hard on you. I know you're hurting. But I feel responsible for you both and I remember what it was like at that age. I don't want you making any decisions that you'll regret."

"I have a lot of decisions I regret." Jojen sounded miserable. "I should have been honest with her father when he asked me if I knew what kind of man Lyanna would want to marry. Maybe if I had said 'me', we could have prevented all of this." He paused, then continued. "I'll never forgive myself for that."

"Oh Jojen," his mother whispered. "Don't take that guilt upon yourself. You didn't know. How could anyone have seen this coming?"

"It doesn't matter mother. If anything happens to her, I'll never be able to forgive myself. Please, Mother. Would you reconsider? I promise, there won't be anything physical. I just want to be there for her tonight. It's the least I can do. And maybe she'll get tired enough to fall asleep."

"I…"

"If it would help, I could stay with them. I could sleep on the window nook. They wouldn't dare do… anything with me in the room." Lyanna heard Meera turn in her chair. "Would you?"

Jojen laughed. It was good to hear that sound out of his mouth once again. "No, I wouldn't dare."

"What do you think?" his mother asked his father.

Lyanna peered around the corner, crossing her fingers in hope they would approve. "I don't see why not. It doesn't sound like any of them are going to sleep if we don't make other arrangements."

Lady Reed put her head in her hands and mumbled, "Oh, alright."

"Really?" Jojen exclaimed.

"Really."

"Thank you so much, Lady Reed!" Lyanna finally burst through the doorway, running over to give her a hug.

Squeezing her back, she smiled. "Of course dear. And I'm sorry about the tension earlier. I know you're a good girl and I'm sorry if I implied any different."

Lyanna nodded. "It's alright. I'm sorry that I upset you."

"Oh, stop with the apologies and go get ready for bed." She shooed them out the door, but not before Jojen ran up to hug her.

"Thank you, Mother. I won't forget this."

* * *

"Goodnight, you two," Meera said, hugging them both before they climbed into bed. "We should set some ground rules."

"Rules?" Lyanna asked.

"Yes. First, I know you're going to be talking, probably most of the night. That's fine, just keep the volume down, alright?"

Jojen nodded. "Of course."

"And two, I also know there will be kissing, no matter what you told Mother. Please, for the sake of my sanity, keep that quiet too. I will throw all of my pillows at you if you I have endure kissing noises all night. Alright?"

Lyanna blushed. "Alright. Thank you, Meera."

"Good night." Meera proceeded to her make-shift bed by the window.

Once they were cuddled in bed, Lyanna realized she didn't know what to say. And neither did he. So they lay there, looking into each other's eyes, with Jojen massaging small circles into her hand.

"Jojen," she said. "Will you tell me a story? I'd like to go somewhere far from here?"

Bringing her hand to his lips, he placed a kiss on the top. "What kind of story would you like?"

She sighed, knowing exactly what she needed to hear. "A tragic love story."

Jojen's frowned. "Are you sure you don't want something happy?"

"What's the point in pretending?"

Remaining silent for a moment, Jojen scanned her face with his eyes. Finally, he pressed his lips together and nodded. "Alright, close your eyes."

He told her about Lord Whent's Tourney at Harrenhal. How it opened with Ser Jaime Lannister being admitted to the Kingsguard. The way Robert Baratheon unseated many a man in the joust, loud and boastful as always. How Lady Lyanna Stark looked so pretty seated in the first row by her brothers Eddard and Brandon.

"What was she wearing?" she asked, the sadness falling from her eyes.

Jojen laughed. "Blue. A pretty blue dress, with a blue flower in her hair."

Lyanna sighed. "I'll bet she was so lovely. I wish I could have been there."

Jojen chuckled softly, "You're such a romantic, Ly." Placing a kiss on her forehead he whispered, "I love that about you."

Then he got to the tragic part. When Prince Rhaegar Targaryen, the winner of the tourney, walked past his wife, Elia Martell, to lay the crown of blue winter roses in the lap of Lyanna Stark.

"The crowd went silent. Lyanna sat in shock as he stood before her. And then she looked around, noting the anger on Robert's face, the fury in Eddard and Brandon's, and the hurt expression on Princess Elia's face as she looked at her husband, Lady Lyanna stole away, disappearing into the crowd."

"Why did Prince Rhaegar do it?" she asked.

Jojen shrugged. "Well, he was to name the Queen of Love and Beauty. Perhaps he thought she was most deserving."

"But his wife…"

"I know. I can't explain it. All I know is that one year later, Lyanna was on the path to Riverrun when Rhaegar found her and stole her away, taking her all the way to Dorne. And so started the war that devastated the Seven Kingdoms."

Lyanna snuggled up closer to him, "Do you think he really loved her?"

Jojen nuzzled his forehead into hers. "Who can know that except for Prince Rhaegar? Maybe he saw something in her. And she with him. Lady Lyanna, from what Father said, was quite unsettled about being married to Robert. Prince Rhaegar was a different kind of man." Jojen stopped and squeezed her hand. "The heart wants what the heart wants."

Lyanna sniffled. "She never got her wedding. And neither will I. Not the one I long for anyway."

She heard Jojen's breath catch in the back of his throat. "You long for it? To marry me?" The look in his eyes was so urgent, needing.

Slowly, she nodded. "I do. There's nothing else I want more than to marry you."

"Oh Ly," he wrapped his arms around her waist and allowed her head to tuck in around his neck. "I want to give that to you so badly. I can see it. I can see it all."

She sighed. 'I wish I could. When I think about the future, well, I can't see anything good.."

Jojen pulled back to look down at her face. "Let's get married, Ly. Right now. Do you want to?"

At first she was confused, but then she recognized that gleam in his eye and she understood. "Yes, oh please, let's get married in the most fantastic way possible."

Jojen beamed and guided her head to rest on the pillow. Leaning over her he said, "'Alright, I'll start, but you fill in the details. First, I have to get you down out of the tower."

"Is it high? The tower, I mean?"

"Most towers are." Jojen looked up at the ceiling. "But how to get you away from there? I know! I will mount Vermithor and take him to King's Landing."

Just the mention of a dragon taking her to her wedding made her heart race. "Vermithor? Do you think he'd let you ride?"

"His last mount is dead. I'm sure I can convince him. Especially if I tell him why he is needed."

"But Jojen, Vermithor is dead too." She frowned, feeling the energy draining out of their story before it began.

"Lyanna Estermont," he chided her softly. "This is _our_ story. We can do whatever we want. There are no rules."

"Alright," she smiled. "Vermithor it is. But…who will I ride? She perked up with a thought. "Maybe you can bring Silverwing and we can travel together."

Jojen shook his head. "She can meet us there. First, I just want to hold you. We'll ride together for awhile until we're safely away from your betrothed."

"Don't," she pouted. "Don't bring him into this. I don't want to think of him."

"You don't have to. I'm stealing you away remember? He's just going to have to find someone else, because you belong with me. And he is no match for my dragon."

"Alright." She giggled. "What happens next? Where do we go?"

"Where do you want to go?" he asked, gently removing a strand of hair that covered her eyes.

Lyanna didn't hesitate with her answer. "Dorne, of course."

"Dorne, of course." He nodded. "Yes, we can be married in the water gardens. The pictures I've scene are quite beautiful. I'm sure Ser Turtle will love it."

"You're bringing Ser Turtle!" She nearly jumped up, except that his arms were holding her down.

"Shhhhh, we don't want to wake Meera."

"Oh," she whispered, "Sorry. You're going to bring Ser Turtle on a dragon to King's Landing? Don't you think he'll be scared?"

"Nothing can scare that turtle, Lyanna. He's seen everything, I'm sure. He's probably 100 years old or even older than that."

"Oh," she whispered. "I'm glad he will be there. I want all my friends with me when we elope."

With a furrowed brow, Jojen asked, "Is it really eloping if everyone is there?"

Lyanna gave him a playfully stern look. "I don't care. It's our story, isn't it?"

Jojen laughed and lowered his head to place a light kiss across her lips. "You're right, it is our story. Alright, so who else is there?"

"Meera, of course. I want Meera to be there."

"She will be glad, I'm sure. And she can bring your dress. I don't think I could manage to keep it clean on a dragon ride."

"Plus, you'll be holding Ser Turtle," she said seriously.

Jojen laughed, kissing her cheek. "True, Ser Turtle and you, I've got my hands full."

"Jojen, tell me about my dress. What do I look like? Can you see me?" She was so excited to see it herself, but her mind just couldn't form the image.

His voice turned solemn then. "I can see it." He bit his lip, and traced his fingertips along the side of her face. "I can see it so well. I…"

She could see that he was trying to blink away tears. "I'm sorry Jojen. I didn't mean to make you sad."

"It's alright," he whispered. "It's just, you look so beautiful, and happy. And I just want it to be real so badly. I want you to be that happy again. Ly, no matter what, promise me you will try to find happiness, whatever it takes."

"I will try. I promise." But she didn't want to think about real life. Not now. Not when this dream was so much better than anything she could imagine for her real future. "What color is my dress?"

A peaceful smile settled on his face. "Light green, and it looks lovely on your fair skin." He reached down to place a kiss on her shoulder, sending pleasant shivers up her spine. "And your hair is a mass of wild curls all over the place. I'm so eager to just run my hands through them, but Meera's giving me that look to say 'hands to yourself.'"

Lyanna giggled. "I'm glad you think I look pretty. Is the dress big like a ball gown?"

"Oh no," he said. "You'd melt. Dorne is much too hot. It is kind of long, but the bottom is light and kind of sheer, so the wind can blow through it."

"A sheer wedding dress?" she said with arched brows. "That sounds scandalous."

Jojen nuzzled her with his forehead. "Mmhmm, you'll fit right in with the Dornish."

"Really?" she asked.

"Easy there, don't fit in too well, or I might lose you to some Dornish man."

"Never, you'll never lose me to another man."

Jojen sighed. "Lyanna…"

"I mean it." Wrapping her arm around his neck, she whispered. "I belong to you, Jojen Reed. I promise you, I will do everything I can to survive while I'm away. But I won't marry him. I will marry you or no one."

She watched him wrestling with his emotions. She knew she wasn't saying what he wanted to hear. But she couldn't lie. Not now. Not about this. Still, she didn't want him to worry. She would try; she would do everything she could. But she would never be a princess or the queen. That could be someone else's job.

"Tell me the rest, what happens after I arrive in the water gardens?"

Jojen's lips formed a small smile and his eyes took on that far away look he had whenever he was day dreaming. "You walk down the aisle, holding a bouquet of lilies in your hand. And then you hand them to Meera, and I take your hand and I tell you there is no one on earth that makes the sun rise for me the way you do. No one else I would walk through fire to protect. No one else I want to tell my dreams to and no one else whose dreams I want to make come true. Only you…"

She was silent, unable to respond. A part of her knew she would never make it, that she'd never see her wedding day. That this was the last time in her life she'd ever feel so loved. So amazingly loved. And she never wanted to forget it. She wanted to tell him, she wanted to say everything she'd say on their wedding day, but there wasn't a single word that would form in her head. So she just stared at him while he stroked her cheek.

"I love you, Lyanna Estermont," he whispered in her ear, "And I always will." He kissed her then, slow and tender, the kind of kiss that made her feel her body could levitate right off the ground. She could have kissed him forever, savoring the smell of his minty breath and the feel of his arms holding her so close. She wanted to cement the memory so deeply in her mind that no one could take it out.

But then she heard the sound of sniffles, and this time they didn't belong to her. "Jojen," she whispered. "Listen."

He lifted his head slightly. "I'm sorry, Meera," he said, turning towards her spot at the window. She never replied, never moved, but Lyanna knew there were three broken hearts in the room tonight. And took solace in knowing that at least she wasn't alone.

* * *

When Meera woke up, it was with the sunlight beaming in her eyes. It took her a moment to realize she was still curled up by the window of Jojen's bedroom. And suddenly the light seemed far too bright for the day. This wasn't a sunshine kind of morning. It should have been a cold, drizzling, stay in bed all day kind of morning. Turning over she took in the pair huddled together on the bed. After getting up and approaching them, she noticed they had fallen asleep with his hand wrapped around hers. No longer did they look like two young lovers, but rather a married couple of fifty years. Her heart broke, knowing they would never reach that milestone. She wrestled with what to do: let them rest and avoid thinking about what was to come, or wake them so they'd have more time together. After a deep sigh, she decided on the latter.

She gently rubbed Jojen's shoulder. "Jojen, it's time to wake up."

"Mmmh?" he moaned, moving to stretch his hands only to find one of them clasped in Lyanna's. "Oh." He glanced up at Meera and after a moment she saw the realization of what the day was. He stared at the wall with a blank expression, but eventually turned his gaze towards Lyanna. "She looks so peaceful. I don't want to disturb her."

Meera nodded. "I know, but I thought you'd want more time with her…before."

"I do." He said, turning back and inhaling deeply before reaching over to stroke her cheek. "Ly…it's morning."

She must have been in a deep sleep because she didn't move at all. Not even a flinch in her face. It made the anticipation in Meera's heart grow even more.

But her brother knew how to wake her up. Leaning in closer, he placed a gentle kiss on her lips, reaching his hand around to cup the back of her head. He held her there for a moment until she finally stirred, a smile splayed across her lips. It was beautiful and painful to watch at the same time.

"Morning," she said, blinking slowly.

"Morning," he whispered back.

Meera coughed to announce her presence, causing Lyanna to look up at her in confusion. "Morning, Ly."

"Meera?" Her eyes wandered around looking for answers. Finally, she got them and Meera could tell she wished she could just go back to sleep. She said nothing, but her breath quickened into loud, short breaths.

"It's alright, Ly," Jojen kissed her cheek. "Calm down. Remember," he leaned towards her ear to whisper, "No matter what, Vermithor and I will come for you."

Meera felt that funny feeling of her stomach plummeting and turned away so they couldn't see the tears welling in her eyes.

"You promise?" Lyanna said, with an audible sound of genuine hope in her voice. _If only I knew how to dream like that,_ Meera thought.

"I promise," her brother echoed.

Turning back, Meera watched as the sadness in Lyanna's eyes turned into resolve. She nodded, to what thought Meera did not know. "Alright, I'm ready."

Meera and Jojen instinctively looked at each other. "You are?' they said together.

Lyanna looked up at them and gave them a small smile. "I am."

In that moment Meera had never admired Lyanna Estermont more. She had no idea what must be going on in her mind, but if she was willing to be strong, then Meera knew she could as well.

"Let's go downstairs," Meera said. "I'm sure Mother is making something fantastic."

As they made their way downstairs, Meera tried to push away the feeling of doom. A feeling of dread, of questioning and fear passed over her. There was something she needed to do today, but she wasn't sure if she should.

"You're up," her mother said, taking in the crew. "Did you get any sleep?"

Lyanna nodded. "Yes, Lady Reed. I slept surprisingly well." She reached for Jojen's hand. "Thank you for allowing us one last night together."

Her mother smiled, and she could see the concern on her face, not only for Lyanna but for her brother as well. "I thought I'd make some special treats. Have a seat and I'll bring them over."

They sat around quietly, Jojen, shifting his eyes back between Lyanna and where his hands laid in his lap. Lyanna only stared at him. "Jojen," she whispered.

"Yes?" he looked up, keeping her gaze this time.

"I promise. I meant what I said. I'm going to try so hard to keep it together. I came up with a plan last night before I fell asleep."

He blinked in surprise. "You did? What is it?"

A coy smile splayed on her face. "Don't let Mother win. No matter what."

Jojen laughed. "I think I came up with that plan. But it sounds better out of your mouth."

Lyanna playfully frowned, reaching over to punch his shoulder. "Hey! I'm the one enacting it, so it's my plan."

Smirking, Jojen reached for her hand. "Alright, you win. Can I help in any way?"

Lyanna gazed at him, pursing her lips in thought. "You can. Mother doesn't care about us- our relationship that is. She thinks it's just some silly childish thing."

"She said that?" Jojen growled.

"She did. Today, when we see her, we'll show her it isn't some childish thing. That we love each other. That we need each other."

"How do we do that?" he asked.

"We won't show fear. We'll just focus on being there for each other. That's something she's never done for Father. Something she'd never do for me. So maybe, maybe we know more about love then she does."

Jojen nodded. "I can do that. I know I can."

She squeezed his hand back. "I know you can too."

Meera's stomached turned as she thought about her plans for the day. Groaning, she pushed herself away from the table, standing up.

"Meera, where are you going?" her mother asked.

"I just need to go out for a minute mother. I need to get something…for Lyanna."

"For me?" Lyanna asked.

She nodded. "Yes, I won't be long." She turned around and left quickly before anyone could ask more questions. All the while wondering if she was doing the right thing or making the worst mistake of her life.

* * *

Her heart was pounding as she knocked on the door of the wooden shed. When no one answered, she thought, _there's still time to back out._ But then it opened, and the grizzled face of Harold Cray was before her. "Lady Meera," he bowed.

"Good morning, Mr. Cray. Do you have it?" she asked, her voice quivering.

The man nodded. "Give me a moment."

After he turned around Meera wished she hadn't come. She always believed in contingency plans, but now, she wondered if she wasn't creating more problems then solving them.

The sound of the door creaking open shook her out of her thoughts. "Lady Meera," he placed the item in her hand and enclosed it with his own. "You must be very careful. I enclosed it the best I could. But you mustn't even fidget with the clasp. I can't promise the safety if it's opened."

Meera nodded. "I understand. Thank you for making it with such little notice. I do appreciate it."

The man sighed, shaking his head. "I so wish it weren't necessary at all. The boy, he's going to be so crushed. I saw them together, not long ago, and he was so clearly smitten." Mr. Cray chuckled to himself. "I can still remember when she arrived her so long ago. So curious and hopeful. Oh, Lady Reed, I hate that this is happening to her or your family. Please know we will all be thinking of you."

Meera gave him a small smile. "Thank you. She'll be missed. My brother and Lyanna are being brave this morning though. I'm rather proud of them." The rustle of trees reminded of her of the time. "I best get back. Thank you again, Ser."

"Please let me know if I can be of further assistance. And tell her I wish her the very best of luck in her new life."

"Thank you." The words_ new life_ broke Meera's heart. She dreaded the thought of saying goodbye. But dreaded what came after even more. Jojen, alone. Always wondering what was happening with Lyanna. And the thought of him having one of those green dreams without her was something she couldn't risk thinking of.

So she took off and ran as hard as she could, being careful not to fall into the bog. When she reached Greywater she saw the boat had pulled up to the dock and Ser Estermont was standing on the dock, shaking Jojen's hand. Meera thought it was curious that Alayne had stayed on the boat.

Finally reaching them, Meera searched around for Lyanna and found her talking to her own parents. They were hugging and saying goodbye. "Lyanna, can I speak with you?"

When she turned around there were tears in her eyes. Lyanna nodded and walked towards her.

"Ly, I, I hate to make this my last conversation with you. But, I have something for you."

Lyanna looked up at her curiously. "What is it Meera?"

Meera pulled the item out of her pocket, laying it in Lyanna's hand. When she unwrapped the cloth, she pulled up a long pendant, with a jade turtle at the bottom.

"It's beautiful, Meera." She smiled, moving to hug her, but Meera held up her hand.

"Lyanna, I hope you never need this. But if the day comes when there's no way out-If you're past the point of desperation and the very worst is imminent..." She grabbed hold of the pendant and turned it over to reveal an entrapment.

"A locket? What's in it Meera?"

"I hope you never find out. Ly, listen to me. This is only for the worst-case scenario. Do you understand me?"

Lyanna looked at her, confused. "No, I don't really."

"I do," Jojen growled, walking up behind them. "What are you doing Meera? You have no right."

Meera's heart dropped. She didn't want him to know about this. "Jojen, you know the kind of people she'll be facing. They are merciless and cruel. I so hope she can find friends she can trust, but Jojen. If it comes down to it and she's in danger, don't you want her to have a choice? Mr. Cray assures me it will be painless."

"What?" Lyanna asked, staring at the pendant again. "I don't, I…"

"Give it to me, Ly. You don't want that," he commanded, reaching for the locket. But she stepped back, clutching it to her.

"Meera, I…"

Meera laid a hand on Jojen's arm, gently brushing him to the side. "Do you understand now, what I meant?"

She nodded. "I think so."

"Lyanna, I believe you are going to do well and I so hope that you'll find happiness again. I just hated the thought of you being there alone and not being able to defend yourself if you needed to. And well, I can't think of a way to do that exactly. But I can help with an alternative. Oh Ly, my stomach has been in knots all day wondering if I was doing the right thing. I just wanted you to have a choice, no matter what happens."

Lyanna gulped holding the locket up to her face. "What kind of people are they?"

Jojen pushed Meera out of the way and took Lyanna in his arms. "It's going to be all right. You're not going to need that."

Lyanna pulled herself away from him. "You don't know that." Turning toward Meera she nodded. "Thank you."

"Ly…" the strangled sound that emanated from her brother's throat broke her heart.

"Lyanna," her father called from behind. They all turned to him. "It's time, dear. Say your goodbyes."

Meera studied Lyanna's face, watching as she rolled her shoulders back and a look of calmness washed over her face. Something screamed inside Meera to take that locket back before it was too late.

"Oh Lyanna, I shouldn't have. Give it back, you don't need it. I'm sure of it."

Lyanna shook her head. "No, Meera. I appreciate it. I promise I won't use it, it's just nice to know its there if things go bad."

"Really bad, Lyanna. The worst, only the worst."

"I know, Meera. Don't worry. I'll be very careful."

Meera reached forward, wrapping her in a hug. "Take care my friend. I'm going to miss your smiling face so much. And your giggles. I'm going to miss your giggles."

Lyanna giggled, it was small and faint, but it gave Meera a little hope. "I didn't even know you noticed."

Meera nodded, "I noticed." She squeezed her again.

"Take care of him, Meera," Lyanna whispered. "Please help him not be sad. I don't want him to suffer."

Meera pulled herself away to stare at her friend's face. "I will do everything I can. He means the world to me."

Lyanna smiled. "You and me both."

Jojen coughed, impatiently waiting his turn. Meera watched as Lyanna hesitantly made her way to him. They stood together, gazing at each other, not talking. And for once she wished they would just kiss. They always seemed so happy and oblivious then. It made her scorn herself for all the times she rolled her eyes at their obliviousness earlier in their relationship. What she wouldn't give for them to have it back.

Slowly, Jojen reached his hand toward her face, allowing one finger to caress her cheek. "You take care, alright. Show them what you're made of. Show them the people of the Neck aren't what they imagine in all their rumors."

Lyanna nodded. "I can do that. I'll make you proud."

He hugged her then, squeezing her tightly. "You always do. Ly, There is so much I want to say but I don't know how to put it into words."

Turning her head slightly, she placed a kiss on his cheek. "You and I have never needed words Jojen." Straightening herself so she could face him directly, she whispered, "See you in my dreams."

It made him smile. And Meera was thankful. To know he could still smile in the midst of this.

"Lyanna," her father interrupted from behind. "We have to keep schedule to make it on time. I'm sorry, we must go now."

"I'm coming." Turning back to Jojen, she wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning in so they were nose to nose. "I love you, Frog Boy."

"I love you too, Turtle Girl."

Breaking away she started towards the water, golden curls reflecting in the sunlight. Meera was struck again by how lovely the day appeared when truly it was one of the worst she'd ever experienced.

Lyanna had reached the edge and taken a step over the side of the boat when her brother shouted, "Lyanna!"

She turned around, motioning to her father to wait one second.

Jojen ran down towards the water, pulling her out and back onto land. Placing a kiss on her lips, the kind of kiss she'd rather their parents not see. She could see Lyanna's body sinking backward as she gave into the kiss. Meera knew she should look away. It was too personal, too intimate, but she'd realized she'd become their biggest supporter and she found herself taking a step closer.

Finally, Jojen broke away, placing his hands on either side of her face. "Listen to me, Lyanna. No matter what happens, no matter what you have to do, no matter what he….just no matter what. Know that I will love you. Just stay alive, Ly. Don't give up. Remember me and know you still have something worth fighting for."

With tears in her eyes she nodded and whispered something Meera could not hear. She was glad, because they deserved something private. Something special.

As the boat pulled away, Jojen stayed by the water, watching until she was out of sight. Finally, Meera walked down and placed a hand on his shoulder. "She'll be all right, Jojen. You know, when you two started with all that I'm coming home, I thought it was foolish. But… I believe it, Jojen. If she can just hold on. I believe we might just see her again."

Jojen turned, a look of conviction in his eyes. "I know we will, Meera. I just wonder who she will be when she comes back."


	20. The Turtle and the Lion

Thank you so much for continued interest in this story. Your feedback is priceless!

Special thank you to _Shipseverythingandanything_ for your help with this story.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty – The Turtle and the Lion**

It was eerie, how the water felt so similar as their boat left the neck as it did the day when she first arrived. Back then she was so full of anticipation. So excited about coming to her new home. She remembered it as clear as yesterday.

The Neck had been everything she had hoped. Everything and more. And she wondered, as the boat drifted past a batch of ferns, if her eyes would ever gaze upon this place again.

The sound of a tree branch snapping made her eyes jerk upward. A couple of Crannogmen moved in the trees above, no doubt on watch duty, though a part of her hoped that maybe they might be saying goodbye. She'd miss them. While she'd never fully understood their way, she found them quite intriguing and would miss their mysterious ways.

Her father left her alone on the initial route out of the Neck. After a while he came over and sat down, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her into his chest. She wasn't ready to cry yet, or speak, so she just lay there with her eyes closed, trying not to think.

Her mother had surprisingly remained silent. Maybe Father had threatened her, though it seemed his threats didn't seem to do much good of late. Lyanna spent the remainder of the boat ride looking around at the trees, savoring the dark green fauna, the sounds of frogs ribbiting and looking around to see if Ser Turtle might just come along to say goodbye too. He never did.

A break in the trees allowed more sunlight to peak through. Looking around, she realized they had made it to the Trident, where they would board a larger ship that would take her to King's landing. She hoped the ship wasn't there yet. She wasn't ready. She wasn't ready to become one of them. She just wanted more time to be with her father. But when she turned around she could see the tall of the ship sticking out past the trees and she knew this was it.

"Father…," She hated how shaky her voice sounded. She was supposed to be strong, courageous. Like Meera. But getting on this ship had so much meaning. It was willing her to take on another life she never wanted. It was the last chance she'd have to see the home she loved. Suddenly all the hopeful words she'd whispered to Jojen seem to dissolve into cynicism. Maybe there was no coming back.

"It's alright, dear." He squeezed her tighter. "Hold onto me. It'll be alright."

"I'm scared." There was a brief moment of relief in being able to say it out loud.

"Lyanna," her mother said, finally speaking up. She stood up as the crewman secured the line, a wistful smile on her face. "There's nothing to be afraid of, dear. Just wait until you see King's Landing. I can't wait for you to see it!"

Lyanna burrowed her head deeper into her father's chest, hoping it didn't make him uncomfortable. She had no strength left to fight her mother. Especially when she seemed incapable of understanding the ramifications of her actions. How could she be so excited?

When the boat came to a full stop, Andrew carefully uncurled her from his arms and stood up, stepping out of the boat before helping her to do the same. A man with a red lion embroidered on his uniform approached them. "Ser Estermont?"

"Yes. And who might you be?"

"Ser Balon Swann. I'm here to escort Lady Lyanna to King's Landing. Have you her things?"

Her father nodded, patting her on the head before turning back to the boat to gather the items she'd packed, along with some that they'd packed for themselves.

"Lady Lyanna," Ser Swann said, offering her his arm. "We should get going. We're already a little behind schedule." Turning to her father, he added, "We'd expected you some time ago."

"Yes, yes, we apologize," Andrew said, gently tussling her hair. "Saying goodbye takes much longer then one plans for."

Ser Swann gave him a curt nod, reaching for her things. Her father waved him off. "It's alright, I'll take them aboard."

"Ser?" The man appeared confused. "I'm sorry, ser. You are not permitted on this ship."

"What? I don't understand. How will we get to…" her father's voice trailed off.

"Ser, only Lady Lyanna will be traveling with us. The queen says it is best if she cuts ties now so she can learn to become a true lady of the Kingdom. You will, of course, be invited to the wedding."

Lyanna had never seen her father's face turn that shade of crimson. "I should _hope_ I would be invited to my own daughter's wedding. Are you telling me I must part with her now?"

"Yes, ser."

Her mother spoke up. "Andrew, this is nonsense. Young man, I'll have you know Queen Cersei and I spoke in great detail of me coming to King's Landing."

"Yes my lady, for the wedding. But she felt the girl was in need of grooming and would need some time to prepare."

"This is ridiculous. Andrew, tell him you forbade it. We'll not…."

"Alayne," her father replied shortly after the man laid his hand on his sword. "Do not cause more trouble then you already have." Andrew glanced down at his daughter. "May I have a moment? This comes as a shock. I was not prepared to part with her so soon."

Suddenly she realized she had wasted all that time on the boat not speaking to anyone. Lyanna glanced up at him with tears in her eyes. "Shhh, sweetling. You'll be all right. We'll see you very soon for your big day." Scooping her up into his arms he squeezed her as tightly as he could and still permit her to breathe. She wished in that moment that he would squeeze her so hard that a part of her would stay with him, for she wasn't ready to part with him either.

A whimper passed her lips. "I'm not ready…"

"Shhh," he whispered, stroking her back. "Be brave, sweet Lyanna. You'll be the loveliest princess Westeros has ever seen."

"I'm not brave, Father." She'd never felt so small, standing next to the huge ship that was taking away her life.

"Lyanna." He turned her so she was facing him directly. "What would Good Queen Alysanne do if she were here?"

She flinched at first, at the idea of him using her play against her. But then she smiled, thankful that he had even paid that much attention. An image of Alysanne signaling Silverwing to reign down fire on the ship passed through her mind, but she thought better of speaking of it. Instead she only nodded.

He hugged her once more. "I am going to miss you so. I love you, Lyanna." He stared at her for so long that she wondered what answer he must be seeking. Finally, her father choked out a strained chuckle, "What does one say in a situation like this? I fear I'm at a loss for words."

Giving his neck a squeeze she said, "I love you, Father. Please take care."

"Ser, we really must go." The man sounded irritated.

"Yes, yes." Her father squeezed her once more. "I don't want to let you go."

"Me either," she whispered.

Reluctantly, her father released his grip setting her firmly on the ground. "Lyanna," he sounded nervous. He tipped his head in the direction of her mother. "Please, dear…"

Nodding, she stepped towards her mother, not looking up at her towering presence, only reaching her arms around her waist and uttering a quick, "Goodbye, Mother."

"I…" her mother started, and it seemed there was a bit of sadness, mixed with discomfort in her voice. "I don't know what to say. I just."

Lyanna let go and stepped away. "Be well, Mother." Turning back to her father she smiled once more and then accepted Ser Swann's arm.

Climbing the steps of the ship, it felt as though everything moved in slow motion. The sound of her feet clanging on every metal step pierced her ears, a reminder her that with every step she was getting farther from home. After she reached the top she found a seat and turned back to look below at her father. He looked so small down below. Fathers weren't supposed to look small.

"Release the anchor," Ser Swann called down.

Leaning over the edge she watched with curiosity as the men loosed the anchor, the loud whooshing sound filling her ears, the very act made her feel unstable.

Moments later they had broken free of the dock and Lyanna realized she was officially on her own. As the ship floated away she looked back to see her father biting his lip, probably trying to force back tears. And then she could barely see much of anything. Her last glance was towards her mother, a look of bewilderment still on her face. And in that moment a curious smile appeared on Lyanna's face as she realized,

_You can't hurt me anymore._

* * *

"Lady Lyanna?" A young serving girl was standing before her with a tray of food. "Ser Swann said you should eat something. There's a storm brewing and we're going to close down the kitchens for the night."

Glancing up at the girl, Lyanna noted the urgent look in her eyes, as though it were her job not only to offer her food, but also to make sure she ate it. Perhaps it was. Frowning she looked down at the tray. On it was a bowl of fresh biscuits, a bowl of stew and a plum. The sight of the fruit made tears well up in her eyes thinking of Jojen, but she blinked them away, hoping the girl did not see. Taking a biscuit and a napkin, she replied, "Thank you."

This time the girl frowned. "My lady, this is all for you. Aren't you hungry at all? You haven't eaten much since breakfast."

Lyanna shook her head, placing a hand on her stomach. "Seasick," she lied. She loved being on boats. Just not _this_ boat.

"I see, my lady. Would it be all right if I left the tray with you? If I bring it back uneaten, Ser Swann will be…angry. He was given orders to make sure you were well cared for. And he worries that if you arrive in King's Landing looking unhealthy, the queen will be most unhappy. So, if you…"

Holding up her hand, Lyanna sighed, "I'll take it. And I'll find a way to eat it all. Well, maybe just one of the biscuits, one is quite enough for me. But I'll do my best to eat some of everything. Is that alright Miss…"

"Cassana," the girl said, smiling. "And thank you, my lady."

"Cassana," Lyanna replied, mulling over the name. "I once heard of a Cassana Estermont, I believe."

"Yes," she said. "That's the prince's great grandmother. He told me once."

Lyanna contemplated the girl, who was probably close to her age, though she looked slightly older. Perhaps it was the dark circles under her eyes or her dry skin. Lyanna wondered what it might be like to be a servant in King's Landing. She must have all kinds of stories. "You've met…" she considered saying 'my betrothed', but didn't feel ready for that yet. "You've met the prince?"

Cassana blushed. "Oh yes, my lady. He's very handsome. And charming."

_Charming, _Lyanna thought. Had she found him charming when they met? She couldn't remember much, other than her nervous behavior and the utter terror that followed. _Meera says I'm charming._ How was she supposed to use it to her advantage?

The girl seemed harmless enough. Perhaps now was a good as time as any to find out. "Cassana?"

"Yes, my lady?"

Lyanna bit her lip, trying to appear nervous. "I'm sure you know, I am to wed the prince."

A beaming smile appeared on the girl's face. "Oh yes, my lady. Everyone is so excited to meet you. We haven't had a royal wedding in quite some time. I'm sure it will be glorious."

Lyanna forced a smile in return. "I'm sure it will be. But you see, I must admit I'm rather nervous about my betrothal. I've not much romantic experience with boys… and well, I was hoping you could tell me a little more about what he likes and anything that might help me please him."

Cassana blushed; she set down the tray on the table next to her and glanced around to make sure no one was listening. She walked to the door and peered outside just to be sure and then closed it behind her.

"Well." She fiddled with her hands anxiously. "He hasn't really spoken to me much, but I can tell you what I've seen, if that helps."

Lyanna patted the spot next to her on the bed. "Please sit, and tell me everything."

* * *

The first thing she saw was the tall red tower of the Red Keep. She then allowed her eyes to settle on the ships lining the harbor. It was so busy. People were everywhere. Her heart raced as their ship slid into the dock and she realized this was real. _You're on, Lyanna._

"Lady Lyanna," Ser Swann said, motioning for her to go forward. "The queen will meet us inside the castle, we'll get you into your litter first."

"My litter?" she asked, having never heard the word.

Ser Swann smiled. "Yes, your carriage of sorts. That way you can ride in privacy until you get inside."

"Oh," Lyanna muttered, already unnerved that she might have to learn a new "royal language."

The litter, as he called it, was nothing more than a large basket, complete with a door and inside a comfortable cushioned chair. There were peepholes to look out, but not large enough for passerby to look in. For that she was grateful. A few minutes of solitude remained before her grand debut as future princess of Westeros. Stepping into the basket she settled herself back and closed her eyes, wishing only to dream. She wasn't ready to take in the site of the clamoring people outside. But still she heard them shouting.

"Is it Princess Myrcella? Oh, I hope so."

"Prince Joffrey, I'm sure of it."

"Nah, he'd have Kingsguard around him," another shouted.

"No, it was a girl, I saw her when she got in. She didn't look familiar to me. Perhaps it's another noble."

Lyanna blocked their voices out as best she could, trying to remember the story Jojen had told her of their wedding day. She imagined him flying in on Vermithor, all proud and gallant, something she knew he so wanted to be. She'd meet him at the window, climbing onto the dragon and be swept away into the night. Someday, some wonderful day, she would leave this place and never come back. She shook her head, realizing she hadn't even fully arrived and was already desperate for escape.

The loud creaking sound of the gate opening brought her back to the present.

_Oh no,_ she thought. _We can't already be here. I'm not ready._ She inwardly panicked, palms beginning to sweat. _Get it together, Lyanna. You promised him. You promised you would try. _

She thought back to what Cassana had told her of the prince. How he loved to hunt, that he appreciated girls who knew their manners, how he liked to feel brave and strong. She could work with that.

The basket was carefully set down and the door opened. "It is time, my lady." Ser Swann said, motioning for her to step out.

She took a long inward breath and blew it out slowly. She then accepted his hand as she stepped out of her litter. She was pleased that there were only three people standing in front of her: the queen, and a younger boy and girl that she did not recognize. There was no sign of her betrothed.

"Lady Lyanna." The queen's voice was cool and confident.

"Good day, Your Grace," Lyanna said, trying to mimic her confidence, though her voice wavered a bit. "It is good to see you again."

"And you dear. Come, let me introduce you to my children. Tommen, Myrcella, this is Lady Lyanna Estermont. Soon she'll be your new sister-in-law."

Lyanna gulped at the sound of that. But their faces were sweet. Tommen was an inch or two shorter then her with full pudgy cheeks, smooth blond hair and a friendly smile. Myrcella was a bit taller then Lyanna, with a similar lean physique. Her long blonde hair fell to her waist. Lyanna admired the way the sides were braided back, elegantly so. She seemed to be less bashful then her brother, stepping forward to take her hand.

"Lady Lyanna, it is so nice to meet you. I've been eagerly awaiting your arrival."

Surprised, Lyanna mumbled, "You…You have?

Myrcella laughed. "Of course I have. I've always wanted a sister and I just can't wait to talk to you about the wedding."

"There will be plenty of time for that later, my darling." The queen patted her daughter on the shoulder. "Let's get Lyanna settled into her room and then we can have her down for tea. How does that sound?"

"That would be lovely, Mother."

Lyanna glanced at Tommen, who only blushed bashfully.

"Don't be offended, Lyanna. My brother doesn't say much. He only likes to play with cats."

"That's not true," Tommen retorted.

"Children, enough. Tommen, go alert your brother that Lyanna is here. He's at archery practice. Myrcella and I will escort her to her room. We'll meet you both downstairs for dinner."

"Yes, Mother," Tommen said quietly, nodding at Lyanna before walking away.

"Come, love. Let us go," the queen said, ushering her towards the hall. If Maidenpool was overwhelming, it was nothing in comparison to this castle. The halls were brightly lit with torches and everywhere she looked were crown jewels and gems of every type.

They climbed a long flight of stairs that took her to her another set of rooms, much more private then the area below. They stopped when the reached the last door on the left. "Ser Mandon, open the door please."

The Kingsguard knight stepped in behind her, unlocking the door that led to her chambers. When the door opened Lyanna thought she was going to faint. Her room was massive. Her bed alone was enormous, easily three times the size as her bed at home. It was decorated with an assortment of large, plush pillows in a combination of gold and red. Lyanna ran her hand along chemise blanket at the end, marveling at how soft it was. Stepping to the side she noticed a door leading towards another room. Walking in, she realized it was a washroom. Her very own washroom. There was a claw foot tub and a large marble vanity to the side and several towels along with a mixture of soaps and scents were laid next to the sink, along with several tall candles.

"It's beautiful," Lyanna murmured.

"I'm glad you like it." Cersei placed a hand on her shoulder. "This will be your home until your wedding day."

Lyanna stifled the gulp that threatened to give away her insecurity. "It's lovely, Your Grace."

The queen gently touched her hair in a manner that was probably meant to be comforting. Yet Lyanna felt quite ill in her presence. "Tell me child, have you bled yet?"

Lyanna flinched at the question. She hated being asked about such personal matters. "No, Your Grace. I have not just yet. But mother says it will be any time."

"Good, good." Cersei placed her hands on her waist. "I must say I'm disappointed."

Lyanna froze, uncertain as to why the queen would be unhappy. "Your Grace?"

"Your mother assured me you would be well fed by the time you arrived, yet here you are, skinny as a rail."

Lyanna exchanged glances with Myrcella, who appeared embarrassed by her mother. She spoke up.

"Oh, Mother, they don't have much food in the Neck, I'm certain. I've heard all they eat is frog. Surely, once she has a chance to eat real food, she'll be much healthier."

Myrcella smiled at her and Lyanna supposed she was attempting to be her friend, though it was yet another reminder that these people had no idea what her real home was like.

Lyanna smiled back. "My appetite comes and goes, Your Grace. All that boat travel wasn't good for me, I don't believe."

The queen frowned, eying her carefully. "If you say so."

"Lyanna, come look at the best part." Myrcella pointed towards the window.

As she approached the corner window she inhaled the scent of salt water, and almost felt guilty at how it helped her relax. She shouldn't feel relaxed here, especially not in the queen's presence. But as she gazed out the window she saw the expansive body of water known as Blackwater Bay and she was mesmerized. There was water as far as her eyes could see. Had she really been traveling on this very blissful path on her way here? _It's funny how you miss out on such beauty when your mind is elsewhere._

"It's beautiful," Lyanna said, turning to them both. "Quite lovely. I feel honored to have such a view."

The queen smiled. "Come, both of you. Let's meet the gentlemen for tea."

When they arrived downstairs in the dining hall, there were several men waiting for them. Some of them she was familiar with, while others she'd not met before. King Robert and Joffrey were the first to stand.

"Lady Lyanna," King Robert said, bowing.

She giggled, despite herself. She couldn't believe the king would bow to her. "It's good to see you again King Robert."

"My lady," Joffrey said, coming to take her hand. "You look lovely this afternoon. Are you tired from your travels?"

Lyanna nodded, relieved to be able to be honest for once. "Indeed. I do love to be on the water, but that was quite a long trip and I suppose part of my body still thinks it's at sea."

The prince smiled squeezing her hand. _He's not as smug as I remembered. _

"How are you doing, my prince?"

He grinned, putting an arm around her neck and escorting her to the table. "Better now that you are here," he whispered in her ear.

"Lady Lyanna, come meet the rest of our guests." Queen Cersei pointed to the two men beside her. "These are my brothers, Jaime and Tyrion." The first man to greet her was tall and gallant, with shoulder length blond hair and a chiseled jaw. He wore a Kingsguard uniform and had a longsword at his hip.

"Ser Jaime." Lyanna curtsied.

When he grinned she noticed how perfectly white his teeth were. "Well, aren't you a precious thing?" Turning to his sister he smirked. "I see you've found a doppelgänger for Joff? He is fond of blondes."

Lyanna fought every urge to respond, forcing a small smile to remain on her face, despite the implication.

Joffrey grinned. "Not all blondes, uncle. This one I particularly fancy more then the others."

"That's good, Nephew, as you're going to have the rest of your life to fancy her." Jaime winked and walked back to his seat. Next came a grown man who was shorter then she was. _A dwarf_, she thought they were called. His hair was dirty blond, more like Jojen's and his face while not a ruggedly handsome as Ser Jaime's, was more kind and approachable.

"My lady, I am Tyrion Lannister, it is a privilege to meet you." His smile, while not quite as pearly white as his brother's felt instantly more genuine. "I do look forward to hearing your stories about the Neck."

Lyanna beamed, thankful to have someone not make a slight at her home. "That would be lovely, Lord Tyrion. Thank you."

"Come," Queen Cersei said. "Have a seat, Lyanna. Tea will be served shortly."

A few minutes later the serving girl brought over tea cups, a pot of green tea with jasmine and an assortment of pastries. "Lemon cakes," she whispered, recognizing the yellow item.

"Have you had them before, Lady Lyanna?" Lord Tyrion asked.

"Oh yes," she smiled. "I learned to bake them when I was home. They are so tasty."

"You bake?" Myrcella's jaw dropped. "Do ladies cook in the Neck?"

"Most do, though not my mother. We have a cook named Darla. My friend's mother taught me how to bake and I do enjoy it so much."

Joffrey winked. "The one you're referring to is Joseph, if I'm not mistaken?"

Lyanna froze, unable to do so much as gulp. He remembered? She shook off her panic, knowing it would make her look strange. "Yes, Joseph and Marlene. Their mother is an excellent cook. It was quite fun being in the kitchen, smelling all the smells and getting to experiment with different recipes."

"Ahhh, you're a creative type," Tyrion spoke up. "Do you like other forms of art? Reading, for example?"

"Oh yes! I love to read. Especially about Westerosi history. And I like to act them out too." She surprised herself at how excited she had become. It just felt good to be herself for a moment.

"You do?" The queen sounded quite surprised. "Are you a bit of an actress, Lyanna?" The way she said it, she wasn't quite sure if she was impressed, suspicious, or just annoyed.

"Oh, no, Your Grace. It's just something I do for fun." She hung her head and went silent.

"I think it's impressive," Joffrey said, reaching over to touch her arm. "I should like to see you in action one day."

_Oh_, Lyanna thought, _what have I gotten myself into? _"Oh, Your Grace, I'd be so nervous to act in front of you."

"Nonsense," Tyrion spoke up. "Things can get a little dull around here day after day doing the same things. We could use a little theatre to bring things up."

Lyanna glanced towards the queen who was eyeing her with a queer kind of smile. _Does she hate me already? _

When she finally spoke, Lyanna braced for impact. "Well, Lady Lyanna, your mother certainly did not do you justice when she first told me about you. You are clearly a girl of many talents."

"Oh, it's nothing Your Grace. I hope it didn't sound as though I was boasting?"

Tyrion laughed. "Lyanna, we are Lions of Lannister. Boasting is what we do. You needn't hang your head low."

Lyanna gave him a small grin and returned to her tea. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Joffrey was gazing at her, eyes traveling between her lips and her neck. The feel of him eyeing her so closely caused a chill to run down her spine.

Lord Tyrion pushed himself away from the table and stood up. "Cersei, Joffrey, if it wouldn't be too much to ask, I should like to escort Lady Lyanna around the Keep for a while. Arriving at court can be quite stressful. Perhaps a nice relaxing stroll without all the fuss might be just what she needs to get settled in here."

Lyanna smiled brightly, until she notice the quizzical look the queen was giving her brother. "Would that interest you, Lyanna?"

She tried to calm herself before speaking, wishing to not appear too eager. "It would, Your Grace. I must admit, I do get nervous around large groups of people, especially new people. I…I will work hard to overcome it, but well, a little break and a chance to look at the Bay again would be quite nice."

"I'll come with you," Joffrey said.

"Joff." His uncle Jaime spoke up. "You have the rest of your life to be with her. Don't press your luck too much now, Nephew." He turned to her. "My lady, excuse the boy, his eagerness is at a high level now. He'll settle down, I assure you."

Joffrey huffed next to her, seemingly losing control of his previously calm demeanor. "_Uncle_," he growled, "Why shouldn't I be eager to spend time with my future bride?"

Lyanna glanced at him, noting the redness in his face and thought his tantrum didn't seem fitting for future heir to the throne. Still, it may be an opportunity to impress him. Lyanna laid her hand gently on his wrist, stroking it gently. "My prince, perhaps we could take a stroll tomorrow after I'm rested. I, well, I feel embarrassed saying this to you, but being in your presence can be rather intimidating for a girl's first trip to King's Landing. I- I just need a little room to breathe, that's all. You are quite impressive and to tell the truth, I'd like to get myself together a little more before we get to know each other. I'd hate to make a bad impression."

"You find me intimidating…and impressive?" He tossed his shoulders back proudly, and she felt he seemed all lion, and very little stag of Baratheon. "That's nice to hear."

He noted her gulp, and moved his hand to take hers in his own. "A stroll with you tomorrow would be lovely." He brought her hand to his lips and placed a kiss atop it. "My lady."

She couldn't help but blush under the intensity of his stare. He was so intense, even more so then Jojen. _Jojen._ Oh no, had she forgotten already? Her face fell and she could no longer hold her thoughts.

"My lady? What's the matter? Where did that pretty smile go?" Joffrey squeezed her hand.

She knew this was not the time to get distracted, but guilt was ravaging her brain. Thankfully Tyrion came up in her defense. "Perhaps we should go, the lady just needs some fresh air to clear her mind."

"I…My lady, if I offended you. " Joffrey fumbled for words. She realized that perhaps he was less experienced with girls then she had thought. Either way he was clearly trying to make an impression.

She shook her head eagerly. "You didn't, my sweet Prince. Please forgive me. I…I just have a lot on my mind. I promise you I will be a more enjoyable guest tomorrow."

The prince smiled, taking both of her hands in his lap. "First, you are not a guest. This is your home now. And second, there is nothing to forgive. Please go, enjoy your walk and get some rest. Just watch out for my uncle," He cast him a look. "His language can be quite foul."

"I'll be on my best behavior." Tyrion stated, bowing.

"You better," the prince replied, helping her stand. "This young woman means a great deal to me. I plan to take very good care of her."

When she looked in his eyes, she thought he seemed quite sincere and she wondered how he could have such affection for her after just meeting. Especially when she hadn't been herself at all when they were together.

"Laying it on thick, aren't you son?" the king guffawed.

Joffrey cast him a glare, not making any effort to laugh it off. "Pardon?"

"Let the girl go, Joffrey. You needn't remind her of your undying affection every minute you're with her. It'll grow old, fast."

The queen snorted. "As if you're the king of romance."

Lyanna glanced at the King, noting the way he was trying to control his anger. Suddenly the room felt much colder and she was desperate to get out.

"Well, we'll be off then," Tyrion said, offering her his hand. "We should get out there before the sun sets."

"Thank you, Lord Tyrion," she replied, heading his way. "Thank you everyone for the kind welcome. If I don't see you when I return, good night."

* * *

"Well, that was quite a show, wasn't it?" Tyrion asked when they'd made it to the deck. Glancing up at her he asked, "So what do you think of your first day in King's Landing? Cheery place, is it not?"

Lyanna wasn't sure what to say. "I…it's very interesting. Most certainly."

Tyrion laughed, laying a hand on her arm. "You are wise to be careful with your words, my lady. Though I hope someday you may find me trustworthy."

She pressed her lips together, contemplating his face. He didn't appear threatening. But she remembered what Meera had said, that she couldn't trust anybody. And now he was here, stating openly that he wished to obtain her trust. Still, she really wanted a friend. "I hope so too, Lord Tyrion."

He waved his hands at the comment. "No need for formality with me, Lady Lyanna. I've long grown tired of castle politics. Just my name will do. Is there anything you wished to ask me? Anything I can help you understand?"

There were so many things she wanted to know. But her mind was so overwhelmed that none of them really stood out, and she picked one at random. "The king and queen- they don't appear very happy. Is that how they normally are?"

"Oh, that?" Tyrion frowned. "My sister, well, she can be quite prickly. And her relationship with her husband is the prickliest area in her life. So yes, what you saw today is them on their best behavior."

Lyanna frowned, wondering if that was what was in store for her marriage to the prince. "I see. She seems friendly enough."

Tyrion stopped walking and turned her body to face him. "My sister knows King's Landing inside and out, Lyanna. She knows her words, she knows the people around her and she knows how to get what she wants. She appears friendly, when it suits her. But Lyanna, of all the people to be careful around, Cersei should be at the top of your list."

She gulped, feeling as though her worst fears were confirmed. "You don't like her very much, do you?"

Tyrion chuckled to himself. "Oh, Cersei and I, we have our own strange relationship. I spend my life trying to earn her trust. She spends her life hating my existence. And yet I still try. We are a sad people aren't we?"

Looking at his downtrodden face, she found him curious. He appeared disappointed, yet resolute. "Why doesn't she like you? You seem kind enough to me…"

"Kindness doesn't go far with my sister. And neither does being a dwarf. Or as she puts it, 'the monster that killed our mother. Charming, isn't she?'"

Lyanna couldn't help but take a step back. "You killed your mother?"

Tyrion's eyes dimmed and she instantly regretted the question. "I suppose you could say so. She died in childbirth."

Relieved, Lyanna reached her hand out for his shoulder. "Oh, that's hardly your fault. From what I understand, that happens all the time."

He took her hand in his. "Yes, it does, sadly. But for those that are left behind, well it appears it is hard not to place blame."

"I'm sorry, Lord Tyrion, that she blames you for that. And as for your stature, as you can see, I'm not the tallest girl myself. Mother blames my height on spending so much time with the Crannogmen. But that's silly too."

Tyrion squeezed her hand. "You've still got time, child. You're only three and ten. You'll grow and perhaps one day you'll tower over your very own mother."

Lyanna flinched inwardly at that image. She'd never desired to be tall, after all, Jojen wasn't likely to grow very high and she would hate to make him feel uncomfortable. The very thought of him made her lip quiver.

"But know this, Lyanna. What Cersei cares most about are her three precious children. Be good to them and she will be good to you. Does that help at all?"

She nodded. "I can do that. I can be good to them."

Tyrion's lips twisted to the side, as though he was pondering something. "The prince is rather fond of you, I must say. I was surprised to see him so eager to please."

"That isn't normal for him?" She feared what his normal would look like, since he was already so intense.

"Joffrey is a very… interesting boy. He's always been rather outspoken and aggressive, never afraid of going for what he wants. There are times, when I would say he goes overboard. But perhaps you can help him with that?"

"How would I ever do that?"

"He is very inclined to please you, my lady. The very fact that he thought you were displeased today and took quick action to correct it, is evidence of that. Perhaps you can help him develop more balance?"

Lyanna smiled, grateful for the hint. "I can try."

He offered her his arm once more and continued down the path. "So, tell me, Lyanna, what is your favorite book?"

"Oh, that's easy. On my nameday my best friend gave me his copy of 'A Dance of the Dragons'. We always used to read it together, so the fact that he would give me his only copy was quite a gift. I love dragons so much, my lo- Tyrion."

Tyrion grinned. "I knew there was a reason I liked you. I too love dragons. I've read every single book on them except for one."

"Which one is that?"

"It is called 'The Death of the Dragons'. It's currently locked up in the Citadel. But I would love to lay my eyes upon it before I die."

Lyanna's eyes widened. "Oh, I've never heard of that one. But the title sounds so sad. Why do you want to read a book about dragons dying if you love them so much?"

Tyrion gave her small smile. "You are a gentle soul, aren't you? I, like you, am saddened by the loss of dragons from our world. But the book is rumored to have insights on how to properly bend a dragon to your will. Wouldn't that be so interesting to learn?"

Lyanna nodded. "Yes, I can see why you want to read it.

Tyrion cocked his head to the side, pursing his lips together in thought. "Lady Lyanna, would you care to see one of my favorite hiding places in all of the Red Keep?"

Lyanna furrowed her brow. "Your hiding place? I would- that would be wonderful." She couldn't believe he would trust her with such information. "Where is it?"

"Follow me. No one else knows I like to go there, so you should feel very special."

"Oh, Lord Tyrion, I do. Thank you for sharing it with me." She began to follow him, but stopped short when he turned around, holding a hand up.

"There is just one thing, Lyanna. You mustn't mention it to anyone. Otherwise it will no longer be a secret hiding spot. Do you understand?

"I understand."

* * *

Tyrion opened the doors of the cellar, looking back at the curious face of Lyanna Estermont. _What a quizzical girl she was._ Underneath that timid exterior he could see an eagerness for knowledge and adventure. At least he hoped so, for he could surely use a friend.

"Lady Estermont." He pointed towards the open doorway. "After you."

The girl's hands appeared to be shaking and he was certain that would only worsen when she saw what was inside. He hoped this was not a mistake on his part. Following her in, he watched her face carefully. There was just enough light left out side to reveal the shadows down below. Still, he grabbed a torch from the wall before stepping inside, laying a hand on her shoulder to guide her.

"What is this place?" she asked, her voice sounding a little tentative.

"It's a cellar that houses the old skulls of the Targaryen dragons."

Lyanna turned toward him, her mouth hanging open. "D…D…Dragons? Real ones."

"Oh, they're quite dead, I assure you. Just their skulls remain. Prior to the rebellion, the Targaryens proudly displayed their skulls above the throne room. But King Robert wanted them out of his sight when he came to power. So now, here they rest. Over here," he pointed to a large skull to his right. It rose to five times Lyanna's height. "This is believed to be Meraxes, ridden by Queen Rhaenys." He watched as Lyanna inspected the skull, walking closely to its mouth. She looked back as if to ask permission.

"Go on," he said, "but try not to touch them. Some are hundreds of years old."

She carefully stepped her foot into its open mouth, being sure not to touch any of the teeth. "I'm standing in a dragon's mouth." The nerves were gone. The girl appeared completely in her element, as though standing in a dragon's mouth could be anyone's element.

"Who else is here?"

"Well, some of them we can't identify. But over here," he pointed to his left. This is Vhagar, ridden by Queen Visenya."

"Visenya?" Lyanna gasped. "She was Maegor the Cruel's mother, was she not?"

"Oh yes, and over here, we have Balerion the Black Dread, ridden by none other then King Maegor, the worst king ever to sit the Iron Throne. Well, I suppose there is considerable debate over who gets to wear that honor."

"I…I don't think I want to see that one." He wasn't sure why her voice sounded so shaky.

"He can't hurt you, Lyanna. It's just a skull."

"I know, but Maegor was so terrible I just don't even want to be near his dragon. What about Vermithor or Silverwing? Are either of them here?"

Tyrion smiled, shaking his head. _The girl does know her history._ "Ahh, you're a romantic aren't you? No, sadly, neither of them are here, at least to my knowledge. Why do they interest you so?"

Lyanna looked spooked. "Oh, no reason." She then returned to examine Vhagar.

Tyrion arched one of his brows, curious as to her sudden change in demeanor. "Lyanna? Are you hiding something?"

She froze, and he regretted not being more careful with his words. "Not to fear child, I just love a good story. What about the mated pair do you like so much?"

"Oh," she mumbled. "I just, well, Queen Alysanne is my heroine and once, I…I…"

"You what?" Tyrion approached her slowly, not wishing to startle her with his presence. "You can say it. This is our secret hiding place remember?"

She nodded, though he could see she was choosing her words carefully. "Well, once, my friend and I, we did a play and I got to be Queen Aly and he…" her voice trailed off into sadness.

"He was your Jaehaerys?" Tyrion couldn't help but smile._ What are you hiding sweet girl?_

She only looked up, nodding. There were tears welling in her eyes as she held his gaze. "Your…friend? Did something happen to him that is making you so sad?"

She shook her head. "No. He is doing well. At least I hope he is doing well. He was my best friend and I…"

"Lyanna, come here please." He watched as she obediently stepped forward, a look of dread on her face. "Come, here," he repeated, opening his arms. He knew it might be strange for her, but she looked like she was in need of comfort. She stood before him, arms hanging at her side, looking uncertain about what to do. "I won't hurt you. You just looked like you could use a hug."

Then she fell into him, burying her face in his chest. Patting her head, he whispered, "There, there, it's alright. I'm sure your friend misses you too. Perhaps you can invite him for the wedding." For some reason that only upset her more, as she began to weep loudly. And then it dawned on him, the Good Queen Alysanne and Jaehaerys the Conciliator. Married for 50 years and one of the finest love stories in Westerosi history. Aly and Jaehaerys…Lyanna and ….?

"This friend, does he have a name?" He felt her body freeze and in an instant his suspicions were confirmed. "It's alright. Better for me not to know." Pulling her up to meet his face, he said, "Better for no one to know. You're going to be wed to the prince, Lyanna. And he will not stand for any hint of infidelity, even if it were just in your heart."

His heart broke watching her face crumble. She nodded slowly and he knew she understood. Though she truly had no idea just how severe the consequences would be if she had to experience the wrath of Joffrey Baratheon.

* * *

Lyanna walked in silence as they made their way back to her living quarters. She thought about all that Lord Tyrion had told her. About how she needed to be careful with her words, how there was always someone watching, even when she thought she was alone. About the network of spies working for this person and that person, more people then he probably even knew himself. It made her hairs stand on end. She'd never had to be so on alert in her life, other than when things got really bad with Mother and then she would watch what she said a little more carefully. Was this going to be like that? But all the time?

And then there was the part about Joffrey and the Queen. Those words stung the most.

"Lyanna," he had said, "You need to accept that you live here now. I am certain you left a wonderful home that you love dearly. But that is not where you are now. You'll learn, and I'll help you learn how to navigate King's Landing, but you must be willing to let go of the home you know.

_How?_ She thought. _Why would I want to let go of my home, when it's the best thing I have going for me?_ But she knew he was right.

Finally, he had said, "And this boy, your…Jaehaerys. Child, I do not wish to hurt you, but you must let him go too. Dreams do not sit well here in the Red Keep. Dreams will get you killed."

There was nothing left to say after that. And so she hadn't said a word.

The silence must have gotten to Lord Tyrion as he finally stopped her when they reached the top of the stairwell to her living quarters.

"I'm sorry if I've upset you with my words. That was not my intent." Tyrion sighed, looking up at her face. "You are kindhearted, I can see that. And a place like this can be stifling to someone with your nature. I only wished to help you."

When she only nodded, unable to move her lips or face muscles at all, he said, "Please say something. I do enjoy hearing myself talk, but without a reply I begin to feel like I'm going mad."

All she could say was, "I understand."

Tyrion sighed again, "You said that before. I was hoping for new information. Will you be all right tonight? Do you need someone to stay with you?"

Lyanna shook her head, eager to be alone. She realized she'd never felt that way before. She'd always had someone by her side, someone to play with or talk to, adventures to do together. And now, with all the haunting eyes around her, all she wanted was to be alone, quiet, without a soul to see.

"Alright." He patted her hands, disappointment clear on his face. "Sleep well, Lady Lyanna. I'll see you in the morning."

Turning around, she waited until the guard opened her door and she hurried herself inside, locking it behind her. Locked in. Away from them, but locked into her own world where there was no escape.

She didn't bother to change, removing only her cloak. Falling into the large oversized bed, she wrapped herself up in the covers, clutching the turtle pendant at her neck and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

_A/N: So what do you think? How will Lyanna navigate the dangers of King's Landing? Will she be able to survive or will it swallow her whole? _

_Also, if anyone is interested in Jaehaerys and Alysanne, I started a new story last month called "The Heart of a Dragon" which can be found on my main page._


	21. In the Lions' Den

Sigh. I keep hoping my publishing pace will pick up, but that seems a wasted hope. Has it really been over a month? Yikes, sorry guys and gals.

Thank you to _S__hipseverythingandanything _for your help with this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-One – In the Lions' Den**

When Lyanna awoke that morning, she was surprised that dawn had come so quickly. She must have been too exhausted for nightmares, or tossing and turning. But the longer she lay in bed, a growing feeling of dread settled over her. Even the bright sunlight coming through the window couldn't break through her darkness. Life seemed so surreal. Could she really be living in King's Landing, betrothed to the future king? It just didn't seem possible.

"Lady Lyanna?" a woman's voice sounded through the door.

Lyanna tried to clear the cobwebs encircling her mind. "Come in," she called from her bed.

A tall, slender woman approached wearing a long flowing coral-colored gown. When she got closer, Lyanna observed that her eyes were a striking emerald green. "My lady, it's time to get you dressed. Breakfast will be served shortly and we do not want to keep them waiting."

"Who are you?" she asked, curious as to why someone was ordering her around without making an introduction.

The woman blushed. "Oh, I must apologize. My name is Marissa, and I am one of your handmaidens."

Her eyes held an eagerness to them, and Lyanna wondered why these total strangers seemed so keen to please her. King's Landing was a strange place. Stepping out of bed, she grabbed a cloak and wrapped it around her shoulders. "Hello, Marissa. I'm Lyanna. But I guess you already knew that." Pushing herself up to a sitting position, she realized she didn't know what to do next. No one had ever helped her get ready before. "What…what does a handmaiden do?"

Marissa chuckled as she began to make the bed. "I can do anything you'd like. Make your bed, help you dress and bathe, change your chamber pot."

"What?" Lyanna gasped, horrified at the notion of some stranger handling her excrement.

Marissa giggled, clearly amused by Lyanna's distress. "It's alright my lady. I've done it many times before."

"I…I suppose I don't have much of a choice." Marissa stood in front of her, hands clasped at the waist. There was an awkward silence until Lyanna realized she was waiting for instruction. "Oh…could you… would you help me find something to wear for breakfast? I don't really know what type of dress is expected."

Marissa nodded. "Of course, I'd be happy to," and then she headed off to gather a gown. She then prepared a bath without request. Lyanna was thankful the girl knew what to do, because, quite frankly, she needed to be walked through the morning process as though it was the first morning of her life. It might as well have been, considering everything felt so unfamiliar.

An hour later, she was ready to head downstairs to greet the people who would soon be her new family. Family. A fleeting picture of her father sitting in his favorite chair, savoring a cup of tea flickered across her mind. But with the way it made her heart ache she decided it was best to not think of him during the day.

After entering the hall, it was the king to first notice her presence.

"Lady Lyanna," King Robert said from his seat at the end of the table. "Did you sleep well?"

Lyanna stopped short for a moment, when four additional pairs of eyes turned to watch her enter, but forced herself to move forward. "I slept long and deeply, Your Grace. The bed was most comfortable."

The Queen smiled, motioning to the empty chair across from Joffrey. She noticed that Joffrey was again seated next to his mother, as he had been the night before and she wondered if that was his preference or the queen's attempt to keep him close.

Taking a seat, she examined the numerous breakfast choices in front of her and settled for a blueberry scone and jam. The pastry was warm and the berries fresher than anything she'd ever tasted. But when her thoughts turned to the scones at Maidenpool, and Jojen and Meera and her father encouraging her to eat, suddenly her appetite was nowhere to be found.

"Lyanna, you haven't touched a thing. Do you find our food unappealing?" The queen wore a skeptical look on her face.

"Oh no, Your Grace. It's delicious."

The queen arched both eyebrows. "How would you know? You haven't eaten anything yet." Cersei's eyes staring her down made her feel naked, vulnerable.

"I…I meant it _looks_ delicious. I…"

"Don't let Mother intimidate you, Lyanna," Joffrey said with a smirk.

Lyanna glanced up at him and returned a bashful smile, grateful that he'd taken her side. From the look his mother was giving them, the queen did not approve. Picking up the scone, she grinned nervously at the queen before smearing it with jam and forcing herself to take another bite. After she finished, Joffrey asked, "Do you want another?"

Lyanna shook her head. "No, thank you. I think one is enough for me. I'd love some fruit though. Would you pass the bowl please?" She might as well get him involved since he was staring her down so intently.

"Of course." He reached for the bowl so quickly that he nearly knocked over his milk. When he blushed, Lyanna pretended not to notice.

"Thank you." she said, allowing her eyes to linger on him. She wasn't sure what she was doing, but it seemed to please him.

"I'd like to take you for a walk later, show you the castle. I can tell you all about the history of King's Landing. Would you like that?"

She grinned. She would in fact like to learn the history and was glad there was no need to fake a response. "I would like that. Thank you, Joffrey." This time she decided to hold his stare until he blinked, convinced she could outlast him. She was right. When his blush grew, she realized she must be on to something.

In the chair next to her Myrcella giggled. "Mother, when will they be married?"

"Are you looking forward to the wedding, my love?" There was an element of true sweetness in her voice when the queen addressed her daughter. A tone Lyanna never heard used towards anyone else.

Myrcella nodded, turning her attention to Lyanna. "I can't wait to see your dress."

Lyanna forced a smile. "Me too." The threat of an actual wedding led her to let go of her playful game with the prince. It was fine when it was just pretend flirting, but the thought of the wedding made that feeling of doom creep back in her mind.

"Well, you shouldn't have to wait long, dear. As soon as Lyanna has flowered, she will be fit to bear children and can be wed."

Tommen busted into giggles, soon followed by his sister. Lyanna, on the other hand was mortified. _Why must she talk about such things in front of other people? _And worse, she had no control of when she would be deemed ready for marriage.

"Don't worry, sweet child." The queen reached across the table to squeeze her hand. The feel of her icy hand against her own skin caused her to shiver. "It will come soon. We just need to get some fat on that little body of yours."

Lyanna's face fell. "I've never been very heavy, Your Grace. I hope my size doesn't displease you."

"_Mother_, leave her be." Joffrey jumped up from his seat, bumping the table and causing the glasses and platters to rattle. "Can't you see you're upsetting her?

"Hush, Joff. I meant no offense. Lyanna, I'm sorry if I embarrassed you."

Lyanna tried to calm herself by taking a deep breath. But she could still feel the tears welling up in her eyes. It wasn't embarrassment, not really, but if the queen thought that's what it was, she would let her. Better that, than the truth that the marriage they were so excited for meant the end of her dream of marrying Jojen. Blinking away tears, she whispered, "It's alright."

Joffrey glared at his mother and muttered, "Lyanna, let's get some fresh air."

His mother looked up at him, lips pursed together. She glanced over at Lyanna and then back to her son. "Don't be gone too long. We need to begin wedding plans and Lyanna's presence is required."

Lyanna's heart sank realizing she would be stuck with the queen for an extended period of time, without Joffrey to protect her. The fact that she even regarded him that way frightened her. _Wasn't he the enemy?_

"You can start without us," he huffed and motioned with his head toward the door. "Lyanna, come."

Joffrey escorted outside, linking his arm with hers. Being away from the queen and getting into the sunlight, she let her body relax, taking in the view of Blackwater Bay. "Can we go by the edge? I'd like to be closer to the water."

Joffrey grinned. "Of course." He guided her to a lookout spot and proceeded to tell her about points of interest. She tried to focus, but eventually his words all ran together. A moment later he looked down at her and said, "Come, I want to show you something.'

"Where are we going?" she asked as he pulled her toward the outdoor staircase. Two members of the Kingsguard followed in tow.

"You'll see."

A few minutes later they had arrived at a long bridge over a dry moat. When Lyanna peered over to inspect it, she discovered that instead of water, the moat was filled with iron spikes. She gasped, stumbling backward into Joffrey, who caught her in his arms. "Impressive isn't it? We're quite protected here." Pointing to the iron moat, he said, "Queen Helena died right there when she dove from her tower."

Lyanna gasped. "Why would she do that?"

He shrugged. "The woman was mad. You know how those Targaryens are." Tapping his finger to his head he said, "All that incest does something to the brain."

Lyanna blinked twice, trying to gather herself. She couldn't fathom someone doing something so drastic. Yet her eyes couldn't help but look down once more at the spikes. _It must've been so painful. _Forcing her eyes upward she took in thelarge square fortress she asked, "Where are we?"

Taking her hand, Joffrey guided her across the bridge, nodding at the Kingsguard standing before the door. "This is Maegor's Holdfast."

"Maegor?" She shuddered. Jojen had told her about Maegor the Cruel many times and she wondered what kind of monstrosity she would be entering.

"Yes, it's where I live." He grinned, drawing her closer. "And where we'll live, once we are wed."

A wave of nausea spread over her. "I…I see."

When they entered the holdfast she was amazed to see that it was indeed quite beautiful. The walls were covered in brightly colored paintings stretching from floor to ceiling. Many were of lions and stags. She tried not to judge, as she knew if she were queen she would want to proudly display their turtle as well. And then it dawned on her that one day she _would_ live there as queen. Her mind seemed to block out that truth as often as it could. She wasn't sure if she should be disturbed or grateful for that.

"Here is the Queen's ballroom." He said it proudly, as if he designed the room himself. "Perhaps you can host a few events here someday. Would you like that?"

Lyanna glanced up at him and nodded. "That would be lovely. I haven't been to all that many events though. I'd need someone to help me plan."

Joffrey smirked, placing both hands on her cheeks. "Lyanna, don't you see? Once you are my queen you will have all the help you could ever need. People will be desperate just to be in your service. They'll yell, 'Queen Lyanna, please smile on us.'"

Lyanna blushed. "That's silly. No one would ever say that to me."

Joffrey rolled his eyes. "You'll see." Looking around the hall he grinned. "Come on, quickly. Let's see if we can lose them." She realized he was talking about the Kingsguard who had followed them into the hall. Before she could protest, he was pulling her up the stairwell faster than her feet could go.

"Hurry," he commanded, yanking her along.

Trying to increase her pace, she missed a step and fell forward, bumping her chin on the stair.

"Ouch," she squealed.

"Oh Lyanna, are you alright?" Joffrey reached down to pull her up. After taking a closer look at her face he flinched.

"What is it?" Touching her chin with the tips of her fingers she felt something warm and wet. When she pulled her hand away she saw a few drops of blood.

"You're bleeding. We should get you to the maester."

He began his descent down the stairs, leaving her to follow behind. She noted that he no longer seemed insistent on holding her hand. _Is he afraid of blood?_

She could feel the slick blood sliding down her chin. "Joffrey, I'm worried I'll get blood on my dress. Do you know where I can get a napkin?"

"Guard," Joffrey commanded. "Get my lady a napkin."

Lyanna watched as the guard quickly scrambled away to complete his request.

"See, when you're the prince, people will do anything for you." Joffrey said, still avoiding looking at her chin.

A few moments later the napkin arrived and they made their way out of the holdfast. After the bleeding had stopped, Lyanna said, "Thank you for showing me your home, Joffrey. I'm sorry this accident had to get in the way."

He looked over at her with a pout still on his lips, and nodded. "I had hoped to show you my quarters. But that'll have to be another time."

Lyanna's heart nearly stopped when she realized he was intending to take her to his royal apartment. She shuddered at the thought of being alone with him. Suddenly she was grateful for her fall. Still, she disliked disappointing him. "Some other time?"

A small smile formed on his lips. "Indeed."

"Joffrey? Do you have any advice on how to make your mother like me?"

He laughed and placed a hand on her back. "Does she intimidate you?"

She nodded. "I worry she'll never think I'm quite good enough for you. Something about the way she looks at me…"

He stopped walking and turned her to face him. "Be respectful and honest. Don't lie to her. She'll know. She's a good judge of character. My mother…she can be rather suspicious at times." Running his hand down her cheek he said, "You're a sweet girl, Lyanna. Just be sweet with her and you'll be fine." He face grew more serious then, as he lowered his hands to her waist, squeezing it firmly. "Besides, I'm the one who is marrying you, not her. As long as I like you, it doesn't matter what she thinks."

Forcing a smile, she nodded. "Thank you." She turned away proceeding to walk, not wishing to look at him anymore. She wasn't certain that was true. From what she'd seen, it was very important for the queen to like her. And there was something else. '_As long as _I_ like you…_'

She didn't want to know what happened to girls he didn't like.

* * *

Lyanna's eyes widened when she saw a large group of strangers waiting for her when they returned to the great hall. "Who are all these people?" she whispered.

"You wedding team, I suppose."

"There's so many of them."

Joffrey chuckled. "Oh sweet Lyanna, you have so much to learn. You're only marrying the second most powerful man in Westeros. Were you thinking it would be a small, quiet affair?"

She hung her head, but quickly he lifted her newly bandaged chin and shook his head. "Lannisters hold their head high. Remember that when you're with Mother."

She nodded, putting on the most pleasant smile she could manage as the queen made her way over to them. "Where did you all get off to? Lyanna, what happened to your chin?"

"She had an accident on the way back from Maegor's." Joffrey said.

The queen eyed him carefully. "And why were you at the holdfast?"

"I just wanted to show her the hall and where she would be living."

The queen frowned, a look Lyanna recognized well. It was the same look Jojen's mother had given her. "And where you currently live?"

Joffrey rolled his eyes. "Oh, Mother."

"Joffrey." She lowered her voice so that only the three of them could hear. "Do you want rumors about your affairs spreading before your wedding night? Don't be so foolish. Next time you two go for a stroll, I want an adult present."

"We _had_ two kingsguard."

"And they didn't prevent Lyanna from getting hurt, did they?" Turning towards Lyanna she said, "Or were you trying to get away from them?"

Lyanna's stomach sank. The queen really _did_ know everything.

"I tripped, Your Grace. It was my mistake."

Joffrey grinned. "See mother, it was just an accident. You two ladies have a wonderful time planning our wedding. I think I'll go out hawking." Reaching over, he placed a kiss on her cheek and then headed for the door.

"Joffrey," she called after him.

"Yes." He sounded annoyed.

Lyanna flinched, unsure why he would respond that way. "I…I only wondered if there was anything special you'd like incorporated into our wedding?"

Immediately his eyes brightened and he took her hands in his. He stared at her for a moment, smiling. "Perhaps a dramatic performance."

"Oh," Lyanna said. "That's a lovely idea."

"By you," he continued, the corner of his lip rising into a smirk.

"By me?" She felt bile rise in her throat, and her palms immediately became clammy "At our wedding? I couldn't, that wouldn't be…"

"She's right, Joff. It's a foolish idea. All eyes will be on you two. We can't have her making a scene with every respectable leader in Westeros present."

The queen had a way of putting you in her place, that much Lyanna knew. But in this case she was glad. She had no desire to ever put on a performance in King's Landing. Much less at her wedding. It struck her then that she hadn't thought of getting out of the wedding much since getting here. Had she accepted her fate? Was she letting go of Jojen and Meera and the life she loved already?

"Alright." Joffrey put an arm around her waist. "But, I would like a performance of some kind. Weddings can be such dull affairs."

His mother acquiesced. "That can be arranged. Now off with you, Joff, and let us get to work. I'd like to spend some time with your future bride."

Lyanna eyes immediately flashed to Joffrey's. He smirked, leaning to whisper in her ear. "Honest and respectful. That's all you need."

Looking back at his mother he said, "Be good to her, Mother. I'll not have you ruin her first day in King's Landing."

The queen placed a hand on Lyanna's arm. "I wouldn't dream of it."

Once he was gone, the queen brought her over to a table covered in linens and flower arrangements. Some of the flowers she had never seen before.

"Would you care for some tea?" Queen Cersei was already filling her cup before the question was out.

Lyanna nodded, thankful to have something to hold in her hands.

Handing her a cup, the queen asked, "He's taken to you quite nicely, hasn't he? I'm rather surprised."

"You are?" Lyanna asked with a furrowed brow.

"Mhmm, Joffrey's not spent much time in the company of women other than myself and his sister. He was always off hunting or riding. I am pleased that he seems to fancy you." She chuckled to herself. "That will certainly help on the wedding night."

Lyanna inhaled a quick breath." Y…Yes Your Grace."

The queen's smirk melted into a softer smile. Patting her on the arm she said, "Sometimes I forget what it's like to be in your position. I've been married for nearly 15 years now and I don't quite remember the jittery nerves of a maiden preparing for her big day. How are you feeling, Lyanna?"

_Honest and respectful. That's what Joffrey had told her._ Still, '_I'd rather die than marry your son_' didn't seem the appropriate response. Looking up at her, she returned a close-lipped smile. "I'm excited to join your family, Your Grace."

"Are you?" the queen eyed her without blinking. "Then why do you look like you're going to be ill? Are you being honest with me, Lyanna?"

She gulped. How honest should she be? Biting her lip, she replied, "No. Not entirely. The truth is I'm nervous, Your Grace. Everything is happening so fast. I never imagined such a match and now I'm planning a wedding to the prince. I'm sorry, Your Grace. I'll get it together, I'm just a little overwhelmed."

The queen pursed her lips, eyes squinting and Lyanna braced for impact. When it didn't come, she noticed that the queen was nodding to herself. "Of course you're overwhelmed. But you'll be just fine. We'll make sure you have everything you need. Your attendants will help you acclimate and Myrcella can tell you all about the castle." She placed her hand on Lyanna's arm. "As long as you are good to my son, we'll take very good care of you."

Lyanna nodded. "I will be good to him, Your Grace."

The queen smiled. "I'm sure you will. And soon you'll bear him many children."

"I…" She could feel her lower lip trembling against her will.

"Does the idea of having children scare you?" Cersei asked.

"No, Your Grace."

"Good, because it is very important that Joffrey has a son. We don't need more squabbling for the throne."

"What if we have a girl?"

The queen smiled. "Then you'll try for a boy." The queen locked eyes with her until Lyanna nodded in understanding.

One way or another she would give the prince a son. Or else.

* * *

In her dream, it was her wedding day and she was preparing to walk down the aisle in the Sept of Baelor. When someone took her arm to escort her she was surprised to see it wasn't her father giving her away, but her mother. "Make us proud, Lyanna." The woman's voice haunted her even in dreams.

Walking down the aisle, she didn't see any faces she recognized. Only those of strangers, people she didn't care about at all. She felt alone. Finally, when she reached the last aisle she turned to see the Queen, but next to her were not her other children, but Jojen and Meera. She felt the smallest glimpse of hope seeing them, until Jojen said,

"You promised you would fight for us. Why are you marrying him?" His eyes were a mixture of anger and despair.

"I tried, Jojen. I did. I don't know how to stop it."

He shook his head sadly. "You didn't try very hard, Ly."

"Jojen, I did. I tried. Please don't be angry," she pleaded. "I never wanted this, you know that. Please forgive me."

She watched in horror as the tear running down his cheek turned into blood, followed by another, and another, until there was blood everywhere.

"Someone help him, please," she screamed. "Please, I need to help him." She struggled to get free of her mother's arm, only to be grabbed by a member of the Kingsguard and shoved back down the aisle.

The queen stepped in, a look of displeasure on her face. "Get on with it, Lyanna. Your husband awaits."

Turning towards the end of the aisle she saw Joffrey frowning, "You disappoint me Lyanna." He motioned for her to come forward. "Come."

"No," she screamed, trying to break free. But no matter what she did, her legs continued moving forward. Soon her hands were gripped firmly in the hands of Joffrey.

"Do you take this man to be your lawful husband?" the High Septon said.

Her lips moved to say no, but came out with a resounding yes. She tried to turn towards Jojen but she couldn't seem to turn away from the prince. When he leaned forward to kiss her lips, her heart broke knowing that Jojen would have to watch.

When they broke apart she felt hollow, completely devoid of emotion. Finally, able to turn her head, she screamed to Jojen. "I don't love him. I love you. Please, somebody. Make it stop."

And then she was on the floor in a ball crying, not caring that she was making a scene for all of Westeros. She was done and she didn't want to try anymore. The last thing she heard before waking was,

"Ser Illyn, bring me her head."

* * *

"Lyanna?" a loud pounding on her door finally roused her from her terror. She'd been lying there for what felt like hours, staring out of the window, unable to move from her fetal position on the bed. She wondered how long he'd been knocking.

At last, the door opened, and Tyrion slowly walked into the room. He approached her cautiously, but for what reason she wasn't sure. She tried to move, but all she could manage was to take short deliberate breaths. _It was just a dream_, she thought. Except that it wasn't. This was her nightmare and it was so very real.

"Lady Lyanna," he said when he reached her side of the bed. "Are you alright?"

She couldn't get herself to look at him. Her body had a mind of its own and for right now all she could do was stare straight ahead and make sure she stayed awake so she didn't have to go back to the nightmare.

Tyrion reached a hand to her forehead. "Podrick, get a cool cloth for her. She's burning up." Turning back to her he gently rubbed her arm, which was rigidly clutching her covers. "It's alright, Lyanna. You're alright. What happened?" The sound of his soothing voice relaxed her a bit, but she couldn't move her mouth to speak.

"What's wrong with her, Ser?" a brown haired boy, who looked to be around her age said when he came around to bring the cloth.

"I don't know. She looks scared stiff. Here, let me have that." He took the cloth from the boy's hands and placed it over her forehead. That felt good. That felt really good. Slowly her breathing began to deepen and the deeper they got, the less her body felt the need to freeze. She moved her fingers and then her shoulders and finally she attempted to lift her head from her pillow.

"There you go. Take it slow now, here, Podrick, go over on the other side and help her sit up." Together they assisted her in sitting up right, making sure to place pillows behind her back and neck. "Can you talk?"

She finally whispered, "_Dream_."

"A bad dream, I suppose?" Tyrion asked.

She nodded. "He killed me."

Tyrion frowned and turned towards the boy. "Podrick, get us some chairs, and then some water for the lady." The boy, Podrick, scurried off with a "yes, my lord," and after he left, Tyrion asked, "Who killed you?"

"The prince. At our wedding ceremony."

Tyrion chuckled. "That was some dream. Placing his head on her head, he asked, "Have you been ill, my lady?"

She shook her head, noting how tense it felt. "No, I don't believe so."

"Well, we should have the maesters look at you, just in case."

Lyanna cringed. She didn't want to see anyone else today.

He must have read her mind for he said, "Alright, maybe later. Tell me, why did Joffrey kill you?"

She froze and looked away. "I can't."

"I see. Yes, perhaps its best not to say."

Finally she broke down, putting her head in her hands. "I'm a horrible person. Maybe I deserve to die."

Podrick came back, setting down two chairs and handing her a glass of water.

"Why is she so upset?"

"Hush Podrick. Lady Lyanna, I doubt very much that you're a horrible person. What makes you say so?"

"I- I don't belong here. And the more I'm here, the more I'm hurting people and I just… I'm just so miserable, Lord Tyrion, and I feel like I'm losing myself and I don't know what to do anymore."

"Shhh," Tyrion whispered. She wasn't sure if it was to calm her or make sure no one could hear. "This place can get to you. Especially when you spend time with my sister. Perhaps you need some good company to take your mind off things."

Lyanna sniffled. "I'd like that."

"But where should we find such company? Podrick, do you know where we can find good company in this stinky mess of a place?"

The boy's eyes grew wide and he replied, "No…M…M… No, My Lord."

"Oh, I've made the boy stutter again. The answer, Pod, is right in front of your face." He turned back to her with a broad smile on his face. "We can be your good company, my lady, if you would have us in your service."

She couldn't help but giggle. The idea that someone in the Lannister family would want to serve her sounded funny. "You don't need to serve me, Lord Tyrion."

"Oh, but I want to," he said dramatically. "I _so_ could use a friendly face to talk to. Would you allow me that, Lyanna? To keep you company on this fine, hot, sunny day?"

She nodded. "That would be nice. Thank you." Turning to Podrick she said, "I don't believe we've met…Ser Podrick is it?"

"Oh, no, my lady. I'm not a kni- kni- kni…"

"What he means to say is that Podrick is a squire. My squire. And a very good one at that. But he is not a knight." Tyrion grinned, "Though perhaps one day if you remain true to your service, we may dub you Ser Podrick Payne of the Westerlands."

"Payne?" Lyanna asked, startled. "You're of House Payne. As is Ser Illyn?"

The boy frowned, looking down. "Yes, my lady. He is my cousin."

"Don't judge the boy by his head-chopping cousin. He's the farthest thing from an executioner, I assure you."

Lyanna nodded. "I have family members I'm not proud of, too. My mother, for one."

"Well, that makes three of us. Though my mother, as I have heard ample times, was quite lovely."

"I'm sorry, Lord Tyrion."

"No need to apologize, sweet child. Tell me, I would love to hear stories from the mysterious land of the Neck. What is it like there? Are the rumors true?

Lyanna sighed. "What? You want to hear about the bogdevils?" The words came out with a little more edge then she had intended.

Tyrion grinned. "Lyanna? I'm shocked you would call your people such things."

"I wouldn't, but that's what other people call them. The truth is, they are nothing like that. Yes, it's true, that they hide in trees and bushes, and if you were to attempt to sneak in, you would be dead before you realized you had a poisoned dart in your neck." She stopped when she saw Podrick's eyes widen. Reaching over, she took his hand, noting the way that he blushed. "But if you come as a friend, announcing your entrance and requesting permission, they will welcome you warmly. The Cray family will meet you at the gate and escort you inside, guiding you to your destination. And if you're really nice, they might offer you some frog stew. Though I never really acquired the taste. Well, actually I did, until I found out it was frog, and then I never acquired the taste again." When she finally stopped speaking she realized she was feeling much more alive than before.

Tyrion chuckled. "I should love to try some frog stew one day. I'm sure it's a delicacy like no other."

Lyanna smiled and turned to Podrick. "Podrick, have you ever climbed a tree?"

"No, no m-my lady. I never did." He looked down at the way she held his hand and bit his lip. "Have you?"

She squeezed it firmly, trying to assure him she was only holding it as a friend. "Many! I've been climbing since I was three. And my friends taught me how to climb trees nearly as tall as the royal apartments in Major's holdfast!"

"You have?" he asked. "You must be really strong."

Lyanna held up her arms, revealing her spindly limbs. "Not really. Podrick?"

"Yes, my lady."

"You didn't stutter that time." She grinned, noting the way he glanced back and forth to her and Tyrion.

"Well, look at that," Tyrion said, "You cured Podrick of his speech impediment. You bog dwellers sure are something."

She giggled, pretending to glare at him. "What else do you want to know?"

"Hmmm," Tyrion leaned back against his chair. "What can you tell me about Howland Reed? He's become quite the mysterious fellow. I should like to meet him."

Lyanna looked at him curiously, sizing him up. She shook her head. "He's a wonderful man. He's become sort of an uncle to me. But, I won't tell you much more than that. I wouldn't want to spoil the mystery."

Tyrion twisted his lips together in a smile. "Clever girl. Alright, I'll leave it be for now. How are you feeling?"

Lyanna sat back, taking a deep breath. "I feel a little better. More relaxed."

"And do you still feel like an awful person?"

Lyanna's eyes turned downward, her lips into a pout. "I, I don't…"

"Oh, come now. You needn't stutter around me." He laid a hand on hers. "But I don't think you're horrible. I rather think you quite nice."

A knock at the door ended their fun. "My lady," Marissa peaked her head through the door, before doing a double take Her eyes grew as wide as saucers. "My lady, what are you doing in here undressed with these men?"

Lord Tyrion shook his head. "Shhh, Marissa, calm yourself, no need to draw attention. The lady was not feeling well this morning and we could not rouse her. Ser Hyle opened the door for us so we could make sure she was alright. We've just but waiting with her while she regained her strength."

"Oh," Marissa nodded, though her eyes still appeared frantic, "We must get you ready, my lady. The prince has been waiting for you and is growing impatient."

Lyanna's heart sank. For just a few minutes she'd forgotten about her betrothed. For a moment she had begun to feel like herself. Staring at her covers, she found herself again unable to move. Or maybe she just didn't want to.

"Lyanna," Tyrion said, tapping her arm. "Get ready, child. Do as she says. We'll have more time to catch up later."

She nodded. "Thank you for helping me today. I wouldn't have wanted him to see me like that. He's not very patient is he?"

Tyrion laughed. "Not very, no. But he likes you, which is a good thing. Something it would be good to maintain. Come, Podrick. It is time for us to leave." Tyrion did a small bow. "Good day, My lady."

"Good day, Lord Tyrion."

* * *

"What took you so long?" Joffrey asked, when she finally made her way down the stairs. She was grateful for Marissa's skill in applying makeup as she was able to make her cheeks have much more color to hide her illness.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting," she said, reaching for his hand. "I wasn't feeling well this morning and it took a while to get out of bed."

"Not well? Are you ill?" He looked concerned, though he let go of her hand. Clearly the prince was not a blood or illness enthusiast.

"I'm fine now. I could really use some breakfast. Is it too late to get something from the kitchens?"

Joffrey laughed, placing his hands on her shoulders. "Lyanna, when will you learn? When you're with me, you can have anything you want. What would you like?"

She smiled weakly. "What I really want is one of those lemon cakes. But I'm sure that would be frowned upon. Perhaps some eggs and a rasher of bacon?"

"You," Joffrey hollered to the woman near the door. She hurried over.

"Yes, Prince Joffrey," she curtsied. "How may I serve you?"

Joffrey glanced over at Lyanna. "My love would like bacon and eggs for breakfast."

She nodded, "Of course. Would you like some tea as well?"

"Oh yes, thank you," Lyanna replied

"My pleasure, my lady. Will there be anything else? For you, perhaps?" she asked Joffrey.

"Yes, two lemon cakes, one for both of us." He winked at Lyanna.

The girl nodded and said, "Absolutely. Right away. Will you take it in the dining room?"

Joffrey shook his head. "No, out on the sundeck. We shall have breakfast with a view."

Lyanna grinned, thinking he was being particularly nice today. "Thank you, Joffrey. That sounds wonderful."

He wrapped his hands around her waist. "It's not so bad, is it? Being with a prince."

Lyanna shook her head. "No, not at all."

He escorted her to the patio where they enjoyed their meal. After her rough start of the morning, she found the lemon cake and tea to be amazingly healing. She couldn't help but let out a moan with the first bite, but quickly regretted it when she noticed the prince staring at her.

"What?" she asked.

He continued his silent stare.

"What?" she repeated.

"Nothing, I just enjoyed the sound you just made." He leaned forward so they were nose to nose. "I'd like to hear it again sometime."

"I, I," she blushed. "I'm sorry."

He chuckled, leaning back in his chair. "I'm not. You do fluster easily don't you?"

She bit her lip, unsure how to respond. "I guess you just have that effect on me."

It seemed that was both the best and worst thing she could have said. A look of pride crossed his face. _He is pleased. Too pleased. _A change of plan was needed, fast.

"Joffrey, tell me more about your family. It seems there are so many of them. I'd like get to know them better before the wedding, so I can have something to talk with them about."

That seemed to work. She'd realized he really enjoyed talking, so perhaps if she could just keep him talking there'd be less need for romantic notions.

After breakfast he escorted her back toward her tower after she requested to take a nap before the family arrived. When they arrived at her door she reached up to give him a hug, but stopped when she noticed the look he was giving her.

Running his fingertips along her cheek, he asked, "Have you ever been kissed, Lyanna?"

"No, no I haven't," she replied, looking down. Honesty wasn't going to work this time.

He cupped her chin with his hand and guided her head back up. "Good," he whispered, leaning in to press his lips to hers. It was firm and quick, but when he pulled away she made herself smile.

"I'll see you later."

"See you," he said, walking away without glancing back.

Sliding inside her apartment, she backed herself against the door, sliding down to the floor. She curled up in a ball, as though that could protect her. It was just a kiss. Not even much of one. But the physical contact confirmed everything she'd feared since coming here. The wedding was real and so was the groom. This was no dream and there was no waking up.

* * *

"Is the pigeon pie to your liking, my lady?" An older man asked standing before her with a tray of food. "Would you like some more?"

She smiled at him, grateful for his kindness. "It was delicious. Please tell the cook he has my compliments."

Turning to Joffrey she asked, "Would it be unbecoming to ask for a second portion?"

Joffrey shook his head, grinning. "Not at all." Leaning in he whispered in her ear. "It would please Mother greatly." The feel of his breath made the hairs on her neck stand up straight. Biting her lip, she nodded.

"I'd love another portion, a small one, please."

She couldn't help but feel a little sad at the way the man beamed at her request. As though it meant the world to him.

"Yes, my lady. And I'll tell the cook as well. He's my son after all."

Her mouth dropped open, before forming into a smile. "Well," she thought for a moment, "Please tell him I hope he plans to prepare something lovely for my wedding. In fact, I insist!"

The man looked as though he could cry and she resolved herself that if pleasing her made the servants happy, it was the least she could do to acknowledge them. She wondered if she'd ever get used to it. Being waited on hand and foot. At the Reeds', who had no house servants, the only attendants that served were the ones who carried messages back and forth and guarded their gates. She was always expected to help out in the kitchen or wash her clothing. This was a whole new world.

"Lyanna." The queen's voice shook her from her thoughts. "Did you just give an order for the wedding?"

Turning to face her, Lyanna responded, "Yes, Your Grace. It felt appropriate, was it not?"

The queen smirked. She did that a lot. Lyanna wished she could figure out how to read her. "Very well. Next time, however, do consult me first."

"Yes, Your Grace." She returned her eyes to her plate, forcing herself to pick up another piece of pigeon pie.

"How go the wedding plans, Lyanna?" King Robert asked.

"We have much to do," Cersei interrupted, just as Lyanna was about to speak. She didn't sound pleased.

"I believe I asked the girl." Robert sounded just as irritated, exchanging a warning look with his wife.

Lyanna cleared her throat. "It's going quite well, King Robert. Currently we're deciding on the performance act. It's something," she glanced at Joffrey. "It's something my prince requested."

The king nodded. "That sounds lovely, dear."

"Mummy, will I get to wear a new dress for the wedding? I do hope to wear something wonderful," Myrcella said.

Joffrey snorted, "It's not _your _wedding day." Reaching his hand over to Lyanna's, he gently stroked her arm. "It's mine."

"I'm sure we'll find something wonderful for you, darling," Cersei said. Lyanna noticed acutely that the queen staring at them- more specifically where Joffrey was grazing her arm.

"Joffrey, are you going arms practice today?" his mother asked.

"No, Mother." He moved to take Lyanna's hand. "I'm staying in to spend some time with my betrothed."

"You seem to be doing a lot of that lately. You shouldn't neglect your practice."

The king laughed. "Do you think we're going to war tomorrow? Let the boy spend time with his girl. He fancies her. For that I'm glad."

"There is more to leading a kingdom then fancying someone, Robert. Not that you'd ever know anything about either." She frowned. "Oh, I take that back. You definitely know about the former."

"_Quiet, woman_." He glared at her in a way that made Lyanna uncomfortable.

"We should go," Joffrey whispered in her hair. He'd taken to doing that a lot lately, and try as she might she couldn't stop from shivering in response. She wished she could control her bodily reactions better, because she knew he noticed and enjoyed the effect he thought he was having on her. Even though a shiver could be interpreted so many different ways. And these were not pleasurable shivers.

Still, she didn't want to stay in the queen's company any longer either. Looking over, she nodded. "Alright."

"We'll be off, then," Joffrey said, standing up and pulling out Lyanna's chair.

"Goodbye, Lyanna. I hope we're still having tea later?" Myrcella asked.

"Of course. I'm looking forward to it."

When they were out of the hall, Joffrey placed an arm around her shoulder. "I'm so glad to be free of them."

"Do they always…squabble like that?"

"Oh, yes. But especially when Mother is reminded of Father's adoration over the Stark bitch."

"What?" Lyanna asked in shock.

"For someone who knows their history, I'm surprised you haven't heard that one."

"I know the story, Joffrey, I'm just surprised to hear you call Lyanna that name. Your father loved her, didn't he?"

Joffrey shrugged. "So he says. It's no matter. She's gone. Honestly, had she not died, we wouldn't be here living in this castle, since father only became king when he decided to take Rhaegar down and destroy the Targaryen dynasty. So I suppose I should be grateful to her for giving us the kingdom."

"I see," she murmured and looking away.

"Either way, Father may not have gotten his Lyanna, but I'm happy to have mine." He pulled her to a stop, leaning her back against the castle wall. "I _so_ look forward to wedding you, my love." He nudged her forehead with his. With an added grin he said, "and bedding you."

"Joffrey!" she pushed him away and slapped his shoulder. "Don't talk like that."

Pulling her back to him, he said, "It's the truth." He ran a hand down her cheek. "I have big plans for us, Lyanna."

She frowned. "What kind of plans?"

Grinning, he leaned in to place a kiss on her lips. "You'll see."

"Joffrey?" Now was the time to say something. But she didn't know what to say or how to say it. So instead she only said, "Will you teach me to shoot a bow?"

He chuckled, placing another kiss on her lips. "You're a silly girl aren't you? Girls don't shoot bows." Running his hands down her arms he said, "They aren't strong enough."

Jojen would never say anything like that. He knew better. But Joffrey was nothing like Jojen. She needed to remember that before she opened her mouth again. Sighing, she muttered, "alright" and began down the hallway before Joffrey jerked her backward.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I just remembered the Septa scheduled me for knitting today. I should change."

He gave her an incredulous look. "Cancel it, by orders of the Prince. I want to spend today with you."

"A princess needs to know how to knit, doesn't she? Isn't that what we do? All we're good for, knitting and having babies?" The words came out with a bite that she regretted immediately.

Staring at her with a clenched jaw, he placed his hands on both sides of her head. The gesture made her feel caged in. "Are you taking an attitude with me?" he asked, his voice dangerously soft.

She shook her head vigorously. "No, no I'm not. I'm just disappointed, that's all."

"About what?"

Lyanna's heart raced. "I…I thought you were different. That you'd like teaching me archery. I'm not as weak as you think I am."

"Is that so?" he said, squeezing her scrawny biceps. Briefly looking up, he returned his gaze to her and gave her a close-lipped smile. "Mother will hate it."

"Does that bother you?" she asked, leaning in to press her nose to his. She couldn't help but grin when she saw him swallow hard.

"No, that doesn't bother me." His puckered lips forming a smile. "Cancel your knitting. I'll take you to the yard later."

"You will?" She beamed.

He nodded, leaning in to kiss her once more. Every time he did it, she told herself, _it's just a kiss_. _It doesn't mean anything if I don't like it_. And she didn't. But at least they were simple kisses and not the aggressive ones from before. Still, when he pulled away the look of intense desire on his face was evident and she realized that she was terrible at playing this game.

* * *

"Do you mind if I join you?" Lyanna asked, motioning to the open seat next to Myrcella.

"Of course," the girl said, pulling out the chair for her. "I'm so glad we get to spend some time together."

"Me too." And she meant it. Unlike her mother, Myrcella appeared genuinely sweet. And Lyanna was badly in need of some downtime.

"What do you think of King's Landing, Lyanna? Is it everything you thought it would be?"

"I don't know what I thought it would be like." Lyanna picked an elderberry muffin from the basket. "It is pretty though, especially the bay. I just wish I could go down there." Looking at Myrcella she asked, "Do you think we could some time?"

Myrcella frowned. "Not without permission. It's too close to the smallfolk. Mother wouldn't like it. She's always afraid that someone is going to hurt us."

"I guess I'm not quite familiar with what it's like to be a princess. Your life has been so different from mine."

Myrcella giggled. "You make that sound so sad. It isn't a bad thing, Lyanna. I wouldn't trade it for anyone else's."

Lyanna could feel her cheeks getting warm. "I never meant…"

Myrcella put a hand on her arm. "It's fine. I know it's been hard for you being away from home. I have no idea what that's like. I haven't been away from mother for even a night." She grinned. "I can't wait to be married one day. Then maybe I can be on my own for a while."

"On your own, with your husband?" Lyanna clarified with an arched brow.

"Yes, of course. I just want to get out and explore."

Lyanna nodded. "I understand. Maybe someday we can go to the Neck together and I can show you around. It would definitely be an adventure."

Mycella laughed. "I don't know if I'm quite ready for that much of an adventure!"

Lyanna looked down, searching carefully for her next words. "Myrcella, I was wondering if I could ask you a question."

"Anything. What is it?"

"Well, I was wondering if you could tell me a little more about Joffrey. What is he like as a brother? Does he treat you well? Any advice for how I can make him happy?"

The look on Myrcella's face was concerning. She'd hope to hear that he was the best big brother she could ever hope for. But the downward turn of her lips and the way she looked away told her that was not the story she was about to hear. "He's, well, he's very strong, I'd say, and bold. Definitely not afraid to speak his mind. And as long as you are good to him, he will treat you well."

"What do you mean, good to him?"

Lyanna could see Myrcella choosing her words carefully. "Well, if you do as he says, he'll be pleased with that. I- Lyanna- I wouldn't recommend speaking up to him, that's all. He- he doesn't take well to being told what to do, or being told when he's wrong. He, well, he can get quite… upset. So I just try to pacify him and go along with things. And he pretty much leaves me alone."

Lyanna frowned, looking down. "I see."

"But I'm his sister, Lyanna. Boys don't really care about their sisters, do they?"

It made her think of Jojen, who cared very much for his sister. Even called her his best friend. "I suppose. But how do you get along with Tommen, then?"

"Oh, Tommen's completely different. Tommen wouldn't hurt a fly. He just wants to play with his cats all day and eat cake."

"That's what I thought. But does that mean Joffrey would hurt someone?"

Myrcella's eyes widened and she sat back in her chair. "Oh, that's not what I meant. I, it's just- Tommen doesn't really care for hawking or doing anything like that. Joffrey's a little more aggressive. He likes fighting and wrestling and physical things. If anyone were to harm you, well, I'm certain Joffrey would take them down in an instant."

"I see," she tried to force a smile. That was supposed to be a good thing right? The fact that he was protective. "How does he treat Tommen then?"

"I…They…They don't really get along. Joffrey picks on him a lot and makes Tommen cry. I mean, he _is_ only eight."

Lyanna smiled. "You're only ten."

Myrcella frowned. "I'm _much_ more mature than Tommen."

"I see. Has Joffrey ever…hurt Tommen?"

Myrcella fidgeted in her seat. "Lyanna, I really don't want to talk about this anymore. I don't like speaking about my family in this way."

"Oh Myrcella, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. I only wanted to understand him better, so I could learn to make him happy. We are going to be together for a very long time."

Myrcella bit her lip, nodding. A flurry of emotions crossed her face. "Just do what he says, Lyanna. And you'll be fine."

* * *

The next day Tyrion took her down to the dragon pit. Once they were inside with the door closed behind them, he pulled out a crate and guided her to sit down. Pulling out a small bag he opened it up to reveal warm ginger cookies from the kitchen. "Care for one?" he asked.

"Yes, please," she said. There was something so comforting about freshly baked warm cookies in your hand. She allowed the smell to waft up her nose and savored the warmth at her fingertips.

"How are you doing, Lyanna? You've been here for what, four weeks now? How is life as a princess treating you?"

Lyanna looked at him and wondered if he really wanted an honest answer. It was so hard to tell what she was and was not allowed to say.

"It's fine," she lied. It was far from fine. The conversation with Myrcella had really shaken her up. And now whenever she was around Joffrey, she found herself constantly looking out for some form of cruelty. It didn't bode well for their relationship.

"Fine?" Tyrion arched an eyebrow. "That's all you've got?"

"Yes, Lord Tyrion. Everything's fine."

"Then why, sweet child, do you look so troubled?"

She looked at him helplessly. "I don't know what to say. I'm homesick and scared and I don't know what to do anymore."

"Why are you scared?"

"He kissed me again, last night," she finally admitted.

"And it was a bad kiss, I presume? Tyrion asked. "I can't imagine my nephew being all that skilled in that area."

"It was…aggressive."

Tyrion chuckled. "Let me guess, he tried to put his tongue in your mouth? And did it poorly?"

"Why do you think that's funny?"

"I don't. It's just predictable. Which is ironic, because my nephew is anything but predictable."

"I don't like being alone with him anymore. I used to prefer it; he protected me from his mother. I felt like I had an ally here. But now…I'm afraid of what he'll try next."

Tyrion frowned, nodding his head. "I can see that." He stared at her, and she started to feel uncomfortable again. Was there no safe person for her in King's Landing? "Is that all that is bothering you?"

"Isn't that enough?" She was growing more frustrated. _What did he want?_

"Not when you're hiding something else in that mind of yours." Pressing his lips together in a line, he looked up at the ceiling. "Let me guess: that wasn't your first kiss."

She shook her head. "No, we've kissed a couple of times before."

Tyrion waved his hands. "Child, let's not play games. I wasn't referring to Joffrey."

Lyanna froze. She tried to look away but her body betrayed her again. "I…,"

He slowly laid a hand on her arm. When he spoke, all playfulness was gone from his voice. "King Jaehaerys, wasn't it? I'm guessing he stole a kiss or two?"

"Uh," she twisted her hands in her lap.

"And I'm guessing he had better form then my nephew?" Tyrion smirked. She wondered if he was getting pleasure out of this. "After all, anyone who had 13 children clearly knows how to do something right."

She gasped. "Lord Tyrion!"

Now he let out a loud chuckle. "Oh, forgive me Lyanna. I don't quite know the rules for conversations with adolescents. Most of my time is either spent with family members who hate me or whores who only likes me because I pay them to."

Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. "You…."

He smacked his hand to his head. "You see, there I go again. But I digress. Jaehaerys. Am I right about the kissing?"

She bit her lip, peering up at him slowly and finally nodded.

"And you feel guilty about kissing Joffrey? Feel as though you've betrayed him?"

She nodded her head slowly. "I'm a terrible person. How could I let that happen?"

"How could you stop it? You're betrothed to the Prince. It comes with the territory." He laid a hand on her shoulder. "I know this is difficult for you. I can see that you are hurting. But Lyanna, did this boy know what happened, how you came to be betrothed? Did he understand that you had no choice in coming here?"

She nodded. "He was there when it happened."

Tyrion grimaced. "That's, unfortunate. Even so, would you say this boy is an upstanding young man?"

She nodded. "Very much so."

"Then Lyanna, he'd understand that you're only doing what you have to. Don't beat yourself up so much. Rejecting Joffrey's affection would not bode well for you."

She flinched, pulling away from him. "So I just have to go along with it? Do whatever he wants?"

Tyrion twisted his lips together. "Not before the wedding, no. There are certain expectations of decorum." He tilted his head to the side. "More expectations for you, really. Though I know that's not comforting. But, listen, Lyanna, after you are wed, then yes, to some degree you will be expected to go along with his wishes."

"What about _my_ wishes?" She did nothing to hide the bitterness in her voice.

He went quiet for a moment, and when she glanced up at her he appeared to be sizing her up. "I'll not lie to you, there's no point in that. I'm afraid your wishes don't count for much. But perhaps, you could teach him how to approach you. Use your understanding of healthy intimacy to educate my misguided nephew in the art of love, not just the technical matters. He's so eager to have you right now that he might just go along, if nothing else to keep you happy."

Staring at him she contemplated his words. It wasn't what she wanted. And she resented the drastic inequality of it. But at least she could try to help Joffrey be better at affection. Maybe she could slow him down. Give her more time, for what she wasn't certain.

"There's something else, Lyanna. You need to let this boy go. If you continue to carry your love for him on your sleeve the way you do, I'm afraid that will only bring you trouble. Joffrey will not tolerate the belief that he has competition for your attention. Do you understand what I am saying?"

She did understand, but she didn't want to hear it. Closing her eyes, she nodded. "I think I'll head back to my room now, if that's alright. I'd like to do some reading before dinner."

Tyrion sighed. "I'm sorry, Lyanna. I don't mean to upset you. But it's for your own good."

She nodded, standing up and walking towards the door.

"You're ready to go?" he asked, disappointment evident in his voice.

She nodded and followed him without a word. Knowing that no matter what she tried she would never truly be able to let go of Jojen Reed.


	22. The Shell of a Turtle

Alright, after 4 months I'm almost caught up with what I've written from the past two Camp Nanos

Very big thanks to shipeverythingandanything for all of your help and encouragement with this story. And to ckorkows, SolarisSun and Moon Lantern for your valuable feedback.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Two** -**The Shell of a Turtle**

"Lady Lyanna," a boy called through the door.

Laying aside her treasured copy of '_The Dance of the Dragons_," she reluctantly responded. '"Who is it?"

"It's Podrick Payne, my lady," the boy said. Lyanna heard some shuffling on the other side.

"Oh." She quickly pulled herself up and out of bed.

After opening the door, she asked, "What is it, Podrick?" She looked around the hall to see if anyone else was around, but saw nothing. "Where is Lord Tyrion?"

"He was summoned to court. But he asked me to give you this." He handed her a scroll tied tightly and sealed with the stag of Baratheon.

"Oh," she muttered, rolling her eyes. She begrudgingly sighed, realizing it was a habit she learned from her betrothed. "What does he want now?"

The boy shook his head. "It's not from the prince. Open it, my lady."

After unrolling the scroll, her eyes scanned over the page and she felt a small smile creep up on her face.

_Lady Lyanna, I'd love to catch up with you over tea. If you accept my invitation, the squire will escort you to my room. Hope you are well._

_Lord Renly Baratheon_

Closing the scroll she looked up, her face now lit up with a wide grin. "Lord Renly is here?"

He nodded. "Yes, my lady. Shall I escort you?"

When she looked down, she realized she was still in her nightclothes and felt instantly guilty that Podrick had to see her this way. "Oh, Podrick, I'm sorry. I hope I didn't embarrass you with my attire. I'll need a minute to get dressed."

When they finally reached the door to Lord Renly's apartment she said goodbye to Podrick and noticed her hands were shaking. She inhaled deeply, not entirely certain why she was nervous. Knocking twice, a few moments later the door was opened by a boy who appeared to be around six and ten. His flowing curly blond locks were rather striking, but not as much as his face.

"Am I in the right place for Lord Renly?" she asked hesitantly. Nervously, she played with the hem of her sleeve.

"Yes, of course." The boy smirked and tilted his head back to call out, "My lord, Lady Lyanna is here."

"Come in." She heard his deep voice through the crack in the door, which was soon opened wider to allow her to enter.

Stepping into his room she was amazed at how glamorous it was. Lord Renly had quite the eye for decor. His view of the bay was exquisite, with a window much larger then hers.

"Lady Lyanna," he stood up and approached her. "It is lovely to see you."

"It's wonderful to see you too." She accepted the hand he offered her.

"Come, have a seat," He motioned to a large ornate wooden table. "Loras, please get us some refreshments. I believe the lady likes hot cocoa, the special White Harbor kind?" He winked and when she returned a smile he added, "Yes, I see she still has fond memories of it. Bring us both a cup and feel free to grab one for yourself too."

The man cast him a curious look, but then nodded and left the room.

"Who is that?" she asked, trying to hide her smile. He was quite attractive.

"Oh, that is Loras Tyrell. He's my squire. The best and most loyal that I've ever had."

"That's wonderful, Lord Renly. How are you?"

Renly smiled, touching her hand. "I am well, but I'd much rather hear about you. How are you liking things in King's Landing?" He winked and said, "I hope Joffrey is treating you well."

Lyanna flinched, taken a back at his playful tone. It just didn't seem right considering her inner turmoil. But she didn't feel right telling him anything either. After all, the prince was his nephew.

"Everything's fine." Trying to think of a way to change the subject, she asked, "Will you be in King's Landing long?"

"Lyanna…" he started, his tone sounding more concerned. "How are you, really?"

She wasn't sure why she'd turned so restless in his presence. He had been so kind to her in White Harbor and even sent her the invitation to the Maidenpool feast. Then it dawned on her.

"Did you… Did you know about the betrothal, Lord Renly? Did you know that it was going to happen at the feast?"

A flurry of emotions crossed his face. He slowly shook his head. "Did I know? Lyanna, no! I had no idea my brother and his family would even _be_ in Maidenpool at the time." He reached forward to grab her hand. "Child, I had nothing to do with it. I would never have suggested such a thing."

Relieved, she exhaled a long sigh and nodded at him. "I hoped that was the case."

He frowned. "So you are not well, is that what you mean? My brother says you've had problems with your appetite since you got here. I worried you were struggling to acclimate, but I wonder if it's more than that." Glancing around, he leaned closer. "Lyanna, you can speak freely in here."

Just then, Loras coughed politely to announce his presence.

"Yes, Loras, go ahead and set those down. You can join us if you'd like."

Lyanna glanced up at the man and then back to Lord Renly, her lips pursed in a small "o".

Lord Renly smiled and patted her shoulder. "It's alright, dear, he's trustworthy. You can talk freely in front of him."

She fidgeted with her hands. 'I don't think I should say. Truly, everything is fine."

"If everything is fine, then what shouldn't you say,?" Lord Renly glanced at his squire, humming slightly.

"Loras, perhaps you could give us a moment? I see she's already learned some healthy paranoia being in King's Landing. Lyanna, would you feel more comfortable if Loras stood guard at the door in case anyone came by? That way no one can hear."

She bit her lip, shifting her eyes up at the squire. "Would you mind?"

With a smirk he nodded once and then arched a brow towards Lord Renly before returning his attention to her. "Of course not, my lady."

After he had left, Renly turned to her and said, "You should drink that before it gets cold. Lukewarm cocoa is not so special."

Lyanna obediently lifted the cup towards her lips, inhaling the rich scent of chocolate and cream. It did smell heavenly, but after a few sips she felt the need to set it down.

"Now, tell me everything. How are you faring in King's Landing? How is your betrothed treating you?"

"He's… well…"

"Has he been cruel to you? He always was a foolish boy. I wondered how he'd be around women."

"I don't… Not cruel, not truly. But he's been making a lot of advances… and he acts as though he can't wait until our wedding night. Sometimes I just feel really uncomfortable. And guilty. And sad." Tears betrayed her, falling freely down her cheeks. She felt her throat grow warm and her gaze fell to her lap. "I miss home. I miss my friends. I miss…"

"What?" he asked, tenderness emanating from his voice. "Or…who?"

Lyanna glanced up quickly, her eyes wide. Shaking her head she muttered, "No one."

"I see." Lord Renly patted her arm. "You left a lot behind, is that it?"

She nodded silently.

"You were in love…with another?"

Lyanna looked up sharply. "Lord Renly! Please don't say such things."

He chuckled in response, his playful grin returning. It seemed playful was the only way he knew. "I take it that was a yes? Another…boy?"

She furrowed her brows together in a frown. "Of course it was a boy. Why would you ask that?"

His cheeks turned redder and she thought it was a strange look on him. Lord Renly was not one to embarrass easily. "Of course, who else indeed. Well, Lady Lyanna, I am truly sorry that you are being forced to love another. I believe I understand how that might feel."

She bit her lip. "I'm not certain how one learns to love someone by force. Is it even possible?"

Lord Renly stood up and moved to kneel before her. Placing his hands gently on both of her shoulders, he said, "Sometimes we do what we must. But I understand the pain of hiding secrets about the ones we truly love. I am sorry, my lady. Do you think you will be able to manage?"

She shifted her gaze towards the window. Was there any other choice? "I suppose I better learn."

"Can I help?" he asked. "I don't like to see you so sad. I rather enjoyed your playful spirit back in White Harbor. It's disheartening to see so little of person here before me."

She shook her head. "I don't feel like myself anymore."

"I'm sorry to hear that. If you think of anything I can do to help, please don't hesitate to ask. The king has asked me to join his small council, so I will be here for a while longer."

"I will, thank you." Taking in the sincere look on his face, Lyanna wondered what he meant about hiding secrets about love. She wanted to ask. Old Lyanna would have asked. But Old Lyanna was gone, and in her place was a turtle clinging desperately to her shell.

* * *

"What would you like to wear today?" Marissa asked as she straightened the covers of her bed.

Lyanna yawned, heading into the washroom. "I don't care, really. Something modest. I'm just going to take a quick bath and then I'll be ready."

"Something modest, my lady?" the girl asked with a curious expression.

She nodded. "The prince has been getting a little too friendly, if you know what I mean. He asked me to meet him at Maegor's holdfast today. In the dining hall, he says. But I don't want to give him any ideas, especially being that close to his own apartment. So long as I don't resemble a septa, I'd prefer something a bit less revealing."

Marissa laughed. "I see, something modest it is."

"Would you mind escorting me there? I haven't been back since the first time and I'm afraid I'll get lost."

"Of course, my lady. I'd be happy to. It's not too far."

After she'd dressed and prepared for the day they headed out the door. Once outside Lyanna noted the cloudless sky. "It's beautiful today. That sun feels nice."

Marissa smiled, her green eyes sparkling. "It is. Are you warming to King's Landing, my lady?"

Lyanna froze. "I…I'm trying my best."

The previous warmth in the girl's eyes seemed to fade as a look of confusion crossed her face. "I hope you feel more at home here soon. It has been a pleasure serving you."

Looking at her she realized this was not someone she could bare her heart to. It wouldn't be fair. Forcing a smile, she said, "I'm certain I will. I just miss home- that's all. I would assume I'm not the first girl to feel that way,"

Marissa shook her head. "No, I'm sure you're not. Though I can't speak from experience. I've never worked for a future queen before."

Lyanna laughed. "Marissa, the king and queen are quite young still. It will be long before I ever am queen."

"Of course, my lady. I didn't mean anything by it. Only that it's an honor to serve someone in such a position and I just hope that you can be happy here."

Lyanna sighed. She'd never thought about what it would be like to be in Marissa's position. Of course being the handmaiden for a future queen would be exciting, she supposed. It was too bad they couldn't just switch places. Lyanna would gladly be the one changing Marissa's chamberpots if it meant not ever having to kiss Joffrey again. Marissa was twisting her hands together nervously. Lyanna reached for forward to give them a squeeze. "Don't worry. I will be."

Lyanna reached the end of the drawbridge and nodded to the Kingsguard guarding the door. "Good day, Ser Meryn, I'm here to see the prince."

Turning towards the door he opened it without a word.

"Now, where to?"

Marissa smiled, taking her hand. "This way, My Lady. The dining room is in there."

As she prepared to reach for the door, her attention was disrupted by the sound of giggling women running down the stairs. They were scantily dressed, and one was still tying her robe. As she bounded down Lyanna heard King Robert's voice shouting something from above.

Raising an eyebrow, Lyanna asked, "Who…are they?"

The girl blushed and looked down towards her feet. "I shouldn't say such things to a young maiden such as yourself. The prince will see you in here."

"Marissa." She laid a hand on her shoulder. "Who were those women?"

Marissa bit her lip and glanced around the room. She leaned forward to whisper, "They are friends of the king."

"Friends?"

"Ladies of the night," Marissa finally admitted. "They work at Lord Petyr's brothel."

Lyanna gasped. "That's awful! And they were visiting with the king? But he's a married man!"

"Yes, I know, my lady. It's not unheard of, truly. Many a king has had other bedmates then his wife."

"It's not unheard of?" she asked, voice trailing off. "I see."

Marissa's hands resumed their fidgeting. "I'm sorry you had to see that, my lady."

Lyanna sighed, her lips pursed in a frown. "I am as well. King Robert seemed like a good man. He was kind, stood up for me when the queen was being harsh. I never thought he'd…"

"My lady, I'm not to judge the king's goodness. But even good men do bad things."

She nodded. "They do." Lyanna couldn't help but wonder if her prince would do the same to her. "I should go. He'll be waiting."

Marissa nervously laid a hand on her arm. "Please don't let it bother you. If you'll pardon my saying so, the prince is smitten with you. That is obvious enough. I'm sure you have nothing to be worried about."

Lyanna was not at all certain this was true. But still she had to see him anyway. She opened the door and stepped forward into the dining room.

"What took you so long?" the prince asked from his spot at the table.

"I had to see about some things this morning," she said. "I'm sorry to keep you waiting." She approached him hesitantly. "What did you want to speak with me about?"

"Would you like to go into the country with me? I thought you might like to get outside these castle walls. We can take a bow with us and we could practice our archery." Looking at him she found herself surprised. His face looked sweet this morning. Innocent. And he seemed genuinely interested in teaching her archery.

"Your Grace," she said calmly. "That would be wonderful. Thank you for arranging this trip."

He stood up, approaching where she stood and took her hands in his. "More time alone with you is always a good thing. And more time without Mother is even better."

She grinned, her eyes lighting up. That was one point they both agreed on wholeheartedly. "When will we go?"

"After breakfast. It should be arriving soon. Come…sit."

Taking a seat next to him, the butler quickly came and placed a napkin on her lap. "Won't anyone else be joining us this morning?"

He shook his head. "Just us. So, did you have a nice rest?"

She nodded. "I slept well."

"Good, it seems you're getting more comfortable here. I'm glad."

She nodded, wondering where this sudden sweetness had come from. Even the sun seemed to be sweet to him and to her both, although the warmth was making her feel hot and confined in her gown.

"And you seem to be managing the grounds. Did someone escort you here, or did you find Maegor's all by yourself?"

"Oh, my handmaiden escorted me. She is _so_ helpful."

Joffrey snorted, leaning backward in his chair. "That's what she gets paid for. She better be helpful."

Lyanna frowned, casting him a cautious look. "You know what I mean."

He grinned and leaned forward to nuzzle her nose. "I suppose I do."

Biting her lip, Lyanna pulled back slightly. "Joffrey, I need to ask you something. But it- well…it's unpleasant in nature."

Her betrothed reached over to gently squeeze her forearm. "What is it, my love?"

She inhaled deeply before proceeding. "It's your father. When I arrived here this morning, there were women running down the stairs. I, well, Marissa said the were "ladies of the night."

Joffrey frowned and began taking long angry breaths in and out of his nose. She felt a chill run down her spine. The prince's mood could turn in an instant, although Lyanna supposed that this was rightly her fault. "What else did Marissa tell you?"

"Oh, nothing really, she just said that it wasn't uncommon for a king to seek out the services of girls like that." She looked down at her hands nervously.

Joffrey growled, "Your handmaiden should learn to keep her mouth shut. It isn't her duty to spread castle gossip. _Especially_ about my father."

"Oh, Your Grace, it wasn't like that. She wasn't trying to…I asked her directly or she wouldn't have said anything. I just, I've never seen a…"

"Whore?"

She flinched at that word. "Yes, I believe that's what they are called. I've never seen one before and it just caught me by surprise."

"What of it?"

She inhaled again. "I just wondered, if you thought that you…you would ever seek out their services after we're wed?" She tried to sound as innocent as possible, not allowing any of her underlying anger to come through. But still his face was red.

Joffrey puckered his lips in thought. "That depends."

Lyanna narrowed her brows in surprise. "On what?"

"On you."

"What do you…"

"Lyanna, it's no secret that my mother doesn't enjoy the company of my father, in or out of their private apartment. I do wish he would be more discreet about it. It embarrasses our family name. But I can't say that I blame him. A man has needs."

"I… I see. So, what does it have to do with me?"

"Everything." He leaned forward, staring her deeply in the eyes. "If you…meet my needs, there will be no need for another woman in our bed. They're dirty anyway. I don't want to seek them out unless I must. But if you fail me in that area, then I can't say I won't consider it."

Lyanna sat back in her chair faintly. _Was that a threat?_

"Now," he said, taking her hand. "About that trip. Ready to go practice your skills?" he said with a wink.

At that point she wasn't sure what skills he meant, archery or kissing. And she frankly wasn't interested in either.

* * *

"Lyanna, I'm so pleased your appetite appears to be returning," the queen said, watching her mouth down a bowl of soup. Truth be told, eating was an easy way to get out of having conversation, but if it pleased the queen, it would be worth her while. Plus, she had a feeling she might need her strength to fight off Joffrey's advances.

"Yes, my stomach has settled, I believe."

"Very good. Ahh, Joff, where were you, my son? It's not like you to be late for breakfast."

Joffrey rolled his eyes at his mother, sitting down next to Lyanna. When she tried to lay a hand his shoulder he brushed her off. Lyanna's appetite disappeared in an instant. The prince being in a foul mood rarely went well for her.

"My prince, are you alright? You seem upset," she asked.

"I'm fine," he mumbled, reaching down to scoop up some soup. "Just had some business to attend to."

"I see," she whispered, turning back to her plate as he shoved the spoon aggressively in his mouth.

"What kind of business?" his mother asked with a look of concern on her face.

Joffrey stared at her with anger in his eyes. "Treasonous business. It's nothing for either of you to worry about. I've taken care of everything."

"Without your father's permission? That's hardly your call, Joffrey." Even if her tone sounded gently reproachful, Lyanna could hear the hidden venom beneath the words,

He dropped his spoon, causing it to land with a thud, splashing its contents on the table. Lyanna tried to wipe it up, but he brushed her hand away. "He's aware, mother. Now _let me eat_."

A wave of nausea spread over Lyanna's body. The prince had never been so brash in the presence of his mother. She didn't like the way his countenance fell. She searched for something to say, perhaps inviting him for tea later or a late night stroll or to go hawking, even though she'd never been herself. But she remained silent, unsure which version of Joffrey would be accompanying her on such a trip.

Finally, he finished eating, wiped his mouth with a napkin and stood up. "Lyanna, come."

She flinched, disliking being summoned like a dog. "Pardon?"

"Come with me, I have something to show you." He motioned with his hands for her to rise. "What are you waiting for? Come now!"

"I…" she glanced at the queen, this time for help. She, too, was staring at him curiously. "Alright." Slowly she rose, laying her napkin carefully on the table and followed the prince out of the hall.

They walked in silence for much of the trip as he took long, bold strides ahead of her. She did her best to keep up. She thought better of asking questions. Better to be silent and obedient at this time.

Finally, they reached an opening that led out to a bridge across the keep. She'd never taken this path before. "We're here."

"Where are we?"

He turned to her, eyes blazing and said. "This is what we call Traitor's Wall. Where those who've dared threaten the crown demonstrate to those who are considering such acts just what happens when you commit treason."

Lyanna gulped. "W…W…Why do you want me to see it?" she said, her lip trembling. "Joffrey, have I done something to betray you? I, I don't know what that would be but if I have, I promise it was not intentional." He had her hands in his grasp now and she was pulling back against him. Her heart was racing and sweat was forming on her brow.

"Shhhh," his face softened in a manner that felt more eerie then comforting. "No, not you. You have nothing to fear."

She exhaled. "Then why?"

"Come," he said more calmly, leading her by trembling hand out on the walk.

She gasped when she saw the first head impaled on a spike. She looked away too quickly to see if she recognized the face. She didn't want to know who it was. Keeping her eyes down, she followed him closely, using his body to shield her from view.

Turning towards her, he gently cupped her face in his hands. "I will not permit anyone to threaten my family, or to plant wicked thoughts in the mind of my beloved." He said it as though it were a gift, as though he were looking out for her. Her mind was swimming with confusion and her stomach threatened to overturn itself.

"She," he turned towards the last head on the wall, "should have been more careful with her words. I can't have treasonous filth in your proximity each day."

_I can't look_, she thought. _I can't._ But his hand was guiding her there anyway. _Maybe I can look away. Not really see. _But then she saw. The unmistakable emerald-colored eyes of her sweet, helpful handmaiden. Marissa's face stood separated from her being, face drawn in horror. Already, flies were gathering near her eyes, her ears and her nose.

Lyanna shrieked, jerking away from him, backing away, step by step. "No! Why? She didn't do anything wrong. No, oh no, please." In the back of her mind, she dimly regretted the tears. She knew it would make him angry, but she had totally lost control of herself. Covering her face she murmured, "Please, no. It's all my fault."

"Lady Lyanna!" Ser Meryn Trant's voice called out in warning.

"What?" she said, turning towards him, accidentally taking in the view of many other unfortunate souls who had met their end. What was their story? Did they really commit treason or was it another horrible accident?

"Stop." He said firmly. It wasn't a threat. "Don't move."

"Lyanna," Joffrey's voice was much less confident than before. Was he scared? "Do as he says, I command you. Freeze."

The command must have worked, for she stopped moving.

"Don't look down," the Kingsguard ordered. "Look at me."

But she couldn't help but look once she had been told not to. Her feet had reached the edge of the bridge. There was no railing on that side, perhaps allowing for viewing in either direction. And she was one step away from meeting her own end. For an instant she thought it might better that way. But then survival instincts kicked in and she panicked. Only a small "Oh," escaped her lungs before Ser Meryn took over in his calming baritone.

"Walk towards me my lady," Ser Meryn said. "One step at a time."

But she was frozen. Her feet felt glued to the ground. She worried that moving might result in losing her balance and she'd fall anyway.

"Lyanna, do as he says!" Joffrey ordered sternly, causing her to flinch, her foot hovering over the edge. She was able to right herself, but was all the more frozen.

"Prince Joffrey, let us take care of this." Ser Meryn said.

"Oh, bugger that," another man shouted, stomping forward. His helm and chain clattered loudly,. She watched in awe as he marched forward and swept her over his shoulder without another word. He finally set her down on the interior of the hall, far away from the bridge. "Next time, why doesn't this one stay _off_ the bridge."

Lyanna looked up at him, finally able to breathe and noted that his helmet was in the shape of a dog. She then noticed in a jolt of horror that a large portion of his face appeared to be deformed, or perhaps her eyes met his, he looked away.

"Thank you, Ser…I'm sorry, I don't know your name," Lyanna said,

He shook his head, still not meeting her eyes. "I'm not a knight. No need to call me _ser_. No need to call me anything."

"But I want to. You saved my life. I couldn't move, I couldn't think. Thank you for saving me."

Joffrey sauntered over, placing an arm around her shoulders. "Sandor Clegane is his name. But most people know him as 'the Hound.'

"Ser…Mr. Clegane, thank you for your help today. I won't forget it."

He nodded and then stepped back, leaving her with Joffrey and the returning, looming sense of dread. "Well, that was quite a morning, wasn't it?" he asked cheerfully, as though they had been present at a tourney instead of her first real near-death experience. He looked at 'the Hound', "I've got all this energy now. Dog, I feel like hunting. Ready my horse." Turning back to Lyanna he asked, "What do you say? Want to go hawking with me?"

Lyanna gulped and was thankful that her head began to spin. She reached forward to steady herself on his shoulder. "I'm not feeling well. Dizzy. May I please return to my room for a rest? Too much excitement, I believe."

"Women," Joffrey smirked, before noting her displeased expression. "Of course, go rest and I'll check on you tonight." Leaning forward he pressed his lips to hers. She felt nothing, thankful that she'd managed to block out his touch from her inner being. "I'll see you tonight. Ser Meryn, escort the lady to her room. Then meet us down at the stables."

"Yes, Prince Joffrey," he said, nodding..

The walk back to her room was silent. Apparently Kingsguard did not speak unless spoken to. And she had no interest in speaking. When he unlocked the door to her apartment she slid in without even a thank you and closed it behind her. Slumping into her chair the image of Marissa's face flashed in her mind and stayed there, haunting her, reminding her that the girl would still be alive had she not mentioned her discussion to Joffrey the day before. _I've taken my first life, _she thought. And she wondered how many others would be harmed because she had no idea what she was doing.

* * *

Sleep had been evading her ever since the incident at the traitor's wall. Especially after Joffrey had come by her apartment the next night, hinting again at how much he was looking forward to their wedding night. Well, not so much of a hint, but rather bragging. It seemed he'd lost any interest in courting her and had decided to think of her purely as his pet.

Flopping over in bed she buried her head in the pillow, trying to block out the images in her mind. But whether her eyes were opened or closed, the image of Marissa's kind face was staring at her, pleading for help.

_If I'd just kept my mouth shut, she wouldn't have been there. If I hadn't asked her to escort me... You're a fool, Lyanna. You better figure this out soon before someone else gets hurt. _How much or how little could she say to the prince without retribution? Did she have any sway over him at all?

And then there was the queen, always sizing her up, trying to figure her out. _She doesn't trust me. What does she think I'm up to? _What _am_ I up to?

Lying there was making her antsy, so she forced herself out of bed and readied herself for the day. But every time she picked up a brush or did anything for herself she thought of Marissa, who would have dutifully done it for her. She felt tears welling in her eyes, but shook them away. _You musn't crumble now. You owe her as much._

* * *

Thankfully, Joffrey was nowhere to be seen at the dining hall that morning. His father had taken him out on business. She didn't care what that was as long as it kept him away. Strolling around the palace sundeck in the morning had become her favorite past time. Now she could do it alone, taking in both the view of the bay and some time to just breathe. Sitting down along her favorite ledge she tried to block out the Red Keep and focus on something pleasant.

She thought of Jojen and Meera. How they'd sit at the bay, telling stories and hunting for shells. She thought about life before Jojen had even made his feelings known. How before she ever left for White Harbor, he would find ways to bump her hand or hug her for extended periods of time. It all felt so normal to her that she hadn't even noticed he wanted something more. She thought of the first night they'd kissed and how confident he seemed. She'd been such a mess then that his confidence helped calm her. She missed his touch, the way he would just hold her hand and look into her eyes for what felt like hours. It felt like they were talking without words, even though she wasn't really sure what was being said. Just once she'd love to know what it felt like to be safe in his arms again, at peace.

The sound of a tree branch snapping to her right shook her from her daydream. Looking over, she saw no one. Still getting up to investigate, she looked around and then down below and thought she heard the soft sound of footsteps. Whoever it was, it was gone now. Lord Tyrion had told her to be careful, and that there were spies all over King's Landing, working for multiple people. Lord Varys's "Little birds", Lord Petyr's carefully planted servants, even the queen had her spies. It was becoming apparent that nowhere was safe from secrets except inside her head. And she wasn't sure if that was safe either.

"Back at your favorite place?"

She inwardly groaned at the sound of the voice. Forcing a smile, she turned around to greet the prince. "You're back! How was your trip?"

Joffrey rolled his eyes, coming closer to circle her waist with his hands. "It was fine, I'm just glad it's over." He buried his face in the crook of her neck. She forced herself to remain still and fought the urge to pull back. There were certain forms of touch she had conditioned herself to receive.

Wrapping her arms around his back, she gently stroked small circles to relax him. "Has it been a hard day? Perhaps I can get you some tea."

Joffrey snorted, proceeding to place a kiss at her neck. She forced herself to breathe deeply, though she worried it would only serve to lead him on. "I don't want tea," he whispered, peppering her neck with light pecks. "I want you."

He was too close, too intimate. Pulling back, instinct kicked in. She held her hand up away from him. "Then you're going to have to marry me. You can't have me until then."

Without a second's hesitation he pulled her back, pressing his forehead to hers. "Is that so?"

"Yes, that is so." She tried to make her tone playful, though she wasn't sure how playful she could be before he resented it.

"I am the prince, Lyanna. If I want you, I will have you."

"Not in that way. You wouldn't want to bring shame upon our families. Would you?"

He frowned, pouting as he stroked her cheek. "You're such a prude."

She shook her head. "Call me what you like. But if I'm to be a princess, I want to do it right. I don't want rumors being spread about my purity." She softened her expression, reaching for his hand. "I hope you can respect that."

Groaning, he rolled his eyes again. "Fine. I'll find other ways to occupy my time."

She didn't want to know what those were. "Thank you, my Prince. It means the world to me that you'd honor me this way."

Stepping closer he pressed his lips to hers, moving to cradle her neck with his hands, he proceeded to the deepen the kiss until she was breathless. Stepping back, he released her completely. "It won't be long, my love, until I can have you all to myself."

* * *

She had no idea what she was doing. Not a clue. She banged her head against her pillow, wishing she could beat some sense into herself. "Stupid, stupid, stupid," she muttered.

She kept wondering why Joffrey was so into her when she was _so_ not into him. But as the scenes from the previous day replayed in her mind she realized she was to blame. In an effort to keep him happy, she had created a version of herself he couldn't keep his hands off of. Teasing him about his mother, playing into their battle for control, always trying to keep him happy. Somehow she was managing to survive, but crumbling at the same time.

_If Jojen could see me now, he'd hate me_, she realized. She felt her stomach grow cold. How could she let things get this far? Everything was happening so fast and every time she tried something, it worked and then backfired.

She could hardly remember his face now. She wished they looked more different, Joffrey and Jojen. The blond hair and fair skin seemed to blur together into one image at times and when she tried to imagining kissing Jojen her mind would supplement her unkindly with an image of Joffrey instead. What was worse was that there were times, when she she'd actually enjoyed Joffrey's touch. It terrified her. She knew it wasn't him she wanted, per se, just someone to comfort her. Someone to hold her. She'd spent so much time in Jojen's arms that now any time she was alone she felt empty. But emptiness was better than the feelings of guilt and self-loathing that came after being in the prince's presence.

The sun had begun to rise, but she couldn't bring herself to get up. She wished Jojen would come back and save her. But she knew no one was going to rescue her from the tower. She'd have to do that herself.

A knock at the door drew her attention. "Who is it?" she called, not wanting to get out of bed. The room was still rather dark and it frightened her, if only a bit.

"It's Alyssa. We met at the feast?"

She searched her mind for that name. "Oh!" she uttered, throwing back the covers.

She opened the door to find the lovely girl who had made her feel so pretty for the Maidenpool feast. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

Alyssa walked into the room without invitation. "I'm your new handmaiden," she said confidently.

"What?" she asked, her heart plummeting into her stomach. "_Oh_ no, no, I shouldn't have a handmaiden. The last one…"

"I've heard." She said matter-of-factly as she proceeded to fold her bedcovers into place.

"Oh Alyssa, I don't want you to get hurt."

"Lyanna," she said, coming to place a hand on her cheek. "Don't worry. I know my way around this place. I grew up here. You needn't worry about my well-being."

But her heart was filled with dread. She had little confidence that she wouldn't end up screwing something else up and then poor Alyssa would end up dead.

* * *

"Are you going to eat the lemon cake, Lyanna? It's your favorite, isn't it?" Myrcella asked.

"You can have it." She pushed the tray in Myrcella's direction. "I'm afraid my tummy hurts. The sight of food is making me dizzy."

"Oh no, are you getting sick again? The tourney is coming up and I know Joffrey will want you there."

Lyanna looked at the girl curiously. She looked worried, but what about? She groaned. The thought of sitting outside in the hot sun while she felt so disgusting made her want to throw up. "Do you think I can convince him to let me sit this out?"

Myrcella shook her head. "He's really excited to show you off. Lyanna. I'm worried he'll be angry if you aren't there. And…looking your best."

"What are you saying? Really?" Lyanna asked, no longer caring to be polite.

Myrcella touched her hand gently. "Lyanna, you look so tired. Your eyes are dark and your skin is dull." She paused a moment, briefly looking around the room before continuing. "Yesterday, I heard mother asking the maesters if you were going to be fit to bear children. She's worried, Lyanna."

Lyanna was too tired to panic, though she knew she probably should be. "What did the maester say?"

"He said you should be fine once you gained some weight. But she insisted that you already should have by now."

Lyanna shook her head. "Myrcella I'm trying my best. I just don't feel well." She noted the girl's worried face and wanted to appease her. "I'll try harder."

"Good. I just want you to be healthy and well, I don't want you to have to deal with grumpy Joffrey as your new husband."

Lyanna frowned. "I've already met grumpy Joffrey as my betrothed," she muttered. "It's not my favorite version."

Myrcella giggled. "What _is _your favorite version?"

Lyanna inwardly groaned, realizing her young friend was hoping for playful gossip, which was something she'd have to fake to succeed. She couldn't give her anything exciting, but she could at least answer honestly. "Supportive Joffrey. When he stands up for me or helps me with things like archery, I feel closer to him. Enjoy being with him more."

Myrcella nodded. "He likes you." She inhaled deeply. "I just want him to continue liking you."

* * *

"Wear the maroon dress," Alyssa insisted. "Joffrey likes seeing you in Lannister colors."

Glancing at the gown she held in her hand, Lyanna replied, "Why not the Baratheon colors of black and gold? They look better on me anyway."

Alyssa shook her head firmly, a respectful smile on her lips. "He's a mother's boy if I ever saw one. Besides, the king is easier to please then his mother. And she is fond of her own house as well." Laying the dress on the bed, she said again, "The maroon dress. Trust me."

Lyanna nodded, changing into the garment and letting Alyssa ready her for the tourney. When she showed Lyanna the finished product she frowned, noting the revealing neckline. It wasn't inappropriate, wasn't so low as to be immodest, but she dreaded any comments the prince might make. She didn't want to have to spend the whole day fending off his advances.

Laying down the hairbrush on the counter, Alyssa spoke up again. "You look pretty. Do you approve of my work?"

Lyanna took her hands, "I always do."

"Good," she said, scanning her body from head to toe. "Hmmm, give me a moment. We _may _need to take in the waist line a bit." Marissa took her arm. "Are you still not feeling well? You look like you've lost a quarter stone since I arrived. I hope I'm not to blame."

Lyanna shook her head. "I'm fine. I just have a lot on my mind."

"Lyanna," she placed her hands on either side of her face. "Focus. Today, just focus on the tourney. Don't worry about tomorrow; don't worry about your wedding. Just smile, enjoy the event and tell the prince it was a lovely experience. Do you understand?"

Lyanna eyed her curiously. "Is it normal for handmaidens to give such advice?"

"I'm more than a handmaiden and you know it. Now answer my question. Do you understand?"

Lyanna nodded, feeling slightly puzzled. "Yes, Alyssa. I understand."

"Good. And eat. When you're offered food in his presence. Eat."

Lyanna rolled her eyes. "Is there a conspiracy against my belly? It seems to be all anyone is talking about."

Taking her hands firmly in her own, Alyssa stated. "Lyanna, I want to help you. But I can't do that if you won't help yourself. Just eat. That's all I'm asking."

"Fine," she said reluctantly.

After Alyssa finished making the alterations, she escorted her down to the main hall where Joffrey greeted her. "You look lovely." He placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Happy nameday," she answered. "Are you excited for your tourney?"

"I'm more excited about showing you off. Let all the men drool like dogs when they see my betrothed."

Lyanna cocked her head and smirked. "Is that your nameday wish? Drooling underlings?"

Pressing his forehead to hers he replied, "Yes, it most certainly is."

After they were seated in the stands, Joffrey placed his arm around her, proudly taking in the show. When she glanced over at him he looked content and relaxed.

"I've never been to a tourney before. Who are all of these men?" she motioned to the men waiting to joust.

"Various knights from King's Landing and the Reach. All competing for the opportunity to impress me." He seemed as drunk on the idea of power as some were on wine.

"I hope you enjoy it," she said sweetly.

He squeezed her shoulder. "I'm certain I will. Alright, hush now, they are about to start."

The first four rounds went off without any difficulty. Lyanna sat up straight when she saw who was participating in the final round of the day. "Is that Loras Tyrell?"

"Why, yes it is. How do you know of him?"

"Oh, I met him the other day when Lord Renly arrived. I didn't think he was a knight."

"He wasn't until just a few days ago." Joffrey leaned forward, rubbing his hands together. "And now he gets the honor of being trounced by my uncle."

Lyanna's eyes widened, and sure enough when she looked down the row she saw Ser Jaime Lannister, Commander of the Kingsguard climbing atop his horse.

Their first two trips down the field, neither man faltered. But on the third trip, Ser Loras made a convenient blow, hitting him in the shoulder and throwing him off balance. Ser Jaime was on the ground moments later, perfect golden locks now mussed and matted with dirt.

The crowd gasped in shock.

"He won," Lyanna whispered.

'That's ridiculous." Joffrey threw his cup down in disgust, face twisting into a sneer. "My uncle is the finest knight in the Seven Kingdoms. There's no way that little _twerp_ could beat him."

Laying her hand on his shoulder, she said, "Everyone gets lucky sometimes, don't they? Beginner's luck, they call it," She didn't want to have to deal with grumpy Joffrey on his nameday.

"Luck, I suppose. I suspect foul play."

"Oh, I hope not. It's been such a lovely day. I'd hate for anything to spoil your nameday," Lyanna replied, rubbing his back softly.

Turning his eyes to her, the prince smiled. "The day is young. There's still time for it to improve."

Choosing not to overthink things, she only replied, "Of course."

As they exited the stands, Lyanna flashed a quick smile to Ser Loras and then followed Joffrey out of the stadium.

"We'll have a lavish feast tonight to celebrate. More food then you've ever seen before," the prince stated grandly, linking his arm with hers.

Lyanna's stomach growled. "That sounds lovely."

"I do hope you enjoy it." When the reached the inside of the Red Keep, Joffrey pulled her aside, placing his hands around her waist. "You grow tinier by the day. Don't think it's escaped my notice."

Lyanna sighed, looking down. "Apparently my waist hasn't escaped anyone's attention."

He tipped her head back up and forced her to look in his eyes. "I rather enjoyed your shape before. You were a little lean, yes, but still womanly. Now, well you look more a girl then a woman."

Lyanna frowned. It made her think of Jojen who had said the exact opposite when she arrived home from White Harbor.

Squeezing her waist tightly, he stated casually, "I have no interest in marrying a little girl, Lyanna." He brushed the fringe of his hair out of his eyes, as if what he said was of no importance.

Lyanna gulped "What are you saying, my Prince?"

"I'm saying," his voice grew stern. "That while I may still find you lovely, you shouldn't grow complacent. If you continue down this path, I'm afraid to say you can always be replaced."

* * *

Complacent. That's what he had said. Had she been complacent? She was getting so tired of people talking about her weight. It certainly didn't help her eat, that much was for sure. But that comment from Joffrey was most definitely a threat.

_I just wish he would leave me alone. All he seems to want is to touch me or kiss me. He has no interest in getting to know me. Jojen would never do that to me. He would never push or pressure me. _

"Lyanna, this has to stop," she whispered out loud to herself. _You can't keep doing this. Jojen isn't here. He's not going to be here. He isn't going to come riding in on Vermithor to your rescue. Only _you_ can rescue you._

But how? What did rescuing herself even look like?

A knock at the door shook her from her thoughts.

"Come in," she called.

"Lady Lyanna." It was Lord Tyrion. "Are you decent?"

She laughed. "Yes, it's alright. Come in."

When he poked his head in the door, she couldn't help but smile. He had a warm face. He felt safe. She could feel her shoulders relax from just being in his presence. And then he lifted his hands to reveal a small parchment of paper.

"What's that?" she asks.

"You got a raven today."

"Me? From where?" She asked.

He shook his head. "I don't know exactly. There's no seal. Podrick found it in the rookery and brought it to me right away."

"May I see it?"

He extended his arm and delivered the note to her hands.

Examining the rolled piece of parchment she saw that indeed there was no seal on the green wax… She paused. Green?

Ripping it open, she immediately recognized the precise handwriting of Meera Reed, though her name was nowhere to be found.

"Do you know who it is from?" Lord Tyrion asked.

She nodded. "A friend."

"A friend?" he asked, with an arched brow.

She frowned. "A_ female_ friend."

Turning her eyes back to the treasured piece of paper she read,

_Lady Lyanna_,

_Greetings from Moat Cailin. I hope you are well. You are missed in our neck of the woods but we do hope you are faring well. I do my best to tend to Ser Turtle's needs and your frog friend too. They both miss you, Lyanna. You can rest assured that they are both doing well, despite your absence. I will continue to tend to them for as long as I'm needed, even if that is for a very long time. We hope you can come to visit, but understand that you are quite busy with wedding plans. We hope you are taking good care of yourself in King's Landing. I've heard the food is quite delicious._

_You are very much loved and missed._

"From that grin I'm assuming it was a pleasant letter?"

She smiled and did her best to blink away the tears forming at the corner of her eyes. "Very pleasant."

He stared at her silently for a moment. "I'm pleased. Will I see you at dinner?"

"Yes, Lord Tyrion. I will be there."

"Good, good. I'll leave you then, if that's alright."

She only nodded, resisting the urge to clutch the letter to her chest in his presence. When he was gone she opened it again. Meera had gone all the way to Moat Cailin just to send her a message?

_Oh Meera, thank you. Thank you for letting me know Jojen was okay._ She couldn't help but laugh at her not too subtle reminder to eat. It never ended. But still, the reminder was well received from her friend. Especially knowing that Jojen was staying true to his word.

Tucking the parchment under her mattress she called for Alyssa who touched up her hair and helped her ready herself for dinner.

* * *

Sleep was growing torturous. Nightmare after nightmare plagued her mind. In one dream, she was wandering aimlessly through darkened hallways in the Red Keep. It felt like she wandered for hours, and every time she turned a corner in hopes that she'd find a way out, all she saw was more of the same grey, dreary hallway.

But that wasn't nearly as bad as the dream where she was forced to choose between her father's life and Jojen's. In the end, she refused to choose, and so instead she chose to jump off the balcony, with no idea what lie below. It was eerie how easy that choice was. There wasn't an ounce of fear as she ran towards the edge, other than the fear that it would be like the hallway dream and keep going. Thankfully, just as the ground rushed up to meet her, she woke up moments before impact.

She wished she could stay awake but her mind was so tired that against her will she would just fall back to sleep and be taken over by yet another dream. And when she did wake up, she was in a cold sweat.

Just before dawn, another one came. This one wasn't as scary, though it was still haunting.

She dreamed she was in her bed, the one she was in now. And Jojen was gazing down at her.

"Jojen, what are you doing here?" she asked.

His face looked somber, very much the Jojen she remembered. She was thankful that this time there wasn't a hint of Joffrey in his image. "I miss you Ly," he said in a mournful tone. "I miss you so much."

She reached for him, but her hand grabbed only air. "I miss you too. Jojen, I've failed you. I haven't done anything to get home. I've only tried to protect myself. Jojen, I'm so sorry. I'm so terribly sorry." She wanted to throw herself in his arms, but was certain she'd come crashing to the floor.

His hand grazed her cheek, and for some reason she could feel it and soon found herself nuzzling against it. How she'd missed the tenderness of his touch. "Ly, I want you to take care of yourself. Whatever you have to do, just stay alive. I believe in you."

It broke her heart even further hearing that he still cared. "You should forget about me, Jojen," she said, choking on her tears. "You deserve someone much better. I don't even know who I am anymore. Tears were falling in her sleep and in real life. "I don't want to be this person anymore."

"Then don't," he whispered. And as he backed away, his form disappeared like vanishing fog.


	23. Shattered Pieces

A great big thank you to my beta shipeverythingandanything for feedback on this chapter. And especially your support through the hard things. More notes at the end.

Trigger warning: hints at domestic abuse. I hope I've handled it carefully, but if this is a sensitive area for you, you might wish to skip this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Three – Shattered Pieces**

She was thankful for this spot. Secluded from the prying eyes of the Red Keep by the most perfectly positioned shrubbery, her little corner of the world had become a place to breathe. The sounds of the waves crashing against the rocks below provided a meditative rhythm, calming her enough that she almost felt whole. Almost.

When strong arms encircled her waist, she allowed herself to relax into them. "You look lovely this morning." Joffrey's voice served as a painful reminder that her little corner wasn't really hers. In truth, nothing was. Except for her mind, an even that se feared was at risk for discovery.

Closing her eyes, she inhaled a deep breath and then turned around to greet him, forcing the most pleasant smile she could conjure on her face. "Good morning."

In a matter of moments his lips were on hers. They always seemed to be there. But at least this time it was soft and sweet.

"I can't wait until yours is the first face I see every morning," he whispered in her ear, allowing his lips to very intentionally graze her ear lobe. By now she'd learned how to calm her reaction with a steady breath to avoid either flinching or gasping.

"Soon," was all she could reply.

"Soon." He grinned. Wrapping his arms around her, he said, "Not soon enough."

She had thought Jojen's stare was intense, but he had nothing on Joffrey, who appeared to be examining her straight through. Every moment spent in his presence made her feel as though she was naked. The thought of being naked before him caused a unsettling shiver to run through her body.

"Oh," she exclaimed, eager to change the subject. "I have news. We found a performance troupe for the wedding. They are quite good. And funny too. I'll think you'll be quite pleased."

Joffrey chuckled. "Oh good, now I have something to look forward to."

Lyanna pulled back, a frown plastered to her face. "That's the only thing you're looking forward to on our wedding day? A performance troupe? Joffrey, I'm offended."

Placing his hands on her cheeks he drew her head closer and kissed on her forehead. "Of our wedding day, yes. But our wedding night, that's another story."

She let out an exasperated sigh. "Not that again. I told you how I feel about wedding night talk."

"Fine, fine, my prudish love. No more talk." He gave her a sarcastic smile. "It's the action that counts anyway."

This time she managed to escape his grasp. "Joffrey, please. When you talk like that I…" she thought for a moment. If she was going to protest, she might as well make it worth it.

"You what?" he asked, a note of concern in his voice. That was good. Let him be concerned.

"When you talk like that I, my desire for you goes away. I feel so... filthy inside and…and…I can't feel filthy and pretty at the same time."

The prince's smile faded. She turned her eyes towards the bay. It was a risk, saying anything. But remembering Lord Tyrion's suggestion, it felt like a worthy risk.

"I…I don't want you to feel, what was the word you used? Filthy. I don't want you to feel filthy in my presence." He ran his fingers gently down her arm. "That's not at all what I want."

Taking another deep inhale, she readied herself for what came next. Turning around, she looked him in the eye and said, "Then I need you to listen. I'm well aware of what will happen on our wedding night. But it can either go well or it can go poorly."

The frown that formed on his face nearly shook her resolve, but she was too far in to stop now. "My prince," she said as she laid her hands gently in both of his. "When that night comes, one way or another I will be there with you. But it will be a much better experience for us both if you would treat me with respect. That's all I ask."

Her prince stood with pursed lips and brows furrowed in confusion. "What do you mean, treat you with respect?" It appeared the concept was a completely foreign to him. A fleeting thought of Jojen, who only knew how to treat her with respect, crossed her mind, but she forced herself to push it away.

"I mean," she squeezed his hands. "I need to know that I'm more then just a body for you to use. I need to know that you value me, that I'm not just any girl you got your hands on. That you don't…" she gulped, feeling the reality of the situation sinking in. She was talking about her _real_ wedding night with this man. Biting her lip, she tried to contain any of the watery betrayers forming in her eyes. "That you don't just want to…" She struggled for the words to finish the sentence.

Thankfully he had grown uncomfortable enough to step in. "I don't. I mean, I do value you. I…I didn't mean to upset you. Please stop crying."

She sniffed away her tears and nodded. "It pleases me to hear that." Searching the ground, she was unsure where to take the conversation next. "I'm feeling hungry. Can we go find something to eat now?"

The prince nodded, his face still showing considerable discomfort. "Certainly, let's go." He offered her his hand and she accepted it with a smile.

This version of Joffrey she could work with.

* * *

It was official. Beef-and-bacon pie was amazing. It was also official that she had been starving.

"Did you just finish two servings? Of everything?" Myrcella asked, a playful smile on her face.

"It was delicious." She didn't even bother to cover her mouth. "And I was hungry."

"Good," Myrcella reached over to squeeze her hand. "You look much healthier, Lyanna."

"She does, indeed." Renly Baratheon strutted into the hall and flashed a wink to Lyanna upon making eye contact.

"Lord Renly!"

"Lady Lyanna." He fell into a half bow. "You're looking well. I hope King's Landing is treating you well?" His eyebrows arched slightly as if sending a message only meant for her.

She exchanged glances with Myrcella and nodded. "Yes, Lord Renly."

"That's wonderful to hear."

"Good morning," Lord Tyrion said as he entered the room. "Ahh, bacon pie. I could smell it halfway down the hallway."

"Lyanna's already on her second helping," Myrcella giggled.

"Must you talk about it with everyone?" Lyanna asked. She'd only recently been able to eat more regularly and she didn't want to relapse. It had been nice not getting comments from people every day. Alyssa had even been able to let out her gowns, which had begun to fill out nicely.

"Talk about what?" Lyanna flinched when the queen entered the room. She was the last person she would ever want involved in this conversation.

Myrcella bit her lip. "Nothing, Mother."

Her mother glided over, placing her hand on her head. "Nothing? Really? Are you keeping secrets from me, darling?"

Myrcella frowned and glanced at Lyanna for permission. Finally, she nodded.

"Lyanna loves the pie. She's had two helpings today. Her tummy is feeling better. Isn't that wonderful, Mother?"

The queen eyed Lyanna carefully and a sly grin crossed her face. "That is wonderful, darling. I am quite pleased."

"I am too," the prince announced as he sauntered into the room, stopping to kiss Lyanna's cheek before he sat down.

"You look much prettier with color in your cheeks Lyanna," the queen said, taking her seat at the table. "I'm so glad you are feeling better."

"Thank you, Your Grace."

After the first course had been taken away, the prince laid a hand on her arm. "How do you feel about going on a walk with me later?" He'd been much more considerate since she had scolded him for his behavior.

She smiled. "Yes, that would be lovely. Where are we going today?"

"Down by the gardens. I think you'll like them. It's quiet and peaceful. Like you." The wink he gave her was quite endearing and surprisingly genuine. It was one of those rare moments where she actually liked Joffrey, even though she wasn't supposed to. Still, it made being with him each day much easier to tolerate.

She returned a bashful smile. "That sounds nice."

After breakfast they walked hand in hand down to the gardens. It was indeed everything Joffrey had said. She had grown tired of the beating sun in King's Landing. But here there was enough shade from the trees to allow for a cool breeze. The area was surrounded by tall cream-colored pillars and in the middle was a water pond. She couldn't help but giggle when a when a tiny frog leaped out onto a lily pad. That was, until a rock came hurling form the side, hitting the frog on its back.

"Slimy pests." Joffrey muttered, reaching down to pick up another rock.

"Joffrey!" Lyanna's jaw dropped open. "Don't hurt him."

"It's just a stupid frog."

Lyanna frowned, feeling the relaxation of the day slipping away. "They aren't stupid to me. We had all kinds of frogs back home."

"You didn't eat any, did you? That's disgusting." His eyes took on the same smug smirk she'd seen so frequently on his mother.

"I…just once or twice. I didn't really like the idea of eating them."

His face wrinkled in a show of disgust. "I've been kissing a frog eater?"

Lyanna arched a brow, feeling a dangerous defiance rising up in her. "Yes you have, my prince. I suppose you shouldn't kiss me anymore, then?"

The smirk that passed his lips as he reached for her waist told her that the chances of him doing that were slim. "As long as you've brushed your teeth since then I suppose there is no harm."

"I've brushed them once or twice since I left." She frowned. "But I don't want to kiss anyone who tries to hurt my friends."

He snorted. "Your friends? Those creatures are your friends?"

"Yes," she retorted. "There are more frogs then people in the Neck. I find them to be very sweet."

Joffrey rolled his eyes. "I'm learning so much about my betrothed today. I had no idea you were so queer."

Lyanna stared at him, unblinking, her lips firmly set in a pout. "Are we finished? I think I'll head back." And with that she turned back towards the stairs.

"Whoa!" Joffrey placed a hand on her shoulder. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Off to find people who don't mock me. I much prefer _their_ company."

When she turned back again, Joffrey yanked her arm backward, twisting it in a way that made her yelp. "Ouch, you're hurting me!"

The prince seemed not to care. Twisting harder he said, "You know when you sass me it just makes me want you more."

She winced, trying to shake free. Her voice shook as she said, "Joffrey, please let go of my arm. It hurts."

He did as she asked, moving his hands to her waist. "Then quit being a brat and stop fighting me. Come here."

Pulling her towards him he moved one hand to cup the back of her head. "Now say you're sorry and kiss me."

But she couldn't. That look in his eye, mixed with the pain radiating down her arm echoed of her times alone with mother. She could only stare blankly at him and bite her lip in an attempt to avoid tears.

The prince gritted his teeth. "Are you purposefully trying to anger me with your obstinance?"

Such tension she'd never felt before. She wished desperately to be able to speak up in ways she never did with Mother, to say the words she'd stored up over the years, every time she bit her tongue. Yet this wasn't Mother, he was the prince. The heir to the throne and like it or not, she was betrothed to him. Was it worth fighting for? Was there anything to gain for standing up for herself? She sighed, shaking her head, not at him or his question but at herself. Reaching up she placed a quick peck on his lips and whispered, "I'm sorry."

"Are you really?" he asked. His tone had a wry feel to it.

Her lids dimmed slightly as she bowed her head and nodded.

"Then prove it."

"How?" she asked, trying to stifle the frustration in her voice.

"You know how?" he sneered, tugging her closer. "You owe me a much better kiss then that."

It took every effort to stifle her flaring nostrils. All she wanted was to get away from him. But the only way to get what she wanted was to give him what he wanted. A thought that revolted her. She pressed her head into his chest as a way to avoid eye contact while she steadied herself. She felt grateful that he at least seemed to find the gesture endearing as he moved his hands up to her upper back. "I'm sorry, my prince." And then she was crying. Against her will, she was crying.

"What are you weeping for, you silly girl?" Tilting her head up he drew her face closer and then whispered firmly, "Stop. Now."

But that only made the tears worse. "I'm sorry, I can't stop myself. They just keep coming. I don't know how to stop."

"I do," he said, jerking her back and pressing his lips roughly against hers. The kiss was frantic and aggressive. She could feel his frustration through the pressure he applied to her mouth. Her whole body froze when she felt his hands begin to roam. She felt like a prisoner. She was breathless, and not the good kind of breathless she felt when she was kissing Jojen. _No, you can't think of him. Not now._

Finally, he gave her lips a break and proceeded to place kisses down her jaw and chin, sucking so hard she felt he might draw blood. "You're mine, Lyanna," he muttered.

And that was the truth of it. She was his prisoner. And she wondered if perhaps it wasn't better to just accept her sentence and be done with it.

* * *

"Lyanna, what happened to your neck?" Myrcella asked at breakfast the next morning.

"What do you mean?"

"You've got a big red mark. Did something bite you?"

Placing her hand to the affected area, her stomach dropped when she realized what it was. "Yes, I believe so."

"Maybe you should have the maester look at it. It's quite big."

"Mind your own business Myrcella," Joffrey said, striding in with a grin on his face.

"Don't speak that way to your sister, Joff," his mother said coming in behind them. "What are you squabbling about?"

"Nothing, Mother," Joffrey interrupted at the same time that Myrcella said, "Lyanna has a big…"

Joffrey slammed his fist down on the table. "I said hold your tongue!" causing Myrcella to jolt back in her seat and divert her eyes.

"That's enough," King Robert bellowed from the corner of the room. "It's much too early for this nonsense. What is meaning of this racket?"

Joffrey glared at his sister until she shrank down in her chair. "Nothing, Father."

The queen eyed her carefully. "What's going on you two? Lyanna has a big what?"

"I…" Myrcella's voice shook.

"You needn't be frightened, darling."

"I was only saying that Lyanna got big bug bite and it left a nasty welt on her neck. I just thought maybe the maester should look at it in case it was poisonous."

"Let me look at that," the king said, walking over to where she sat. "Where is this bug bite?"

Lyanna froze. "I…"

"It's right there, Father," Myrcella pointed to Lyanna's mark of humiliation.

"Where…Oh." The king looked up at her and shook his head. "Bug bite?" he arched a brow.

"I…I didn't…"

"Joffrey…" King Robert placed a hand on his son's shoulders, squeezing it firmly. "Come with me, son."

"What? Why?" Joffrey brushed his hands off.

The king whacked his son on the back of the head. "Mind your tongue and follow me. Do not speak another word, do you understand?"

"Don't speak to him like that!" The queen stood up quickly, giving her husband much the same glare as her son had given to his sister.

"I will speak to him however I like. He is my son."

"Robert, what is going on?"

The king sighed. "I had hoped to not make a scene of this. But it seems your son has left a sizable 'love bite' on his betrothed. I had hoped to discuss this matter in private but it appears you leave me no option."

"I did no such thing," Joffrey scoffed, turning away from his father.

"Then where did this come from?" The king pointed to her neck, lifting her hair to expose her humiliation to the entire room.

Joffrey shrugged. "I don't know. She said it was a bug bite. Maybe she was bitten in the garden."

"Do you think I'm an idiot? That I don't know exactly what activity caused that kind of mark?"

Joffrey jumped up, his chair rattling behind him. "Well, it wasn't me who did it!"

The king's cheeks grew a dark shade of crimson. "Are you insinuating that your betrothed has been unfaithful?"

"What?" Lyanna gasped. "I never…"

"Shhhh, dear," the king said softly. "I know better than that. And I thought my son did too."

"Robert, enough of this." The queen scoffed. "Besides, it's Lyanna who bears the mark. It's her responsibility."

"Cersei," the king chuckled in disbelief. "You can't be serious? _Always_ protecting your precious Joff."

"I…Your Grace." Lyanna sputtered. "I'm sorry if I've done something…"

"Oh child, don't fret. You are in no trouble. Run along now and let me discuss this matter with my family," King Robert said, staring at Cersei.

"I…Yes Your Grace…." Quickly, she stood up and walked out of the room without looking any member of the family in the eye.

* * *

The next morning she couldn't bring herself to get out of bed. She didn't want to see them, any of them. She'd managed to fake a cold that night to avoid dinner. But she knew she wouldn't get away with it another day.

She didn't want to face the queen and the way she always jumped to Joffrey's defense and she definitely didn't want to see her betrothed, though she knew it was inevitable and she also knew there would be repercussions for her avoidance.

Alyssa eventually convinced her to get dressed and downstairs. Joffrey didn't say a word when she came in and she managed to eat quietly. When she finished, she pushed her chair back and prepared to leave when Joffrey placed a hand on her arm.

"What is it?" she asked.

His face was unreadable. "Walk with me." It was neither a question nor a command.

She nodded, squeezing her hands together to hide the trembling. "Alright."

When they reached the deck he offered his hand and said, "Come."

"Where are we going?" she asked, after she accepted it.

"You'll see." They continued their walk in silence.

They'd never taken this route before and the farther they got from adult supervision she wished that someone, anyone, even the queen would be around. One Kingsguard led the path, but as there was no one around, he seemed less insistent on keeping close contact. And she truly questioned whether a Kingsguard would ever come to her rescue if needed.

"Joffrey?" she asked, trying to hide the tremor in her voice. "Are you alright?"

He turned his head and rolled his eyes, saying nothing.

"I'm sorry if I offended you in some way. Please talk to me."

He only chuckled and continued down the flight of stairs they were on. And then she smelled it. Salt water.

She gasped, "are we…?"

Joffrey stopped short, causing her to fall into his back. "Don't say I never did anything nice for you."

He allowed her to go ahead of him and guided her forward, down under an archway that led them down closer to the bay.

"Really?" she shrieked, running ahead as soon as she saw the water. After months of being tempted with views of the Bay, she finally had a chance to feel it on her very own finger tips. It was cold, much cooler then she had expected. And the smell of saltwater caused a flood of memories to make their way through her mind. "It's so beautiful."

Turning towards Joffrey she smiled the first genuine smile in quite some time. Running towards him she wrapped her arms around his neck and squeezed him into a hug. "Thank you, my prince. It is absolutely wonderful. I'm so happy!"

Joffrey grinned, wrapping his arms around her lower back. His previous edginess seemed to have melted away. "You approve of the surprise?"

Placing a soft kiss on his lips she whispered, "It's the best of surprises. Thank you."

Joffrey's eyes seemed to dance. She hadn't seen such a joyous look on him before. "I like seeing this side of you," she continued, kissing him gently once more.

"What side is that?" he asked, stroking small circles into her back.

"You look peaceful."

Joffrey blushed. "I enjoy seeing you happy. That's all."

"I am," she said, laying her head on his chest. "Thank you."

"Lyanna," Joffrey whispered, tilting her head upward and pressing his forehead into hers, "I need you."

The words were even more shocking than his surprise. Joffrey didn't say things like that.

"You…you do?"

"I do," he said, bringing his hands up her back to rest around her neck. "I feel different when you're around. I feel…more alive. I feel…excited for the day to begin. And I don't ever want that feeling to stop."

A sinking feeling settled in the bottom of her stomach. He was being so vulnerable. It was throwing any attempt at a plan off. She had no interest in being with Joffrey Baratheon. But the fact that he needed her and knew he needed her was pleasant to hear. How could this be the same boy who had caused so much pain? Her mind was swirling in confusion.

"If I kiss you are you going to scold me again or report to my father?" He gave her an endearing wink.

She shook her head. "No, I won't scold you."

"Good. I don't enjoy getting lectures from my father on proper courting behavior. As if he knows anything about the subject."

"Joffrey, I'm sorry. I didn't know what to say. Myrcella…"

Joffrey chuckled. "My sister needs to mind her own business where we are concerned. I had a long talk with her and I'm certain she won't be interfering in the future."

The confident way he said it made the hairs on her neck stand up. Stepping back slightly she frowned. "You did? What did you tell her?"

"Don't worry about it. That's between me and her." Pulling her closer, he whispered. "Now about that kiss."

But she was worried. About Myrcella, about whether she had suffered any harm at her expense. But when his lips met hers she tried her best to block out the thoughts from her mind. The kiss was tender, but passionate. And when his lips made their usual path down her neck this time he was gentle. It still made her uncomfortable. She wasn't sure how she was supposed to react. Her body said one thing, her heart another. But he'd been so nice that she didn't want to disrupt him or anger him by resisting.

"I need you, Lyanna," he murmured into her hair. He groaned. "I'm so tired of waiting. I want to be with you."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

He smirked. Tracing his fingers along her cheek he muttered, "You know what I mean."

And then she did. Her heart raced and she could feel her chest rising and falling quickly. "We…we can't," she said. "If your mother knew that I even let you…"

"My mother doesn't need to know anything." He glanced at the Kingsguard who was standing nearby. "I make sure my guard is well compensated for his privacy."

"Joffrey, what are you suggesting?" She did nothing to stop her voice from rising. Panic was setting in, but she had to remain calm. "You know we can't…if anyone suspected I wasn't a maiden…"

The chuckle that came from his lips made her feel dirty. Where was the sweet boy from just minutes ago? "Oh, sweet Lyanna." He pulled her closer so their lips nearly touched. "You needn't worry about your precious maidenhead. We have other options that needn't interfere with that."

"I…what do you mean?" Her breaths were becoming brief and shallow. She had to place her hand on her shoulder to steady herself from the dizziness. Whatever he meant, she knew it wasn't good. Not good at all.

"You'll see," he whispered as he pressed his lips to hers, his hands so sliding down her back much too low for her comfort. "Come on," he said drawing her to the stairs. "Let's head back. Father only gave me permission to bring you down here for a short while."

"I…" she glanced back at the water which now seemed not so lovely.

"Come," he said, tugging her hand.

Joffrey, along with the guard escorted her to her bedchamber. By the time they arrived she was having difficulty hiding the sweat covering her forehead. Surely he wouldn't try anything now?

Leaning his head to hers he whispered, "I'll drop by tonight after mother goes to bed. Wear something pretty for me, alright?"

And with a light kiss to the lips he was gone. Leaving her shaking body frozen by her doorstep. _What have I done?_

* * *

"I've drawn a bath for you, milady. Will there be anything else?" Alyssa's voice beckoned from the washroom.

Lyanna shook her head and continued her staring game with the wall. "As long as it's hot, you're free to go."

There was a moment of silence and then she heard the soft patter of Alyssa's feet as she made her way around the bed. "It is quite hot." Her handmaiden laid her hand on Lyanna's arm. "Is everything alright, Lyanna? You don't look well."

She willed her lower lip to stop trembling for a moment and look Alyssa in the eye. "Alyssa, you may go."

Alyssa took a deep inward breath as she sized her up. It was clear she wanted to ask more, but thankfully she gave her a small nod and said, "I will be outside. Ring if you need me."

Lyanna could only nod and continued her stare at the wall. When Alyssa was finally out the door she threw off the covers and made her way out of bed and into the washroom. Heading towards the bath she caught an unexpected glance at her reflection in the mirror and froze, unable to look away from the imposter was in her room. The girl standing in front of her was not Lyanna Estermont. The girl in front of her wasn't anyone she recognized at all.

Except she was. She was someone. Someone she loathed. Someone she failed to understand even though she walked in her shoes every day. She hated her and she wept for her at the same time.

Glancing into her own eyes there was a moment where she realized it was her. That there was a Lyanna in there, but that realization was even worse then being unrecognizable. After a moment the rage billowing out of her body reached its peak and she found herself reaching for her hairbrush and hoisting it at the mirror. It shattered into pieces.

She couldn't bear to remove her own nightgown, so instead she stepped into the tub, sliding in with the gown on. The feel of the soaked clothing sticking to her skin was a reminder of just how trapped she was.

He hadn't even knocked when he arrived the previous night, rather resorting to having his guard unlock the door for him. She could vividly remember him sliding under her covers, feel his breath on her skin and everywhere his hands had roamed. Her mind had screamed stop over and over again, that it was wrong, that she didn't want to, but no words would leave her mouth. Why couldn't she speak?

Thankfully, her stomach got the best of her and she had to excuse herself to go to the washroom. But when she tried to leave, he had jerked her back and before she knew it, all of tonight's dinner had made it onto his royal smock. Humiliated, she ran out of the room and locked herself into the bath until she heard him finally stomp out of the room and slam the door.

The water was still hot, though she wished it were hotter. Enough to melt off every last memory of him. How had it gotten so far? And how did things turn so fast?

Earlier that day he had been so sweet. Taking her to the bay. She had completely fallen for it. What a fool she was. Had she provoked him with her kisses of gratitude? She hadn't even thought about it. She was just so happy to be by the water again. But how a simple peck could turn into a girl scalding herself in bathwater just to erase the memory of a man's touch, she really didn't know.

Glancing down at where her knees posted out of the water she could see how red they had become. It brought her comfort. The water burned. It hurt. It was a welcome distraction from her own pain. And her own shame.

At some point last night she'd convinced herself it was okay, because she'd never see Jojen again. But the moment his hand touched her skin, she knew it wasn't okay. She didn't love the prince. And despite the small moments when her body rebelliously enjoyed a kiss, she didn't even like him. Joffrey was cruel. He was fine until you spoke against him and then his dark side came out.

There was some relief though, in knowing she'd never lay eyes on Jojen again. She'd never want him to see this version of herself. Jojen thought she was perfect. She'd always known that, even though she knew she wasn't. But she'd never known it was possible to feel this low. She'd rather Jojen never know what she was capable of. She closed her eyes and released her lip from the hold she had on it. She was ready to cry now. Needed to cry. But just when she needed them, they refused to come.

Until Jojen's face finally flickered into her mind. The real Jojen, not the version that had meshed with the monster she was betrothed to. Then she could feel fat, wet blobs trickling down her face. "I'm sorry, Jojen. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me."

Slipping down into the water she allowed it to sweep over her face. There was a stillness underneath and she wished she didn't have to come up. But finally her breath ran out and she came up gasping for breath. Laying her head back against the tub the tears began to flow. The tension began to release and as her body slowly began to relax, and before she knew it she was asleep.

The next thing she remembered was a pair of hands shaking her. "Lady Lyanna, are you alright?"

"Hmm?" she mumbled. When she opened her eyes, her handmaiden was looking down at her and to the side was one of the queen's handmaidens, Brinna.

Lyanna jumped at the sight of her. She'd seen the girl spying before, lingering around when there was no reason for her to be there. She didn't want her to see her like this.

"It's alright," Alyssa said, "I just go worried when you didn't answer. And then when I found you were barely breathing."

"I…I'm not feeling well." Lyanna glanced at the new girl. "You may go, Brinna. I think I'll go back to bed now."

Alyssa glanced between the two of them and nodded. "Brinna, would you please let Queen Cersei know Lyanna will not be down for breakfast? I'll bring her something up later."

The girl twisted her lips together into a frown, but eventually did as she was told. When she was gone Alyssa directed her attention back to Lyanna. "Forgive me, but what was that about?"

"I don't trust her. She's always whispering to the queen and is always giving me strange looks." Lyanna fiddled with her hair.

Alyssa's firm stare was unsettling. "Are we getting paranoid Lyanna?"

A surge of anger rose up, feeling as though it raced from her feet to the top of her head. "No! I've seen it with my own eyes. If you don't believe me you can leave, too." When Alyssa looked at her she could see a brief display of hurt, which her handmaiden tried to cover up. "I'm sorry. I just really don't feel well. Would you help me stand up? The water's gone cold."

When she had safely risen, Alyssa squinted her eyes. "Why are you wearing your nightshirt?"

Lyanna swallowed. "I didn't feel like undressing. I was cold." And while it was a lie then, it wasn't now. She was freezing. "Can you get me a warm towel, please? I can't stop shaking."

After she was covered and dried, Alyssa escorted her to bed. "What's really going on? I don't believe this is just an illness. You're acting queer."

She couldn't look at her, not when she was looking so concerned. "I'd like to be alone please. I just need some rest."

Alyssa placed both hands on her shoulders. "Lyanna, I want to help if I can."

"I know, Alyssa. Thank you." She yawned. "I'm just so tired. Would you bring me an extra blanket- I'm still so cold."

"That's because your hair is wet, here, we should…"

"Just another blanket, please." She wasn't faking. She really was very cold. But she really needed to get her sad, worried handmaiden out of her sight before she felt even worse.

After she was covered in two more blankets, Alyssa asked, "What would you like for breakfast?"

Lyanna groaned. Food was the last thing she wanted. "Just some hot tea please."

A look of disappointment crossed her handmaiden's face, but she did as she'd been told and dutifully left the room.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading. This was really tough to write, probably why it took so long to get out.

It was really important to me that I handle the discussion of the abuse and it's aftermath carefully. It was an intentional decision to avoid being more graphic because I wanted to the focus to be more on the impact than on the details themselves. If anyone has feedback on this approach I am very open to hearing it.


End file.
